After Story
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: The motorcycle gangster gang called "Death-Dragon" have now in four years spread fear around the people in Japan. Luckily they're just around the area of Chiba. Their base, FTG, is the home for many youngsters, and one of those is someone we know. Rating M for Adult Themes, Cussing and Gore.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**~After Story~**_

_**-:Prologue:-**_

_**.**_

The sound of motorcycles echoed through the night air, which warned the people around the area to not go out. The lights from the two wheeled vehicle brightened up the darkness. But there was one certain motorcycle with a long red dragon over the black lacquer that held onto a white death skull with golden teeth. The person who owned the cycle gassed on and a roar of came from the motor and the speed just increased under a half of a second, his pals not far behind. Five Harley Davidson motorcycles roared through the streets.

Suddenly the siren of a cop car made them look backwards. The leader cursed and winked to his pals to follow him through a shortcut, wide enough to let the motorcycles pass, but for the car it's was impossible. The police stopped, cursing over the wit they had to get away from the cops.

"L52 here, they got away this time too. Over." the policeman said in his walkie-talkie, waiting for answer he looked at the red backlights of the motorcycles.

"_Okay, come back to the station, we need to find out where they will be next time. Over._"

"Yes. Over and out."

~õ~

Laughs and drunk chatting from a building in some sort disturbed the silence outside. But those who is inside did not care about that, the only thing that could take their attention was if someone kicked the door open.. which it got.

"Hey! Be more quiet!" a man with a black helmet shouted, making the place got completely silence. Behind him was six more figures, but their helmets where off their head so you could see their faces.

"What the fuck? Why do we have to be more silenced?" someone asked, his hand grasped his new beer bottle, but exploded in thousands of glass pieces when a pullet struck right through it. "Hey! What was that for, Natsu?" the man shouted.

"Macao, calm down.. Mira-chan will get you a new one." another man said, but the guy called Macao took non of that. But even before he could do anything a bang from the stairs made them look up to it.

"Everyone be quiet!" a short old man shouted. "And Natsu, you know it's forbidden to shoot in here." a snort came from the young boy. "By the way, doesn't the six of you have school tomorrow?" and that made all of them froze. "I thought so.. Go to your rooms now." and that made everyone laugh, except Natsu and the gang.

~õ~

Natsu grumbled while threw his leatherjacket and helmet on the couch in his room, then slumping down on the bed with his back first. "Fucking old fart, I bet he didn't go to school.." he mumbled silently to himself. Looking up the ceiling he saw posters of different kind of motorcycles, pistols, tattoos and of course young half naked women. Looking over to his wardrobe he had set up pictures and texts from the newspaper, all of them news about his gang; _Death-Dragon._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I watched Discovery Channel and there was a program about Hells Angels and I was like: "Wow… being a gangster isn't easy.." and BANG! This story was born (:<strong>

**P.S. I don't like gangster/mafia or anything related to something like that, I found nothing else to watch yesterday.. T_T **

**Read & Review :D this is just a prologue but a review is always welcomed! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. Chapter 2: After Story Ch 1

**Wiiee~ Chapter 1 is up! :D**

**Thanks To: **_**Jannie Pie**_**, **_**mimii**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**,**_** Princess Happy**_**, **_**Rose**** Tiger**_**, _SasuNarulover49_, _ollusaa _and _Aya _for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

_**.**_

Three hard bangs against his bedroom door made the pink haired boy fall off his bed in a groan. Standing up from his comic books, bullets, small cigarette boxes and clothes, which laid everywhere, he walked over to his door and opened it, to be met with a clock right in the face.

"You over slept again, moron!" Gray exclaimed, pointing at the time. Natsu just snorted and was about to slam the door in the face on the ebony haired boy. "Oh no you don't!" dragging the pink haired teen/gangster, Gray took him to one of the bathrooms in the building, who was surprisingly clean. "Get ready, gramps will kill you if you don't go."

"Like I care.." he muttered. Gray sighed. "Go away so I can change, stripper."

"I'll ignore that, but hurry up. The bus doesn't wait for you."

"Shut up already."

"_Gray! Have Natsu got up yet?_" a demanding girl voice came from downstairs. Both the boys flinched.

"Is Erza in a happy mood or what?" Natsu asked, taking some toothpaste on his toothbrush and started with the teeth cleaning. Gray shrugged in answer.

"I'll go down." the pink haired teen nodded in answer and continued with his morning stuff. Letting the brush hung slightly from his mouth he looked into the mirror, seeing his hair stand in every direction, murmuring he let his left hand dive through his pink locks. Before he became a FTG member, he always had his bangs up in a spiky way, but nowadays he let them fall over his eyes since the helmet made them lay flat against his forehead and he got tired of fixing it afterwards.

"I need a haircut…" he mumbled while he tried to make some clear space for his vision without any strands of hair in the way. Spitting out the paste in the sink he washed his mouth clean and then changed to a red T-shirt, military-green trousers and his leatherjacket on top of that. Also he grabbed his black pilot sunglasses and put them on over his forehead, making him look like a, well, gangster, adding the black lip piercing and five earrings in each ear.

"_NATSU!_" Erza's voice came. Growling he slammed the door open and stomped downstairs, in all that he grabbed his bag. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, her hands on the hips. "The principal will not allow this sort of clothes."

"Shut up, I don't care about the clothe rules."

~õ~

Sitting in the bus, Natsu and the gang was in complete silence, until some kids they didn't know walked on. Smirking evilly Natsu stuck his foot out just in time for one of the persons to fall face first down to the floor in the bus.

"What the hell!" the guy yelled, standing up, glaring at Natsu.

"Something wrong, flat face?" he asked, he saw his friends shook their for him to stop, but instead of listening, he ignored them.

"You motha' fucker, you're going to regret that!" Natsu cocked a eyebrow at the brown haired guy, standing up he leaned over so his mouth was close to his ear.

"You don't know who you're mucking with, do you?" he whispered in a low tone a wry smirk on his lips. He could feel the teen tense, by that he shoved the guy down on a seat. "First graders should know their manners, don't you agree?" Natsu looked to his friends, who didn't give a shit anymore but still nodded.

"Hey! No fighting in the bus!" the driver said, looking at them with serious eyes in the rearview mirror.

~õ~

At the school a blonde haired girl shyly walked up to the information desk in the hallway in the school building. The lady behind the glass smiled warmly at her and opened the small hatch. "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

"Uh.. Can you tell me where the principal's office is?" the girl asked, a slight blush on her cheeks. The woman nodded.

"Well it's the door furthest away from this corridor, it has number twelve on it."

"T-Thank you, miss." bowing down she walked away towards the direction. Standing outside the said door she was about to knock when the speakers suddenly crackled and a woman's voice came.

"_Natsu Dragneel in class 3-4, come to the principal's office, now!_" following after that she heard someone curse down by the hallway. Ignoring it she knocked on the door. "Enter." Lucy twisted the handle on the door and opened it. In their sat a strawberry blond haired woman by a desk, her face down looking on a paper. "That was fast Natsu, I thought I had to make another ca-" just then the woman looked up, her face burst out in surprise. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." the principal apologized, smiling softly. "But I guess you are Lucy Heartphilia?"

"Yes, in the letter I got from you I had to come to you to get my schedule.."

"That's correct. Come over here and you will get it." then the door got smashed open.

"What's with the call?" a chilly voice came from behind her, making her spine shiver.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to _knock_ before you can come in?" Natsu shrugged, not caring about the intense star he got by that.

"Lost count." sighing she rubbing her temples the principal waved at him to sit down on the chair by the door.

"Sorry for him Lucy, but anyway, here is you schedule." Lucy took the paper she held out for her.

"Thank you miss principal."

"You can call me Charlotte. By the way, which class do you in?"

"Uhm.. in 3-4." Lucy read on the paper, looking at Charlotte, who smiled.

"Ah great, when I have talked to Natsu you can follow him to the classroom." nodding the blonde haired girl walked out from the room, leaving Natsu and Charlotte all alone. "Now Natsu, about your clothes.."

"What about them?" he asked, resting his head against his left palm looking utterly bored. Clearing her throat she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"You know by now what the rules says about normal clothing, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't 'so what' me, Mr. Dragneel. You will by tomorrow come with your school uniform on."

"Blah blah, I'm going now." Natsu said, raising up form the chair he got out from the room. Charlotte looked after him, sighing she leaned back against the office chair.

~õ~

Lucy couldn't help but blush when she looked at the guy called Natsu walking somehow beside and in front of her, seeing his face in profile, admitting that he looked really handsome. But half of his face was being hided by his bangs, but that made him look even more like the bad-boy type.

"Done with the staring, Blondie?" embarrassed she looked away. "Hey, answer the question." Lucy shrieked in surprise when she got pushed with her back first against some lockers. Her right wrist in his hand, holding it up.

"Okay, I was looking at you!" she said, loud enough to make others hear her, but unfortunately nobody did.

"Good girl." releasing his hold on her wrist he started to walk towards some other stairs. Lucy took a deep breath before she followed him. "Hey! Classroom is over here, Blondie!" she heard him shout. Looking up Lucy saw him go inside a room with the sign 3-4 hanging over. Swallowing thickly she walked to the door and got inside the classroom, which got silent after her first step inside.

"Who's that chick?" someone asked, not caring that he said it aloud.

"Her name is Lucy, our new little maid." a cocky voice, which she recognized as Natsu's, said making everyone whisper. A red haired girl slapped Natsu's upper arm hard enough to make him jerk away from her.

"Don't be rude!" Erza hissed at him, making him give her a death glare. Giving a wave she motioned Lucy to come over to her. "Hello, my name is Erza and sorry for this idiot's behavior." while she pointed at the pink haired 'idiot', who snorted. Suddenly a blue haired girl sat beside Erza, a wide smile on her lips.

"And I'm Levy, this is Gajeel, my boyfriend." Lucy shocked looked at a long black haired boy stand beside the _much _smaller Levy, his arm around her shoulder. The she felt something over her own shoulders, looking to her side she was met with another girl's smiling face, well _smirking _to be exact.

"Name's Cana! Nice to meet ya' Lucy." said blonde girl wasn't sure, but was the smell of wine coming from Cana? Either way suddenly a heap of guys and girls surrounded her, greeting her with their names and asking what she liked to do.

Maybe moving to this school wasn't so bad as she thought it would be…

_maybe_…

~õ~

In the evening the same day, Lucy was outside in in the backyard. Sighing she laid down on her back against the grass, gazing up to the starry night. She loved to look up to the stars, she could easily point out one zodiac sign after another. Her favorite is Aquarius, she didn't now why, but it just felt like it was the one she liked the most. Another thing she loved when it was starry outside is the silence that sweeps around her, it's almost as she could hear the stars make small twinkling sounds.

Then a big roar of a motorcycle motor disturbed the evening's cozy atmosphere, and made Lucy's heart almost jump out from her chest. Standing up she rushed over to the one meter tall fence, looking over the street she could still hear the sound of the motor roar. Then a light struck her eyes so she had to cover her eyes, rubbing her eyes Lucy then looked over the edge of the fence just in time to see five Harley Davidson Mc's drive past her house, a police car not short after them. Then there came two more cars, and in one of them she recognized one person, smiling she leaned her head to the side down on the fence, but then she heard the door to the backyard open.

"Lucy come inside, it's dangerous outside!" her mother, Layla, called. Lucy took one last glance to were the motorcycles and cop cars had drove at, then she walked inside to the warmness of her home. Walking up to her bedroom she sat by the window, hearing again a door got opened she glanced behind her to see the mother of hers smile warmly.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was the first school day?" Layla asked, since she had worked late today.

"Well it was alright.. My new classmates are a bit weird and then there is this guy named Natsu." Lucy said turning around completely to face her mother.

"Oh, a boy? Let me hear." Lucy groaned in protest but by seeing her mother already sat down on her bed she sighed.

"Well, dad would not approve him since he has a middle lip piercing, both his ears have five earrings and the weirdest of all is that he was _pink _hair. Can you believe it? Pink of all hair color to dye." Layla chuckled. Lucy could make small things sound so big, just like her father, which made her chuckle even more.

"To me it sounds like he is really handsome, am I right?" Lucy at that looked away with rolling her eyes.

"You don't know.." she mumbled. Layla smiled.

"Well, I have check up some things on some patients. Good night sweetie." kissing her daughter's forehead she walked out from the room, closing the door. Lucy smiled, she loved her mom, and dad of course. Looking to the sky again she sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one! :D Hope you enjoyed reading it! ^^<strong>

**Well, this Natsu… I WANT HIM! And I guess some of you want him too? ;) **

**Genres****: **_**Crime, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, some Humor, Friendship, Horror**_

**A review is always welcomed into my arms (: favs are that too! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	3. Chapter 3: After Story Ch 2

**C'H'A'P'T'E'R two iiiiis uppp :DDD lolz!**

**Thanks to: **_**mimii**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**RedRose43**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Rose Tiger **_**and **_**SasuNarulover49 **_**for reviewing! :DD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Two:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy woke up early the next morning. Stretching her tired limbs she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Taking a short morning shower she then took on the school uniform. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if she would let her hair hung or set it up in a pigtail.

"_Lucy, the breakfast is ready!_" her father's calm voice came, making her smile. Rushing with her hair set up, she ran down to the kitchen, greeting her mother and father with a hug. "Morning Lucy." Judo smiled, patting her head. Lucy smiled while she sat down on a chair by the table.

"How was the night?" Layla asked, while she put down the orange juice.

"Well, I almost got one of the motorcyclists, but again they drove through a short cut." he answered. Lucy listened carefully to what he said, remembering back when one of the motorcycle drivers struck with the light. Shaking her head she told herself to forget about that. "But my workmate shot at what we suppose is their leader." Layla stared at her husband and Lucy did the same. Judo looked between his beloved daughter and wife. "But I can assure you that her didn't hit."

"Not to be on their side, but don't you think it was a bit to harsh even if he missed?" the blonde haired woman said, sitting down beside her husband.

"Our boss is going to talk to him today, so no worries." then the Heartphilia family continued with eating their breakfast, but Lucy couldn't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen.

~õ~

Lucy waited for the bus for twenty good damn minutes, and in all that it rained and the winds blew hard there she stood under the bus stop. Looking to her side she sighed in relief when she saw the blue-red bus finally appeared around the corner two-hundred meters away. Just when she got inside the bus, it started to drive and Lucy, who wasn't prepared on that, stumbled and fell onto a seat, well rather _someone_.

"Good morning to you too, Blondie.." a slight irritated, and familiar, voice came, making her look up to be met with a intense stare from no-one else but Natsu himself. Blushing she fast got up, feeling like she had no other choice she took the seat beside him.

"S-Sorry.." she whispered, just to get a grunt in response. Peeking at him she saw him look outside the window, hands in pockets and well he sat like every other teenage boy do, limply. In her opinion, it looked kinda 'sexy' when he sat like that. Realizing what she had thought, she slapped herself, making Natsu look at her with a raised eyebrow.

After fifteen minutes of riding the bus, the vehicle came to another stop and you can guess who it was. Natsu slowly let his gaze go from the window to the persons who got on the bus. A cruel smirk forming on his lips. "Switch places with me." he whispered to Lucy, who looked at him utterly startled, mostly confused.

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say, Blondie." not having the courage to argue with him, they switched seat and just when 'flat-face' was beside, Natsu fast stuck out his foot but this time for his friend who walked behind. The scene looked like this; Flat-Face's friend fell onto him, and they both now laid on the wet and muddy bus floor. "Hope the breakfast tasted good, sir?" a wry smirk on the pink haired boy's lips. Lucy stared at Natsu, like she didn't believe her eyes what he had just done.

Spitting mud water out from his mouth, Flat-Face stood up and walked over to a seat at the back of the bus, his friend trailing after like a lovesick puppy. She opened her mouth to teach that pink haired idiot some manners, when a tap on her shoulder made her look behind her, meeting with Gray shaking his head 'no'.

~õ~

Natsu felt like skipping the first period for the day, and so he did now sitting down by were students who come to school by bicycle could park them. Putting a cigarette between his lips he lit the lighter and took a deep inhale, then let the smoke blew out from his nostrils in a thick cloud.

Just then he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Looking over to the place he narrowed his eyes. "Show yourself, coward." he said, crushing the white cancer-stick under his boots he walked over to the place he saw something hade moved. Turning around in the corner he saw no-one. Scowling Natsu looked around the area, but nothing, nada. Sighing he leaned against the short fence behind him, attempting to lit another cigarette there was a sound of someone walking up to him. "Want one?" he stuck out the pack, and the person took one and let Natsu lit the cigarette.

"Skipping the first period?" the guy asked, taking a deep inhale.

"Science in the morning, hell no." the guy laughed. "Guess you want to talk about something, Jellal?" the blue haired boy nodded.

"You can say so.." taking another drag from the cigarette. "You know that Erza and I have been together for like three years," Natsu nodded "so I've bee-"

"NATSU!" both boys froze, for Natsu he recognized that voice immediately. Looking to the right he saw Lucy walked around the school ground, searching for him.

"Who's the blonde?" Jellal whispered, nudging the pink haired teen in the side, who snapped a glare at him.

"New chick in the class.." letting the white stick still hung between his lips he saw Lucy walk towards them.

"She is hot, don't let go off her."

"Mind your own life." Natsu murmured, staring down to the ground. Then he saw to school-shoed feet appear down on the ground. Looking up he was met with a pair of deep chestnut brown eyes, glancing to his side he saw that Jellal had disappear. '_Traitor!_' he shouted in his mind. "What do you want, Blondie?"

"Thanks to you I was sent out to get you back." she said, shoving her index finger against his red T-shirt. "And take that cigarette away, it stinks." now Natsu was utterly irritated, straightened to his full length instead of the banana formed pose he was about to say something when something twinkled in the forest that was behind the school. Narrowing his eyes he tried to see what it was. "What are you staring at?" Natsu down at her.

"That's non of your concern." he said and blew a thick cloud of smoke right in the face on her, making Lucy cough in disgust.

~õ~

For Lucy it felt like school would never end, but finally the last lesson ended. Sighing she packed her homework and headed out. Walking down the stairs she heard something like people shout 'Fight!'. Curious she tiptoed so she could sneak around the corner her eyes widened. Natsu and some other guy was lying on the floor, punching and kicking each other, and not enough people stood around them, cheering. Suddenly it all went silent and she could see the pink haired teen sit over the other one's torso, his left hand around his throat and the right in a punch pose.

"Giving up yet?" Natsu's voice had a murderous tone, which made Lucy's spine trail a long shiver. Just then he raised up from the beaten up guy, but she could see a small line of blood come from the corner of the pink haired boy's mouth.

Natsu whipped the blood away from his mouth, glaring down at the boy he had just beat the crap out off.

"Natsu, we have to go." Gray walked up to him, the rest of the gang following after. Nodding the gang was gone, leaving just the bloody mess of a guy on the floor. Lucy was again now curious since Gray had said 'we have to go' in such a stern voice. Looking at the clock she gasped.

"Mom is going to kill me!" she exclaimed. Changing her shoes she then ran to the bus and got on board, seeing the seat beside Natsu was unoccupied she sat down beside him.

"Oh great, the teacher-pet decided to babysit me.." she heard him mumble, making her glare at him and a slap on the upper arm. But what surprised her was that he winced in pain. "That hurt you numbskull!" he hissed, taking a hold of her lower arm.

"S-Sorry.." she squeaked, trying to get free from his hold, but without any success.

"Good girl." he whispered and let her go. Lucy rubbed where his hand had held her.

~õ~

"I don't like that you must go out alone." Layla's concerned voice said. Lucy sighed.

"Mom, I'll be back in fifteen minutes, the store is just two blocks away." the blonde haired girl kissed her mother's cheek.

"Watch before you cross the road!" rolling her eyes Lucy closed the front door. Walking out to the sidewalk she turned to the direction were the store was. Humming while she walked, Lucy looked up to the sky, smiling widely when she saw all the stars twinkle down to her.

Then the feeling of someone following her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw no-one else. Shaking her head she looked straight forward again. "Stupid Lucy, there is nothing behind you." she told herself, trying to get the feeling away. Turning around in a corner she saw the store, a relieved sigh escaped from her lips. "See, nothing to be afraid off.." continuing to talk with herself she got inside. Looking left to right she started to cross the road, just then the spotlights of a motorcycle blinded her, making Lucy stop. Her body stiffened when she heard footsteps of someone running towards her. Just when she was about to scream the sound of gunshot echoed through the air.

Opening her eyes she saw a man stand in front of her, a pistol in hand. Looking at where to gun where pointing at, she saw something lay on the ground twelve meters away. Realizing that it was the one who had followed she with wide eyes looked at the man. "Y-You-" the sound of police sirens cut her off and made the person who had saved her run back to his motorcycle, kicking it the motor roared , turning the two wheel vehicle sharply he drove away, disappearing around in a corner. In all that Lucy down on her knees.

The police car stopped and the door opened. "Lucy!" Judo ran to her side, crouching down to her side he shook her gently, trying to make contact with her. "Hey, Lucy!"

"W-What? Dad?"

"What happened here?" he asked, helping her to stand up.

"The guy with the black helmet.. he saved from that one over there.." she pointed at the shadow further away on the sidewalk. Judo looked at the direction.

"Stanley! Go and check up the guy over there."

"Hai!"

~õ~

Turning the motor off on his motorcycle he sighed and rested his against the handlebar. But then he got off and closed the garage door and locked it so no-one could come inside. Taking of his helmet he let his pink locks fall down over his face. Laying the helmet down on his Harley Davidson Mc he sat down on the floor, leaning against the still warm metal. Running a hand through his hair.

"Natsu!" Makarov's voice came, making the young boy stand up and walk inside the room. "Where you the one who shot the guy near the store?" the old man stared at him, taking everyone in the room's attention.

"What have he done now?" Macao sighed, drinking from his bear bottle. Wakaba shrugged.

"And who is Lucy Heartphilia?" he then asked, making Natsu tense.

"None of your concern." turning around he walked up to the second floor and to his bedroom. Slamming the door shut he almost ripped his leather jacket off. Throwing it on his small couch he sat on the edge of the bed, his face hiding in the palms of his hands. "Why the hell did I do that?" he asked himself, the scene of seeing Lucy be stalked and the adrenalin filling his body up to the head, and he just shot the man. But then a smirk formed on his lips. Laughing he threw himself back against the soft mattress.

Then the sound of a cellphone ringing made him come back to earth. Searching around in his pockets he found his phone.

"Hidden number.." he mumbled, but clicked on the green phone. "Hello?"

"Know it was you who did it.." a raspy voice came. Natsu scowled.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Just so you know Dragneel, you should be careful with who you kill."

"Or else..?"

"Let's say that blonde haired girl of yours will get in trouble if you don't." then the line went dead, leaving Natsu with wide eyes. Who the hell was that?

* * *

><p>The night for Natsu had been really uneasy, twisting around, taking a cigarette or had it been two? Either way, he looked like a zombie in the morning, which made the people around him look worriedly at him.<p>

"What's with him?" Gajeel asked. Gray shook her head, he didn't know, less did the others. The watched him go towards the door, opening it and close, extremely slowly.

"Okay, now I'm worried.." Cana crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Erza looked at her with curious eyes.

"Normally he would have kicked the door open and slam it shut, but he didn't."

.

.

.

"We must ask him what happened last night." all five said in unison.

~õ~

Lucy ran towards the school building, she had overslept, no thanks to her alarm that _she _forgot to set on. Cursing silently to herself she got inside the hallway in the school. Changing to her indoor shoes and the ran towards the stairs, taking two and two while she climbed. But when she looked outside the window she saw a very familiar figure, Natsu aka. _The Idiot_ lean with his back towards the building against the bicycle stands. Looking up to the stairs that was left, thinking for a while before she decided.

Natsu lit a cigarette for the, what was it, seventh time since this morning. Taking a deep inhale he blew out the white smoke, his eyes closing at the same time.

"Natsu?" opened them again slowly he was met with a smiling Lucy.

"What do you want, Lucy?" he asked, looking away for a moment, but when got no answer he glanced over to her, seeing her surprised expression made him raise a eyebrow. "What?"

"You called me by my name.." she said, pointing at him. Sighing he took the white cancer-stick between his lips.

"So what?" while he said that small puffs of smoke came form the cigarette. Waving with her hand she coughed.

"No nothing, just surprised you didn't call me 'Blondie'.." Natsu had turned his head so he faced her completely. Taking a deep inhale again, he blew out, struck Lucy with the smoke. "Stop blew at me!" Lucy coughed.

"Whatever." Natsu mumbled, holding the cigarette between his long and index finger, tapping on it lightly with his thumb so the burned tobacco fell down to the ground. Lucy blushed when a small wind made his hair slowly wave, giving the feeling of _perfection_, wherever that kind of feeling comes from..

Suddenly Natsu said something that really shocked her.

"Lucy, you shouldn't go outside alone in the evening."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy looked at him with a curious expression. "Anyway, we need to get to our class." turning around she started to walk, but stopped after some few meters, glancing over her shoulder she looked at Natsu, who still leaned against the fence. "Natsu?"

"Yeah yeah, I heard ya'.." grumbling he pushed himself away from the fence and walked after her in to the school.

But still he had this uneasy feeling…

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-bam! End of chapter two! :D Hope it was a good chapter~ ^^<strong>

**Oh my god, Natsu killed someone! O.O''**

**Leave a review :3 they are, as always, welcomed into my arms just like favs are ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	4. Chapter 4: After Story Ch 3

**Chapter *three* is up~ 8D OMG! Two chapters in one day! That record for being me :P lolz**

**Thanks To: **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**Janniie Pie**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**mimii**_** and **_**ShiningStellar**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert~ ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Three:-**_

**.**

Lucy still couldn't forget about what had happened three days ago. She even dreamed about the man who had saved her, more importantly was what his jacket had for mark: a black leatherjacket with a long red dragon, holding a death skull with golden teeth, and over that it stood _Death-Dragon_. Looking outside her window she sighed, if she could thank her savior.

Feeling like taking a small walk to the park she walked downstairs, tiptoeing so her mother wouldn't hear her she took on her shoes and carefully opened the door. After she had closed it she ran some meters till she was sure her mother couldn't see her through the window. Since the clock was just around 6pm she didn't have to worry with the darkness.

The park was close by the neighborhood, so if something happened she could go over to one of the houses. But right now she was sure nothing were going to happen. Crossing the road that separated the park and the city around it was an easy task, since there wasn't any car coming. Humming Lucy clasped her hands together behind her back while she walked over to one of the park benches, but stopped when she saw that someone already sat on it. Smiling she approached the person, tapping him on the shoulder she smiled even wider when he turned around to look who it was.

"Can I sit down?"

"Suit yourself." Natsu answered while he blew on his cigarette. Chuckling she slumped down beside him.

"You know that smoking isn't good for your health, huh?" the pink haired teen sighed. Looking up to her he pointed the white cancer-stick at her.

"Like I don't know that already?" sticking it back between his lips he took a deep inhale and blew out short after. Lucy coughed when the wind took the smoke towards her, waving with her hand she looked at Natsu, who gazed bored over the park.

"It's beautiful, don't you think so?" Lucy said, looking up to the velvet blue sky, where the north star already sparkles beside the moon.

"Is there anything in this world that's beautiful?" okay, that was really depressing. Sighing Lucy took his free hand, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow. Smiling she bowed down and picked up a snow white flower, laying it in his hand she laid her own over his.

"There is many things that is beautiful.." rolling his eyes, Natsu was about to jerk his hand back when something gripped his wrist, stopping him from doing it. Looking at Lucy he was met with a smile. "Listen, my mom told me that even the hardest of humans can see the beauty in a lonely flower."

"To bad, I don't see it." he grumbled.

"Then look closer." snorting the pink haired boy snatched his hand back. Lucy this time let him go, instead she set flower in her hair. "Well I tried.." Natsu glanced at her, yet again a eyebrow raised up.

"You're weird."

"You're more of a weirdo."

"Hey!" Lucy laughed. Groaning irritably Natsu threw his now finished cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his boot while he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, also standing up to follow him.

"Going for a ride." he answered. Lucy thought for a minute before she made a wry face.

"Eww… I didn't know you had such a interests.." turning around Natsu looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That you like… well.." Lucy blushed, tapping her index fingertips together nervously she looked down to her feet. A sudden roar made her fell down on her butt, snapping her head up she felt like her eyes would pop out of their places.

"I meant this one, not a chick." Natsu said, slowly he gassed forwards and stopped just centimeters away from Lucy, who still was down on the ground staring at him with wide open eyes.

"A-A motorcycle?" standing up she dusted off her skirt from dirt. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's my uncle's." technically he told her the truth, it is Macao's motorcycle. Natsu always borrow it since he would be chased by three or four police cars if he would drive his own.

"I see.." the there silence, except that the motor on the two wheeled vehicle rhythmical chugs.

"Hop on." Natsu suddenly said. Lucy looked up, her eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"Are you deaf? I said hop on, as in come and sit behind me." the pink haired teen pointed with his thumb on the seat behind him. Lucy swallowed, slowly she walked over and sat down, just when she was done with crawling over he handed her his helmet.

"T-Thanks.." she mumbled, blushing she took the black helmet on, clasping it she then sat there waiting for him to drive away.

"You might wanna hold onto me." he said gassing a bit with the hand throttle. Just when he was about to blast away, he felt how Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, smirking he gassed on and off they went. Lucy at first was stiff as a stick, but slowly by the seconds that passed started to relax and lean her head against Natsu's back, enjoying the sound of the motorcycle, the wind sweeping around her legs. Blushing by the warmness she felt from Natsu, she buried her face into his leatherjacket, inhaling the woodsy, and smoky, scent.

A sudden turn made Lucy squeak in surprise, but when she looked up, she saw that they drove over a bridge and the moon shined down on them, their shadows playing in the moonlight. Smiling softly the blonde haired girl gathered the courage to sit straight up and extend her arms to feel the chilly April air give her goosebumps. Looking at her in the lateral mirror a small smile found it's way on his lips.

Increasing the speed he heard a small laugh come from her. Slowing down a little he turned to the left, driving up to a hill. Stopping at the top he turned the motor off.

"This is what I see as beautiful." he said. Lucy looked over his shoulder, gasping over at the view of the city being lightened up by the moon's rays, giving it the magical memory of a fairy tale your mother used to tell as a bedtime story.

"It's splendid.." she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, not taking her eyes off the living picture.

~õ~

Stopping in front of Lucy's house half an hour later, she got off the motorcycle, taking off the helmet she held it out for him to take it back. But Natsu just shoved it gently back to her. Giving him a confused expression she was about to ask why he pushed it back to her.

"Keep it, I have plenty." he said, smirking a bit. Blushing Lucy nodded, but before going in to her she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride.." she said in a incredible speed and was already by the door, taking a last peek at him she smiled before opening the door. Back to Natsu, he still sat on the motorcycle, touching where she had touched him with her lips. Smirking he made the motorcycle roar like a beast before letting the clutch go and driving away.

Inside with together with Lucy she took off her shoes and held the helmet tightly against her body. Humming she was about to go upstairs to her room when she heard someone clear her/his throat. Turning to look behind her she saw her mother and father look at her with crossed arms.

"Where have you been?" Judo asked, tapping with his foot.

"Out?"

"Without us knowing?" Layla know had her arms uncrossed. Lucy gazed ashamed down to her feet. "Lucy, you can go outside, but please tell us when you do it."

"And who's helmet is that?" Layla sighed when she heard the 'overprotective dad tone' kick in.

"Natsu gave it to me.." at that the blonde haired woman perked up, a wide smile on her lips.

"Natsu? You mean the boy you talked about?" Lucy nodded slowly, looking between her parents she could see Judo's face expression change to a murderous one while Layla's beamed.

"A boy! A BOY! WHERE DID I LAY MY SHOTGUN!" he shouted, running of to look for the weapon. "LAYLA GIVE ME THE SALT!" Layla shook her head, walking up to Lucy she laid her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Don't listen to your old goat of a father."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"He don't want her daughter to be taken away from him."

"But-"

"AHA! I FOUND IT!" out came Judo from the storage-room, the shotgun in hand and pack with salt. Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"Mom do something!" she cried, clutching at Natsu's helmet tightly. Just then Judo's phone rang, putting down the gun and salt he picked up the phone and answered.

"Judo Heartphilia?" Lucy and Layla heard someone say something, but it was inaudible to even try to hear what the person said. "Okay, I'll be there in five." laying his phone off he walked over to the coat hanger. Taking on his blue-police jacket he then put on the boots. "I have to go, it has been a motorcycle accident."

Lucy froze, it couldn't be…

"I'll go with you." Lucy said, handing the helmet over to her mother she walked up to her father.

"No Lucy, it can be some drunk person wh-"

"Please.." looking at her beloved daughter he glanced over to his wife for help, but she just gave him the wave to let her go with him.

"Alright.."

~õ~

One firetruck, ambulance and three police cars was already by the accident. And citizens stood behind warning-tape. Parking the car Judo opened the door and so did Lucy. Lifting the tape for her they together then walked over to some firemen to get information. Lucy looked around the area, her eyes widened.

"Natsu!" she gasped when saw said boy sit on the sidewalk, holding a paper on his fore head. Running over to him she crouched down on her knees in front of him. "Natsu?"

"Lucy?" he asked, looking at her with groggy eyes.

"Are you alright..?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he hissed, but then a groan came form him while he closed his eyes tightly. Worriedly Lucy took away his hand so she could see his wound, gasping when she saw a big gash starting from the hairline then continuing down to his right eyebrow.

"You need to get that stitched." Judo said, crouching down beside Lucy. "Come one, we will help you up." Natsu hadn't the strength to argue let himself being lifted up on his feet. Slowly they walked over to the ambulance, stumbling over his steps he nearly collapsed when the dizziness got stronger, but Lucy was fast to catch him. "Lucy, can you take him to the ambulance. I need to ask some question to the woman over there." Lucy followed where her father looked and saw a woman sit in her car, face in the palms. Looking at the front of the car she saw windshield was seriously damaged and what made her face pale was the big bulge in the front of the car where the motorcycle had crashed.

"Lu…cy…" then she felt how Natsu's body got limp and heavier.

"Natsu?" shaking him gently, but got no reaction. "NATSU!"

* * *

><p>Three days later Lucy sat outside a door in the hospital together with Levy, Erza, Cana, Gray and Gajeel, they had got here straight after school. The door opened and out came..<p>

"Hey guys.." a tired Natsu said, his left leg, torso and bellybutton wrapped up in bandage, and the gash on his forehead had been stitched and cleaned up. The doctor stood behind him, smiling softly when he saw the emotional expression on Lucy's face, plus he had crutches.

"Natsu!" the five gangsters shouted, jumping up from their seats they stood in front of him, but Lucy remained still.

"Man, you look like zombie." Cana laughed, making the pink haired teen scowl, which made everyone else give in. Laughing they talked with Natsu. But the boy didn't quite listen to what his friends said, instead his gaze fell on the blonde haired girl. Levy, sneaky-sneaky Levy, noticed that. Smiling she nudged at Gajeel's arm and brought him down to whisper something to him. Nodding the long black haired teen, bumped at Gray, nodding at Lucy when he looked up to him. Giving a understanding gesture he dragged Erza and Cana with him.

"We will go down to the cafeteria, want anything?" Levy asked.

"No I'm fine.." Natsu answered, nodding she pushed everyone else to go, and somehow managed to drag the doctor along with her. Natsu saw them disappear around a corner and sighed deeply. Looking to Lucy he got over to. "Hey.."

"H-Hi.." she stammered, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks she held out a present wrapped in green paper. "I thought… you maybe wanted new ones.."

"New ones… what?"

"Open and you will see.." Natsu sat down on the chair beside Lucy, taking the present in his hands he opened it slowly, his eyes widened when he saw a small box there it stood; _Enjeru's Jewelry_. Opening the box he looked at ten new studs-earrings and a new lip piercing, but instead of a black diamond it where a black ring. Smirking took the lip-ring and put it on. "Do… do you like it?" she asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah…" twisting the ring with his tongue a small smile found it's way on his lips.

~õ~

Two days later Natsu was strong enough in his ankle to walk on it without the crutches. Down by the entry the doctor stood and talked to the pink haired boy, while his friends, and Lucy, listened.

"You Natsu had an incredible luck to get away without any serious head injury."

"I know."

"Don't test your luck, just a warning, so drive your motorcycle with a helmet on from now on." nodding the pink haired teen forced a smile to appear on his lips, which was really hard. "Great to hear… well, good bye Mr. Dragneel and call us if anything happens to him." the doctor gazed over the to rest of the youngsters, making them nod. Smiling the doctor turned around and walked up to the reception desk, ready take care of a new patient.

"Well, welcome back on earth." Erza said, slapping him on the back, really hard. Wincing Natsu glared at her.

"That hurt!"

"Oops, sorry old habit." she smirked, crossing her arm. Lucy giggled, she was glad that Natsu is alright now, but he's going to have a scar when the stitches takes away.

* * *

><p>"Can I take off the damn blindfold now?" Natsu growled, sitting in a car with crossed arms. Gray and Gajeel sighed.<p>

"For the millionth time, _no_ you can't take it off." the ebony haired boy said, resting his left leg over the right, resting his head in his right palm. Gajeel looked back in the rearview mirror.

"Where the hell are you two idiots taking me anyway?"

"That's a secret." the face-pierced teen grinned, pressing down on the accelerator pedal so the speed increased. After five more minutes the car came to a stop, which Natsu weren't prepared on, so he flew face first in the seat in front of him, that one Gray sat in. "Gray take him out, while I… you know what." nodding at each other they got out form the vehicle and Gray grabbed Natsu and started to lead him towards a very familiar building.

"What the hell is this!" Natsu shouted, he hated to not see what was going around him, growling a curse he tried to take the damn blindfold away, but Gray took down his arm before he could even reach it.

"Relax, twenty meter more and you can take it off." Natsu scowled, what the heck did they plan on doing to him? Two minutes later he heard a door being opened and then let go off his arm. "Now you can take it away."

"Finally!" ripping the damn thing away from his eyes he blinked sometimes only to be met with more darkness. "Okay, this isn't funny, not at a-" just then the power turned on.

"SURPRISE!" turning around he was met with thirty-five smiling faces. Staring at his classmates Natsu didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey man! Glad to have you back!" a rather tall boy approached him, patting his shoulder. "So how do you like the surprise party that Lucy arranged?" Natsu stared up at him, then gazing around in the room, which he recognized as the gymnastic hall, but now it looked more like a clubhouse.

"Uh.."

"Speechless huh? Haha, well that was expected."

"Shut up Vic." but Vic only laughed. "Just so you know, there is more people coming." The pink haired blinked.

"Wait a sec, where is Lucy." Vic stopped with the laugh.

"Well Erza told me she did have to get something."

"Oh, okay.." Vic grinned.

"Well anyway, let's enjoy the party shall we?"

It took just ten minutes then the music, mixed colored laser lights, people dancing on the floor, Cana sitting on the table drinking one bear bottle after another and it started to come more and more people. Leaning against the wall beside the cocktail table. Twisting his middle lip ring piercing he looked around the hall, searching for a certain Blondie. Sighing he gave up, pushing himself of the wall he walked outside, standing under big oak tree he lit a cigarette. Taking a deep inhale he blew the smoke out from the nostrils in a long sigh.

A tap on the shoulder made him turn around, the white stick still in mouth, but he nearly dropped it when he saw what kind of _outfit_ Lucy had. Lucy herself blushed but still held a smile. "Hey, all better now?" she asked, her hands clasped behind the back. Natsu shrugged.

"I've been through with worse stuff, but never had a party afterward.." he answered, taking another inhale from the cigarette. Curious the blonde haired girl raised a eyebrow.

"Like what?" Natsu looked down at her, shaking his head he looked up to the naked branches on the tree.

"Nothing to worry about."

.

.

.

"Oh that reminds me! I have another present for you." holding up a bag, she had somehow managed to hide it behind her, she smiled. Staring at her for a moment he wondered if this girl was crazy or just _really_ crazy… either way he accepted the present while he crushing the cigarette under his boot. "Open it."

"Yeah yeah…" he mumbled, while he opened the bag, his eyes widened when he saw what was inside. Holding up the night black helmet with a dark blue death skull in the back. "Did you buy this?"

"Yup, since you gave me a helmet I wanted to give you one, a special you can use whenever you want."

"I… don't know what to say.." truth enough, he was speechless.

"A 'thanks' will just do it." but instead of getting that first, she got a hug from him, a _hug _from _Natsu_. Her eyes widened and the blush got deeper, still she carefully hugged him back.

"Thanks.." he whispered, a warming squeeze embraced her heart. Admitting she may have a small crush on this crazy, badass, idiotic, mysterious and really handsome boy, but she wouldn't say it to anyone, especially her father who would shot salt at Natsu with the shotgun, but maybe to her mother.

"Your welcome.." leaning against his shoulder, Lucy relaxed into his warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chapter three~ ^^<strong>

**Phew, that was a loooong chapter, over 3000 words (much for me cause my finger hurts...) :D hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow (Tuesday) I'll go to school, so it might take two or three days until the next chapter will be updated :)**

**And *aaawh* this chapter was soooo sweet, don't you agree guys? :3**

**Reviews are always welcomed into my arms ^^ and favs are also welcomed into a bear-hug **

**_Love F-T-K~_  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: After Story Ch 4

**YAHO! Chapter four is uppp~ :DDD ~**_**Oh, lovely chapter, what will you bring us today?**_

**Okay, I didn't feel to well today neither so I had time to write the new chapter :3 **

**Thanks To: **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Janniie Pie**_**, **_**Angelus Draco **_**and **_**mimii**_** for reviewing :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Four:-**_

_**.**_

Now almost three weeks have past since the accident, everything were back to normal. Natsu and his gang driving late at nights, being chased by the cops, racing with other ganster gangs and other stuff. But the pink haired teen was a bit uneasy, every night there has been someone ringing to his cellphone, the same text stood on the display: **Hidden Number**. Leaning with his back against the school building he lit a cigarette and inhaled extremely deep, he then blew it out from his nostrils. He remember every word that the mysterious man had utter.

"_Blondie will get in trouble.._"

Always he would say with that sentence and Natsu felt like it was his fault. Cursing punched the wall, tore his old wounds open so it started to bleed. Gritting his teeth he lowered his head.

"Natsu?" turning his head around slowly to look be met with the concerned face that belonged to Lucy. "Lunch-break is soon ove- Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Natsu looked to his hand, seeing that blood had dripped down to the ground. Just then he felt someone grab his arm and started to drag him inside the building.

"Hey-! What are you doing!"

"Taking you to the nurse's office, what else?" she retorted, and with that she opened the door to the office. Seeing no-one was there she frowned.

"She is not here, then I don't need any treatment." Natsu mumbled, attempting to go away Lucy jerked him inside before he could even try, locking the door. Forcing him to sit down on a bed, she then walked over closet, opening it she saw tissues, alcohol to clean wounds with, bandage, sticky plaster and other medical things. Taking the alcohol, two tissues and the sticky plaster she walked over to him, laying it down she took some of the liquid on a tissue, crouching down on her knees she grabbed the hand were his wound has been re-opened she started to pat it, Natsu hissed when he felt the alcohol burn into his fresh flesh.

"Sorry.." he heard her whisper softly. The pink haired teen looked at her, his eyes following every movement she made. Lucy felt like she was being looked at glanced upwards, seeing Natsu gaze down to her. Slowing down she smiled before returned with the thing she was doing.

Maybe four or five minutes later she was done and Natsu now bended his fingers. "Wait, I have to kiss it."

"What?" Natsu snapped his head up, staring at her like she was crazy. "Kiss it? What the hell are you up to?"

"My mom always does that, she says it actually helps."

"Don't tell me you believe that crap.." he sighed, but then he felt something grab his hand and then something warm touch it, then it disappeared.

"There, now it will be fine." she smiled up to him, but when there was just silence she opened her eyes, seeing their faces just centimeters away. Blushing she stared into Natsu's black orbs, the smell from cigarette smoke reached her nose, but she didn't care about that right now. Lucy's heart mad an 360 degrees flip when she felt the pink haired teen's intertwine his fingers with hers.

She felt it. She could felt the feelings fly away up in the ceiling. Closing her eyes she waited, waited for him. Her heartbeat increased to the double, the blood rushed up to her cheeks, her breathing quickened. Just then she felt his breath on her lips, this moment couldn't get any better..

"If you plan on doing stuff like this, then I suggest you two to go outside." jerking away from each other the two teens looked to the side, seeing the school nurse stand by the door, tapping her foot on the floor with crossed arms. Lucy blushed even more, her whole face were red as a tomato.

"S-Sorry." they both said in unison, walking out from the room.

"Youngsters.."

~õ~

Frustrated Natsu threw himself on his bed, laying a arm over his forehead he let out a long sigh. Thinking back of the school day he remembered after they had got out from the nurse office that it became awkward to even look at each other. Groaning he turned around so he lying with face down on the mattress.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" he mumbled. "Kissing her? The hell.."

"Kissing who?" flying up from his bed he looking across the room he saw Gajeel lean against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Natsu angrily asked, crossing his arms while he rested his back against the wall to the side of his bed.

"You my friend need something fun in your pitiful life."

"What the fuck do you mean 'pitiful'?" Natsu now stood up on his feet, glaring at the long black haired teen. "And I have fun.. sometimes" Gajeel raised a eyebrow.

"Either way, I know what _almost_ happened between you and Blondie in the nurse office." Natsu stared at him, like he didn't believe what he just had said. "So me and Levy want's to help you.."

* * *

><p>Judo sat on the couch in the living room, looking at a program called '<em>Dad vs. Boyfriend<em>'. Smirking he saw how one of the dads kicked the boy's ass, then a knock on the front door made him sigh. Getting up from his seat he walked over and opened the door. His eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Lucy home?

_BAM!_

"Who was it, dear?" Layla asked, coming out from the kitchen with a pink apron on.

"Some pink haired boy.." the blond haired man growled. Gasping the wife to the man pushed him away, and opened the door smiling widely.

"Come in." she said opening the door wide enough to let Natsu walk in. The pink haired teen silently walked inside the hallway. "Sorry for my husband's behavior."

"It's alright." he said. Layla smile got even wider, she understand why Lucy like him so much. Handsome, funny hair color, tanned skin, big black eyes and his voice was a bit raspy but suits him. The blonde haired woman closed the door.

"Lucy is in her room, the door opposite to the stairs." Natsu didn't know anything more than give a nod before he took off his boots. Feeling someone glare at his back he turned around to be met with Judo's fiery stare, seeing this Layla walked up to her husband and slapped him hard on the arm. "Behave you grown up man." she hissed at him.

~õ~

Lucy hummed while she laid in her bed doing the homework they had got from their teacher. When a sudden knock on the door made her look up she sighed. Standing up she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, shock immediately struck her face.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing here?" she asked, standing aside so he could get in. Looking around her room he found it… girly with pink wall, white furniture and a big bookshelf, filled with books from top to bottom.

"I see you like to read.." he said, nodding at the shelf. Lucy blushed slightly.

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

"I'll go down and get something to drink." before Natsu could even answer she was gone. Blinking he scratched his neck. Walking around the room he then took off his leatherjacket and hung it on the chair by the window. Hearing someone walk towards the door he turned around to see Lucy come back with two cokes in hand. "Hope you like this, we hadn't anything else.." she said, giving him one.

"It's fine." opening the drink he took some of it before he put it down on desktop. Lucy looked at shyly, then her eyes caught something on the right lower arm.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?" she asked, pointing at the red dragon that looks like it is hugging his wrist and half of the arm. Somehow it seemed familiar to her, but she shrugged it off. Natsu looked down to his arm.

"You mean this? I got it four years ago."

"Wait a sec, so you were fifteen when you got it?" Lucy's eyes widened when she saw him nod. "You can't be serious.."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" shaking her head Lucy smiled.

"No, I believe you. How is your forehead anyway?" Natsu sighed while he leaned against the chair by the desktop.

"Better than before." walking up to him she took his bangs away to look at the scar that was left after the stitches. Natsu looked at her, feeling something inside him tell her why he was here, but he couldn't.

"I'm just glad that you didn't die.."

"Heaven can wait." Lucy laughed, making Natsu smile a little. Tapping on his lip piercing with her right index finger she chuckled. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but then a cruel smirk appeared and he captured her index finger inside her mouth, making her brown eyes grew wide and a blush spread across her cheeks darkened even more when Natsu's tongue touched her finger ever so slowly.

"Na-Natsu.." she gasped, making him release her finger instead he slowly leaned down towards her face. Lucy felt like she would explode by how hot her face was. Pressing his lips lightly at hers he then made some space to look at her. Seeing her at the brink of being conscious and unconscious he kissed her again, pressing his lips with more need against hers while he cupped her left cheek, tilting he head upwards. Lucy had by the start on the second kiss closed her eyes shut, dropping her coke she trailed her hands up to his pink locks, digging her fingers in the thick hair he owned she slightly stood on her tiptoes, making their lips press against each other, leaving no space between them.

Begging Natsu sucked on her lower lip so light that it felt like someone tickled her, still she got the message. Open her mouth a little she felt how his tongue searched for her own. Pressing even more against him she ventured to let her own meet his. The feeling made her shiver, never had she felt like this, this new feeling will forever from now on lay hidden in her body and mind.

~õ~

"See you tomorrow." Natsu said, giving her a fast kiss on the lips, earning a growl from Lucy's father. Looking up to the blond haired man he smirked teasingly.

"Bye." Lucy smiled waving at him when he walked out from the door. Hearing the motor of the two wheeled vehicle she sighed dreamily.

"LET ME GO AFTER THAT DAMN BRAT!" startled the blonde haired girl turned around to see her father being held back by Layla.

"Dear calm down, they just kissed not other stuffs." at that Lucy exploded in a color of scarlet.

"Mom!"

"ANOTHER REASON TO SET HIM INTO JAIL BEFORE HE GET HER PREGNANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, that was funny ;) End of chapter four!<strong>

**And finally they kissed! Gah! It was so hard to write this chapter… but now it's done and YEAH! 8D I'm weird~**

**Review please? Tell me what you liked or disliked this chapter (: favs are also welcomed ^3^y**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	6. Chapter 6: After Story Ch 5

**CHAPTER FIVE-filler- is up! :D I almost wrote 'four' instead of 'five' lolz! :3 **_**~Smutty things, be prepared!~**_

_ |15+|_

**Thanks To: **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, ****, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Forever In the Fire**_**, **_**xporcelain**_**, **_**mimicow10**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Janniie Pie**_**, **_**FrEaK mAgNeT**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_** and **_**mimii **_**for reviewing! 8D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XDD -Omg! 15 reviews THANK YOU SOM MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU!-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! 8D**

* * *

><p><em>(T+M-)_

_**~After Story~**_

_**-:Chapter Five:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu sat on Macao's motorcycle outside Lucy's house, a cigarette lit up and hanging loosely between his lips. Drumming with his fingers against the silver colored handlebar he inhaled and let the white smoke fly up in the sky when he sighed it out. Hearing a door being opened he looked up, but saw it was the neighbor who got outside, who were a girl with long wavy black hair. Giving a impatient groan he puffed on the cancer-stick. "Why does girls have to be so slow?" he asked, lifting his left leg so his foot were resting on the footrest, supporting his MC to stand up with his right.

"Excuse me?" looking up he saw the black haired chick look at him with toxic green eyes. Raising a eyebrow he waited for her to say something. "But you can't park your motorcycle here." she said, a seducing smile on her lips. "Maybe you want to come over to my place?"

"Nice one but I'll pass, I'm waiting for my girlfriend." seeing the girl's face expression was hilarious, hearing another door being opened he looked to the right to see Lucy walk out on the small balcony. Pushing the kick down the motorcycle started with a roar, making the girl jump away.

"Hi Natsu." Lucy greeted, smiling widely while she put on the helmet. Looking to her side she saw the other girl gawk at them "Morning Susunare-san." Lucy waved at her. Susunare blinked, shaking her head she smiled a little.

"Good morning Lucy, nice catch by the way!" seeing the blonde haired girl blush she let her lips smile softly. To be young again would be nice, but that was every woman thinks when they are in their late twenties. Seeing them drive off she sighed and put her hands on the hips, now she now why someone shouted and gaped so loudly last evening.

Lucy held onto Natsu tightly while they headed for school, her school skirt flapping in the wind and her hair likewise. It didn't take long to get to school with the motorcycle since the buss had to drive and stop to let people get on board and so on. Parking the two wheeled vehicle and put off the motor Natsu locked it. Getting up from the seat he was fast with lifting Lucy away from it, making her shriek in surprise.

Putting her down on the ground they took off the helmets, then leaning towards each other for a kiss. Pulling away they gazed into each other eyes, smirking Natsu captured her lips again.

~õ~

"You have to tell her." Gray suddenly said, making Natsu and the rest of the boys look at the ebony haired teen.

"Tell her what?" Natsu asked, exhaling a big cloud of smoke. Frowning Gray crossed his arms.

"Tell her that you're the leader of a gangster gang." the pink haired boy almost choke on the cigarette. Coughing he looked at him with wide and 'are you fucking insane' eyes.

"Are you retarded, I can't tell her that!"

"And why not?" Natsu stared at him, not knowing how to retort a answer that was good enough. Gajeel and Jellal glanced at each other, knowing where this will led. "You don't have the courage to tell her the truth." Gray mumbled, but apparently Natsu heard it. Grabbing his collar he pushed him up against the wall.

"Say that again, you fucker!" he hissed, his eyes narrowed and nailed at Gray's dark blue ones.

"You're too craven." punching him hard under the chin Natsu aimed for another strike when Gray kicked him in the gut, making gasp. Clutching his abdomen he growled at the ebony haired teen.

"Bastard!" roaring he ran to him, his fist connecting with his jaw. Gajeel tried to stop them but got pushed away, making him crash into Jellal.

"Call the girls." he hissed to the blue haired teen while he rolled up his sleeves attempting to crush the pink haired idiot and stripping pervert. Picking up his cellphone he pushed down on some buttons before, then he checked so the tone of it ringing went and he held the phone out.

~õ~

Erza laughed while she had listened to what Levy had told her when Gajeel busted through her bedroom door, dressed in a swimsuit when he phone went off.

"Hel-"

"_GRAY YOU DAMN STRIPPER!_" jerking her head away from the phone she scowled. Clearing her throat she was about to say something when another _very _familiar voice shot through the phone's speakers.

"_THAT HURT YOU ASSHOLE!_" Levy, Cana and Lucy looked at the red haired girl, who had an murderous expression.

"You two come with me." she said, grabbing the girls with her.

"W-What is it, Erza?" the blonde haired teen asked, trying to not stumble on her steps while she got dragged by said girl. But instead of getting a answer the 'red haired demon' walked on faster till she stopped and now all three could hear the voices of their respective boyfriends, except Jellal.

Erza walked around the corner to see Natsu sit on Gray and Gajeel with crossed arms and the blue haired boy stand there with a handover his face.

"Taste the dirt, losers!" Lucy sighed together with Levy and Cana.

"NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL!" freezing to stone the three boys looked up, to be met with a killing aura swirling around the red head.

'_Shit.._'

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed when she looked out from her bedroom window, gazing up to the stars she saw a shooting star. Smiling she closed her eyes and clasped her hand together, making the wish. "<em>Lucy!<em>" getting away from the window she got down to the hallway, seeing her mother and father stand there, fully clothed in formal dress and tuxedo.

"Are you two going somewhere?" she asked. Layla chuckled, nodding while she wrapped her arm around Judo's.

"Yes, we're going on our first date in eighteen years." she said, leaning her head against her husbands upper arm. Lucy smiled softly.

"Have fun then." waving at them the blonde haired girl was about to get upstairs again when her father cleared his throat.

"Just because it's Friday it doesn't mean you can stay up all night, so bed at eleven, alright?"

"Okay.." she said with a pout. Both the parents chuckled, their daughter couldn't be more adorable.

"Bye sweetie." they said and walked out from the door, closing it behind them. Lucy then heard the car start, sighing she got up to her room again, sitting down on the chair by the window again she leaned against windowsill, gazing out to the starry night sky form her open window.

"Someone can sneak in through the window, you know." screaming Lucy turned around to se no-one else but Natsu Dragneel sit on her bed with a tight light blue shirt and black trousers , luckily he had took off his shoes and a smug grin on his lips. Holding a hand over her chest Lucy took some deep breaths before standing up, her face hidden by her bangs.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled, attempting to jump and teach him some manners she somehow got underneath him instead. Natsu gave her a victorious smirk, while she pouted but got replaced with a smiling face and soon she laughed. The pink haired teen raised a eyebrow at her.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, leaning down closer to her face. Lucy fell silent by his action, closing her eyes when their lips where millimeters to get sealed. Open mouthed they kissed each other for a long time, sounds of them kissing filled the room, heavy sighs sneaked in here and there.

Natsu trailed butterflies kissed down her jaw to the sweet place right under her ear, sucking on there so it would leave her with a dark purple mark the next day.

"Natsu.. don't leave an-" but he cut her off with a deep kiss, sighing she laid her arms around his neck. Pulling away slightly Lucy looked at him with semi-open eyes, a pink blush on her cheeks. Pressing his body down to hers, a jolt of electricity shot through her body, leaving a hitched gasp. Intertwining his fingers together with hers he moved his hips lightly the boiling inside of him got stronger. Capturing her lips to silence a low groan he again repeated the movement with his hips.

"Damn- Lucy.." said girl shyly ventured with letting her legs sneak up over his back, making their pelvis colliding. Breaking from the kiss they gave away a moan in unison. Sitting up, Natsu took off his shirt, exposing his tanned an well built body, making the already flushed Lucy to blush even more when he now leaned over her, half naked. Laying her palms flat against his bellybutton they kissed again, but now with more passion and lust. Counting while she traveled her hands up, fingertips leaving tracks of warmth and pleasure on him. "Gods Lucy.."

Hearing him whispering that into the kiss made her heart swell with happiness. Sneaking his strong arms around her he hugged her close to him, their lips pressed hard together.

~õ~

Waking up with someone breathing into someone else's arms could be as creepy as a thriller movie on Halloween, but for Lucy it was pure happiness. Smiling she snuggled closer to the warmness from Natsu, hiding her face under his chin she inhaled his woodsy, still somewhat smoky, scent.

_Home_

Yes, she felt at home together with him. Opening her eyes she lazily made small circles over his right bicep. Chuckling she recognized some kiss marks she had leaved on his jaw in return to what he had done to her. Hearing a low groan come from him she felt how he started to stir and soon the hold around her back got stronger, bringing her into a hug. Feeling Natsu burying his nose into her hair and then a long sigh and tired sigh filled the room.

"_Mine… Lu..cy_" hearing him say that made Lucy blush. Extending her body carefully she pecked him on the lips.

~õ~

Downstairs Layla held a rolling pin in her right hand, tapping her left palm in front of her husband, who was all tied up on the couch.

"Now, what will you do when the two of them comes down?" she asked, pointing the bakery tool at him.

"Behave and don't chase him with the shotgun.."

"Good boy, here you have a cookie~" cooing the blonde haired woman held the round and sweet cookie.

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lolz, Judo is just to hilarious :D END OF CHAPTER FIVE! ^^ <em>I will leave a message that in the next chapter will the really gory gangster fights start!<em>**

**Gosh… I feel like a pervert.. :/ but I hope the smut/sexual parts weren't too extrem (: **

**Leave a review, please? *Puppy eyes* favs are welcomed together with the comments~:3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	7. Chapter 7: After Story Ch 6

**Yosh! Chapter six is up! :DD **

**Thanks To: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**xporcelain**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**Forever In The Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_** and **_**Chiharu Himeji **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! 8D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Six:-**_

_**.**_

Saturday night 11pm, the time for the gangsters to drive through the city, teas the police, race and have fun in a club. And that's exactly what Natsu and the rest of his pals are doing right now. They are in a club called '_Golden Pistol_', a waterhole for all the gangs in Chiba. Outside was it about fifty or maybe even sixty motorcycles, almost all of them were Harley Davidson, but with the name and symbol on which gang that owned them.

Inside the club people drank and talked, some played poker, others pool, even arm-wrestling was a popular thing, free tattoos, piercing and more. Natsu right now laid on his stomach on a tattoo seat.

"So, is this Lucy someone special?" the tattooist asked, starting to insert the ink where the first italic letter on the pink haired teen's right shoulder blade.

"Yeah, my girlfriend." the tattooist smiled while he whipped away some leftover ink. Not far away stood Gray and the rest of _Death-Dragon_'s members, looking at their leader with small smiles.

"He is in love." Gajeel said, his arm around Levy's shoulder.

"No shit about that." Gray responded, taking some of the beer-bottle from Cana.

"Hey! Don't take my beer!" she growled, punching his shoulder. Laughing at the two of them they continued to talk and wait until Natsu was done with his tattoo.

Just then the door opened and in came a gang called _Devil-Hunters_, second place after _Death-Dragon _in being the most dangerous gangsters in Japan. Ten minutes later Natsu was now standing up, putting on his shirt.

"Thanks Will."

"Anytime." said tattooist saluted. Smirking Natsu walked over to the rest of his pals, but got stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he was met with a wry smile from the leader of the newly arrived gang.

"What do you want, Rexu?" Natsu snarled, taking away the guys hand he turned around to face him.

"Just wanting to greet a old friend."

"Since when are we _friends_?" he spat, his right hand sneaking into his leatherjacket.

"Since now, now let's go outside and talk." raising a eyebrow the pink haired teen made a snort.

"Piss off before you get a hole through your head." the clicking sound of a pistol being unhedged, Natsu pointed his Smith & Wesson SW40P at Rexu's head. Silence fell over the club, everyone's attention was on the two youngsters.

"Dragneel, does 'Blondie' sound familiar to you?" Natsu's eyes narrowed, lowering his pistol a bit.

"You're the one who have called me?"

"Yes, that's because you shoot my brother." instead of see a surprised face form on Natsu's face, the pink haired teen laughed.

"Then it was a good thing that I killed him." Rexu's eyes glowed in murderously. "The fewer of you Deujma siblings the better." people around them started slowly to talk with each other again. Rexu's pals stood behind him, fearing that he will explode at any time soon. "Oh? Got nothing to say?"

"You, me! Racing right now!" people gasped, while Natsu frowned.

* * *

><p>Judo sat with his workmate in the police car, waiting for something to happen. Just then there was a roar and the lights of two motorcycles swished past them.<p>

"Sir! There they were!"

"Stanley, they have already disappeared."

"But-"

"Listen, there is more serious problem then just gangsters.."

"Really?" Stanley prepared his ears to take in the information. "What is it?"

"_Boyfriends.._" the blond haired man's grip on the steering wheel hardened.

* * *

><p>Driving through a shortcut Natsu gassed on so the speed matched a racing-car, well almost. Out on the road again he made an sharp turn with the motorcycle and drove towards the goal. Pressing down on the brake hard he slide in skillfully, leaving a black line from the wheels. People around him cheered, except the rest of <em>Devil-Hunters<em>. Taking off his helmet he raised a hand up in the air for his victory. Seeing Rexu's motorcycle appear down the corner the smirk on Natsu's lips got even wider.

Stopping just centimeters away from Natsu he glared at the pink haired teen, his eyes set on fire. "You cheated!"

"There aren't any rules in this sort of race." Natsu gassed forward, making their front wheels collide. "So back off and accept that _Death-Dragon _will always be _numero uno_!" making his motorcycle roar in a mighty way he made Rexu slowly roll backwards.

"Fuck you, Dragneel." but said boy took non of it, instead a victorious smirk got placed on his lips.

"Just drive home to your mother already." laughing they saw Rexu drive away with the tail between his legs.

"How the heck did you know a shortcut that led to the goal so fast?" Will said, while he approached him.

"I can the city's roads and shortcuts by heart, so there is no problem for me." Natsu answered, a proud grin on his lips. "That's why my gang never have been arrested by the cops.

"You my friend need a nickname for that." snapping with his finger will took Natsu's wrist and held it. "Hey!" taking everyone's attention. "Let's celebrate for _Salamander! _The leader of the number one gang!" holding up the pink haired teen's arm at the same time.

"YEAH!" cheering mixed together with the roar of Harley Davidson motorcycles claimed the night.

* * *

><p>Groaning Lucy blindly waved her hand to put off the alarm. Finally she found the damn clock, sighing she sat up yawning really big. Looking to her side she saw Natsu lay on his stomach, no shirt on, just then her eyes caught something on his right shoulder blade. Leaning in closer to get a better view she smiled softly when she saw a tattoo with italic letters of her name in black and light blue colors. Trailing over the tattoo with her index finger she bent over and kissed it, feeling his skin twitch by the touch. A grumble came from him, not being prepared on it Natsu turned around so he laid on his back and Lucy over his chest.<p>

"I hate Mondays.." she heard him whisper. Giggling she laid her hand over his heart.

"You're not alone… but you need to get up."

"Don't wanna.." sighing Lucy have only one choice left… '_The Nipple-Twist_'

Placing her thumbs and index fingers over his nipples, she twisted them, hard. Natsu's eyes shoot open, a scream following short after and soon she could hear the footstep from her parents rush up the stairs. The door got flung open and there stood Layla with a fry-pan in her hand and Judo with a bat.

"Who screamed?" the blonde haired woman asked, looking at Lucy who pointed at Natsu's crouching and shaking figure by the bookshelf. Judo glanced to Layla who did the same thing.

"What did you do to him?" Judo asked. Lucy chuckled.

"Nothing particular, I just nipple-twisted him."

~õ~

Sitting in the bus Natsu rubbed his chest, mumbling something about crazy girls do crazy stuff to their boyfriends. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, it can't still hurt." she said, crossing her arms.

"I can twist yours too and you will feel how much it really hurts!"

"You big baby." Lucy sighed.

"Hey-"silencing him with a kiss she laid her hand over his. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips back against hers. Other students in the bus blushed by the scene.

Later in the hallway of the school, Natsu opened his locker seeing a note fall down on the ground, he picked it up and read it.

'_Dragneel, meet me behind the gym-hall at 12pm_'

Scowling the pink haired teen looked around the noisy corridor. '_What the hell is going on..?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, a cliffy~ End of chapter six :3<strong>

**Hehe, Judo is still hilarious as always and the "Nipple-Twist" is a thing I do to my brothers when they wont listen to me 8D **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! And don't forget to leave review so I know what you liked or disliked about this chapter~ :3 favs and alerts is welcomed for a big hug too!**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	8. Chapter 8: After Story Ch 7

**YOHO! Chapter seven iiiiiiiiiiiiissss uuuuupppp! :D **

**Thanks To: **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**yuri is awesome**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**ShiningStellar **_**and**_**GentleHeart **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^-^y *peace out***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Seven:-**_

_**.**_

_He knew he should have ignored it, ignoring the note and just go to the next period, but now he his in this situation._

Natsu was forced down to the ground on his knees while two men held him so he couldn't escape.

"Now, will you follow me?" a man asked, crouching down in front of the boy he lifted his head up under the chin.

"You damn coward, what do you want from me?" the pink haired teen spat in the face of the man, who whipped a bit of hi saliva away from his forehead.

"I want you to give your up being leader for your gang and let me be it instead."

"As if!" Natsu started to struggle but instead he got pushed down to the ground. The man sighed. Snapping with his finger a another man came out from the shadows behind the gym-hall backside, a white tissue in hand.

"Do it." he demanded.

"Hai." walking up to Natsu he pressed the tissue against the pink haired teen's face.

"Let go off me you… ba..star.." seeing his eyes close, the man took away the tissue and lit it up with a lighter so all the proof were gone.

"Get him into the van, we're leaving." lifting up Natsu's limp body they fast got over to the car and literally threw him in and drove away. One of the men sat back with Natsu to put on handcuffs and set tape over his mouth.

**x**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, blinking he tried to get his vision clear. Seeing the pais of someone's shoes, he groggily looked up to be met with a wry smirk, but instead of doing something harsh the pink haired teen just slumped his head down when a wave of nausea washed over his body.

"Now when you're awake, let's get to business." the man took an hold of the tape and ripped it off, a hissed groan coming from the teen.

"What.. do you want from me?" he glared up to the man.

"I want you to give me the right to take over _Death-Dragon_." narrowing his eyes Natsu spit on the floor, giving him the message to go to hell. "Oh, you shouldn't have done that, Dragneel."

"The fuck yo. AA-AAH!" the hissing sound of heated steel together with the scream filled the room. They had ripped his t-shirt open and pressed a cow marker on his chest, leaving a red mark of a 'X'. Breathing hard Natsu smelled the scent of burned skin, it was disgusting. Feeling a new wave of nausea he bent over, coughing.

"To be fair I can tell you my name." looking down to the boy he took the marker up again. "My name is Katsu Namora." laughing Katsu pressed the heated steel on Natsu's abdomen.

"_GHUAA-AA!_"

~õ~

The blond haired cop peacefully drove the car down the street, Stanley by his side. Stopping for the stoplight he drummed on the steering wheel while humming.

"Not a single thing to night." he then mumbled, looking at the buildings who towered with their dark shadow over them, just then he saw something slowly walk against the building further away to get some support. "Looks like there is a drunk one." driving forward Judo narrowed his eyes, trying to see who it was, the they widened. "Oh Jesus Christ!" pressing down on the brake hard the car stopped. Handbrake locking the car to not roll anywhere, he opened the door and just when the person where about to collapse down on the ground Judo was there in time to catch him. "Oh god. Stanley, call the ambulance!"

"Hai!" Judo slowly let Natsu sit down on the ground, taking off his jacket he was about to hung it over the boy's shoulders when he saw what was written on his shoulder blade, a small smile on his lips the blond haired man laid the jacket carefully over him, but instead of getting a thank you Natsu screamed in pain.

"Please! No more!" staying calm Judo worriedly laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Natsu? What happened?"

"Ka…tsu.." his eyes widened, he couldn't mean.. Just then the sound of siren from the ambulance echoed through the night air and soon the medical car stopped in front of them. Paramedics jumped put from the ambulance, getting the stretcher they the come up to Judo and Natsu.

"Okay, we will take over here." nodding the policeman let them take care of the teenage boy. When they took of the jacket one of the nurses gasped. "What the heck is this?" seeing the 'X' formed burn marks they come to a conclusion; Aggravated Assault.

~õ~

Lucy tried to hold her tears in, but seeing Natsu like this was hard enough to even try. Sitting beside there he lies in a hospital bed, again

"I swear I'll kill the guy who did this to him." she heard Gray growl. Cana laid a hand on his shoulder, taking his attention she nodding her head towards Lucy he closed his mouth to a thin line. After that it was silence between them, just then there was agroan coming from Natsu, taking everyone by surprise they walked over to him, surrounding the bed.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, laying her hand over his. The pink haired boy slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes to the light in the room, gazing around he saw the faces of his friends giving away a relived sigh. "Natsu?" looking to his side he saw a face he never have seen before.

"Who are you?" everyone froze.

"W-What do you mean.. I'm Lucy, your girlfriend." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember having a girlfriend." Gray stared at him, what the hell is wrong with Natsu?

"Hey, do you remember me?" the ebony haired teen pointed at himself. Natsu frowned.

"What the fuck are you talking about, stripper?" Cana glanced over to Lucy, who had her head low, seeing small teardrops fall down to her hands. The brown haired girl felt how the anger boil in her veins. Walking up to him she gripped his collar and brought him up to her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How can you forget your own girlfriend!"

"I said I don't remember having a girlfriend!"

"Then why can you remember everyone else?"

"How should I know?" Gray and Gajeel had to drag Cana back before she killed him or even worse knocked the shit out of so hard that he would forget something more.

"Cana calm down, you're making it worse." Erza now stood beside Lucy, a hand on her shoulder. "Natsu.." said boy looked at the red head. "REMEMBER HER YOU RETARDED MORON!" shaking him hard the madness started.

"MY BODY HURTS YOU FREAKIN' DEMON!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"YOU HEARD IT!"

Outside the doctor stood in front of the door, hearing the rampage going on in the room he sighed. Counting to three he harshly opened the door.

"STOP!" everyone stopped with what they were doing. Gazing around the room he pushed up his glasses on the nose, clearing his throat. "Can all of you explain to me _why_ it was such a ruckus in here?"

"You must check Natsu up, he says he can't remember Lucy." Gajeel said, pointing at the pink haired teen who glared at the long black haired boy. The doctor walked over to Natsu, forcing his head backwards he took out a small flashlight and shone into his right eye, seeing how his pupil shrank to a small dot.

"Well, I can do a X-Ray on him, but I think I already know what's wrong with him."

* * *

><p>After two weeks the doctor still hadn't called to tell them the result form the X-Ray on Natsu and the summer semester had started last week. In the living room at Lucy's place, the mood were gloomy, and Layla, of course, wanted to make them at least talk to each other. Smiling she knew exactly what to do. Walking into the kitchen she took out a tray and eight glass, searching in the fridge she found a jug with lemonade, adding that on the tray she walked out to the living room and put it down on the TV-table.<p>

"Here you go." she smiled at them, then she walked away. Just when she had leaved Erza's cellphone rand. Picking it up her eyes widened when she saw the number on the display.

"It's the doctor!" clicking on the green phone she put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hi, I got the results from the X-Ray._"

"Good, so what is it?"

"_Well, it seems that he got a dose of amnesia. Probably after the trauma from assault._"

"Okay, is there by any chance that this will disappear soon?"

"_Yes actually, he would be back to normal and remember everything he have forgotten about one week._"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Kamano and good day."

"_Your welcome, and good bye._"

Closing her phone she looked up to see all of them, except Natsu, look at her with questioned faces.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked, her hands clasped together.

"Well it appears that Natsu have amnesia, but it will disappear in a week." everyone sighed and leaned back against the couches they sat in.

"Thank good, did you hear that Nats- WHERE DID HE GO?" Gray exclaimed, making everyone look at the armchair seeing no Natsu sitting there anymore. Panicking everyone ran out from the living room and outside from the house, but Lucy remained still. Sighing she raised up form the seat and walked towards the stairs. Feeling tears make her vision blurry she opened the door to her room, and then closed it. Sobbing she hided her face into the palms.

"Why are you crying?" startled she looked up and saw Natsu himself stand by her bookshelf, holding a photo with him and her on. Whipping the tears away she laughed a little.

"Crying? I'm not crying." she smiled up to him.

"I don't believe." stopping with the smiling Lucy glanced to the side, feeling new tears welling up.

"I-I see.."

.

.

.

"Can I ask you something?" the pink haired teen suddenly asked. Looking up to him she waited for him to continue. "Are you really my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes…"

"For how long?" putting the down the photo on the desktop he walked over to her, his much taller figure towering over hers.

"About.. one and a half month.." looking up to him she saw how he made a thoughtful expression. Suddenly Natsu took an hold of her chin and made forced her head to look upwards.

"What's with those marks?" blushing Lucy was about to respond when she felt something press right under her jaw, and then the she felt how something sucked on her skin, then it disappeared. Blushing she squirmed a little. "To be honest, I have tried to remember you.. but it's like something is blocking it." Lucy looked at him, he was so confused, angry and sad at the same time. Smiling softly she wrapped her arm around his torso, hugging him.

"Natsu?" feeling him tense a bit she squeezed a bit. "Do you want to know why I love you?"

"Well… yes." slowly he laid his hands over her shoulders, clasping his hands together behind her back.

"I love you because even if you're quite a scary guy, you cares about those who are close to you and you have filled those holes in my heart with your love." Natsu didn't know what he should say, instead he leaned his head over hers, his eyes closed.

'_Please, let me get the memories of Lucy back.._'

* * *

><p><strong>*BOOM* END OF CHAPTER SEVEN! :D <strong>

**Omg.. Natsu got amnesia! NOT GOOD! :/ but it was a bit fluffy in the end :3**

**Leave a review and let me know what you liked or disliked about this chapter ^3^ favs and alerts are welcomed too~ **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	9. Chapter 9: After Story Ch 8

**Hello everybody from USA, Indonesia, Finland, Denmark, UK, Russia, Philippine, Norway, Iceland, Australia, Germany, Spain, France, Canada, Ireland, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Poland, Belarus, Singapore, Brazil, Mexico, Romania, India, Netherlands, Sweden and all of the countries over the world, Chapter Eight is up~ ^^ **

**Thanks To: **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**ollusa**_**, _Rose Tiger_, **_**yuri is awesome**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**ShiningStellar **_**and**_**SasuNarulover49**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Eight:-**_

Natsu sighed, he felt sad, angry, tired but most of all he was disappointed on himself. How could he have forgotten his _own girlfriend_? Thinking back two weeks ago he could remember that he got a note from somebody, then everything started to get fuzzy. Cursing he punched down on the bed's mattress, laying there his body started to shake.

"Why? Why can't I remember?" he whispered, gritting his teeth he got up and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it he looked at the top inside of it, seeing a helmet he didn't recognize he picked it down. Black with a dark blue death skull on the backside. Twisting, turning, looking, searching for something so he know who he got it from, but found nothing. "When did I get this?" he mumbled.

"Lucy gave it to you after the accident." Erza's voice came form the door. Looking to his side he saw the red head stand there with a small smile on her lips.

"Accident?" sighing she walked over to him, taking a hold of his t-shirt she dragged him to the toilet. Making Natsu stand in front of the mirror she took away his bangs.

"You got this from a accident after you drove Lucy home on the motorcycle, so you gave her your helmet and then she gave you a new one on a 'surprise-party'." looking at her, Natsu sighed. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's not that.."

"Then what is it?" shaking his head he walked out form the bathroom, leaving a worried Erza behind.

~õ~

Layla knocked on Lucy's door, hearing a 'come in' she opened it with a smile. "Lucy, there is someone waiting for you downstairs." the younger replica of herself perked up from the book she was reading.

"Who?"

"Go down and you will see." Lucy got up from the bed and literally jumped down from the second floor from the stairs. Now standing by the hallway she looked to the side, smiling she walked into the living room.

"Hi." she said, sitting down beside the pink haired teen. "You wanna talk about something?" tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, but not here." Natsu looked at her, a small smirk on his lips. Raising a eyebrow Lucy gave him a confused expression.

"Okay…"

"Come with me." taking her hand he dragged her to the hallway and walked out, and Lucy had somehow managed to put her shoes on and grabbed her helmet since she knew he came to her house by the two wheeled vehicle. Both sitting down on the motorcycle, Macao's to be exactly. "Hold on tight."

Smiling Lucy locked her arms around his waist, but not without taking on the helmet. Natsu did the same and then they were off. Looking after them in the window, Layla smiled sadly, yet she was happy for her daughter. "At least he is together with her." she whispered before turning around to clean up the kitchen.

The air blew at her naked legs smoothly, her hair floating in hasty twists. A sharp turn made her look up to see that they drove over a familiar bridge, smiling she sat straight up, extending her arms, the winds playing with her summer dress. Laughing she remembered the evening when Natsu and her had spent the almost two hour together before they got together driving around.

Natsu looked at her in the lateral mirror, a smirk forming on his lips. Speeding up a bit the motor on the Harley Davidson motorcycle roared, feeling like this had happened before he come to a thought of driving up the hill he liked to watch over town from.

Slowing down he then drove up the way, stopping at the top he put off the motor, silence returned to the evening.

"This is what you think as beautiful." Lucy whispered, her head laying on his shoulder.

"How did yo-"

"You took me here before we got together, it's one of the most precious memories I have in my heart." Natsu gripped the handlebar hard, he hated to not remember anything of the girl behind him. Getting of the motorcycle fast he took off the helmet leaving a worried Lucy. "Nats-"

"I want to remember.. I want to remember all the things we have done.." hearing how his voice cracked at the last word she also got off the two wheeled vehicle and off with the helmet, she walked over to him. "I don't even remember the day we first met, how did it go? How did we act against each other? The first kiss? Slept together?" Lucy silently stood behind him, listening to every question and wonder he said. "Most importantly.. I want to remember you saying 'I love you' to me for the first time." turning around she was taken aback with seeing a single tear rolling down his cheek. Slowly Lucy cupped his face in her hands, stroking the tear away with her thumb.

"Natsu, I love you." the pink haired boy embraced her tightly, his nose buried into her soft hair.

"I…" making hushing sounds she made him look to her. Just then her eyes widened when he pressed his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. Closing her eyes close slowly, she sink into the warmness from his body. Pulling away they rested their foreheads together. "Sorry…" laughing Lucy opened her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked, drawing small circles over his clothe covered chest.

"I don't know.." he whispered back, squeezing her a bit. "I seriously don't know.." feeling something drop down onto her hand she looked up to him, only see new tears silently drip form his nose tip.

"Don't cry…" kissing his nose, Lucy then hugged him tightly. "Don't cry.."

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAH~ Soooo sad but yet soooo romantic :'( *sobs* E-End of Chapter Eight… *sob sob*<strong>

**Sorry for making it short, but the next chapter will be longer but may not be uploaded until Tuesday ;) **

**Leave a review so I know what you liked or disliked about this chapter ^3^y peace out!**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	10. Chapter 10: After Story Ch 9

**Moohahahhahaha, chapter nine is upppp! :D**

**Thanks to: **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Koruna**_**, **_**Kittien Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**Bareerah 123**_**, **_**Janiie Pie**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Forever In The Fire**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_** and **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^ **

_**Love you guys~ **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Nine:-**_

_**.**_

Gray sighed together with Gajeel while they watched Natsu fix with his motorcycle. The clock was around 9pm and they wanted to drive around, tease the cops and scare the shit out of people who walked on the sidewalk.

"Are you done yet, hothead?" the ebony haired teen asked, crossing his arms. Just then a wrench flew past his head, smashing into the wall.

"Watch it you stripper!" Natsu angrily said, now standing up and whipping the oil form the motor off his hands with a rag.

"You could have hit me you asshole!"

"So?" Gajeel watched the heated argument between the two boys, a irritated vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Stop with the fighting!" he roared, making both of them be quiet. "Natsu, are you done or not?"

"I'm done, so get the girls." nodding the long black haired teen walked out from the garage. Turning to his motorcycle again Natsu took on his leader jacket and then held the helmet in his hands.

"Natsu.." looking up to Gray he raised a eyebrow.

"What?"

"When you get your memories back, you have to tell her what you are."

"I know, but.."

"What are you so afraid of? This is not the Natsu I know." now standing with a hand on the pink haired teen's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid.."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just thinking that she wont love me anymore.." Gray gave away a small smile.

"Everyone are afraid of something and there is nothing you can do about it." Natsu smirked. Even if Gray can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, he's glad that he is with them.

~õ~

Lucy laid down on the grass outside in the garden, looking up to the stars.

"Aquarius, Cancer, Aries, Leo, Gemini, Pisces, Scorpio, Virgo, Taurus, Libra, Sagittarius and Capricorn…" pointing at each zodiac she sighed when a warm breeze swooped around her. Just then the roars of motorcycles disturbed her star gazing time.

Police sirens also shouted through the air, the blue light flashed when the drove past her house. Standing up she got over the fence and looked to the right and was the red backlights on the motorcycles disappear in to a dark alley.

Sighing again she whished Natsu and the others were here so they could do something fun. Being alone on the summer semester isn't fun at all…

"Lucy, dinner is ready."

"Hai.." walking towards the door she closed it behind her. Inhaling the blonde haired girl smiled. Getting in to the kitchen she saw her mother put down some milk on the table.

"How many days is it left until Natsu get his memories back?" Layla asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Three days, but actually he has been remembering some few things these past days."

"That's wonderful! Tell me what he remember." sighing Lucy knew there was no turning back now.

"Well he remember the day we got together, especially dad's face."

"Oh my, I too remember the teasing smirk he gave Judo." chuckling the two females in the Heartphilia family continued with their talking.

"I'm home.." a tired voice came then Judo appeared in the doorframe. "Ooh, it smells spaghetti and Bolognese." sitting down beside Layla the blond haired man kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your day, honey?"

"Yet again those damn _Death-Dragon_'s ended up driving through a shortcut… It's like their leader knows every little nook in the town." he answered. Lucy stopped eating when she heard the name of the gang her father chased after. Swallowing thickly she thought back of when she got saved by that man with the leatherjacket there it stood _Death-Dragon _on.

"Lucy?" snapping up form her trance she looked up to see her parents look at her with worry in their eyes.

"What?"

"You spaced out, is something wrong?" Judo then thought of something. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"WHAT? NO!" Lucy shouted in protest.

"GAH! I'M GOING TO KILL HI-" feeling something dark vibrate beside him, the blond haired man shakily looked to his side to see Layla smile widely, which creeped him out to the bones. "Uh.. I mean.."

"So you say our grandkid is going to live without a father?" tilting her head to the side while the grip on her fork tightened, Judo gulped he was screwed..

"But I'm not pregna-"

"I want them to be happy, don't you want it too, Judo?" Lucy sighed, her family is crazy, no shit about that..

~õ~

Hearing a knock on the window Lucy looked over to see a black shadow, a very familiar shadow. Smiling she raised up from her seat and walked over to let the person in.

"Hey." jumping down to the floor Natsu smirked widely.

"Why are you coming this way?"

"Your dad locked the door as fast as he saw it was me.." laughing Lucy pecked him on the lips.

"Sorry for him." wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer for a kiss, which she gladly melted into. Natsu suddenly pulled away earning a pouting Lucy.

"I came to tell you that I remember another thing." Lucy's pout disappeared immediately.

"Really? What did you remember then?"

"When we first had sex." smirking Natsu hugged her closer to him. Blushing the blonde haired girl looked to the side. "So I thought of maybe we could make the memory real~" teasingly he nipped her neck.

"You're a pervert.."

"A handsome pervert." smiling Lucy laid her arms around his neck, their lips crashed against one another. Stumbling back wards Lucy hit her back against the soft mattress on her bed with Natsu on top. Giggling the blonde haired girl brushed his pink bangs away from his face.

"You need a haircut."

"No really?" chuckling they then shared a passionate kiss, who turned into a heated one. Not breaking the lip locking touch Natsu took of his jacket and let it fall down beside the bed on the floor. Hovering over her, the pink haired teen slowly lowered his body down to hers, tremors shook both of them when their pelvis nudged. Smiling into the kiss Natsu pried her mouth open with his tongue, wrestling with hers.

"Love you Natsu.." Lucy murmured when they broke apart for air. Smirking he cupped her left cheek in his hand.

"Love you too, Luce."

"Luce?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's your new nickname from now on." leaning down to her for another kiss, he stopped millimeters away from her lips. "My Luce.."

~õ~

Again Judo sat on the couch, all tied up. But this time Layla held a fry-pan in front of him.

"Now, if Lucy discover that she is pregnant, what will you do?" she asked, slowly patting the circle formed metal in her right open palm.

"Behave and act like the best grandfather in the world.."

"Good boy, here you have cookie." holding the cookie in front of her husband she smirked when his eye twitched in irritate.

"Again.. I'M NOT A DAMN DOG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaawh~ Natsu remember their special time :P and Judo… -.-'<strong>

**Okay, I said Tuesday but it's Monday… hehe I can't hold my words that's clear (explanation down) :3 for your information there is three more chapters plus the epilogue left of this FF and I maybe should say this immediately there is no Sequel to this, just so you know ^3^y**

**Explanation: Sorry for short chapter… I had to rush this since I'll be gone for one day with the class (: we're going to Stockholm's Vasa museum to look at a old ship ;)**

**Leave a review~*puppy eyes* so I can stay updated with you opinions and thoughts about each chapter I write for you to enjoy :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	11. Chapter 11: After Story Ch 10

**Trolololo~ Chapter Ten iss upp~ :D I have surprise after you have read this chapter :3**

**Thanks to: **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**.Guilt**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**olly0u7**_**, **_**juan**_**, **_**InnerCookie**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Janiie Pie**_** and **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, for reviewing! XD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^y**

_**Wow over 100 review, naawh I love you all~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Ten:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu woke up with a snap, his eyes wide like he had seen something horrifying. Flashbacks went wild, memories he had forgotten came back.

"_Thanks to you I was sent out to get you back!"_

"_You big baby"_

"_Don't scare me like that!"_

"_You need a haircut."_

"_You know smoking isn't good for your health, huh?"_

"_Natsu?"_

"_Ew… I didn't know you had such interests…"_

"_It's splendid.."_

"_I love you Natsu." _

"Natsu?" awakening from his own world he saw Lucy look at him with worried eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is perfect." the blonde haired girls widened when he pulled her into ha hug. "All of it is back." feeling tears slowly build up she cupped his face in her hands, looking into his black orbs.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, every little piece of the memories of you." capturing her lips in a tender kiss he rolled over so he hovered over her. Laying her arms around his neck they kissed each other with such a deep passion. "Especially the 'nipple-twist'." Lucy laughed lamely, looking at Natsu's face she paled.

"Natsu.. I don't like the look on your face…"

"Good, you shouldn't~" pinching her cheeks the pink haired teen smirked. "Revenge is sweet.." he purred leaving butterflies kisses on her neck and collar. "Don't you agree?"

"Shut up, pinky.." laughing Natsu again captured her lips.

~õ~

Downstairs in the kitchen sat a grumpy Judo, reading the newspaper with a frown. Layla looked over to her husband form the stove. "Stop doing that face, dear. It makes you look older than you are."

"If you have forgotten, I'm fifty-five."

"Yep, that's why I said it." the blond haired man's eye twitched. Laughing Layla continued with the breakfast. Hearing footsteps from the stairs Judo put down the newspaper, his eyes lit up when he saw the pink haired brat stand behind Lucy by the door into the kitchen. "Ah, good morning you two."

"Morning." the two teens said in unison. Feeling someone glaring at him Natsu looked to the side to see Judo sit there and stare at him with murderous eyes.

"Morning to you too, *****Ossan." before the blond haired man could do something he felt the wavy area from his wife take hold around him.

"Good morning, *****Kusogaki.." he mumbled, taking up the newspaper again to ignore the annoying boy.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked her mother, standing beside her.

"French Toast, hope you like it Natsu-kun."

"Don't worry, I eat most things." Layla liked this boy very much, even if her goat to husband was a bit gruff sometimes when it came to boys, she still saw what her daughter saw in him.

"Glad to hear that." she smiled. "By the way, how's your memory?"

"Everything is back."

.

.

.

"What?"

"OH MY! DID YOU HEAR THAT JUDO?" Layla exclaimed, dropping everything she hugged the pink haired teen so hard that his face turned blue from the lack of oxygen.

"MOM! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HIM!"

What a wonderful morning with the family, don't you think so?

"As if.." Judo muttered.

* * *

><p>Sighing Natsu laid on his bed, staring up to the ceiling with the posters. Man was he glad that all the memories was back. Better that it happened now on the summer semester than during the school time, speaking of school it was just three days until they got back to the damn building.<p>

"Last year, huh?" getting up form the bed he walked down to the main hall in FTG building. Hearing the drunk call and laughs he smirked, this was his home.

"Hey Natsu! I challenge you in arm-wrestling!" a boy, maybe three years younger than him, shouted and pointed at him. Sitting down by a empty table Natsu smirked.

"You sure?"

"I have trained for months so yeah!" sitting on the opposite side of the table the boy grasped Natsu's right hand with his own.

"Oh, you think that will be enough to beat me, Romeo?"

"Of course!"

.

3

.

2

.

1

_BONK!_

Natsu smirked. "Next time, pipsqueak." ruffling Romeo's hair he walked over to the door who led to the garage in the building. Seeing the rest of _Death-Dragon_ be there they greeted him with just a hand wave. "What the heck is with you guys?"

"Look at this." Gray shoved a note right in the face on Natsu, making him stumble backwards a bit. Scowling he took a hold of the paper he read the message, his brows furrowed even more.

"What the hell do they want now?" Gajeel now stood beside the ebony haired boy, his arms crossed.

"Something about unfinished business with us."

"Unfinished business? Since when?" Cana asked reading over Natsu's shoulder, her eyes widened. "_Harbo-Davers_? But I thought they went to Tokyo."

"They did, but apparently they have returned.." Natsu crumpled the note in his hand, his eyes burned with hatred. "Get ready, we are going to talk to them." nodding everyone took on their jackets and helmets that held their gang's name. Kicking the motorcycles so they started with roars the garage door opened automatically and then they were off, leaving a big cloud of fumes. Coughing Romeo ran towards the open garage door, seeing his 'big brother' drive away.

"One day, I'll be like you."

~õ~

Turning to the left so they drove into the poorest part of the town they increased the speed. Suddenly Natsu pushed the brake down making the others almost crash into him.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!" Gajeel shouted, his motorcycle just mere centimeters away from said teen's. But Natsu cut him off with raising his hand, while he put off the motor, the others did the same.

"It's a trap."

"What?" Erza said, her eyes narrowed. "How can you know that?"

"The _Harbo-Davers_ are usually around the docks… look around, we're in the poorest side of town, four kilometers away from the sea.."

"You can't mean.." Gray said between gritted teeth.

"Gray, you know where the 'straight' shortcut is, right?" Natsu looked back to the ebony haired teen, who nodded slowly. "Take the others back to FTG, I'll take care of the cops."

"What the hell! We're not leavin!." Cana protested from behind Gray. "Gray, tell him the sam-"

"Shut up, we are leaving." Natsu started his motor again and then watched the others drive away after Gray.

"Now when they are gone I can have some fun." releasing the clutch he blasted away forward. Pushing down on the brake again so he made the motorcycle slide he saw three police cars stand there, the headlamps shone right strongly through the evening dimness. Smirking he gave them the finger before he gassed and made the two wheeled vehicle turn around. Hearing the angry roars of the cop cars he took off to the right a shortcut he had drove through so many times that he now lost count.

Again he was now on the road, but he for the third time he had to pull the brake down to the bottom, making the wheels screech in protest. A police car stood in the middle of the road, looking around the pink haired teen saw three more cars appeared from every direction.

"Fuck it.." he growled.

Now he was seriously in trouble..

_|TO BE CONTINUE|_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my f*ckin'r god… O.O'' Natsu is surrounded! D:<strong>

**The surprise that I'm talking about is that I am going to make it more than just three chapters! :D Yay, I got some inspiration from the movies 'Naked Gun 1-3' and James Bond Movie 3 ^^**

***Ossan = Old Man**

***Kasugai = Little Brat**

**Pretty please leave review~ *holding up a lamb named * so I can stay updated with what you liked or disliked about this chapter! ^^ favs and alerts are welcomed into the party too! :DD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	12. Chapter 12: After Story Ch 11

**Yohoho, Tralala~ Chapter eleven is upppp da~ :D**

**Thanks to: **_**Angel. of. Guilt**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Forever In The Fire**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**Crystilia**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**olly0u7**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**urusaii**_**, **_**ShiningStellar **_**and **_**mimii **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to you fav and alert! ^-^y**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Eleven:-**_

_**.**_

Getting his arms forcefully behind his back the police put on handcuffs on him. Still he had on his helmet so they haven't seen his face yet.

"Now we finally have him." a familiar, to familiar, voice said, footsteps approaching to stop in front of him. "Now let's see your face.." just then the pink haired teen started to struggle, backing away he made the policemen that held him stumble backwards.

"Stand still you little- OWWH!" Natsu lowered his foot down to the ground to lift his other and kicked the second in the nuts, hard enough so he lost the hold on Natsu's arm. Just when he was about to run away he got forced down to the ground, face(helmet) down to the dirty asphalt a sickening crack from the dark colored glass cover on the helmet echoed through the evening air.

"Bring him up on the knees." feeling himself being lifted up on the knees. "Now let's see who you're." Judo slowly started to take off the helmet from him, a hitched gasp came form the blond man. Glancing up to him slowly a smirk appeared on Natsu's lips.

"The world is full off surprises, don't you think so, ossan?" the pink haired teen said in a low voice, a wry smirk on his lips.

"Kurosaki, take him to your car."

"Hai!" a brown hared man saluted. Standing in front of the leader Kurosaki took an hold of Natsu's arm and brought him up. "Up you go."

"Judo. Would you mind not to tell Lucy about this?" growling the blond haired man narrowed his eyes. "After all she is the girl I love and saved."

"Saved?" he asked.

"Does a lonely Lucy in the evening and a man being shot familiar?" thinking for a while Judo suddenly made an surprised face expression.

"Wait!"

"Sir?" Stanley stood beside him, looking between the pink haired teen and policeman.

"I'll take him home to me before he's going to the station." everyone looked at him shocked.

"B-But Judo-san.." another man started, but closed his mouth when said man gave him a glare.

"Set him in my car instead, Kurosaki."

"H-Hai!"

~õ~

Layla hummed while she vacuumed the living room from corner to corner. Hearing the front door being opened and Judo's voice through the loud machine she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw her husband shove a another man in front of him, since the other man had a helmet on she couldn't see _who_ it was. Jerking the plug out so the vacuum cleaner turned off she walked over to the doorframe.

"Dear, who is this?" Judo looked over to her, his face stern and serious.

"You will see.." he answered, turning his gaze towards the stairs he saw the light from the slight door form Lucy's room shine out. "Lucy! Come down!"

"_Hai!_" hearing footsteps said girl soon was visible on the first stair step. "Dad, who is that?" but Judo just waved at her to come down. Raising a eyebrow she slowly walked down and stopped when she was one meter away from the unknown man.

"Judo, can you tell us who this is." the blond haired man pushed the man towards his daughter.

"This is the leader of _Death-Dragon_, now take off his helmet Lucy." laying her hands flat against the side of the black helmet she slowly slide it off the person's head. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the man had a black middle lip ring. Ripping the head safer off the rest of the way she stared at the person.

"N-Natsu?" dropping the helmet she extended her hand to touch his face.

"Luce.." feeling tears build up in her eyes the blonde haired girl couldn't believe this.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Natsu's heart clenched when he saw small tears roll down from her eyes and over her cheeks. Taking a step forward he opened his mouth.

"I were about to, but.."

"But… what?" hearing the anger in her voice he looked into her eyes were he could see it too, but most of it held disappointment and sadness.

"I was afraid tha-"

"That I would say it out loud to everybody that you're leader of Japan's most dangerous gangsters?"

"No, listen I-"

"I'm not that stupid!"

"Lucy listen-"

"Don't go around and think that I'm a-"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore!" Natsu shouted making Lucy stay there with her mouth hung open. "That's why I didn't tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore.." the last words came out from as a whisper.

_SLAP!_

"You're the worst!"

"Luce!" looking after the blonde haired girl run up the stairs, attempting to follow her but got stopped when a hand took a hold of his arm. Looking backwards she saw Judo stand there, holding him from doing anything. "Release me!" struggling against the man's grasp he tried to get free. Feeling a hand lay on his shoulder Natsu looked to the side and saw Layla look past him, instead she looked at her husband.

"Judo, let him go." her voice was calm. "He want to be with Lucy." Judo opened his mouth but closed it when he saw his wife glare at him. Sighing he took out a key and locked handcuff up, then taking them off Natsu's wrists.

~õ~

Lucy silently let tears fall down to her bed sheets. '_Why couldn't he just have told me?_' she thought, a sob shook her body. Hearing the door being opened and closed she looked up, only to take her eyes away from the person who entered the door.

Luc-"

"Go away!"

"Lucy plea-"

"Are you deaf? Go awa-!" shrieking when she felt two strong hands grasp her wrists. Pinning down onto the mattress Natsu pressed his lips hard against Lucy's. Lucy herself tried to get away from his hold, but it was hopeless, stopping with the struggling she sunk into the kiss.

Pulling away from her lips Natsu released the hold around her wrist, he rested his forehead against hers. "Will you listen to me now?" he asked, his black orbs looking into her chestnut brown. Nodding slowly Lucy gave away a sob which Natsu kissed her after. "I didn't tell because I was afraid of loosing you." kissing her cheek he continued with his speech. "I love Luce…"

"If you love me so much, why didn't you tell me you're the leader of a gang?" sighing Natsu closed his eyes.

"Luce… please, don't make it to hard for me." opening his eyes he saw a teardrop escaped from Lucy's left eye, leaning down he licked the salt drop away from her cheek then he trialed up with small kisses till he placed his lips over hers, sharing a deep kiss.

Hearing a knock on the door they pulled away from each other Natsu slowly got up from the bed, his fingers sliding against her cheek. Seeing him go outside from the room she for some reason she extended her hand to only grab air.

* * *

><p>Two days later news about the leader of <em>Death-Dragon<em> finally have been discovered. Big pictures of Natsu's scowling face in the newspapers and on the News on the TV.

Right now sat in a prison cell in black shirt and trousers, hands in the pockets he stared at the floor. Hearing a drumming sound coming from the neighbor he glanced to the side to see a man in his thirties give him a wry smile.

"You're a pretty boy.." the man said in a lame voice, Natsu immediately understood he had some sort of handicap.

"And you're pretty sick." he retorted, looking to the other side. Hearing the man snicker he looked back. "You want something asshole?"

"You.."

"Fuck off." the pink haired teen locked the irritating man. Closing his eyes he saw Lucy's smiling face appeared, sighing he wished he could hold her in his arms again, but that would be after the trial that will be held in four days. Suddenly a door got opened and a guard walked up and stopped outside Natsu's cell.

"You have a visitor." getting up from his seat Natsu got over to the guard and let him put on handcuffs, then he got led towards the visitor room. Seeing a face he saw in his mind just minutes ago now just two meters away. With the handcuffs off he scooped Lucy up in his arms when she ran towards him. Pressing their lips together in a long kiss season he let her down to her feet, still having their lips locked against one another.

"Two days and you're all over the media.." the blonde haired girl said, cupping his face in her hands she kissed his nose. Natsu laid his arms around her shoulders, hugging her towards his chest, hiding his face into her hair inhaling the scent of her shampoo, the scent of mixed flowers and strawberry. Gripping the back of his black prison shirt she closed her eyes.

"I'm known over Japan for being the biggest gangster in all time, were the hell that came from." giggling the blonde haired girl kissed his cheek. "You know.."

"Hm?"

"I may sit here some years…" Lucy pulled back from the hug, instead she cupped his face again in her hands, bringing his face down so their lips met again in a love filled kiss.

"I know.." she said when they broke away. Standing there for a long time in each other arms Lucy suddenly felt something warm on her neck. "N-Natsu…" hearing him give away a hush she shut her mouth close.

"This will keep every other fucking guy away from you." she chuckled over his protective tone, just then the door got opened. Looking towards it they saw the guard stand there with the handcuffs.

"Times over."

"I'll see you soon, I guess?" Natsu whispered, stealing a kiss from her before walking over to the guard, getting the handcuffs on again. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Lucy wave at him before he disappeared through the door. Soon enough he sat in the cell again.

"Hey.. pretty boy.."

"What?"

"Pretty voice…"

"Shut up before I rip your balls off." the pink haired teen growled.

_How the heck would he survive this…_

_|TO BE CONTINUE|  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 11~ <strong>

**Omg… I'm on the brink of crying T_T this chapter was romantic and sad… gah.. Hope you liked it! :D**

**Sorry for late update but I had to take care of a lamb who lost it's mother yesterday, I'm seriously crying over that :'(**

**Pretty please leave a review? :3 *holding up a kitten named Fluffy (it's my cat by the way ;D)* favs and alerts are welcomed into the kitty hug too~ ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	13. Chapter 13: After Story Ch 12

**Hello~ Chapter 12 is uppp :D**

**Thanks to: **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Chloeandderek**_**, **_**urusaii**_**, **_**Forever In The Fire**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**FrEaK mAgNeT**_**,**_** olly0u7**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Janiie Pie**_**, **_**tradgedymaster0**_**, **_**hana**_** and **_**Haru Starlietta **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^ **

_**20 reviews… I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUUUCH GUYS! :'3 for that, this has a special part~ **_

**~ Shameless Fluff ~**

**I'M SO SORRY for late update… I had stable duty last Saturday and Sunday so I hadn't time on writing new things to my stories… please forgive me~ D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! 8D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twelve:-**_

_**.**_

In the canteen people had their eyes on the pink haired gangster who got shoved into the big room. Natsu himself hated the intense stare he got from the other men. Taking a food tray and started to lay food on the plate. Meatballs, macaronis and some brown sauce, giving a disgusted face over how the food looked. Taking a glass of milk he looked around the hall and saw a empty table, sitting down on the chair he sighed.

"Well well, isn't it the famous Natsu Dragneel?" a voice came, making said boy look up to see a black haired man maybe five years older than him. "Can I sit down?"

"Suit yourself." he grumbled, taking some macaronis with his fork then taking the food into his mouth, chewing on it slowly. The man sat down slowly on the opposite seat of Natsu.

"So how does jail feel?"

"You don't have a mental person as a cellmate."

"In other words it's pure hell for ya'?" Natsu rolled his eyes. "One point for me then. Name's Hjin by the way." Hjin smirked extending his hand.

"For being a criminal you're quite cheerful.." shaking his hand the pink haired teen then leaned back against the backrest on the chair. Hjin laughed.

"Well I'm not completely bad into the bones." Natsu raised a eyebrow, Hjin just smiled widely. Continuing with their meal the two of them sat in silence, well as silence it could be with two hundred prisoners.

"Is it always this noisy.." Natsu grumbled, chewing on a meatball he looked around to see some big guys stare at him with murderous eyes. Hjin glanced at the same direction, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't look at them Natsu, they're the ones who always looks for trouble." the black haired man said, taking his eyes away from the guys. Natsu slowly looked at Hjin with a questioned face.

"And?"

"Well last time someone stared at them they nearly killed him." saying it in a whisper Hjin then leaned back and took some macaronis, chewing on them slowly. The pink haired teen took a small glance again over to the other guys, seeing them still stare at him with the lust of kill in their eyes.

"Freaks.." he mumbled.

~õ~

Lucy sighed, tomorrow Natsu's judgment will be released, she hoped that he will just have to be there for just one year or maybe shorter, but since he was the leader of the most dangerous gangsters her hopes sank. Maybe she should go and visit him again? Deciding to give him a visit she got down to the hallway and took on her jacket and shoes.

"Where are you doing, Lucy?" Layla asked perking her head from the kitchen door.

"Visit Natsu… I have to tell him.. you know.." the blonde haired woman smiled.

"Then I'll drive you, just give me a minute." nodding Lucy waited for her mother passionately, it didn't take long for Layla to come out from the kitchen. "Now, let's go." she said, smiling widely at her daughter who nodded slowly. Letting her smile falter a bit she laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You have to tell him, I'm sure he will be happy."

"I-I hope you're right.." going outside and locking the door they soon were in the car, driving towards the prison.

"I'll pay for two hours, okay?" Layla said, smiling widely but stopped when she saw Lucy silently stare out from the window. "Lucy, he'll not stop loving you. He was even afraid of loving you if he told you that he is the leader of _Death-Dragon_." proof enough Layla told her the correct fact.

The rest of the journey were in silence, parking the car outside the building . Going inside they walked over to the information desk, paying for the visit then Layla leaved Lucy to talk with the pink haired teen.

Lucy sat down in the visitor room, her hands clasped together tightly so the knuckles turned white. Hearing the door to the left being opened she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend with bandage wrapped around his head and left arm.

"What the heck happened to you!" she exclaimed worriedly, jumping up from her seat she darted over to him. Natsu sighed.

"There were some who wanted to battle me." cupping his face in her hands she stroked her thumbs over his cheeks.

"Why did you agree?" she whispered her chestnut brown eyes looking into his black ones.

"Showing my skills of course." he smirked, flexing his muscles earning a blushing Lucy. Changing his smirk to a smile Natsu hugged the blonde haired girl tightly, burring his nose into her hair he gave away a long sigh. "How I miss your scent Luce.." he whispered. Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso, inhaling the woodsy less smoky scent he owned. Now or never she have to tell him..

"Natsu.. there is a thing I've discovered yesterday." she said in a low voice, feeling his body tense she smiled. "Don't worry I still love you."

"Good." she heard him mumble into her ear, making the blonde haired girl chuckle. "Then what is it?"

"I-I'm… p-p-p-pr.." Natsu raised a eyebrow.

"Peppered?"

"No."

"Prepared?"

"No."

"Proposed?"

"What the? No."

"Progressive?"

"No.."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oka- Wait. WHAT?" staring at the girl in front of him, Natsu's eyes widened when he saw her blush got darker. "I-Is it mine?"

"No, it's Vic's."

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL H- what are you laughing at?" he said irritably when he saw Lucy laugh with a big smile.

"You're stupid Natsu." cupping his face she planted a soft kiss on his nose. Natsu still stared at her, but then he slowly trailed his hand under Lucy's blouse, laying it flat on her belly. Their eyes met, leaning down Natsu kissed her lips. Closing her eyes Lucy let her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Now I have something to wait for more than just you." smirking at her pouting Natsu planted his lips on her forehead, making small circles on her belly. "But I don't get it… when did we.."

"Do you remember when you failed in all your tests three weeks ago and I helped you by being a '_teacher_'?" Natsu smirked.

"How can I forget _that_?"

_FLASHBACK/ __special part~_

_A frowning Lucy stared at Natsu outside by his motorcycle. _

"_So you say you failed in _all_ your tests?" hearing him snort the blonde haired girl sighed. _

"_It's not like I care.." _

"_But I do. Now you're going to come over to my house at 6pm and I'll help you with the problems." sighing the pink haired teen looked at his girlfriend. _

_~m~_

_Natsu turned the motor off outside the Heartphilia house. Locking the two wheeled vehicle he walked up to the front door and knocked. Soon the door got opened by Lucy who smiled widely. Attempting to kiss her he got stopped by a finger on his lips. _

"_No kiss." _

"_What?" he scoffed, chuckling Lucy let him get in to the hallway. _

"_Wait upstairs in my room, okay?" giving her a raised eyebrow he still took off his boots and jacket, then he walked up to her room and sat down on the bed. _

"_What the hell is she planning?" he mumbled, looking up to the ceiling he then heard the door opened, looking towards it he thought he were going to die by blood loss. "W-What the fuck are you wearing?" he shouted, standing up. _

"_Now Mr. Dragneel I want you to behave and listen to me." Lucy said, clothed in a tight black teacher uniform. Gulping the pink haired teen's eyes slowly trailed from the blonde's slim legs, up to her thins waist, then to her breasts. He could feel the blood hung a bit from his nose, which he whipped away so Lucy wouldn't see. "I'm your new teacher and if you pass the tests you're free to do what ever you want with me." _

"_What ever I want?" Natsu choked, his eyes wide. Nodding Lucy blushed a bit. _

"_Yes, but that's if you pass the tests." _

'Fuck… Luce you sneaky chick._' _

_~m~_

_One hour turned to two, who then turned to three and finally Natsu was done. Waiting for Lucy to correct his tests he took in her curvy and beautiful body, his mouth literally started to water up. Just then the blonde haired girl turned to him a big smile on her lips. _

"_Good, you passed them!" she exclaimed. Natsu blinked. _

"_I did?" _

"_Yup." a evil smirk found it's way on Natsu's lips. Standing up from the office chair the pink haired teen took an hold of Lucy's arm and threw her on the bed, then leaning over her. _

"_Now your mine~" he purred, feeling her shiver he ripped the tight shirt from her, leaving her in just a short tank top. Lucy sighed in wonder when he planted a kiss just above her left breast, sucking on the skin so it leaved a bright red mark. "Just mine." sneaking in between her legs he pressed down to her body while kissing her deeply, tongues fighting over dominance. Taking a hold of her hand Natsu laid it on his shirt. "Take it off for me." he said huskily. Blushing Lucy took a hold of the hem on his dark green shirt, slowly sliding it off his body, leaving his muscled upper body. _

_Stroking her hand over his abs, counting it up to be six the blush on her cheeks yet again changed color when Natsu sneaked his hand under her tank top. Arching her back so their chests nudged against one another they at the same time took the opportunity to share a long and deep kiss. _

"_I'm going to make you feel beautiful Luce." he whispered into the kiss, hearing her squirm beneath him, Natsu pressed his pelvis down to hers, a shock of unaccountable pleasure made them moan and groan. _

_Kissing his way down to the valley between her breast Natsu wrapped his arms around her small frame, giving her no chance in escaping. Finding their clothes removed and now lying on the floor in a big heap the pink haired teen captured her lips before the fun started. _

"_Mine~"_

_END OF FLASHBACK/ _

Natsu still rubbed his hand against Lucy's belly. "Still can't believe it.." he whispered, their foreheads rested against the partners.

"You know.. I was scared that you wouldn't-"

"'_love you anymore_'?" nodding the blonde haired girl looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but love in them. "You read to much chick flick books."

"I'm not."

"Sure.." staring at each other they competed. In the end Natsu won with stuck his tongue out, making her start to laugh. Smiling they kissed one more time, then again and again. "Love you Luce."

"Love you too. By the way, have Erza and the others visited you yet?" Natsu made an puzzled expression.

"Now when you mention it, I haven't heard a thing from them.."

* * *

><p><em><span>|TO BE CONTINUE|<span>_

**Haha, what an ending of a chapter :P lolz! **

**OMG! LUCY'S PREGNANT! Judo will kill Natsu… o.o'**

**Anyway, sorry for not answering your reviews I couldn't find the time to do it and I know you guys thirsted for the next chapter :3**

**Oh pretty please leave a review~ *holds up a Natsu chibi doll* love you guys so much :D favs and alerts are welcomed to be wrapped up in the love~**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	14. Chapter 14: After Story Ch 13

**Yoho! :D Chapter thirteen is upppp XD**

**SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, again, but I broke my right leg two weeks ago in a accident and the doctors said I had to stay at the hospital for like forever! But now I'm all back! :D**

**Thanks To: **_**ollussa**_**, **_**XoXoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_**, **_**ninjas r kool**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**jasmine831**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Angel. of. Guilt**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**FTWforANIME**_**, **_**Haru Starlietta**_**, **_**Kyara17 **_**and **_**mimii **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! ^^**

**And also thanks for your patiently waiting for this lazy author to update, but my leg heart T_T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirteen:-**_

_**.**_

_**\Friday - 7.30pm/**_

"_Natsu, smile!" _

"_Hey! Take the camera away!" _

"_Natsu! NO!" _

Lucy watched a small video clips she took when Natsu was with her after school, just some days after they got together, smiling when she saw one of the clip there Natsu was leaning against the school building, a cigarette between the lips.

"_Haven't I told you that smoking is bad for your health?" the Natsu on the video raised a eyebrow and blew out from his nose. _

"_And? You wanna taste?" _

"_What, no!" _

Smiling Lucy remembered how later that day Natsu tried to make her take a hale of the damn white cancer stick, but failed when the always so overprotective Judo came crashing into the room, a bat in hand. Chuckling the blonde haired girl rubbed her belly slightly.

"_Come on Luce, it's just a hickey." _

"_No! It's your fault that I can't go out!" Natsu laughed behind the camera while waiting for his girlfriend to come out from the change room. _

"_It was you who wanted to have sex and a hickey on your breast wouldn't be that surprising." _

"_Shut up, pinky!" _

Lucy hugged her knees tightly a small blush on her cheeks, their first time on the beach and they had done _it _the night before and Natsu of course had to leave marks on the most _exposing part _when it come to have a bikini.

"_Please, smile a little at least?" Lucy now again was the one who held the camera towards a limply laying Natsu on a bench in the park. "Natsu~" said boy looked up to his girlfriend, a grumpy frown on his face played for a while before he relaxed and grinned big, showing his perfectly white teeth. _

"_Happy now?" _

"_Yes." _

"Natsu.." Lucy continued with watching the clips who rolled on the computer screen.

~õ~

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Hjin laughed when Natsu let out a loud sneeze. The pink haired teen rubbed his nose while he sat straight up on the bench in the rest-zoon in the prison garden. "You ready to get your judgment today?"

"Does it looks I'm exciting?"

"Yes?" Natsu sighed while he put a palm to his forehead.

"I'm exciting, but not about the damn judgment…"

"Then what is it?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant.." it took awhile for Hjin to get the words to finish progressing before the puzzle pieces fell down.

"Hey! Congrats!" the black haired man said, patting Natsu Hjin smirked with his eyes closed, but when it was just silence between them, opening his eyes he saw Natsu stare blankly down to the ground. "Natsu, something wrong?"

"No… it's it just that I'll not-"

"_Natsu Dragneel! Come to the entry, now!_" said boy sighed but still he stood up and walked over to the guards who led him to the said room.

"Time to get ready." Natsu silently followed suit the guard to a changing room there a pair of black jeans and red dress shirt hung over a chair. "Change fast."

"Do you need to look at me?"

"Yes."

"Pervert." the guard strictly ignored the comment from the pink haired teen.

~õ~

"Miss Heartphilia! Miss Heartphilia! What do you think your boyfriend will be judged to?" a tv-reporter held out a microphone in front of Lucy, waiting for her to say something.

"I… I just want him to be with me.." what Lucy didn't know is that that she says sends live out over the big screens in the city, actually over the whole country.

"How much do you love him?"

"What do you think? I love him more than anything in the world, it doesn't matter for me if he's a gangster or anything else, he's… he's Natsu."

The reporter felt like crying when the young girl in front of her spoke with such a heart taking words. Just then police cars stopped outside the big building and out came a officer from the first car and opened the backdoor, all the TV cameras goot directed towards the vehicle and the photographer snapped their cameras, flashlight blinded Natsu when he got out from the car, but still he got a glance at Lucy who had a hand on her belly while she mouthed a silent 'Love you'.

Smiling a little Natsu then got pushed forwards towards the big port doors.

Fifteen minutes later everything and everyone were settled, adding the bunch of reporters and photographer, the judge man looked over the room. Seeing the pink haired boy stare down to the table in front of him, the man wondered why he looked so gloomy, but laid that in the back for the moment.

"SILENCE!"

.

.

.

"Thank you. We have gathered today to give Natsu Mio Ustan Dragneel his judgment." Lucy sadly looked down to her shaking hands, trying them to stop she felt something warm on her shoulder, looking to the side she saw..

"Gray!" she gasped in a whisper and it was not only him, Erza, Cana, Levy, Gajeel and Jellal sit on said boy's right side. "Where have guys been?" she asked silently.

"Sorry, but we couldn't. Gramps order.."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

For the next forty minutes Natsu sat silent there by the table while the judge spoke and repeated several sentence and certificates.

"The judge have decided. Natsu Dragneel you wi-"

"_STOP!_" everyone startled turned around in the room to see a whole group of people, who was really familiar to Natsu and the rest of the teens.

"Objection!" a brown haired guy shouted holding up his hand together with some more. "We requiring that Natsu-san will be free from any imprisonment stuff you were about to give him!"

"…" Natsu stared at his schoolmates, his eyes wide.

"Yeah! Let him go!" a voice of a man shouted, turning to his right he saw a unknown man stand there with his hand raised up in the air, and silently other also raised up form their seats agreeing with having Natsu sent free to be outside the walls of the prison. The judge looked over the room, his eyes shifted to a blonde haired girl who held a hand over her stomach who also Natsu looked at.

'_That must be his girlfriend.._' the judge man thought, his face turning to a thoughtful one instead of a frowning.

Natsu stood up from his seat and slowly tried to get past the gathered heap of people who wanted him free and finally he reached his destiny; Lucy.

"Luce."

"Natsu." hugging each other Lucy started to cry silently. "I don't… you can't leave me.."

"I'm not, look… everyone are covering us and the baby." he whispered into her hair, stroking it with his left hand softly while he let her cry onto his chest. People all around them shouted and called, but it was muffled for Natsu and Lucy, the light just shone down on them. "I love you Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened when she felt the warmness from Natsu disappear. Seeing him pray his way through the heap of people he stood in front them. Taking a deep inhale he prepared to make everyone silence down.

"SHUT UP!"

_*SILENCE*_

The judge man stared at the pink haired teen, amazed that he could get the room so quiet in a half second.

"You want to say something Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes, I want to say if you put me into prison, my child will be fatherless and I'll never be able to hold him in my arms when he is newborn." the judge made a confused face, trying to get the computer connected to the router.

"So you mean your girlfriend is pregnant with your child?"

"Who else, your mother?" laughs burst out from the heap from behind him, a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>END! Or is it? ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>~õ~<p>

_**~After Story~**_

_**-:Chapter Thirteen (½):-**_

_**.**_

Natsu stretched out in the bed while he yawned. Hearing a groan from his left he smiled at the sight of Lucy laying there, her belly slight bulging her t-shirt. Sneaking his right hand under the shirt he traced his palm on the smooth skin Lucy owned.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned in her sleep scooting closer to his body, wanting him to hug her and he obliged. Laying his arms around her waist he hugged her closer, but got stopped when the baby belly touched his exposed stomach. Chuckling he kissed his girlfriend's forehead and closed his eyes to maybe get a hour more of sleep.

But his eyes snapped open when he realized that he couldn't sleep, so instead he got up and took on his tank top and walked out from Lucy's room, yes he was at the Heartphilia house. Why you ask? Oh well I might tell you the story.

_FLASHBACK;_

_The judge gazed from between Lucy and Natsu with a curious eye before sighing and slammed the little tree hammer to the desk. _

"_Okay, I have made an decision. Natsu Mio Ustan Dragneel will not get jail, since people here want him to be free the conclusion is settled to be live together with the girlfriend and her family." people cheered and whooped, dashing at Natsu the schoolmates hugged him and punched him slight on the arm and just then Lucy got pushed towards him by Vic who gave them the thumb up._

_Natsu smiled, cupping her face he captured her lips into a long and passionate kiss and Lucy responded with laying her arms around his neck, standing on the tiptoes their lips moved smoothly against one another ever so lovely. _

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

And now, seven and a half months later, Natsu has been living with Lucy's family till the date were their baby would be born, then they will live at a apartment near the school.

And boy was Natsu nervous since it was just days left until the young couple got to see their little baby. Walking down to the first floor Natsu saw Judo sit in the living room, reading the early morning paper in harmony, but when he saw the pink haired teen stand in the hallway, gazing at him with unsure eyes the older man chuckled.

"Don't be shy, come and sit down." Natsu hesitated a bit before deciding to sit down beside the blond haired man. "You're up early."

"Yeah… I can't go back to sleep."

"Something bothering you?"

"Guess I'm just nervous.. I mean, it may just be two or three days until the baby will be born…" sighing Natsu hided his face in his hands. Judo looked at the boy beside him, remembering himself when Layla waited Lucy he felt like Natsu was now, so he couldn't stand mad at him any longer after he had discovered that his princess was pregnant and the boy also had proved that he loved Lucy more than anything in the world. Sometimes he forgets that Lucy is eighteen, an adult, who can take her own decisions.

"Now you can speak of déjá vú." Judo laughed, making Natsu look at him with a raised eyebrow. Clearing his throat the blond haired policeman smiled a little. "I can see myself in you right now."

"How come?" Natsu asked.

"I was the same when Layla were pregnant with Lucy, though I was twenty years older than you, you should have seen my face, Layla laughed at it and said that I looked like a nervous elephant." Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So you're not alone, every new father is nervous when it comes to the first born child."

"You ain't that bad, ossan."

"You neither, kusogaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the story! <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAH! JUST KIDDING WITH YA'! there is more so relax :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway~**

**Oh pretty please leave a review~ it will make me so happy to know what you thought of this chapter! 8D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	15. Chapter 15: After Story Ch 14

**Yo Yo Yo! How ya' people doin'? I'm fine except that my leg hurt as hell… but enough of me now, over to the story :D **

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**ollusaa**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**FTWforANIME**_** and **_**jasmine831 **_**for reviewing! 8D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fourteen:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu, Layla, Judo, Erza, Gray, Cana, Jellal, Gajeel and Levi sat outside the room were Lucy right now were laying, screaming, gasping.. Yeah you get the whole thing, and it pained Natsu to not get allowed to be beside her, since the nurse said he may faint. Leaning his back against the wall he slide down to the floor, his hands clutching the pink locks he owned when another scream came from the room. Layla glanced over to Natsu, standing up from her seat she crouched down in front of him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu-kun, she's fine." looking up to the grandmother to be, Natsu still had the strained face he had since he got shoved out from the room. Behind the blonde haired woman sat Judo, looking at the pink haired boy with a soft expression, seeing himself in that situation eighteen years ago.

"She will hate me after this…" Natsu whispered, his voice sounded as strained as his face is. Smiling Layla brought him into a hug soothing him to calm down.

"She will not, even if she have to get through this, she will never hate you." patting his back warmly and caring the older woman of the Heartphilia smirked. "You know, Judo was even worse when Lucy were about to be born. The nurses had to tie him up in a chair outside the room."

Judo glared at his wife for a moment, making everyone around them laugh. Just then a not Lucy screaming sound caught Natsu's ears.

_W-WAAH!_

Natsu shot up from the floor and almost slammed the door open so it broke into two pieces, but he hesitated himself thinking that it will scare the baby, so he slowly opened the slide door and closed it behind him and there, there in the bed with white blankets, her hair glistened to her flushed face, and a bundle in her arms.

Getting over to stand beside the bed Lucy smiled at him tiredly.

Natsu looked at the blanket wrapped baby's face, his eyes widening of how small he or her really was.

"You wanna hold him?" Natsu perked up when the last word escaped the blonde haired girl's lips.

"It's a boy?" nodding Lucy saw how Natsu's eyes shone with pride, after almost ten hours their baby boy were born to see the big wide world instead of his mother's womb. Holding out his arms Lucy carefully passed the little bundle to the new father.

"Why don't you go and show the others?" but Natsu just shook his head silently, holding his son in one hand he caressed the boy's cheek with his middle and index finger. "Why not?"

"He needs a name." Lucy smiled softly.

"You thinking of something?" she asked, watching him sit down to the chair beside the bed.

"Just a few, how about you?"

"Well, it's easier to get a girl name than a boy, but I thought of about seven names, like Makoto, Jiro, Danno, Nikko, Rinji, Toshiro and-"

"Toshiro?" Natsu cut her off when she said that name. Giving him a confused face Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, I thought maybe if it was a boy we could name him that, but maybe it wouldn't suit him so I came up with others too."

"Toshiro, I thought of that name too. Toshiro Heartphilia Dragneel." Natsu took away the hoodie like from over his son's head, seeing a tuft of pink and blonde hair shine slightly in the lamplight in the room.

"It has a special clang in it." looking over to his girlfriend he saw her yawn a little.

"You should rest Lucy." the pink haired teen said, but Lucy just shook her head.

"I'm fine.." but a yawn yet again escaped from her. Chuckling Natsu stood up from the chair.

"Sleep." Lucy pouted.

"Go and show him, I bet they can't sit still anymore."

Walking over to the slide door Natsu opened it, seeing everyone look up to him, their eyes widened when they saw the little bundle in his arms.

"Hey, say hello to Toshiro Heartphilia Dragneel." the girls, including Layla, jumped up from their seats, leaving the "men" behind. Surrounding the pink haired teen they 'awhed' and cooed when they saw the baby boy's sleeping face.

"Soooo cuteee~" Levy whined in a childish way, making the long black haired teen behind her chuckle together with the rest.

* * *

><p>Lucy laughed at the disgusted and puzzle faced Natsu by the doorframe to their bathroom in the apartment they live in.<p>

"Don't laugh at me.." Natsu growled at his girlfriend while he carefully took of his shirt.

"Well I told you to be gentle after Toshiro have been feed." she said, crossing her arms Lucy got over to him to help taking off his shirt. "But did you listen? No."

"I didn't expect him to _puke_ on me!" now standing there in just his gray sweatpants the pink haired teen opened the tap so the water flowed down to the sink. Lucy rolled her eyes, but a blush still played on her cheeks. Upon seeing that Natsu smirked evilly. "Like what you see, Luce?" deviously Natsu made the blonde haired girl back away so she was pinned at the tiled wall, their faces just inches away.

Kissing her deeply the pink haired teen pressed his entire body against Lucy's, coaxing a gasp from her throat into his mouth.

"_Waahwaaa!_" breaking away from the kiss Lucy sneaked out from the bathroom to see what their baby screamed for. Natsu turned around to clean himself a bit after what Toshiro had done to him, well it was his own fault for picking up the little baby when he just had a feed.

Hearing Lucy cooing and hushing to the still screaming baby Natsu took on a clean shirt and walked out form the bathroom and into the small living room. "Is he not stopping?" just like magic Toshiro stopped with his screaming when he heard his father's voice.

"He's a papa-boy." Lucy laughed softly at her son's wide black eyes stare up to her while sucking on a binky. "Natsu, why don't you go out with him for a while so I can prepare lunch?" shrugging Natsu got over and took Toshiro into his arms, rocking him side to side in case he were about to start whine again, fortunately the little baby didn't. "Just imagine when he starts to call you 'oyaji'*****."

"Shut up, it's a long time until then."

Ten minutes later Natsu was outside the apartment building they had moved to two months after Toshiro was born. Wagging the stroller back and forth, he stood there and watched his son close his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Smiling Natsu continued with watching Toshiro sleep peacefully, then he glanced down to his left hand, his smile got wider at the sight of a golden ring on the ring finger.

"Natsu?" snapping his head up his eyes widened when he saw a familiar person he hadn't seen in years. Her white hair just reaching her shoulders, those deep blue eyes glittering at the scene of seeing him there. "Natsu!" the girl dashed towards him, just inches away Natsu dodged the literally flying girl, making her hug air instead of himself.

"What the hell Lisanna, can't you see I have a baby stroller?" Lisanna perked her head up by the word 'baby'.

"A baby? Since when?" her blue eyes looked between the stroller and the pink haired boy, filled with confuse and wonder.

"Since two months ago."

"Oh, let me see~" standing up the short white haired girl looked at the sleeping Toshiro. "Aawh, so cute.." she whiled, clasping her hands together she tilted her head to the side, not taking her eyes away form the sleeping boy. "What's his name?"

"Toshiro."

"Cute~" Natsu rolled his eyes over Lisanna's girly whine speech, but let her not see it.

"Lisanna," said girl looked up to him, a smile on her face. "when did you come back?"

"Oh, yesterday. Hope you haven't missed me so much." she giggled. Natsu smirked.

"Nah, I survived. So, how was it in Germany?"

"Well, everyone there thought I came from Sweden or Denmark for some reason, maybe because my hair and eye color, but except that it was wonderful, you should go with me sometime." she told him, smiling brightly.

"I would love to, but I have to stay here with Lucy and Toshiro."

"Ah, I understand, by the way, nice catch. She's really beautiful." Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Lisanna grinned, just then something shiny caught her eyes, who widened to the size of plates.

"Is that a _engagement ring_?" she exclaimed, while pointing at his left hand.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Oh please invite me to the wedding!"

"Sure."

~õ~

"Who was the girl you spoke with?" Natsu stopped his fork full with spaghetti and Bolognese, staring at the blonde haired girl in front of him.

"Lisanna? Oh, she's a childhood friend. She has been in Germany for some years and she just wanted to say hi." he said, but made a confused face when Lucy frowned. "Luce?" snapping out from her frown-pose Lucy shook her head.

"What?"

"You… looked kinda off."

"Did I?" nodding the pink haired teen smirked softly at her puzzled expression.

"_Daadhaa~_" looking down beside them they saw Toshiro wave his arms and kick with his legs, trying to hit the hang-toys that hung over him on a baby mobile there he lay on a thick blanket in his blue baby one-piece, a matching plush toy beside.

"What is it, Toshiro?" Natsu asked the baby, who stared at him, then setting of into a twitter, while waving his hand more intensive and legs kicking high in the air. "Trying to show of your muscles, huh?" Lucy smiled, tilting her head to the side she looked at Natsu speaking with the baby, she had never seen this side of Natsu before, but she loved it, she loved everything about the pink haired teen more than anything in the world.

"_Mwahh~_" Toshiro flashed his eyes between his mother and father, seeing them like the best in the world. "_Wlaah~_" Natsu extended his hand towards his son, who grasped his index finger tightly, just then a smell reached Natsu's sensitive nose, making him crunch his face in disgust.

"Luce… he need a new diaper.."

"Then go and change him."

"But-"

"Natsu." giving him a stare that told him; _if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-you'll-get-it-later_.

Sighing the pink haired teen got up from his chair and picked the laughing baby up in his arms and walked to the bathroom. Laying Toshiro down to the diaper change board Natsu got the baby powder, wet napkins and a new diaper. "Now let's see.." stripping Toshiro off the one-piece Natsu laid it to the side and got over to the filled, and stinking, diaper.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" he shouted when he saw what an mess his son were. Poop particularly smeared over Toshiro's butt and '_winky_' as the nurse had called his son's private part, plus the smell made his nose twist by the odor. Throwing the old diaper to the trashcan Natsu gently lifted Toshiro up by the ankles so his head and shoulder blades still laid on the board. Taking one of the napkins Natsu whipped him clean, when he did this for the first time with the nurse, he refused to touch his son's own part, saying he wasn't some damn pervert. But still the nurse managed to make him clean Toshiro.

Just when he was about to take the new diaper, he saw how the baby boy made a sort of gurgle. Natsu's face paled.

Before he could dodge, the pee hit him right in the chest, luckily he have a shirt, but still he need to take a shower.

~õ~

In the evening Natsu had to take a shower for the second time that day, since first Toshiro peed on him then he did number to, believe me, babies can poop up to five meters, which can lead to a bit of cleaning both in bathroom and on the parents.

"Hope Lucy got him to sleep…" he said to himself, while taking on his boxers, nothing else. With a towel hanging around his neck the pink haired teen got out from the bathroom and walked into the bedroom there he saw Lucy sit with their son in her arms, wagging him back and forth ever so slowly. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, he turned off just minutes ago." smiling Natsu sat down beside Lucy at the end of the bed, seeing Toshiro sleep peacefully.

"Lay him down in the crib, I'll just go and get something." nodding the blonde haired girl carefully stood up and laid the baby down in the crib. Straightened up after she had but the blanket over him, she felt a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around her waist, then feeling something soft getting placed in the back of her neck. "Now… it's been a long time since I have had you underneath me, don't you agree?" she heard him mumble huskily, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"W-Who says you get to be on-top this time?" she shyly stated, turning around she laid her arms around his strong neck. Smirking, oh the ever so sexy smirk, Natsu teasingly leaned in closer to her face.

"Oh? You wanna test something new?"

"M-Maybe.."

Chuckling Natsu captured her lips into a hungry lip-locking season while backing towards the bed, where he fell down onto his back with Lucy on top. "To night, you're the boss." he whispered into her ear when they broke away, slapping her butt lightly before kissing her again, tongues fighting for dominance, but even for the love the pleasure brought with it.

~õ~

Outside in the dark evening, a black hooded person stood and glanced up to the fourth floor window on the building, upon seeing the light turn off there he slowly trailed away from the street and into the shadows.

"Soon, soon I'll finally see you again _Natsu_."

* * *

><p><strong>WIEE! End of chapter fourteen :3 hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**By the way, they baby-pooping-thing, that's actually true, my cousin's baby shot off so it covered the whole wall in their bathroom and her husband :P lol I was there at that time and boy did I laugh my ass off :D**

**Pwetty Pwease leave a review? ^3^ it makes me get more inspiration~ and also I love comments and favs more than candy, discounting chocolate. XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	16. Chapter 16: After Story Ch 15

**Be honest people… I feel like a bad person for not answering your reviews T_T but I can explain, it's that every time I try to answer fanfiction doesn't allow me, idk why but it's really annoying D: hope you don't hate me, but this is something that I can't help ): **

**Thanks to: **_**Chiharu Himeji, ollussa**_**, **_**haru desu, Rose Tiger, Angelus Draco, Crystilia, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, yuri is awesome, Princess Happy, FTWforANIME **_**and **_**Haru Starlietta **_**for reviewing! And thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! 8D**

_**LOVE YOU ALL! ! ! ! ! ! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

**By the way, did you see the new episode? *o* soooo muuuuuch NaLu fluff, I died :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifteen:-**_

_**.**_

Rubbing his left eye tiredly Natsu zombie walked to the small hallway in the apartment, cursing over who the insane person was who knocked on their door 5am in the morning. Unlocking the door the pink haired teen looked rather annoyed at the person who stood outside.

"Who the hell _are _you?" the person spat in a angered voice. Natsu cocked a eyebrow.

"A tired guy who want to strangle you?" the guy in front of him had amber brown hair with matching eye color, pale skin and compared with Natsu he was rather skinny.

"That wasn't a correct answer if you ask me."

"Not for you, but maybe for me. Say what you want before I throw you down to the first floor." Natsu glared at the brown haired guy with fiery eyes, sending who ever it was looking to hell.

"I search for Lucy Heartphilia." Natsu scowled, what the hell is this guy saying?

"What do you want with my girl?" the boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Your_ girl?"

"Yes, _my _girl."

Glaring at each other Natsu heard of a low whimper from Toshiro warned him that the little baby were about to start with his morning speech.

"Why do I here a baby?" the person asked, his face showing that he feared the worst.

"Maybe because there is a baby in h- HEY!" Natsu called when the guy ran past him in a swish. Exploding with anger the pink haired teen charged after the unknown guy to the bedroom, seeing him stand with his back at him Natsu pushed him away hard so he stumbled into the wardrobe.

Standing in front of Lucy who held their son protectively against her chest stared with wide eyes at the unknown man. Toshiro whimpered softly taking the blonde haired girl's attention and the brown haired boy's.

"She can't be the mother, right?" Natsu clenched his hands to fists, his muscles flexed in anger.

"Who are you, you damn bastard?" he asked through gritted teeth. "To answer you, she _is _the mother of my child."

"Natsu, what's going on?" glancing over his shoulder said boy gave her the signal to be quiet.

"Natsu? As if Natsu Dragneel? The _Death-Dragon_'s leader? I'LL PROTECT YOU LUCY!" but before the guy could do anything, Natsu had punched him hard in the face, a sickening crack of a broken nose filled the room for a second. "My nose!" glaring up to Natsu with teary eyes he froze at the sight of seeing the pink haired gangster crack his knuckles.

"Glad to know you know me, so why don't you tell me your name?" growling dangerously he took a step closer to the guy, who by now shivered in fear.

"Phil, my name is Phil Larodance!" Lucy's eyes got even wider when the boy uttered his name.

"Phil?" the boy snapped his head upwards towards Lucy, his eyes beaming in happiness.

"My Lucy remember me!"

"Eep!" Lucy thought Phil would jump on her, but she was even more scared that Toshiro might get hurt.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKIN' FREAK!" taking a hold of Phil's collar Natsu pushed him down to the floor, hard. Toshiro reacted strongly on his father's loud voice and started to scream making the pink haired teen shot his head up, his body tensing while he realized that he caused his son to scream. Lucy hushed the baby, trying to make him calm down.

* * *

><p>Natsu growled irritably while he sat down by the window in the classroom. Gray and Gajeel glanced at each other before deciding to ask what was wrong.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Some damn guy named Phil Larodance came to our apartment and was like totally insane, making me yell so Toshiro got startled." Gajeel frowned.

"Phil Larodance.. why does that name sound so familiar?" the long black haired teen leaned back against the backrest on the chair, crossing his arms in a thinking position.

"Wait… isn't Larodance a royal name?" Gray suddenly said, his eyes widening in realization. Natsu raised a eyebrow.

"Royal name, as if he comes from a rich family?"

"Exactly, now to the question. Why did this Larodance guy search for Lucy?" the ebony haired boy thoughtfully leaned forward, resting his elbows on the knees. "Natsu… can Lucy come from a healthy family?" the pink haired teen shrugged.

"I don't know… but I don't really think she is since Judo works as a policeman and Layla is a nurse at the hospital." puzzled Gajeel looked outside the window, a prompt smirk forming on his lips.

"Speak of the blonde haired bunny," Natsu snapped a glare at him at the name he called his fiancée. "she is outside with a child seat to her side. Eyes widening when Natsu looked after himself if the black haired teen was joking or not he in a blonk of an eye were out and gone from the room.

Lucy hummed while she glanced upwards the building, a smile on her lips. Just then she heard screams and yells from girls and boys come from the entrance to the school, making her look towards it. Her eyes was met with a panting Natsu just two meters away from her.

"L-Luce… what the h-hell are you -pant- doing here…?" holding onto his knees while trying to get his breath-normal-ability back he faced the ground.

"Well, I got tired of being home so I thought of visiting the school." Natsu just stared at her silently, but his eyes then got over to the sort of speaking baby.

"Luce… what the hell is Toshiro wearing?" pointing at his son who had a white bunny hooded one-piece on, if Natsu guessed right there sure would be a bunny tail at the back.

"You like it? I bought it two weeks ago, it was extra price on Chappi the Bunny clothes for baby's." chuckling at how Natsu's face turned to a scowl of disgust over the bunny thing she pecked him on the lips. "Don't worry, I got you one too~"

Natsu's face paled.

"Just kidding." laughing the blonde haired teen walked past the cold sweating teen.

Toshiro wailed his hands playfully while he was being held up so he stood on his feet on the school bench Natsu sat at, bouncing him up and down slowly, earning laughs from the little baby. The girls in class 4-4 awhed, cooed and literally their eyes had small stars twinkling together with warm pink hearts.

"So cute~"

"Look, he have pink bangs, that's sooo adorable~" Natsu just rolled his eyes, but stopped when Lucy nudged him together with a glare. Glancing at her Natsu set Toshiro down so he stood up on his lap, the baby of course laughed widely, even the ever so strict teacher of the class, Aquarius, coo over the little human being.

And so the whole lesson went on, the girls playing and cooing with Toshiro, giving the rest of the guys in the class non existent attention.

"Oh, please can I hold him?" Levy asked, holding her hands out. Natsu smirked a little and handed over the blonde and pink haired baby to her. "Oh~ Aren't you the cutest baby in the world?"

The feeling of someone glaring at Lucy's direction he slowly turned his head to the side to see a student in the class he never have seen before. Narrowing his eyes the pink haired teen saw how the guy fast turned his eyes away from Lucy, but just in case he sneaked his arm around the blonde haired girls waist, bringing he closer to him. Lucy smiled while she leaned her head on her fiancé's shoulder, looking at how Levy played with Toshiro.

~õ~

Natsu stripped himself off the white gym t-shirt they had for the gym-classes, hearing squeals and giggling from the girls he glanced over to see them look away when he did so. Just then Gray, just in his boxers, and Gajeel approached him.

"Hey Gray, you missing something?" confused the ebony haired teen looked down were Natsu pointed at, a surprised shriek escaped him.

"What the fu-" Cana smacked her boyfriend in the back so he winced. Gajeel and Natsu made an pained inhale, not wanting to know the feeling of a woman's palm slapping flat on the back, but the pink haired teen being slapped on the cheek was even more painful, both from Toshiro and Lucy.

"Now, now…" Erza sighed with crossed arms. "Natsu, there is some guys who want a chat with you." pointing with her thumb behind her the pink haired teen glanced over to see three boys from the parallel class look towards their direction.

"They're on for a death wish." Gray mumbled annoyed on how they also stared at Cana with those drool filled eyes.

"No, really?" Gajeel frowned. "I'll surely punc-"

"Enough, it's me they want to talk with, stay out of it." Natsu cut the long black haired teen off, walking past them the gangster leader took on the shirt, earning disappointed groans from the girls.

Approaching the three guys Natsu stopped a few steps away from them.

"Then, what do you want?" the boys glanced at each other before one of them stepped forward.

"Would you please follow us to the back of the building?" Natsu cocked a eyebrow.

~õ~

Lucy hummed happily while she stood by the stove, looking down to Toshiro who sat in his baby chair, a yellow plastic spoon which he chewed on.

"Is your teeth growing, Toshi?" she asked her son by his nickname. She thought the time went past so fast, Toshiro now was five months old, his bubbly attitude made her and Natsu smile all the time. What people reacts most on is Toshiro's hair color. He have pink bangs and the rest is blond. Picturing how he would look at the age of Natsu she smiled when she saw a copy of Natsu, but with paler hue on the skin, but his eyes were pointy and black orbs and of course his hair were spiky like the father's but the hair color was mixed with pink and blond. "You will be a heartbreaker." she teased, but the baby just laughed, not understanding what his mother meant.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hai!" taking the fry-pan away from the stove she turned it off before getting out from the small kitchen and out to the small hallway. "Hel- dad? What are you doing here?" Judo didn't say anything, instead he lowered his head. "Dad?"

"Lucy, there is something you should know.." Lucy made a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"The school called to the station and it appears that Natsu… disappeared after the gym class."

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUN, cliffhanger XD I'm cruel!<strong>

**Gah… soryy for late update but I haven't found the time since we had six tests today and you know how much studying that is… T_T**

**Also if you think it was short, then I beg for your forgiveness *tries to crouch down on knees, failing when the leg hurts* ouch… anyway, hope you enjoyed it! ;D**

**Review? :3 it'll make it easier for a author to know what you liked or disliked about the chapter! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	17. Chapter 17: After Story Ch 16

**Yoyo! Chapter six&teen is upppppp~ please enjoy :3**

**Thanks to: **_**mimii**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**ollussa**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_** and **_**SasuNarulover49 **_**for reviewing! And thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alerts! ^^ **

**Oh my, there are people who added me as their fav author, I'm touched :') **

_**LOVE YA' PEOPLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Sixteen:-**_

_**.**_

"You damn fucker, let me go!" Natsu furiously tried to get away from a dark tanned man's hold, spitting out the mud he got into his mouth the pink haired teen kicked with his legs. "Coward! Meet me face to fa- MMMFH!" another man had appeared and forced Natsu's head up and tied a muzzle on. Growling dangerously he narrowed his eyes to the man.

"Should we black him out?"

"No, Larodance-sama said he wanted him to be conscious." Natsu tensed. Had that damn skinny snake hired those guys to kidnap him.

"Haha look! He's scared, the dangerous Dragneel is scared!" the man who had put on the muzzle laughed madly. Natsu narrowed his eyes, a muffled growl came deep from his throat

"Tylo you should stop…" the dark skinned man said quietly, glancing to the sides in case someone were there.

"Oh please, relax a bit would you Staru? That brat can't do nothing against us." the pink haired teen silently listened to the men's conversation. Just then when he felt how the man who held him down grip loosened Natsu fast got his right arm free and punched the guy Staru hard in the face. Ripping the fabric away from his mouth Natsu stood up from the floor and moved over to Tylo who hadn't moved a muscle since the pink haired teen had got free on his own. Giving away a gasp when Natsu kicked him hard he crashed on his back down to the hard stone floor.

"You little brat!" Natsu fast jumped away when Staru jumped towards him but got sent into the wall with a broken nose and a few ribs. The pink haired teen gazed over the room, seeing the two men out of cold he approached the door, laying his hand on the doorknob he twisted it.

_Locked._

"Damn it." cursing loudly he kicked the door hard, which was a stupid thing to do.

Un steel tipped boots + a iron door = pain

"Ouch!" jumping on one foot he clutched his right and pained one.

~õ~

Natsu had searched through both the men and finally he found a set of keys, sighing he prepared himself for a long and irritating hour on finding the right key. In case someone would come he took both the pistols the 'guards' had on them. Checking so they had bullets the pink haired teen took a key and insert it in the keyhole, who was the wrong one. Then the second. Wrong.

Third, wrong.

Fourth, wrong.

Fifth..

_CLICK!_

Natsu smirked, opening the door he looked outside and saw no-one being there he ran over to some big tree boxes, hiding behind them he looked down to what looked like a machinery in a old industry building. Following the people who swirled around down there Natsu sat he had his finger to the trigger, incase someone would discover him. Slowly he moved away from the edge, getting up to a crouching position the pink haired gangster then started to trot away so silent he could be.

Stopping at a turn he peeked over the edge of the wall and saw a man stand there all alone.

'_One guard… easy game._'

* * *

><p>"I'll ask you again brat, where did they take him!" Gajeel growled while he held one of the guys who wanted to talk with Natsu shortly before he disappeared.<p>

"S-Some guy named Larodance paid us to do it! I swear!" shivering under the intense glare he got from the pierced teen, also his friends were being held by the rest of _Death-Dragon_.

"Oi Gray, you know how to track people through their phones, can you possibly do that to the Larodance idiot?" Gray nodded while he gave the guy he held a punch under the chin, a crack came along with it.

"Now, if you meet that Larodance again, tell him that the _Death-Dragon_'s are ready to _kill_ them for _fun_." shrieking the new guys ran away from the gang.

Half and hour later, maybe even less so long time, later they sat in front of a computer, Gray already tracking Phil's cellphone.

"Well, you found anything?"

"Yes, it appears that he is… at the old industry building at the south side down to the sea… but it appears that he have guards over the whole place."

"Number?"

"About… thirty, maybe forty." Gray sighed while he leaned back against the chair, his left hand's fingers tapping on the keys on the keyboard he tried to get more information. "Maybe if I could try to hack the CCTV that's in the building, but I doubt that they're still working."

"Try it, we have to know if Natsu's there." Erza said, her arms crossed. Levy and Cana nodded, agreeing with their red haired friend.

"Gray, you have to try."

.

.

.

"There he is!" Gray pointed at the fourth panel to the left that showed up on the computer screen. They silently watched their leader sneak up behind one of the guard, then he whacked him in the back of the neck the guard fell unconscious down to the rusty metal floor. "Okay, I have a plan."

~õ~

Toshiro sat on his butt while he watched his mother sit at the table, a sad look on her face, which made the little baby whimper slightly to get his parent's attention. Lucy looked to the side down to the floor, seeing Toshiro look up to her with those black orbs.

"Toshi, can you crawl over to mommy?" Lucy bent down and extended her arms to her little baby, who for a moment hesitated but soon started to crawl towards her, but two crawl steps later he laid flat down to the floor and swam, wailed and slide on the floor instead, which made the blonde haired teen laugh softly. "Guess you're to young to start crawl yet."

"_Daah~_" Toshiro looked at his mother while a big smile spread across his chubby baby face. Picking him up Lucy sat him down on her lap. "_Daadaa?_"

"Daddy isn't here, he will come home soon." hugging her son tightly against her chest she wagged him side to side.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Standing up with Toshiro still in her arms she walked out to the small hallway to answer the door.

"Yes?" in front of her stood a tall and black haired man with a warm smile on his lips. "Can I help you?"

"WOAH! Natsu turned to a baby!" giving the guy a weird expression she was about to close the door when the guy suddenly grabbed the door. "Just kidding, I'm Hjin, Hjin Kona." Hjin extended his hand to Lucy who hesitantly shook it. Toshiro stared at the man with big black eyes before he extended his right hand towards Hjin. "Well, hello Toshiro." taking the baby's hand in a light grasp he shook his hand.

"Hjin… are you a friend of Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Well yes, I got out from prison two days ago." pausing he heard footsteps coming from downstairs. "And I got sent here by a guy named Gray Fullbuster." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Gray?" nodding with a smile he glanced down the stairs, seeing said teen with the pals of _Death-Dragon _stand down there.

"Yes, and they know where Natsu is."

* * *

><p>Natsu was surrounded, how the heck could it lead to this? Oh yeah… he accidentally dropped his pistol and it shot off, telling everyone that there was an intruder in the building and that lead us to were he is now.<p>

"I'm impressed." a familiar voice said, which made Natsu narrow his eyes. "I didn't believe that the _great_ _Salamander _was _this _good, apparently I was wrong."

"Larodance." the pink haired teen growled, holding the two pistols in each hand he had them directed towards the amber brown haired teen.

"Dragneel, I hope you know _why_ you are here?"

"Skip the formal speech dickhead."

"Oh, I'm not the only formal in this town. There is one more who is close to your heart."

Natsu kept quiet, his black eyes following how the smirk on Phil's lips almost toched his ears.

"No clue? I might as well tell you then." Natsu waited for him to say something. "Lucky Lucy Heartphilia was thirteen years ago a healthy family member, her parents and mine had discussed to a arranged marriage."

With each word who were uttered Natsu's eyes got wider and his hands shakily lowered down to his sides.

"Unfortunately they decided that the rich and comfortable life weren't good for their little angel, so they moved away from Osaka to Tokyo, and now, one and a half year ago, they moved here to Chiba." Phil's eyes then darkened. "I searched for her all these years, only to be met with her having another man's child, _loving _another man."

"Sucks for you." Natsu spat, the pistols again raised up after the shock that had washed over him like a tsunami. "But I don't care about your self-conscious past."

"I can see that, and soon you don't need to think or _even _utter anything." hearing footsteps behind him Natsu without having his eyes leave Phil he shot the guy who approached him from behind right in the chest, probably also another man since the bullet flew out on the other side of the first targeted man.

"You should know I'm cool blooded when it comes to shot people I don't know, it includes you too, Larodance." the pink haired gangster hissed. Phil couldn't help but fear this guy slightly, even if he have numerous of men he had hired to protect him form any danger.

"Then Natsu Dragneel," Natsu tensed. "I remember last time we met you weren't this arrogant last time we met." turning his head in a snap to the right Natsu was met with a bearded smirk from a gray haired man.

"_Katsu_."

~õ~

Gajeel, Jellal and Hjin, together with the girls of course, had surrounded the building, each of them having headset so they could talk to each other on distance. But where is Gray?

"Everyone ready?" Erza asked and soon she heard a big chorus from the rest of the gang.

"_Hai!_"

"Gray, tell us were Natsu is right now."

"_He's in the center of the building on the second floor, surrounded by what looks like twenty._"

"_Twenty?_" Jellal shocked choke out. "_You can't be serious?_"

"_Oh wait… eighteen Natsu shot two of them._"

"Gray, just say if there is people nearing any of us or if we have to change rout, 'kay?" Erza patiently sighed, unlocking the hedge on the pistol. "When I have counted to three, everyone charges in as silently as you can."

"One."

.

"Two."

.

"Three!"

Everyone got inside the building, but Hjin stood were he was. Suddenly he ran along the buildings outer wall towards a bridge were the workers sixty years ago probably to threw broken stuff the machines had made. Hiding behind a big stack of old boxes he awaited.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahahahah Cliffhanger, again~ I'm really making you guys frustrated, ne? :3 Anyway, end of chapter sixteen :DD hope you enjoyed :P<strong>

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE; **_**On Wednesday I'll take a trip to London and stay there all the days till Sunday, just so you know. Maybe there is a reader or two who are there I'll be at. Just shout "F-T-K" "Fairy Tail" or "NALU!" haha, nah just kidding, but do it if you want~ :3 in other words, there wont be any update until I come home again to the snowy Sweden ^^**

**Please leave a warming review? It's always good to know what you people liked or disliked about the chapter~ (:**

_**Love F-T-K**_


	18. Chapter 18: After Story Ch 17

**Yoho! I had time to update before the "London-Trip" :D so chapter seven-eleven-teen is uppp XDD **

**I'm thinkin' about changing the rating to a **_**M**_**, but I'm not sure, because maybe having a short **_**lemon**_** would really turn the story-…. uuuh I'll explain after you've read the chapter :3**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**lucky98**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**ollussa**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore**_**, **_**FTWforANIME **_**and **_**Free2Love. Hate **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^y **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! 8D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Seventeen:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu stared at the gray haired man to his right with murderous black orbs.

"Katsu… you bastard, you helped this spoiled brat?"

"You think this kid could take you down? Ha! I wanna see that with my own eyes before I die." Katsu laughed, making Phil glare at him to shut up. Clearing his throat the man then smirked evilly.

"Why? Wasn't it enough last time?" Natsu growled. Katsu raised a eyebrow.

"Last time were for the bet your own _father _made." the pink haired teen stared blankly at the man, shaking his head Natsu pushed it away.

"I don't have a father, I don't remember having one."

"Oh, that's to sad." Katsu smirked again, his eyes filled with the lust of kill, the kill of letting a person die slowly and painfully. "Then you'll see him soon." Natsu's eyes widened in a snap when the rustles of people taking up their pistols and other weapons, pointing them at him.

"Give it up, Dragneel, you are nothing against twen- _eighteen_ men."

"Keh, I have killed the double without breaking a sweat, _alone_." spitting down to the floor Natsu smirked deviously when he saw how Phil paled. "So eighteen is like breaking a branch on the midd-" feeling something push against his back Natsu turned his head to see Katsu's ugly face smirk down to him.

"You shoot, I shoot." getting the pistols being taken away from his hands the pink haired teen got his arms forced back behind him, and soon he felt how his wrists got tied up together with some kind of rope. Just when the old man was done Natsu saw his chance and kicked Katsu hard in the groin and made the rope break without having to use much of his muscles. While the other men, including Phil, Natsu took a rout away from them and soon he could hear Katsu's angered and squeaky voice order them to go after him.

* * *

><p>Gray, Lucy and Toshiro sat around the computer that had hacked his way into the CCTV system.<p>

"Cana, Natsu have escaped from them, and he is running towards your direction."

"_Hai, is there a exit near us?_"

"Yes, around the corner to the left there is a emergency exit, it will lead you two to a old bridge, jump in the water and hide under it."

"_You got it!_"

"_Yo, Gray!_" Hjin's voice suddenly came.

"Hjin? Where are you?"

"_I'm outside by the bridge._" the black haired ex-prisoner answered, his eyes scanning through the area, just then the one and only door on the backside got opened and out came two teens, one girl and one boy, running towards the bridge and jumped into the water. "Damn it!"

"_Hjin! What happened?_" Erza asked, her voice concerned.

"Those two jumped into the water!"

"_So?_"

"It's strong currents just there!"

_._

_._

_._

"_WHAT!_" Hjin just then heard the footsteps of a heap of people run towards the bridge, and just like he had thought, there Katsu's men came like a startled heap of chickens.

"Damn! They jumped into the water!"

"It doesn't matter, the currents will take them anyway." Hjin felt all color disappeared from his face and the blood freeze to ice.

"_Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Jellal, leave the building now when you have the chance._" Gray's voice came from the headset. "We'll search for them later." Lucy let small tears roll down her cheeks. _Natsu and Cana will be alright, right? _Lucy thought. Toshiro saw those small water drops run down his mother's cheeks, so he extending his small baby chubby arms and dried them away as good as he could with his tiny palms.

"_Maaamaa?_" Gray glanced at the little baby, seeing how much, even how young he was, Toshiro loved his mother and with those black orbs he saw Natsu's willing power and fighting spirit surround him in a red aura.

~õ~

Breaking through the water with a short and loud gasp Natsu sort of flung Cana up on a rock down were the current had took them to. Lifting himself up on the flat rock the pink haired teen choked up the water that had sneaked down his throat, the same with the brown haired girl beside him.

"That damn Larodance, I knew there was something strange with him." Natsu growled, water dripping down from his hair to the rock. Discounting that one of his boots had been ripped of in the water and that his shirt were missing parts he was fine, adding a few scratches from junk. Cana more over didn't seem to have any wounds at all, it was just her jacket that was missing, then nothing more.

"More importantly, we need to go back." standing up Cana extended her hand to the leader of their gang. Accepting her offer Natsu stood up, water still dripping from him the pink haired teen took a step forward, no fractures, good.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll slowly strangle him." Cana rolled his eyes and started to walk, jumping down from the stone she looked up to see Natsu gaze up to the sky. Doing the same she saw dark storm clouds slowly drift over the city, the wind blowing in hitched twists and the rumble of thunder in the horizon could be heard of the two teens. "A storm."

"Natsu, come on we need to move." nodding the said boy jumped down from the stone, landing beside the brown haired girl. Running towards the cobble stoned wall beside the river they had floated in they looked around to see that they were about five blocks away from Lucy and Natsu's apartment.

"Cana, Lucy's parents lives in a yellow house with the number twelve on, say that he need to take come to our apartment."

"What! Why!"

"Just go!" silently Cana nodded and ran away towards the direction Natsu had pointed at. The pink haired teen looked after her, just then he felt something wet drop down on his nose. Looking up he saw how the dark clouds were almost completely pitch black, and rain drops crashed down to the sidewalk and the rest of Chiba. Lightening lit up the sky and a deafening crash echoed through the air.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Lucy's screams went on deaf ears while she was being forced out from her apartment. "Please, my baby needs me!" hearing how Toshiro screamed in fear, he was still in the small living room together with a tied up Gray who tried to get free from the rope that held him attached to a chair. "He- MMMHMM!"<p>

"Silence my little angel, no need to shout when _my name_ will be the only thing coming out from your mouth." Lucy's eyes widened in horror over Phil's words. Struggling and giving away high pitched scream through the gag the blonde haired girl got pushed out in the rain who muffled Toshiro's screams. "Get her into the car."

"Hai." lifting Lucy up they hurried to the cars that were parked they threw her in it and then waited for Phil to climb in after.

Natsu ran fast and soon he saw the apartment building, just when he was a few meters away from the entrance door her heard how Toshiro screamed for his life. Fearing the worst Natsu sprinted up the stairs and saw how the door to their apartment were wide open. "Lucy!" breathing heavily Natsu got into the living room, his eyes widened in horror over what his eyes met. "Gray! Toshiro!" fast the pink haired teen untied his friend and then he got over to Toshiro who by the sight of his father stopped with the screaming. "Sssh… it's okay, I'm here." whispering soothing things to his son while he held him so Toshiro's head rested against his shoulder, Natsu stroke the palm of his hand over the baby's head softly.

Just then the sound of police sirens over voiced the rain and soon footsteps of people running up the stairs and then the room were filled with policemen and women and Cana who ran up to Gray.

"Where is Lucy?" Judo asked when he saw the lack of daughter in the room.

"She is… kidnapped.." Gray said, his head lowered. "I tried to stop them from taking her but… they were to many for to take down, I'm sorry." the blond haired man's eyes widened. Looking over to Natsu who tried to calm Toshiro, but by seeing the teen's face he saw how strained it was.

"Phil Larodance…" Natsu's voice came in a growl, making everyone look at the young gangster. "He's the one who took her and he tried to kill me."

"_Maamaa…_" Toshiro whimpered softly, clutching at his fathers wet shirt he searched for the protective warmness Natsu owned.

* * *

><p>Lucy had never been so scared in her life before, <em>never<em>.

"Don't look so miserable my dear Lucy, you'll be happy with me."

"Please, I want to go back to Natsu and Toshiro." biting her lower lip to restrain the tears from escaping her eyes. Just then she felt how Phil put his index finger under her chin, making her look up to his smirking face.

"Now now, you'll be so much happier with me~" leaning down closer to her face Phil by a swift of an second had his lips planted flat on the blonde's.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my fuckin' gawd! PHIL IS SOOOO DEAD RIGHT NOW! ! ! ! ! ! ! : end of chapter seventeen btw! :3<strong>

***Cough* hope you enjoyed it even if the end were like…. Yeah y'know ;) **

**About the rating change, I want to hear you readers opinion and thoughts about that… 'cause being not so sure about it would be like trying to lit up a fire with wet sticks.. :P lolz so what do you think people? Should the rating change from **_**T **_**to **_**M**_**?**

**Oh, leave a review while I'm in London… that's a welcome present for me, ne? :D favs and alerts are welcomed too! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	19. Chapter 19: After Story Ch 18

**Yohoho I'm back from London :D hope ya' didn't miss me too much ;) now I'm all fired up with new ideas and scenes for After Story! ^^y and like you can see, the rating has changed to a M and-**

**Natsu: HEY! Don't steel my words!**

**Ey! I can use it if I want too! **

**Natsu: NUUU! YOU CAN'T!**

**Lucy: Calm down…**

**Listen to your **_**girl**_**-friend now Natsu. *winks teasingly***

**Natsu and Lucy: *punches F-T-K hard in the face while blushing***

**Well… they blushed, now I'm satisfied! *rubs her nose with this face: :D* and over 200+ reviews! **_**I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

**Thanks to: **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**ollussa(haha that was a loooong review)**_**, **_**haru desu**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**inukagome9193**_**, **_**IwriteSomeStories**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**FTWforANIME**_**, **_**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**Lady Kuroneko 05**_** and **_**Gentleheart **_**for reviewing! :D oh my, there was some new reviewers, Hi you guys! ^^ and thanks to you who added thist story to your fav and alert! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Eighteen:-**_

_**.**_

Blood dripped down to the floor. The small drops from the oozing wound slowly made a puddle. The sound of teeth being gritted together made the room less silence, curses spilled out from the person's mouth now and then, making the others who are outside the room lower their heads silently.

Natsu kicked the chair who was paired up with the desktop hard, sending it into the wall two meters away.

"Damn it… damn it, damn it!" punching the wall the pink haired teen made the wound he have grow bigger, nonetheless he did not care about it, the pain in his soul was the worst pain he ever had suffered. "How could I let that _bastard _sneak away with her… what kind of man am I, can't even protect her from a weak little shithead like him.."

This time didn't a drop of the red liquid drip down to the floor, instead it was a clear and small drop of tears. Clenching his fists hard he again punched down on the desk, then the wall but stopped in the midway when he heard the low whimper of a baby coming from outside the room.

"_It's alright Toshiro, daddy is just mad… it's not your fault._" hearing how Levy tried to calm _his _son down made him feel sick for not caring about his child, instead he's being mad at himself, when it is Phil he should punch the shit out off instead of the damn wall.

"_Damn that Natsu… doesn't he realize that Toshiro needs him?_" Erza said, her tone low and angry.

"_We can't blame him… anybody would react like that… but since they had Toshi-chan he needs to think on h-_" but before Lisanna could finish the sentence the door to the room were Natsu was on opened, the girls and boys looking up to the pink haired teen with widened eyes.

"Give Toshiro to me." Levy nodded slowly, walking in the same tempo towards her friend and handed over the two colored haired baby to his father. Toshiro himself recognized immediately his father's voice gripped hardly on Natsu's shirt when he got handed over. Natsu closed his eyes slowly while turning around his back facing the his friends.

Looking silently at him Lisanna suddenly was in front of her childhood friend looking with stern blue eyes into Natsu's black ones. "If I were you, I would chase the bastard down and kill him slowly." everyone blinked over the white haired girl's words. "Natsu I have known you for over ten years, I want you to go after and save Lucy. Toshiro need his mother more and more for each day that passes."

Natsu looked down to the girl in front of him, just then something changed in his eyes, making Lisanna smirk.

"Take care of him, I'll send a friend together with you while you stay at Lucy's parents."

* * *

><p>Natsu stood in a familiar garage, leatherjacket, helmet, boots, pants and sunglasses put on. His Smith &amp; Wesson SW40P fully loaded with the best bullets and magazines also filled with the metal and extremely deadly Winchester Ammunition.<p>

"Long time no see." he said to his Harley Davidson there it stood, shining in the strong light from the lamps, it's black lacquer and gangster mark in a finely and strong beam. Swinging his leg over the seat the motor soon roared mightily in the big garage.

"You thinking on going without us?"

Turning around he saw how Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, Erza, Levy and Cana stand there with crossed arm, fully clothed in their gang clothes.

"You guys.." Gray smirked.

"A leader isn't good without his pals y'know." the ebony haired boy took on his helmet.

* * *

><p>Lucy poked the food with the fork. She wanted to go home back to Natsu and Toshiro, she missed her little baby, two when Natsu is all whiny when their son gets all the attention from her. But laying that in the past she felt how it stung in her eyes. No, she would not let her eyes shear tears in front of that bastard Phil, who she have long forgotten and didn't want to come across with ever again.<p>

The reason why she think of him like that is because when they were younger, still when she was daughter to the _healthy _Heartphilia family, he always pushed her friends away and other boys that tried to play with her. She still remember how much she wanted to scream and yell at him to let her play with who ever she wanted, but being the silent and polite little girl she kept quiet.

"Lucy, are you not going to eat?" snapping a glare towards the amber brown haired man she wanted to slap and beat the crap out of she laid the fork, hard, down on the table.

"No, I ain't going to eat this rubbish." she wanted to laugh at his shocked expression.

"Why do you utter your words with such _dirty _words, dear?"

"Maybe 'cause I like to speak like a _normal _person. I'm tired of that!" yelling out the last she stood up, attempting to get out of this wrecked mansion.

"That little pink haired man have turned you to another girl, GUARDS!" Lucy froze when five men in black suddenly in a blink of an eye appeared in front of her. "I want you five kill a certain Dragneel and his offspring. _Today_."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Please don't kill them! I'll never forgive you if you do!" hearing those words coming from the girl he had searched for so long had an hard affect on him. But he didn't show it, this girl is in _his _grasp now, so he will keep the bird in the cage with a small lie.

"I think that will not change my orders to them. You see, they are already gone."

~õ~

Natsu stands with crossed arms in front of his soon to be father-in-law who held out a long black colored wig, black tuxedo, blue eye color lenses and new age sunglasses towards him.

"No, no I'll _not _wear that."

"You have to, I can't let you just barge in their like a ruffian."

"Listen ossan, things will go after me."

"Then I'll make sure to never let you see Lucy again."

.

.

.

Aaaand victory goes to Judo.

Scoffing the pink haired teen walked out from behind a tree, fully clothed in the guard cosplay suit, wig and lenses also on.

"You damn old man, I swear that.." the words who's left is to horrible to write, so we cut them away.

"If this was when you still were boyfriend not the fiancé and didn't have a child, you would lie down on the ground right now in a bloody pulp." glaring at each other the two soon to be family-in-law competed.

.

.

.

2-0 to Judo.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, funny and creepy… gah! I HATE PHIL! And I'm the creator of that damn character D: I'm gonna kill him, trust me! Or… well Natsu(the one in After Story) stands behind me right now… with a pistol in hand. STOP IT!<strong>

**Gangster Natsu: Not until you make me kill that little brat.**

**I'll do it if you **_**put that pistol away!**_

**G. Natsu: *scoffs* fine…**

**Toshiro: Oy, oyaji… have you seen mom?**

… **since when did you grow to a teenager? O.O'**

**Toshiro: Since now, you weirdo.**

**HEY! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU ODD COLORED FREAK! ?**

**Toshiro: WHAT'D YOU SAY!**

**FT Natsu and Lucy: What the… **

_**Love F-T-K~**_

_**Oh, by the way, leave a small review to this story, ne? b^3^d *thumbs up* alerts and favs are welcomed to into my hotmail inbox :3**_


	20. Chapter 20: After Story Ch 19

**Whoopwhoop! :D caputilo 19 is uppp! ^^ 4020 words without Authors Notes! :D**

_**!ALERT! Hints of Sexual Content at the End of This Chapter! :3**_

_**Nyahahhahahhaha, a teaser before the real lemon will be! ;D I'm crueel~**_

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**DeatBerryLover1995**_**, **_**ollussa**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**FTWforANIME**_**, **_**Gentleheart**_**, **_**Janiie Pie**_**, **_**NxL**_** and **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! **

_**Again; LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLE! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW YOU LIKE, no, LOVE THIS STORY! LOVE YA'! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Nineteen:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy stood in the bathroom that connected to the bedroom that apparently was hers. Small teardrops streams down her cheeks together with the warm water from the shower when she put it on. She thought that maybe a shower or bath could help to relax her senses, but unfortunately it made everything worse.

"Natsu.. Please, help me." hiding her face in the palms of the hands the blonde haired girl fell down on her knees in the shower, the water raining down on her back and blonde locks. "God, please, send someone." clasping her hands Lucy opened her eyes, tears still floating down, mixing out with the shower water.

Then her ears picked up the sound of something being opened, the door correctly, so she fast turned the water off and snapped the towel she had hung on the hook just outside the shower.

"W-Who's t-t-there?" her voice betrayed her, it was shaking and could easily be hear as this person were utterly scared.

When she got not response and the towel sat firmly around her naked and still wet body she peeked her head out.

"He-Hello…?" looking around she saw nothing, but the door were open wide. With careful steps she approached the dark tree door and got out in the room, seeing the bed, wardrobe, window -it was slightly so fresh air could get in-, the couch and armchairs standing there they stood before. "Stupid Lucy… you're just imagine things.." laughing at herself she felt a little relieved, but that was short lived.

Something moved behind her and her mouth opened to let out a cold blooded scream when a warm hand covered her mouth while something else got wrapped around her waist, just then she got forced to back away towards the bathroom. Her own and much smaller hands tried to pry her mouth free from the person's hand.

"MMHFF MMMEEMMH!" forgetting that she is just in a towel her legs started to kick.

"Sssssh.." her brown eyes watered up. Was she going to get killed? Raped? Not wanting to be non of that her elbow got a real good hit in the person's ribs, hearing a hissed groan confirmed it. "That hurt!" Lucy's eyes widened.

_It couldn't be..?_

"Mnapfhuh?" the warm hand slowly released her mouth and in a swish she got turned around, to look into ice blue eyes. Giving away a gasp she struggled to get away from the man's grasp. Attempting to scream she found the man's lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened. "Mmmn!" but the person didn't let go of her plump lips, instead he put more force into the kiss.

"Lucy, it's me, Natsu." hearing his voice for the second time when their lips parted away. Lucy slowly extended her hand cupping Natsu's cheek. New tears started to build up while she took the wig away, seeing how his pink locks appear from underneath the black and fake hair.

"…Natsu.." tears glittered in the lamp light when she embraced the pink haired boy tightly. "Natsu." taken aback Natsu instinctively laid his arms around her while stumbling backwards till his back hit the cool tile wall. Stroking his left hand over her wet hair he hugged her closer.

Tilting her head up with his index finger and thumb under the chin he captured her lips.

"How's Toshiro?" Lucy asked when they parted.

"He's with Layla and Lisanna."

"Did you leave two girls alone, what if a guard or someone kill them!"

"Relax, Hjin is with them. Now, we need to get you out of here." bending her arms away from around him Natsu walked over to the door and peeked out, seeing that no-one had noticed him sneaking in to the room he motioned the blonde to follow him. "It's alright, change into something while I contact the others."

"The others?" smirking Natsu looked at her.

"Everyone are here for you." Lucy felt a warming squeeze embrace her heart, filling her with the love her friends gave her by just knowing that they are here for her. Seeing how Natsu took up a small item from the tuxedo's trouser pocket she concentrated on finding clothes that fit for an escape. But she couldn't help but listen to what she could hear been talking about between Natsu and what sounded like Gray's voice. "I got it… yes, I have the lighter and gasoline." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Are you going to burn the place up!" she gasped, her hands taking a firm grip on his black jacket. "I know some gangsters can be that crazy, but you! Natsu! You aren't that crazy!" Natsu frowned.

"That little dickhead have no right to live any longer, you have to understand that."

"No! I don't understand why taking someone else's life will make everything so much better!"

"Who's side are you on? Me or that bastard Phil!"

"I'm on my own side! I don't want anyone to get hurt! And the bastard right now are you Natsu!" his eyes widened at her words. But he recovered fast from it. Snorting Natsu took a hold of Lucy's right wrist and pulled her out from the room.

"I'm not the only one who want him dead! You own old man want him gone from the world, by gone I mean getting erased from this planet!" wrapping his left arm around her waist he then took out the light and small bottle with the flammable substance. "You can hate me, but I will still love you Lucy." kissing her for just some a second or two he then pushed her away, hard, so she stumbled backwards.

"Natsu!"

_FWOOOOSH! _

Covering her face with the arms, Lucy saw how big red and orange flames exploded in front of her, and Natsu standing on the other side, mouthing a silent 'forgive me' before disappearing into the building.

"_NATSU!_" hearing her call his name the pink haired teen gritted his teeth.

"Sorry." taking up his pistol, loading the extra magazine with eight bullets he kicked each door in the corridor open, making it either break and fall down to the floor or slam into the wall. Hearing the sound of wooden floor being swallowed of the fire further away down in the corridor the pink haired teen knew if he didn't find Phil-Dick-head-son soon he would eventually be trapped since Gajeel and Jellal had started a fire on two different places in the mansion. "PHIL!" in the last room in the corridor he had guessed right that the bastard was in there.

"Haha! You fell for it, Dragneel!" yet again Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Phil Larodance himself stand behind six guards, a wry smile on his lips.

"You coward, hiding behind others." the pink haired gangster growled, his pistol raised up towards one of the guard's head. "But you maybe remember what I told you in the industry? I is cool blooded when it comes to shoot people I don't know, like these men here, but you, you I'll kill slowly."

Pulling his finger tighter around the trigger a loud pang sounded and one of the guards fell down on his knees, clutching his left upper arm.

"Oops, I missed." sarcastically Natsu waved it off but then his eyes narrowed. "But I promise I wont do it again." he laid his finger against the trigger when-

_PANG! _

That didn't come from his pistol made him look over the room, seeing a guard stand beside him with the pistol in hand, the smoke from the gunpowder swirled out from the end of the gun.

"L-Leeng-i, you-gh." the second guard dropped dead down to the floor beside his hurt friend. The man named Leengi made the cross mark for his comrade.

"Kill them!" Natsu and Leengi snapped their heads towards Phil who pointed at them and two of the remaining four guards ran towards them with pistols in hand.

"Son, just so you know I'm with you. So we better hurry before the fire takes us." Leengi said and shoot away a bullet, hitting the man right between the eyes. Natsu stared at him but did shoot the second man in the chest, right were the heart is.

"Don't call me 'son', I don't even know you." the pink haired teen snorted, aiming for the other two guards. "But.. (_pang!) _I owe you one."

Phil stared at the two men in front of him, snapping his head to the last standing guard the amber brown haired man snapped his fingers.

Natsu and Leengi covered their faces when a big cloud of green gas exploded inside the room.

"LARODANCE!" charging through the smoke the pink haired teen then coughed furiously. It started to get hard to breath normally. Just then a hand grabbed his collar, dragging him out from the room.

"Don't breath it in, you'll die if you do." hearing how the older man whispered it with an exhale Natsu kept his breath in.

"Wait there!" stopping Leengi and Natsu turned around, seeing no one else but Phil stand there with a gasmask.

The pink haired teen narrowed his eyes, he could hear the fire eat every little piece in the corridor and house, if they didn't get outside, he and Leengi in other words, they'll get grilled alive.

"Larodance! You bastard!"

"Dragneel wait!" but to late, Natsu got away from Leengi's grasp and charged towards the man just meters away.

"Yes, come and get me you filthy gangster!" Phil took up something out from his pocket, throwing skillfully toward Natsu's chest.

Natsu gasped. Pain had suddenly shot through his_ chest_. Falling down to the floor on hands and knees his right and pulled out the knife, blood oozing out from the wound.

Phil laughed madly. "HAHAHAHAH! I KILLED THE MOST DANGEROUS GANSGTER FOR THIS ER-NGAAAHHAH!"

"Youh -pant- haven't… killed me… you little shit.." Natsu took out the knife and insert it deep into Phil's chest, again, again, repeating the same motion, his hands bloody just like his own wound in the chest oozed blood down to the floor, made a puddle underneath them.

Leengi stared at the scene in front of him, seeing how Phil's body got limp in Natsu's arms and just then Natsu himself started to fall backwards.

"Damn it." running over Leengi caught the pink haired teen just in time. "Damn, you're a tough guy." smirking down to the panting Natsu he couldn't help but feel proud over the so much younger boy.

A sudden crack made the red haired man look up, seeing how the flames suck up every little piece of wood and furniture of fabric into the hot and deadly fire. Cursing he looked down the corridor to see that way also was set on fire.

"Just leave me.." the man looked down the boy in his arms. "Just go."

"No, you have a family that waits for you. A son to take care of, don't be like me. I abandoned my own child nineteen years ago. Your son will not have tog et through the same like you."

Natsu's eyes widened. "W-What ar -cough-" Leengi panicked, he needed to get out from this damn mansion, and that _fast_!

"We have to use the underground exit." picking up the heavily breathing teen he ran towards the door with a 'exit and stair' sign over it. Opening it he ran down the stairs and then got into a long and dark corridor but didn't hesitate to start run down.

~õ~

Lucy cried into her father's chest while the blond haired man stroke his hand over his daughter's hair.

"H-He just… he just.. -hiccup- please let him be safe."

_KA-BOM! _

Everyone jumped when a big explosion made the windows explode into small pieces of glass, fire bursting through the roof, big red flames and poison black smoke raised up to the dark clouded sky.

"Natsu!" everyone looked at Lucy's direction, their eyes widened by the sight their eyes met.

A pale, muddy, burned and bloodied Natsu was being carried in a unknown man arms. Bolting towards the two of them the man slowly crouched down and laid the pink haired teen to the ground. Lucy was fast with crashing down beside him on the knees, her hands cupping his face.

"Natsu? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah… I can -pant- hear you, Luce.." Natsu forced his eyelids open. He wanted to see Lucy's face before the unconscious feeling started to take over his body. Damn, that Phil, the knife had hit him pretty badly, his lung must be punctured.

"Thank god.." small tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but the dizziness got stronger with each inhale he took and soon his eyes fluttered closed and his head slumped slowly to the side. By seeing that Lucy's eyes widened. Leengi was fast with putting his index and middle finger against Natsu's throat, a relieved sigh came from him as fast as he felt the steady and rhythmical coming from the thick vein that pumped the blood out to his body, but also sent more blood to ooze out from his still pretty critical wound.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious, but call a ambulance his right lung is punctured." Jellal was fast with picking up his cellphone.

* * *

><p>Toshiro laid his chubby baby hand on his father's left, his black orbs eyeing silently over Natsu's still face. Lucy chuckled at her son.<p>

"It's alright, daddy is just sleeping…"

"_Daaddaah?_" the two color haired baby boy suddenly struggled to sit on beside his father on the bed.

"You want to sit beside him?" Toshiro made a face that Lucy took as a yes and sat him down beside the pink haired teen, and precisely when she had done that the baby slapped his palm flat against Natsu's cheek, a grunt coming from the father to the baby. "Toshiro!" Lucy lifted her son away from her fiancé, glaring down to the sixth month old baby who gazed up to his mother with a wide smile on the lips. "You can't slap people like that, they will get mad at you!" she scolded.

"_Daadaah naa!_"

"Still you're just a baby.." she sighed. Hearing the door behind her being opened. Turning around she was met with a warm smile from Lisanna and Hjin.

"Hey, Lucy-san." the white haired girl approached the blonde, taking another chair to sit beside the mother of the adorable baby. "Have he given any sign to wake up soon?"

"Toshiro slapped him real hard and he grunted so he is half awake half asleep." Hjin laughed at how the little baby looked back and forth between his palm and the red mark on his father's cheek.

"Well, maybe he need something like that to wake up."

"For your information, I don't need another slap…" hearing a hoarse growl come from the bed the two teen girls, Hjin and Toshiro, looked with wide eyes at Natsu's face who now had his eyes open. "Gosh… how long was I asleep?" laying a arm over his forehead the pink haired teen closed his eyes when a wave of nausea shot through his body. "I need a trashcan…"

Lucy, Lisanna and Hjin, except the little baby, sweat-dropped. But they can't blame him, the side affect after the medicinal must have kicked in as fast he got conscious again.

"Natsu?" said pink haired boy looked to the side to see the girl he loved look at him with those big brown eyes and then his son's exact copy of his own black ones. Extending his arm Natsu laid his hand over Lucy's. She was warm, and he must be extremely cold since he saw how she jerked a bit by the touch. Just then Toshiro laid his so much smaller hand over his father's.

"_Daddh.._" the pink haired boy's eyes widened. "_hi?_" now all eyes were on the boy. Confused Toshiro looked around. "_Whaaan?_"

"Did he just say 'daddy'?" Lisanna asked, mostly shocked like everyone else.

"Hell yeah he did." Hjin smirked at Natsu's face expression.

"His first word… is it normal that a baby can say 'daddy' at the age of six month?" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu who gave her 'how-the-fuck-should-I-know?' face.

"I have read that some start say such a things like 'mommy' and 'daddy' when they're eight month… but someone starts a bit earlier." Lisanna looked at Toshiro. "so yeah, it's pretty normal." smiling she ruffled his already messy hair.

"Bet he will be the smart-pant guy." Hjin teased, just knowing that Natsu would get annoyed over it.

"Hell no, my son will _not_ be a geek."

"But what if he _want _to be a _geek_."

.

.

.

Lisanna and Lucy sighed.

"Didn't Natsu just seconds ago feel sick?" the white haired teen said.

"You know him… forgets everything when he gets annoyed." Lucy answered.

"Good point.."

"_Daah?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-:Sexual Content:-<strong>_

_**.**_

_**1 week & 4 days later**_

Natsu sighed while he looked at himself in the mirror in the bedroom. The stitches after where the knife had wounded him made him another scar, but on the chest instead on the face.

"Natsu?" gazing the side he saw Lucy stand by the doorframe but not for long when he turned towards her completely, his arms open. Smiling the blonde approached him and sunk into his warm arms.

"God's know Luce how much I love you.." hearing him mumble that made her heart go wild inside her chest. Tilting her head upwards she looked into those black orbs she love so much. Soon she found her lips and tongue being attacked by his, a blush spreading on her cheeks when his lips moved softly over hers.

Laying her arms around his neck the two teens stumbled towards the bed.

"Is Toshiro asleep?" Natsu asked when he leaned over her with his tall figure. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, he turned off ten minutes ago."

"Good." with that Natsu crushed his lips on Lucy's plump ones, pressing his body fully onto hers and by now already told her that _he _is the boss.

Sneaking his hand under her nightgown Natsu squeezed her left breast, foundling with it while Lucy herself unbuckled his belt, letting his slip down to the floor beside the queen sized bed. Smirking into the kiss Natsu nestled in between her legs, pried them wide open for him to pleasure her.

Taking of her the gown Natsu took in her naked glory. Sure, he had seen her naked numerous of times, but he would never get tired of her, never. Leaning down his lips found the place just underneath her ear. Sucking on the skin there Natsu at the same time feels how Lucy's hands unbutton his pants and pulls the zipper down.

"I'm gunna make love to ya' all night, Luce.." the blush that had sneaked up to her cheeks changed color to a deep red, almost like Erza's hair. The next kiss that made their lips locked to each other was a more hungry, needing, loving and a lot more intense than the others this evening.

The pants hanging half down his ass Natsu's red boxers were visible just like Lucy's white panties.

Natsu's right hand leaved hot rails when he traveled down her side, belly and then to her inner thigh making her shiver in utter pleasure. The blonde herself wasted no time in just taking in all the wonderful things he do to her, no, her hand also played with his body. Her delicate fingers scratched him lightly with the nails and went lower, down to the edge ham of his red undergarments, slowly she slide it down till his rosy red pubic hair came in view. Deciding to stop there Lucy then retreated her arms to lay them around his strong neck, pulling him down closer.

The pink haired male in the room obliged and let their still covered sexes touch, enough for them to break away to give away a moan and groan. Without further notice Lucy missed Natsu's hand had sneaked in under the panties, not until his index and middle finger got pressed against her entrance.

"Hnn? You're soaked." blushing madly Lucy smacked his shoulder, but in the midway stopped when his fingers penetrated her vagina, teasingly slowly. Arching her back so they got chest to chest their lips yet again found each others.

With one arm around Natsu's neck her other went underneath her love partner. Her hand sneaked inside his boxers.

Natsu growled when he felt her hand slowly touch his manhood.

"Luce.." a tease smile made him understand she was not going to listen to his begs of stopping later on.

"Yes, Natsu?" her lips touched the utter shell of his ear. Sinking his body down closer to her said boy slipped his fingers out from her wet hole he wiped it off on her breasts, coaxing a squeak from her. Not letting her stop with the singing he licked his way down to were he had painted her own nectar over the softest part on female's body, except the ass.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Natsu was half done with the cleaning when he picked up how Lucy's breathing quickened rapidly.

Now the roles were traded, it she who's going to beg for him to stop, but knowing her, she will not beg to _stop_, no, she will beg for _more_.

Damn, he's glad Leengi, or something like that, had persisted him to continue live and saved his life.

But still, the nagging feeling of something were very familiar about that man. Natsu just couldn't figure it out.

"Natsu… you still with me?" snapping out from the small trance Natsu hadn't realized that he had stopped with what he was doing. Smirking he leaned his head up, planting burning kisses over her soft skin.

"Yeah, always.."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh… ten whole frickin' pages! :D hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Sorry for late update, but school held me busy with those damn projects and you now all the crap T_T' so please throw stones at my school! I don't care if the damn building has to close down for repairing! XD**

**Pwetty pwease leave a review~ *holds up Toshiro* **

**G. Natsu: HEY! Don't use my son to get reviews!**

**B-But… Nobody can resist him! Please let me use him!**

**G. Natsu: *snatches Toshiro away from her and walks away* stupid author *mumbles***

**Toshiro: *makes a 'wtf?' face***

**Noooo! Give him back! *cries rivers***

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	21. Chapter 21: After Story Ch 20

_**-Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu present chapter 20 of After Story-**_

**Gosh… it's already twenty(one) chapters since the first chapter was uploaded… damn, never thought that this story would be so popular, but just look by the number of favs, alerts and reviews I understand that people love it! And that makes me so damn proud and haooy to make you people enjoy the time you take on reading **_**After Story**_**. (: **

**By the way, this is a small prologue of the new 'arc' alike to the what will happen.**

**Bevare; a new twist in this story is about to turn everyone's life upside down.**

**Cough, a little bit too dramatic, huh? ^^' but yeah, things will happen! Blood, BLOOD! ! ! ! XD**

**Genres****: **_**Suspense, Tragedy, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, slight Humor, Gore, Crime, Horror and Family. **_**New genres.. HELL YEAH! 8D **

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**SasuNarulover49**_**, **_**inukagome9193**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore**_**, **_**ollussa**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Mishiru**_**, **_**Ange. Of. Guilt**_** and **_**shirayuki-chan **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! Gah! I hate fan fiction right now! I can't answer your reviews and this is not the first time! GAH! I'M SO SORRY BUT BLAME FF FOR IT! D: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^3^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty:-**_

_**.**_

Judo Heartphilia gave an frustrated sigh. Those two months that had passed since Lucy was saved there had been a sudden wave of murdering and rape of young women and men between the age of 19 and 30. And the rapist/murderer had leaved a message with a number on; **8-9-7-8 _ 19-15-23-5-18**.

"It must be some kind of combination…" the blond mumbled while he looked over the numerous of notes with the same numbers on. "But a combination to what?"

His workmates stood around him, thinking over how the heck they would get through with this.

"Maybe… it is some kind of code to a place…" Stanley suddenly said.

"Then we need someone who can read it." another worker said, taking a big sip from his coffee cup.

Judo thought for a while. Then his eyes beamed up, realizing that he know the _perfect _man for that job. "Stanley! We need to pick up someone!" the smaller man jumped, obviously startled by his workmate's sudden voice breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>"Then, why am I here?" a tired, irritated and familiar voice said. Judo took up the pieces of papers and spread around on the desktop in front of Natsu. The pink haired teen cocked a eyebrow.<p>

"You know there has been a lot of rapes and murdering these two months, right?" the teen nodded slowly. "And when we arrived to the place, there has been this notes with the same number on."

"Then I'll ask again. Why. Am. I. Here?" leaning back against the chair Natsu sat on the policemen around him shivered at the young boy's pissed mood. "I ain't going to do anything if you wont say anything."

"Natsu, can you in any possibilities read what the numbers means?" the blond haired police took a note from the heap and held it in front of the teen. Natsu by now had both his eyebrows raised. Snatching the piece of paper he silently eyed the numbers.

"High Tower."

"What?" everyone leaned forwards to look at the note, eyes and mouths wide open.

"I said 'High Tower'." repeating the same words Natsu held the paper between his middle and index fingertips, the numbers reflecting in Judo's black eyes. "The person who leaved the note is either really dumb or trying to get the cops after him." Judo smirked, he couldn't help but feel proud over his soon to be son-in-law.

Judo had figured out that the only one who could read a code like that would be a gangster, a gangster who can every little number combination to build names to different streets and buildings.

"Can I go home now? I'm tired.." confirming his words with a following yawn Natsu blinked his eyes furiously before crossing his left leg over the right.

"Kurosaki, bring a map."

"Hai!"

"Natsu, we need you in this job." said boy's eyes widened.

"The hell you sayin'?" the blond haired man sighed. "If you think I'll work with some cops then I rather kill myself. You know what I am and I have my reasons because of that."

"We all know what you are, but that doesn't change the fact that you're the only one in this room who know the town's shortcuts and abandoned buildings."

"Listen here ossan, working with a gangster will cause rumors. Rumors that'll not disappear." Judo's workmates couldn't understand how he can be so calm with this boy. "I can help you, but not following you."

"It's bad you don't use this intelligence for other things." Natsu snorted.

"If you intend on trying to tell me to work as a cop, then I answer you with: Fuck No."

"Oh, I think you would be a perfect policeman. The station is in need for people like you Natsu." the pink haired teen's burning eyes buried into Judo's much softer ones.

"Here is the map!" Kurosaki cut off the intense space between the soon family-in-law members and smashed the furled paper down on the desktop.

"Ah, thank you Kurosaki." the blond man unfurled the map and set the heaviest things he could get at the edge of the paper. "Now Natsu, can you please tell us _where _this 'High Tower' is?"

"High Tower is the place for a gang called _God's-Choppers_ and they ain't easy guys."

"Oh? You have some common with them?" Judo clasped his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Both yes and no." Natsu crossed his arms, a sly smirk on his lips. "My friend is an ex-member from them, so I would ask him for further information."

~õ~

Hjin's eye twitched. Natsu's eye as well.

"This is your entire fault.." the black haired man growled to his so-called friend.

"I didn't know the old man would do _this_." extending his hands the pink haired teen narrowed his eyes over the clothes he was forced to wear.

"I don't wanna get near that damn building again. And still God _isn't _listening to me!"

"Hey, you're not the only one who hate them." Natsu cut in.

"Keh, what could they have done to you?"

"They gave me a scar on the wrist," showing him the almost invisible scar Hjin made a inhaled hiss. "I almost died by blood lost."

"You had done something, am I right?"

"Started a fight with their shithead to leader." Natsu grumbled, remembering the leader's face clearly. Pale, thin so the cheekbones poked out from underneath the eyes, dark blue rings under them too, that awful smile that would make any person throw up on the place and that snake like body that seemed to move like the slippery animal.

"Enough with your past-talk boys." Judo waved at them, but the two young men crossed their arms standing still on the place. "I seriously see were Toshiro's stubbornness comes from.." the blond haired man sighed, and that didn't escape Natsu's sensitive ears, which is surprising since he drives motorcycles that have a terrible sound.

"Listen ossan, I'll not show myself in this kinda outfit." grabbing the side of the dark-blue police shirt the teen frowned. "And this guy neither." Judo grumbled something before he waved them off to change into something they _liked_.

"They're worse than girls…" he mumbled, soothing his left temple. Stanley agreed along with the others.

Five minutes later the boys came back, now clothed in black jeans, tight and thin midnight black sleeveless shirts and shiny black boots. Stanley and the others felt the sweat run down their backs, especially at Natsu who had tattoos and his earrings and lip piercing. Hjin was tattoo-less but he have two earrings in each ear.

Oh, I forgot to tell you that Natsu got a new tattoo on his left arm's wrist. No, it's not a dragon, it's actually Toshiro's name in black and italic letters.

"Okay, now when _everyone _are ready let's head out to 'High Tower'." Judo turned around, facing his workmates. "Have your weapons and headset on."

"Hai!"

Hjin glanced down to Natsu who glanced back up, both thinking the same.

'_Theses guys don't know a shit about what could happen.._'

"Hjin Kona, please tell us how we should do." the black haired man walked over to the police car there a map over the building laid.

"Okay, the building have five ways to use. Three on the west side and two on the north side, they're always guarded, but I know a way in that Natsu may recognize too." glancing over to the pink haired gangster he saw how his friend smirked. "So the first thing is to get there and then shatter around."

"Can I just ask you _who _we are after?" a man named Jasmed asked.

"Their leader; *_Erschossen Herz_." Natsu wanted to throw up right there and now, he hated that name more than Katsu's right now, and talk about Katsu, that guy is still on free foot. "Natsu and I will lead two groups each, since we know the building's nooks and rooms." Judo nodded silently, listening to the young man's next words. "But these guys will not hesitate shooting, they're sick, and I mean serious mentally ill, either from trauma in young age or their noggin have been knocked hard."

"How come you aren't like that?" Kurosaki asked carefully. Snorted, the memory playing in his head.

"I became a member before that sick rule came up by Herz, that man is dangerous. He kill for fun and nothing else."

"But… why were Dragneel there."

"There was two of the members over there who started to hit on my gang chicks, you can just guess how their boyfriends reacted on that. And me myself got pretty pissed off so you can just imagine how that went." everyone looked at the teen with interesting eyes.

"What did you do?" Stanley asked.

"Killed them with one bullet."

"Wait… both of them with just _one_?" Kurosaki's, and everyone else's, jaw dropped.

"You've never seen this boy shoot, bulls-eye every time." Judo smirked, remembering the challenge when Natsu and him had put on a bet that the pink haired teen could shoot better than Judo, which he proved he could later at the shoot hall.

The policemen gulped, looking at the gangster who smirked slyly back at them.

Just then roars split the air into pieces, making everyone look up further away on the road, seeing black motorcycles drive towards them.

"What the.."

"By the way Judo, I invited my pals, they want revenge on some unfinished business."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUN! ! O.O now, that was just random, but I hope you found it exciting! :D sorry if it were crappy, but I'm tired and just finished my homeworks… <strong>

**P.S. I didn't change the rating just because of adding a lemon later on, no, I changed it of all the blood (I suck at making creeping-out scenes but watheva'!" that'll appear in this arc. :3 so sensitive readers just a warning for you! ^^**

**Anyway.. *snatches Toshiro from Natsu* HAHHA! I got him! **

**G. Natsu: HEY! **

**Nyahahhahahaha, no-one can escape from my fast moves! *runs over to a Pippi Longstocking tent* **

**G. Natsu: Is this girl stupid or what? *walks over and lifts the tent up, his face changed to a pissed one* give him back or else. *grows dangerously***

**Toshiro: Daddhi! *smiles happily up at his father* **

**Toshiro, can you show what you have learned to the readers? **

**Toshiro: Review! Please! *flailing his arms playfully***

**Favs and alerts are welcomed too! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	22. Chapter 22: After Story Ch 21

**Yo! Chapter 21 is up! Sorry for late update, but I have my reasons :3**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Angel. Of. Guilt**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Neko-Tiara**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**inukagome9193**_** and **_**DeathBerryLover1995 **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^y **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-One:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu silently crept along a black wall inside the building were Herz is. While they had appeared behind the building were the secret door was Natsu had changed the plan on having a heap of polices after him, so he instead told them to wait outside, surrounding the building.

"Haha, did you see the new guy's face?" the pink haired teen stopped in his tracks when voices came from before him.

"It looked like he would start cry any second there." looking up he smirked.

"But damn, I'm glad that we didn't have to get through the damn test."

"Well this is better than Russian Roulette."

"Agreed."

Natsu listened to what the men said while they walked past him there he hung upside down over them. When they had disappeared down the corridor he jumped down on all fours, raising up the pink haired teen looked to the sides before he took off to right. Repeating what Hjin had told them before they had got inside, Natsu turned in a corner and stopped when a big door connected to the room were the Herz was Natsu had to jump to the side when a smaller door further away down the corridor opened.

"No! Give me my baby back!" just when Natsu had got a good grasp on some steel rears up in the ceiling he saw how a two men walked out from the door were a woman's cry cam from, holding a little bundle of a baby. "Please, don't kill her!"

"Silence, I have no use in having a woman who only gives birth to weak girls." anger exploded inside his veins when he heard those words.

"I beg you!"

_SLAM!_

The door slammed close, which apparently startled the baby so it started to scream for it's mother.

"Shut up you damn baby!" the guard were about to slap the baby when a gasp came from behind him. Natsu had, when the man who walked behind his pal, swung down and kicked the man in the back with his feet, knocking the man down to the floor with a bang. Natsu didn't give the other man a chance in reacting before he realized that the baby were gone from his arms and that he had the edge of a pistol pressed against his forehead.

"I would like to kill you right now, but since I need information you'll come with me, _now._"

* * *

><p>Hjin looked from his hideout in the big room were Herz right now sat on a chair, a dark blue haired woman being held down to the ground on her knees, it wasn't the holding down that made his blood boil in his veins, no, the woman's clothes were drenched in blood and her face had several cuts and gashes in the face.<p>

"Now Cecilia, why did you give me a daughter?"

"I-I'm sorry Herz-sama, but I can't decide what gender the baby will turn to be." Hjin heard how the woman's voice broke into sobs at the last word. Gritting his teeth to hold in the urge to just jump up from his hideout and just beat the crap out of Herz.

"I have no use of you anymore, kill her."

'_Now!_'

_PANG!_

Hjin eyes widened when a pistol shot off _outside _of the room and seconds after the door got opened and something, no, _someone_ got pushed inside, but collapsed down to the floor.

"Hey Herz, you may recognize this face." Herz silently watched his guard lift the man up, a wry smirk forming on his thin lips.

"Well, well. Isn't it the famous Natsu Dragneel? The number one gangster in all time?" Herz rose up from his seat and slowly got over to the pink haired teen who's face was covered in blood that flowed out from a wound just underneath the hairline. Tilting the teen's face up by grabbing his chin Herz licked his lips. "What brings you here?"

"To erase you from this world." Natsu hissed, his vision weren't that clear with all the blood that came in his eyes and mouth, so he only saw how Herz raised a arm and then thought that he would drop the ability to breath when the albino blond haired man had punched him in the stomach. Coughing furiously Natsu felt how something warm ripped his throat, and it escaped out between his gritted teeth, slowly sliding down his chin and neck, and the pain were the bullet had hit him in the thigh burned, it burned like hell.

"Hahaha, erase me? How? You're in such a bad state right now, how can you possibly move?"

"Because he's not alone." Hjin finally after the shock walked up from his hideout, holding his pistol directed toward Herz head.

"Hjin? Is it really you?" the albino blond man squinted his eyes in a mocking way, making the black haired ex-prisoner straighten his head upwards a bit.

"Not bad that you remember me, Herz. To bad you wont be able to make new memories." pulling on the trigger Hjin were about to fire off the bullet when Herz grabbed Natsu by the neck and held him in front of his body like shield, no intending on letting the pink haired teen go.

"Will you shoot me when your friend here is my shield?" Natsu struggled against Herz's hands, but when he did so the hold got tighter, almost blocking the air he is in need for completely. Hjin narrowed his eyes.

"You coward, hiding behind others." Natsu then opened his right eye, looking straight toward Hjin.

"Pull the trigger, Hjin." the pink haired teen wheeze slowly and Hjin's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy! You'll get killed too!"

"Pull the damn trigger you stubborn adult!"

_PANG! _

The body fell down on the floor with a low 'thud'.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahahha, sorry for the short chapter, but the clock is like 00.45am here in Sweden and some friends to the family came over and grabbed some food, then they stayed all day… : so I wrote this down in about one hour, so yeah… but it's a CLIFFHANGER! MOAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH XD**

**Anyway~ just one month and 24 for days till summer break starts for me! Yay!**

**P.S. Lucy and Toshiro are with Layla at their house, so I gotta leave them offside for some chapters :3**

**Even if the chapter was short as hell, would you please leave a review? :3 favs and alerts are welcomed too~ ^v^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	23. Chapter 23: After Story Ch 22

**Chapter twenty-two is upp :3 sry for **_**extremely late update! **_**But I have excuse for it! -well actually I haven't more than that I've been studying to a test and my damn brothers made my computer turn stone dead- gah! Damn them! *curses at brothers _and _test * plus I had this chapter done in my ol' computer BUT since my babies to family members destroyed it I wrote down what I could remember. So sorry if it's short. (:**

**Anyway, please enjoy reading the brand new chapter of **_**After Story**_**!**

**Thanks to: **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**Crystilia**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**inukagome9193**_**, **_**Haru-Startlietta**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_** and **_**lol (damn, that's many reviews in one row) **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! P.S. sorry for being cheap with the respond to your reviews… D: forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter 22:-**_

_**.**_

_The body fell down to the floor with a low 'thud',_

Natsu gritted his teeth hard. The pain from the bullet struck through his shoulder came as a after shock. But the good thing is, it wasn't his body who fell down to the ground.

"See… I.. didn't die." he managed to get through his lips that pursed when a small spasm of pain shoot through his body. The pink haired teen slowly looked up, his whole body stiffened.

A thins line of blood trailed from the corner of Hjin's mouth. His ice blue eyes had changed from clear to clouded, lifeless.

"Ihm- sor-yh."

"HJIN!" Natsu's eyes widened with each second that passed. Hjin fell down on his knees, then to the side with a bang down to the metallic floor. "No! HJIN-"

"It's no use, Dragneel." a laughing voice came from the shadows. Natsu's mouth fell open in surprise and anger when the person took his dirty boot down on Hjin's body. "He's dead."

"H-Ho-"

"How? Well, there is something called doppelganger and that guy behind you are one." Herz pointed with a finger behind the pink haired gangster who slowly, ignoring the pain from the shoulder, looked behind himself, eyes widened. "Now look at this rubbish." Natsu twisted his head back, to see the albino haired man kick Hjin lazily in the back. "Should I mention that sends live?"

* * *

><p>Layla had put Toshiro to bed while Lucy was down in the living room. Suddenly a scream came from downstairs.<p>

"IEEEEE!" Layla sprinted down the stairs to see Lucy stand in front of the TV, her fac pale and eyes in the double of size.

"Lucy, what is it?" the mother of said girl asked worriedly

"H-Hjin, Natsu!" Lucy pointed at screen while stuttering the names of the boys. Layla frowned before looking towards the TV, her eyes widened and a hitched gasp came from her.

* * *

><p>Natsu coughed when a foot made contact with his stomach in a powerful kick.<p>

"Say 'Hi' to your family Dragneel! 'cause this will be their last time seeing you alive!" Herz laughed loudly, giving the teen another hard kick in the gut. Natsu clutched his abdomen while coughing furiously, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth, making him feel sick. "Hm… there is something missing? Oh, now I remember."

Natsu eyes shakily looked up him, they narrowed when a maniac smirk spread across the man's features.

"_Your pals._" with that the door into the room opened and five persons were thrown inside the room, sliding against the floor. "And a pretty redhead among them all." Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the beaten up face of Erza lay just four feet away from him.

"Erza! Gray! Jellal! Gajeel! Ossan!"

"There's no use, they're unconscious, well barely alive."

Natsu couldn't believe what he heard or even saw. No! This can't be it. Hjin, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, ossan. This can't be true. _This can't be true!_

"HERZ!" said man stopped with his laughing and let out a gasp when something hard connected with his chest. Falling onto his back something heavy sat across over his torso. Looking up his red eyes widened when Natsu sat on him, fist coming straight for his face. The albino head snatched his head to the side, dodging the bone breaking punch with mere centimeters. Taking the little chance he got, Herz take a hold of Natsu's throat.

"Now the roles are reversed!" Herz laughed, but stopped when Natsu raised his leg and kicked him hard, real hard, in side, making him loose his grip around Natsu's neck and land fucking two seven feet away from the younger boy. "You damn.." Herz hissed while standing up shakily, Natsu doing the same.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Natsu roared and blasted towards him with an incredible speed for being that hurt. Instead of fearing the boy Herz also darted forward, their fist connected.

But what took the albino haired man by surprise was when Natsu's left shin hit him in the ribs, and he swore two ribs were broken by the force of that kick. Hissing Herz narrowed his eyes.

Sweat and blood mixed together ran down both men's bodies. Natsu's sleeveless shirt had somehow hot ripped off and so had Herz's own shirt also got.

Compared to Natsu Herz looks like a white, weak, pale and skinny snake. But under that pale skin can you find a enormous power. But let's leave that, back to the scene!

"You ain't that bad, Dragneel."

"Shut up."

"How rude, I'm implying that you're strong."

"And I take non about what you implies." the pink haired teen hissed, taking a step closer. Hjin's eyes then widened with a smirk. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Then you won't give a shit about this?" Natsu for a second looked confused but it got erased when a gap opened underneath his feet.

Natsu's eyes didn't have the time to widen in surprise before he fell down. Just in the last moment he managed to grasp onto something with his right hand. Breathing hard he looked down, seeing something that looked like corrosive acid. Panic reached his senses when he smelled the horrible and dangerous scent of the liquid. Desperately he took a hold around the iron rear with his other hand, biting his lower lips to prevent a scream.

"Well, well. Look like the mighty Dragneel, this decade most dangerous gangster." Herz strained voice came from above. Looking up Natsu saw his face hold a wry smirk. "Wonder if there will be someone succeeding after you? Hm, probably your son, but that might not happen either if I kill him."

**_-To Be Continued-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, it's so short that I for sure will start cry any minute now :'( <strong>

**But! END OF CHAPTER 22! ^^**

**You know what guys? **_**Beach Lovers **_**is right now being turn into a one-shot doujin/shi! :D so those who enjoyed **_**reading **_**the fanfic can now both **_**read & look **_**at the characters in panels, just like in the manga, but outside the official story… you know what I mean so I'll stop there~ ^^**

**Plus, I'm sick, again.. (no surprises here!) so I'll mostly sit back down and write chapters for the stories! ^^ (hoorayyyy for being sick… *waves with the Swedish flag*)**

**Pwetty please leave review for **_**After Story**_**? :3 favs and alerts are welcomed too! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	24. Chapter 24: After Story Ch 23

**Chapter twenty-three is upppp! :D It feels good to write again :3 plus, I'll serve you all a lemonade drink! *holds out a tray full of the yellow drink* **

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger, flame gemma**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo(ANgels)**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995 **_**and **_**Angelus Draco **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Three:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu held onto the rear for dear life. The smell of the acid burned inside his nose.

"Wonder how this will end?" Herz smirked down to him with squinted eyes. "By the way, do you feel the warmth?"

"What warmth..?" Natsu breathed, glaring up to the albino haired man with narrowed eyes.

"On your hands." the pink haired teen eyes widened when heat burned his palms. "Feeling it?" Herz laughed. Natsu gritted his teeth, but a hissed groan came from him when the pain increased to a ten.

Herz still laughed, his head bowed up to the ceiling while doing so. But then he felt something push his back which made him loose his balance and fall over the edge in the gap.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu's eyes yet again widened when he saw how Herz fell over and into the gab. Natsu shut his eyes closed when and turned his head away before he could see the man fall down into the pool of acid. The sound of something being corrosive filled his ears while splashing from Herz helpless arms flailing to grab into something made the pink haired let out a deep breath he had held. Just then the sound of something bubbling replaced the corrosive and the smell was horrible.

"Natsu." said boy snapped his head upwards, he felt how his face dropped by the sight. "Take my hand before your hand catches on fire." doing as the voice said Natsu extended his right hand and grasped the man's, then he got pulled up in a half second by the person. Feeling how nice it was to lay his palms flat down on the metal floor Natsu took deep breath to stabilize his breathing from gasping to normal.

"Jeez, that was a close call." the pink haired teen snapped his head upwards, looking to his side his eyes widened for the fourth, maybe sixth, time that hour.

"Hjin.." Natsu couldn't believe what he saw. Just some feet away from his was Hjin, smirking while being held up by Judo.

"I said having those bulletproof vests would come in handy." the blond police man said.

"But how… blood, mouth?"

"Oh that, I had a fake blood tablet in my mouth."

.

.

.

Just then Natsu looked around over the room. Seeing the others standing, hovering over the beating up pals of Herz.

"You thought for real that we would be beaten up _that _easily?" Gajeel smirked, but winced when he felt of his lip split a little more. Bringing a hand up the long black haired teen tried to stop the blood and ease the pain at the same time.

"But still, you're gravely hurt." Erza added, walking over to the teen who now sat on his knees.

"Where is my baby?" everyone in the room froze when a voice they didn't recognize as theirs cut everything off. "Where is my daughter?" Natsu looked behind him, seeing the dark blue haired woman look at him with tears in her eyes, tears also flowing down her cheeks.

"She is right here miss." the woman looked over to the door, more tears broke out when she saw a policeman hold a little bundle with her sleeping baby in his arms. "Perfectly fine, thanks to Natsu-san." the policeman barely managed to finish his speech before the woman had rushed up and lifted her little baby away from him.

"My baby! My little Wendy!" she cried while holding the baby close to her. Natsu watched the scene with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-:Three Weeks Later:-<strong>_

"No! Toshiro don't!"

_SNAP!_

"Argh!"

When Lucy had heard all the ruckus coming from the kitchen she got worried she ran over to the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Natsu hold Toshiro in one arm, a scissor in the other hand.

"W-What happened to your hair?" she asked when she saw how half of Natsu's bangs were cut off.

"Blame the kid! He sat on the floor with this _scissor_!" Natsu exclaimed while showing oh so dangerous 'pistol'. Lucy giggled and took Toshiro away from his father and sat him in the baby-walker.

"So you're blaming our son for giving you a new haircut?"

"Apparently yes, plus he almost re-opened wound on my shoulder." Natsu grumbled while taking some strands from his bangs, twisting them between his fingers while sighing. "Great, now I seriously _need _a haircut.."

"Leave it to me." the pink haired teen stared at Lucy for a moment before backing away.

"Don't cut of my ears.." Lucy cocked a eyebrow, but smiled.

"I promise." she took a step closer towards him and gave him a long kiss on the lips. "I heard from Cana that you had your bangs up before you became a gangster." Natsu blinked.

"No way, it's became too tiring fixing it.."

"Awh, come on. I wanna see the old Natsu hairstyle~" Lucy teased, placing her arms around his neck. The pink haired teen growled but still intertwined his hands behind her back.

"Maybe if he have some fun tonight." he whispered huskily into her ear. Lucy blushed madly.

"B-But your wound?"

"Then how about slow and passionate?" untwining his hands Natsu traveled down to her butt, squeezing a little. Lucy squeaked a little and hugged herself closer to the pink haired boy who smirked evilly.

"_Daddiie!_" both the teens looked down when their son called for Natsu. Toshiro was butted weakly at his father's leg while laughing his bubbly baby laugh. "_Upaah~_" his black eyes looked up to his parents just like his arms were extended, wanting to get picked up so he also could cuddle with them.

Natsu chuckled, but still let go off Lucy and picked their son up.

"Watcha' want buddy?" the pink haired teen asked his son, ruffling the little baby boy's hair so it stood in every direction.

"_Daddie!_" Toshiro sang.

_SLAP!_

Aaaand he got slapped by a baby again. Lucy held a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent from laughing at Natsu's face.

"Wonder who he got this slapping tendency from?" Natsu looked at the blonde, a vein throbbing on his forehead when he saw how Lucy turned around and started laugh. Placing Toshiro down on the floor Natsu then trapped the blonde in his arms, earning a squeak from her. "I guess I found the person." he teased with placing his lips on Lucy's neck, sucking on the skin softly.

"N-Natsu stop… Toshiro.."

"He's a baby, Luce. He doesn't know what we're doing." he whispered against her skin, his hands traveling up on her sides.

"And that's why I don't want him to see this!" Lucy stated and twisted out of his grip. Growling the pink haired teen watched how she picked up their son and started to walk away towards the bedroom. "Plus, the clock is seven so it's time for him to sleep."

"Luce.." he groaned in boredom but still followed after. Lucy gently sat Toshiro down in the crib, kissing his forehead the blonde clicked on the sleep-mobile and soon after that, a soft tune started to play.

"_Little cat, little cat, little little kitten. Do you know, do you know it's dark at night~_" Natsu felt himself sit down on the bed's edge, listening while Lucy sang for Toshiro together with the melody.

"_Little pig, little pig, little little piggy. If you freeze, if you freeze- _he's already asleep." Lucy said, tugging the blanket over the sleeping baby who happily suckled on his thumb.

"Your voice is probably boring him out?" Lucy shoot him a glare. "Just kidding." he laughed and took her hand in his, dragging her closer so she fell on top over him. "Now, why don't we have some fun?"

"You sneaky dog." Lucy teased but cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on the lips. "But I love you anyway."

"Funny, I admit it." chuckling Natsu turned over so he was the one on top. Smirking at her pout Natsu slowly leaned down towards her face.

Capturing her lips into a heated kiss he massaged her hips gently. Lucy sighed by the touch, her hands locking behind his back, her legs spreading when his knee worked it's way in between them.

Making a small pause from the kiss they looked into each others eyes. Natsu's, filled with lust and love. Lucy's, filled with beaming stars and love as well.

A tease of a smirk formed on Natsu's lips when he stuck his tongue out, licking her plump lips tenderly, almost as if they were made of the finest silk. By support of his lower arms he leaned his body closer to hers just like his lips once again melted hers into a passionate kiss. Without Lucy's notice, Natsu had snuck his hand under her shirt, pulling it upwards so the edge of her bra got into view. Deciding to stop there the pink haired teen then trailed his lips away from hers, down her jaw line to the crook of her neck, his tongue licking the soft and almost pearl white skin.

"N-Natsu.." a sigh came from the blonde's mouth when the man above her started to rock his hips slightly against hers. Lucy arched her back so their chests collided with one another, making their bodies grind against each other in slow and tender strokes.

When he got enough of sucking, licking and nipping at her neck Natsu started to seek even further down on her body, but found the damn shirt in the way.

"Shirt. Off. Now." he growled while forcing the garment of his fiancée's body, leaving her in just a pink lacy bra. Lucy moaned in protest when she was the only one getting undressed. Tugging at the hem of his shirt Lucy promptly made him take it off before she seriously would tore it apart.

Now when both of them was shirtless Lucy's hands rested on his chest, feeling the muscle flex by the touch. Drawing circles with the palm of her hands Lucy raised her hips against Natsu's slow rocking rhythm against her body.

Natsu leaned his face down closer to hers, welcoming his parted lips with a moan. Tongues massaging one another, lips moving in sync, body to body grinding into each other, hands playing and teasing their partner.

* * *

><p>"You get no other chance than this, Rexu, and I hope you understand that." a gruff voice said, making said man nod in response.<p>

"I understand it, sir."

"Good, 'cause I want Dragneel and his family gone. You have two years on figuring something out. Now go." nodding again Rexu stalked out from the room a wry smirk on his lips.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview on the next chapter:<strong>_

"_I'm disappointed Natsu, I'll have to expel you from FTG." Natsu's eyes widened. _

"_It wasn't me who did this!" he shouted, his eyes nailed at the old man in front of him._

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN~ What will happen? :D I know, but you don't, nyahahahha~ *sees brothers standing by the door, looking at her with weird expressions* huh… I mean.. <strong>

**Brothers: She's going crazy again..**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Brothers: Suuuureee…**

**Me: *kicks them up to the sky***

***cough* anyway, stay tuned for chapter Twenty-Four! (wow… this is the longest fanfic I've been working on! :D) plus, I said this 'arc' would be having more blood and more fights, don't worry, it will be more serious scenes than this with Herz and all that! :D**

**Oh please leave a review! *holds up a photo with Toshiro splashing milk in Natsu's face* also, favs and alerts are welcomed too~ ^^ **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	25. Chapter 25: After Story Ch 24

**Wazzup! I know what's up! Chapter twenty-four is uppp :D**

**Thanks to: **_**DeathBerryLover1995, ANGELS(XoxoFTXoxo)**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**flame gemma**_**, **_**Princess Happy **_**and **_**xXNatsuXx **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

_**~After Story~**_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Four:-**_

_**.**_

"_I'm disappointed in you Natsu." Makarov looked at the pink haired boy with stern eyes. _

"_But it wasn't me who did this!" Natsu defended himself. His hands slamming flat down to the table before the old man. _

"_I'm sorry Natsu but I've no other choice but expel you from of FTG." Natsu's eyes widened in horror. _

"_It wasn't me! Listen!" _

"_Natsu Dragneel, you are expelled from FTG forever."_

_Forever…_

_Forever.._

_Forever._

Forever.

"NO!" Natsu sat up abruptly in the bed. His breathing quick and his body glistened in sweat. Swallowing the pink haired teen looked around the room, the moon's rays shone into the room. "It was just a dream.." he sighed and laid back down to the bed with a arm over the forehead, the slight bulge of his scar pressed against the skin on his arm.

Opening his eyes again Natsu looked to his side, seeing Lucy sleep peacefully beside him. Looking further beside him he saw Toshiro's sleeping face, his mouth being occupied by the thumb on his right hand. Rolling over to his side the pink haired teen stroked the back of his knuckles on the baby's soft and chubby cheek.

"Don't be like me in the future, Toshiro." he whispered, his hand laying flat and lightly on the baby boy's chest that slowly rose up and down in steady breaths. "A life as a gangster ain't easy."

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment, but they slowly opened again when he felt something grasp around his pinky with a firm grip. Apparently Toshiro grabbed his father's finger in his sleep. A small smile spread across the pink haired teen's features when he saw how his son's face smoothed.

_BEEP-BEEP!_

Natsu growled when his phone went off. Who the hell is that insane that he send something in the middle of the night? Wiggling his finger away from Toshiro's much smaller hand, Natsu soon had the text message up on the display. Slowly with each words his frown transformed to a deep scowl.

"Gray… I swear I'll kill you when I get there." he growled and stood up from the bed. Finding a pair of black trousers and red t-shirt, Natsu then got out to the kitchen snatching a bit of paper he lazily wrote the words down then laid it on the table. Going out in the hallway he took on the boots, leatherjacket, the pistol he hided in a locked box, extra bullets, keys to his Harley Davidson and the helmet he got from Lucy. "I'll be right back, Luce." he whispered before silently disappearing out in the apartment hallway.

* * *

><p>Natsu kicked the door to <em>Golden Pistol <em>open hard, the shouts and calls silenced from the 'bang'.

"What the hell 's going on?" the pink haired teen growled loudly, sending tremors down the younger gangsters spines.

"Your damn pals threatened our leader." Natsu cocked a eyebrow, still he managed to frown dangerously, at the silver haired man.

"You do think that I'll believe your gang didn't do anything back?" he hissed and slowly stalked over to the man who paled in color. "Cuz, I don't believe they were the one starting it." his forehead butted against the man's hard. People around them backed away slowly. "If you want, I can give you a hole in the head, _for free_."

The brown haired man swallowed thickly when he felt of something cool and hard touched his jaw.

"Now, how do you want it?" Natsu asked, pressing his pistol harder against the man's jaw.

"I-I-I-I.."

"Dragneel, I suggest you back away from my brother." a dangerous voice came from behind the pink haired teen, who just turned his head slowly, staring at the person with burning eyes.

"And what if I refuse, what'll you do, Juvia?" Juvia frowned, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh I don't know, maybe set something for your girl and son?" Natsu's eyes narrowed. Taking his pistol away from the brother of the woman he instead pointed it at her.

"I believe that your brother as well will be dead in some seconds if you plan doing that."

Not from afar stood the rest of _Death-Dragon _and was about to walk up to their leader when the same amount of people as they stood in their way.

"Move it you fucker." Gajeel growled at a man, the same length as himself.

"Over my dead body." the long black haired teen growled and was about to pull his pistol up when a small hand stopped his from doing it. He looked down to see Levy shake her head 'no'.

Back to Natsu he managed to get into a mass there he's surrounded by a number of ten men.

"I believe that you're a cold blooded killer, Dragneel, you should know I'm that too." Juvia said, her dark blue eyes filled with cockiness, which pissed Natsu off.

"You sick woman." he growled and lowered his pistol a bit.

_Big mistake Natsu. _

* * *

><p><em>Lucy woke up when her phone went off later in the morning, and it didn't make only her wake up with a jump, it also startled Toshiro. Hearing her baby start to whimper the blonde quickly found his binky and put it in his mouth. Seeing no Natsu beside her she assumed that he got out to smoke. <em>

"_Hello?" she answered tiredly. _

"_Is this Lucy Heartphilia?" a soft voice asked. _

"_Yes… and who might you be?" she asked back. _

"_I'm Dr. Helmenstein and I have to tell you that…" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows when the man trailed off with his sentence. _

"_Tell me what?" _

"_I'm terribly sorry for this but… your fiancé came into the hospital just moments ago and… I can't say he's okay. It's rather he's not okay at all." Lucy heart dropped down. No.. this can't be true. _

'_This can't be true!' she thought, tears spilling down from her eyes. "W-What's wrong with him?" she managed to say, without her voice shaking to much._

"_He's in surgery right now, it seems to be that he got into a fight there guns were involved, and one of the bullets hit his stomach. I'm still not sure if he's going to make it, it depends on if his liver got hit.." _

_Depends on if his liver got hit.._

_Liver got hit._

_Liver. Hit. Bullet. _

_Lucy felt how tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes stung from the salt drops that kept on flowing down the sides. _

"_Luce.." great, now she heard voices of her boyfriend, fiancé. "Lucy." something then grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly. She wanted to scream but it was like the air had disappeared from her lungs. _

"LUCY!"

"NO!" her hands curled up to fists and was about to punch the person in the face if it was not for a pair hands that caught her own. "No! No! No!"

"Lucy, it's just me!" now she heard the voice perfectly. Opening her eyes she threw herself at Natsu who unprepared on that had to get his balance back before the both of them falls down on the floor. Luckily he did.

"Natsu.." she cried into his chest, making the pink haired teen's face soften and caress her silky blonde hair with his right hand softly in comforting movements. "Natsu.."

"Sssh, I'm alright." '_Well, almost.._' he thought in after hand. Closing his eyes he placed a kiss on top of Lucy's head, hushing, whispering and hugged her closer to his own body. But stopped when the wound on his chest nailed his body in pain. He bit his tongue to prevent a groan.

Just then Natsu realized something.

.

.

.

_Where is Toshiro?_

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

><p><strong>*inserts dramatic Beethoven music* <strong>

**WHO TOOK TOSHIRO! ? *stares over the heap of **_**After Story **_**fans* **

**You will get to know who "took" him in the next chapter~ *evil smirk* :D**

**Don't forget on leaving a review! ^^ favs and alerts are welcomed too~ :3**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	26. Chapter 26: After Story Ch 25

**Yo! :D hope you guys have had it nice~ I know I had since I passed my shooting-test for my Hunting license! :D So from now on I'm officially a hunter, so beware all the animals with hoofs for "the Great Moose Hunter F-T-K"! XD **

**But I've bruises on my right shoulder… I held the rifle wrong… T-T it hurtsss~ **

**But anyway! I'll not hold you in this anymore so onto the story! :3 **

**P.S. sorry for not answering your reviews.. ): **

**P.S.S. I've a request for you who want to do it, more info after the chapter! ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Angels**_**, **_**Neko-Tiara**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_**,**_**HaruStarlietta**_**,**_**inukagome9193**_**,**_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**flame gemma**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Angelus Dracos**_**, **_**yuri is awesome**_**, **_**Angel. of. Guilt**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**(no need to call me mother **er you know..) and **_**dexter-dash(lol :D) **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~ <strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Five:-**_

_**.**_

PREVIOUSLY

_Just then Natsu realized something…. Where is Toshiro?_

_**.**_

Lucy felt how Natsu suddenly let go off her. Drying the tears away she looked at the teen with a asking expression.

"What are you looking after?" she asked. Natsu stopped and turned to her with worried eyes.

"Where is Toshiro?" Natsu worriedly asked. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Toshiro?" she started and looked around. "Toshi!"

Then the parents of the called child's laughing voice came from the kitchen. Natsu was fast with running over to the room and saw how his son sits on the floor, holding something black and shiny. The pink haired teen's face paled and he slowly step by step crouched down.

"Toshiro, give back daddy's pistol." he calmly talked to the baby who looked at him with big black eyes.

"Daddy?" Toshiro tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, come here. Leave that thing on the floor." but Toshiro had other plans. Instead of laying it down he held it up, towards Natsu who instantly froze.

"Natsu? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he replied to Lucy who stopped when his reply came rather short and quick. Frowning she walked over to the doorframe, her eyes widened of what she saw her son were holding.

"Toshiro!" the blonde haired girl screamed in fear and ran up to her son. Natsu who hadn't a chance to react watched how everything played before his eyes.

Toshiro got startled by his mother yell and clutched the pistol harder, his small hand pushing the trigger to the bottom. A small 'poof' came from it. Toshiro who screamed in fear when the 'toy' _shot off_ dropped it and was fast with crawling over to his mother who stood there with a relieved face.

"Mamaaa!" the toddler cried big tears and extended his arms upwards. Picking him up in a swift Lucy hushed and rocked Toshiro to the side, trying to calm his screams and sobbing.

"It's okay… it's okay.." she kept on mumbling to him and slowly walked back to the bedroom. Natsu on the other hand stayed in the kitchen leaning on the counter with a small sweat drop running along his jaw line. He was going to get shit after this from Lucy after what had happened right now.

Finally Toshiro calmed down and dozed off in his mother's warm arms.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you." Lucy said with a low and warning voice when she came back to the kitchen with a frown placed over her normally soft and sweet face. Taking a hold of Natsu's arm she dragged him further into the rather big apartment kitchen. "Why was it a pistol laying around here?" she asked, her brown eyes nailed at his black ones.

"I had to help Gray out of trouble and-"

"So you have been doing stuff again?" she cut him off with a hiss. "I thought you had stopped with that?"

"Listen Luce, I'm a gangster. A criminal who's feared over Japan, people is everywhere and close by to test me." Natsu said in a serious voice. "If I had the chance on changing to a normal guy, then I would." Lucy frowned more, which made him rather pissed off.

"Why is it so hard to change _now_?" she snarled and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Haven't you been listening to me?"

"I have, I just don't get what's making it so hard to not be a gangster anymore?" Lucy asked back making Natsu's eyes narrow dangerously.

"God damn it Lucy! It's something that I am! I'm a motha' fuckin' gangster who can't just change like you change to a shirt or blouse!" just like that he snapped at her, flames flared inside his black orbs, his muscles tensing and veins appearing on them.

"I didn't ask you to stop, just lowering your profile." Lucy stated and narrowed her eyes as well.

"'_Lowering_ _my profile_'?" he said. "It's not that easy, Luce." he sighed, but anger still boiled his blood.

"Is it that hard?"

"What do you think!" Natsu shouted, mood raising. "I may be young but I'm feared and most on peoples death-lists so there is no chance on I can take the rout to 'normal living' life!"

_SLAP!_

The forceful sound of a palm connecting with someone's cheek filled the room.

The pink haired teen's eyes widened as the sting on his cheek grew more intense. His fingers slowly touching his aching flesh.

Lucy stared horrified at her hand and then at Natsu, back to her hand, back to Natsu.

"N-Natsu I-I.." she started but kept quiet when the pink haired teen lowered his eyes to her, his bangs hanging, and wry-cut, over his forehead, shadowing his face a little.

Without a word he turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen, then to the hallway, opening the door to slam it with a hard bang. Lucy who freed herself from the paralyzing grabbed a hold on herself and ran after her fiancé.

"Natsu wait!" she called when she was at the entrance door. But Natsu's motorcycle were already kicked on and was now roaring dangerously and the flashlight blinded her. "Natsu!"

Natsu made a sharp twist with the two wheeled vehicle and drove away from the place. Anger still floated through his body. The chilly hair that ripped his pink haired cooled him off a bit but then a new wave sparged up inside him again. Gritting his teeth Natsu turned to a familiar road, thinking that he would stay at _that _place for the night, and maybe, just maybe return back to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Oh crap, hope their relationship will still be in one piece! :3 End of chapter twenty-five! ^^<strong>

**Now… I want to ask you readers something (: I really do want a picture of little Toshiro, just getting a sneak-peek on how he looks like for you other guys. We know he has pink bangs and the rest is blonde and spiky, pretty pale skin and pointy black eyes ^^ but it would be like suuuuuper cute to see him on a pic or something' :D so those who have a deviant-art account and read this story, could you pleeeaase draw little Toshiro? *puppy eyes* but it's just if you want to do it! My name on dA is **_**rockeffelerPferde **_**by the way! XD so PM me when you have the picture done, and oh! Also send a message if you plan on drawing too! 8D**

***cough* either wayyy~ please leave a review :D it makes a author get more insperation(it's true!) ^^ favs and alerts are welcomed too~ ;)**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	27. Chapter 27: After Story Ch 26

**Yo… chapter 26 is up….**

**Do I sound sad? Well… it depends on how you see on me.. :/ like you maybe have noticed **_**Beach Lovers **_**and **_**Natsu & Lucy **_**has been deleted T_T the admin said the 'rating' weren't the right so they deleted these stories ;_; **

**Anyway! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D **

**Thanks to: **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_**, **_**Elemental Dragon Slayer**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**LucySlayer**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**xXAliraxX**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**flame gemma**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_** and **_**g3m1n1 **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^ love you guys so much~ **

**P.S. it's going to be a scene in here were you will get a nosebleed XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Six:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu silently sat by the riverbank, throwing small stones at the ducks that passed by, quacking like crazy when one of the stones hit the male. The gangster folded his arms and rested the elbows on his knees, eyebrows furrowed. Those black eyes he owned looked at a empty spot down by his feet, feelings swirling around like a tornado.

His hand reached up to his chin. It still sting pretty much and Natsu sighed. Maybe leaving was too harsh and fast minded, either way he didn't feel like returning just yet. Even if this feeling of regret struck him each second that passed.

"Aaah fuck! I'm gettin' too soft.." he groaned, laying down in the green grass with an arm over his forehead.

Opening his eyes he looked into the now evening pink sky, a small breeze swished past him.

For how long had he been laying around here? Three, four, five hours? He didn't know, just that he felt like he knocked on heavens door.

His teeth sunk down his lower lip hard. Soon he tasted the flavor of metallic and yet sweet taste of blood, making him return back to reality.

"I've to go back.." he mumbled finally after he's been out all day. Driving out to the furthest part of Chiba there just the nature had been left for it's own. The old and mighty forest proudly marked it's territory.

Standing up Natsu took on his black pilot sunglasses and sat down on the motorcycle, kicking it so it started with a roar. Birds and other animals flied for their lives when the pink haired teen drove through the forest's small ways and curves.

* * *

><p>Toshiro had felt like something were missing this whole day. He had crawled, yawned, sat on his rump, slobber, ate and slept all day and all those times he had either dreamed or wondered where the missing part were.<p>

"Toshi, time to sleep." looking up he saw his mother's, not his father's together with hers, smile down to him while holding her arms extended for him to crawl over to. "Come here to mommy."

"Daddy.. whele?" he asked, still not getting 'r' right. Lucy's eyes seemed to fill with tears but still let not a single drop escape.

"Daddy is soon back, _I hope.._" the last part came as a low whisper which got unnoticed by her son who most of the times did notice ever little piece that happened in the apartment.

"Daddy gonwe?"

"Yes, but he will be back." '_I hope.._'

Toshiro looked around in the room. His black orbs did look at something for some seconds, then to something else. Suddenly he got up on all four and crawled towards the small living room in the apartment. Approaching the shelf filled with books and photos the baby tucked at a green memory book. Lucy who had followed him smiled softly.

"You want to look at pictures?" the son of the woman shoved the book on the floor towards her, signaling that he want her to open it.

"Pic! Pic!" he exclaimed happily when Lucy grabbed the book and picked him up. Sitting down in the couch she placed Toshiro down beside her and opened the photo book. "Papa!" the baby directly pointed at his father's face. Lucy chuckled and stroke his hair.

"That's when you still were in mommy's stomach." she said and points at herself standing beside a pretty pissed off Natsu who head butted with Judo.

"Stumac?"

"Haha, no, st-o-ma-ch." Toshiro shook his head and instead looked at the pictures.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until little Toshiro had fallen asleep in his mother's lap. Lucy gave a sigh laid her hand on her baby's head. Her thumb caressed his forehead.<p>

"Where are you, Natsu?"

"Right behind you."

She would have screamed if it weren't for Toshiro who's sleeping in her lap.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" she hissed. Natsu frowned there he stood by the doorframe.

"Excuse me then, I'll just go out again." Lucy panicked. As fast and careful she could be with lifting Toshiro up she whispered a silent,¨

"Natsu.. wait."

The pink haired teen looked at the blonde, still with a frown clearly showing on his face.

"So _now_ you want me to stay?"

Lucy didn't answer. Instead she lowered her head and walked over to the bedroom to stuck the baby under the covers in his crib. Natsu followed Lucy and couldn't stand the sadness she gave away. He put off the light in the hallway, kitchen and living room before he stops at the bedroom. Seeing how Lucy gently lay Toshiro down in the crib and then tuck the baby comforter over his small body, Natsu suck back the urge to go over there and hug her from behind.

"Pa..pwa.." Natsu slowly gazed up from the floor and over to the crib. His _father-instincts_ took over and soon he found himself with a arm around Lucy's waist. His black orbs gazed his son's sleeping face.

"Sorry.." glancing down beside him Natsu looked at Lucy who had her head down. "Sorry for slapping you… but you cant just lay weapons everywhere." still not saying anything the pink haired teen turned his head away. "Natsu?" Lucy tugged at his leatherjacket, her eyes pleading for him to look down at her.

"It did hurt you know." he said, not looking at her at first, but did it after some seconds. "Even people like me have feelings."

"I know that, but what if the pistol were loaded? You would have been dead by now."

"Not a chance, the way he directed it would go past me and you."

"But still!" she cut off. "I don't want that dream I had be true!" tears filled her eyes and could soon be seen rolling down her cheeks.

"Luce.." Natsu turned to face her completely and cupped her cheeks. "Calm down. No matter what that dream was about I'm here, right?"

Lucy sobbed and gave a small nod.

Drying away the tears with the pad of his thumbs Natsu closed the distance between their faces.

Kissing her softly on the lips was always like the first time. The tingling feeling still swirled inside the two's chests and bellies.

"Were did you go?" the blonde asked the pinkette after some minutes of kissing.

"To the riverbank in the east woods." Lucy rose a eyebrow.

"And you do expect I will believe you?"

"Yes, duh?" Lucy giggled and Natsu grinned big.

"Natsu?" the gangster looked down to Lucy.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Natsu smiled softly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Glad to know you do."

* * *

><p>Lucy gasped in pleasure when Natsu licked her neck. Her right hand buried deep into his pink hair.<p>

"Lucy.." the pink haired teen sighed while a long moan escaped from the girl underneath him at a thrust. Leaning his forehead at her collarbone Natsu rested his body on the underarms, the rest of his body moved slowly in a calm and intense rhythm.

Lucy rose her hips and legs crossed over his lower back, moving in sync with his jabs of pleasure. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh and massaged his shoulder blade with the left hand in circles.

Some days ago Lucy came up with the shocking speech of having another child while they were out with their friends at the beach. Natsu hade choked on his beer, so did Gajeel and Gray who instead were laughing at the pink haired teen who then gave them a smack in the head each.

Erza who had stared at the blonde then smiled softly and hugged her in a group hug together with Levy and Cana.

So this leaves us to why Natsu and Lucy are now in bed, naked.

Lucy silently moaned into her lovers ear and gave away a squeak when the man above her rose up so he was leaning over her. She gulped at the sight of his muscles bulged under that tanned skin on his arms.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, sweat laid like a thin blanket of silk over their bodies. Lucy nodded.

"Yes, but how about you?" Natsu shook his head.

"It's not me who's giving birth. But I can't stop thinking if something were to happen both you and the baby would get hurt." Lucy's eyes softened. Her right hand cupped his cheek.

"Natsu.." said teens eyes looked into the female below him. Seeing how her eyes told him to relax and enjoy the moment he leaned down and kissed her softly. Moving his hips into that enjoyable rhythm again he let his face hung just millimeters away from Lucy's, their breaths mixed together.

Lucy gave away a hitched gasp when Natsu snapped his hips a few times, the pole inside of her tightened and closes up for a end.

The man above her felt the same and slowed down to a much intensive kind of love making. Trailing his lips to the side of her flushed face he kissed Lucy's cheek softly and lapped his tongue over the skin.

Chest to chest, hips against hips, face over face. Gazing into each others eyes they pressed their lips hard together at the same time they came. Thrusting some more times to ride of his orgasm they made out for minutes, enjoying their time together of being this close.

If you wonder where Toshiro is he's at Judo and Layla. Drawing at his grandfather's face with a permanent marker pen.

* * *

><p><strong>END of chapter 26 ^^ hope you enjoyed the last part of this chapter XD<strong>

**Haha, poor Judo ;) I think Toshi have gotten some of Layla's cruelness :D **

**And naawh, Natsu and Lucy tries for another child… wait a sec…. wonder if the new baby will slap the father like his/hers older brother do :P lolz, poor Natsu ;)**

**Oh pretty please leave a review :3 favs and alerts are welcomed too ^3^**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	28. Chapter 28: After Story Ch 27

**Hello guys! Chapter …. 27 is upppp~ :D hope you will enjoy and sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooong time of NOT having updated anything… and sorry for not answering your reviews T_T it's just that the summer break started one week ago and then I had to go to my grandpa 'cuz I'm going to take my moped license! XD plus I'm a hunter now, a girl who hunts moose, bears and deers~ you boys out there who read this, you can laugh as much as you want, **_**but**_** you shall know I shot over 450 points at a Shotgun Contest (and I was the only girl too….) so boys ain't better on weapon than girls, they're equel, but you guys should have seen the boys faces XD lol**

**I love you guys and girls so much ^o^ *blows kisses* ENJOYYY~**

**Thanks to: **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**Lady Kuroneko**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu **_**and **_**GoldenRoseLuceTanya **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUUUUCCHHH~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Seven:-**_

_**.**_

Pushing the stroller in front of him back and forth Natsu blew out a big cloud of smoke from the nostrils. Taking it between his long and index finger he flipped the bottom of the cigarette so the ashes fell down to the ground. The sun burned his shoulders and arms.

God, he hated the heat.

And he hated to wait for Lucy to be done with packing a little snack they will have with them to the park.

"For the fucking hell, why does girls have to be so damn slow." he growled and stuck the cancer stick back between his lips, inhaling deeply. Toshiro who sat under the sun protector in the stroller happily suckled on his pacifier feeling pretty sleepy by the slow wagging. Stopping the pushing Natsu stepped to the side so he stood beside the stroller and smiled at his dozy looking son.

"Natsu? Are you smoking?" straightening up Natsu took away the white stick and blew out in the air.

"You know it's a habit." he answered with a smirk. "Wanna test it?" he held his hand out for her to grab it but got smacked instead.

"I already have told you I wont ever smoke." she glared and laid the bag with their meal in the little basket that was attached underneath the stroller. Then she took a hold of the four wheeled 'vehicle' and started to walk away. Natsu who chuckled catched up with her and sneaked an arm around her waist.

"I was just kiddin', you know." he said, a snort coming from Lucy in response. Hugging her closer to him he fast planted a kiss on her mouth. Scrunching her nose Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"You stink and smells like cigarettes." she said. "And I think you got a wrinkle… just _here_." dabbing her fingertip on his forehead she chuckled when Natsu's eyes widened slightly.

"You're kidding with me, right?" he said and rubbed his left palm on his forehead.

"Nope, you have _biiiiiig _wrinkle~"

"Luce, please don't tease me.."

"Oh? The big scary gangster is _pleading_?"

Growling Natsu stopped and let go of the cigarette, crunching it underneath his dark blue converse shoe. Lucy walked further away glanced backwards, a playful smile on her lips. Hearing a slight whimper from the stroller she stopped to look what was wrong with the little baby (nah, more of a toddler).

"Mama… up~" fully awake the boy extended his arms and hands, wanting to be carried. Smiling softly Lucy took an hold of him under his armpits and lifted Toshiro up easily.

"Ohh~ ou have gotten bigger, my chibi Natsu." she cooed and kissed his nose. Natsu who now stood beside the blonde once again also smiled.

"Awake now, buddy?"

"Papa! Play!" struggling in his mother's grasp the son to the pink haired man got settled down on the ground, wobbling over to his father who held his much bigger hands out, ready to catch him if he lost his balance. Lucy watched the two of them with a sweet expression over her face.

"What's with that weird face, Luce?"

"Mama weirdw!" Toshiro mimicked Natsu. Lucy snapped out from her trance and glared at the two boys.

"Watch it, I'll not give you any cookies."

.

Toshiro's eyes slowly started to watering up.

.

Natsu's eyes widen. So does Lucy. And just then, the little baby let out a loud cry.

.

"WAAAAAAHH!" the pink haired gangster started to bounce him carefully to the side, hushing while Lucy also tried to calm him down.

"Toshi sweetie, mommy were just kidding."

"You hear, she was just joking around with you." but Toshiro didn't seem to listen to his parents words, instead he cried even more. "Lucy, bring the pacifier."

Nodding the blonde hurriedly searched for the small item. Luckily she found it pretty quickly and plucked it in between the two colored haired baby's lips, his crying stopping instantly by the touch of the plastic and rubbery baby thing.

Still small sobs came from the little boy and he clutched tightly on Natsu's shirt, his head leaning on the man's shoulder.

~õ~

Now sitting peacefully on a big picnic blanket Natsu and Lucy watched Toshiro while he played and rolled around with his stuffed toy, a blue cat with wings and a green bag on his back. Looking at each other the two of them smiled and leaned in closer for a kiss.

Capturing her lips with his own their fingers intertwined together.

"Bwhuuuuu~" braking away they looked over to their son who covered his eyes, peeking now and then. Chuckling the pink haired teen got up on his knees, hovering over the small human being with a grin plastered on his lips he was about to lift him up when Natsu heard Toshiro say something that he didn't quite hear correctly.

"What did you say, buddy?"

"Pis-stolw.." the toddler said and pointed behind Natsu who instantly turned around. His eyes looking into the black hole of a pistol. Following the one who holds the pistol arm his eyes widened when the man showed a _Police License _where his name stood on; _Sentzu Hika_.

"Natsu Dragneel you're under arrest for assassination." the man said and by that several more policemen came forth, their weapons in hands.

"What the hel-" the police man didn't get him a chance to finish his sentence. He had pushed the teen down onto his back with a boot covered foot, pistol directed towards his forehead.

"Papa..?" Toshiro peeked up from behind Natsu shoulder. The policeman quickly pointed at the little baby who wide eyed froze.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE POINT THAT PISTOL AT MY SON YOU BITCH!" blinded with rage Natsu grabbed the police's arm and wrestled him down to the side. Kneeling over him he raised a fist to punch the guy back to the fifties, but pain suddenly erupted his plans and he started to spasm in pain, a pained cry following short after. "GUAAAAH!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed when one of the other policemen shot Natsu in the back with a shock gun. Seeing how her lover's body falls to the side with a thud made the tears she held in flow down her pale face.

"Ma'am, I suggest you take your baby away from this place." a silver haired man said in a whisper towards the blonde girl who slowly crawled over to her still frozen son grabbed him and was about to lift stand up when someone pushed her down to the ground.

"Who told you to go away from this?" Sentzu asked her with a stern face, his gun pointing at her.

It was like the whole world froze around Natsu. His blood boiled inside his veins. His muscles filled with strength skillfully pushed the man who held him away, snatched his pistol on the way.

Kicking, punching, elbowing and more Natsu one by one in just some seconds had the startled men down. The only one remaining was the damn Sentzu. People who was in the park screamed and either ran away with their children or calling for the more policemen and woman to come to the place.

"Get away from them.." the pink haired gangster hissed, his finger on the trigger. Sentzu slowly glanced over his shoulder, his ice-blue eyes bored into Natsu's black ones.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll without hesitation kill you with one single pull."

"If you do, then you will get sent to prison for murdering on society working man." Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"If that's the price I have to pay for protecting my family then let that be it!" he snarled, making Sentzu scrunch his face up to a unpleasant frown.

Suddenly he felt how something tugged at his pants, looking down he saw how the baby tugged at his pants, trying to get the police's attention.

"Piss off you little pipsqueak!" Sentzu directed his pistol at Toshiro who stopped with the tugging and looked up instead, the pistol's shiny edge reflecting in his big black eyes. He was about to pull the trigger when Natsu rushed up and shoved him so the both of them fell down to the ground by the force.

"I said don't fucking aim that gun at my son you faker!"

"Oh, you're a smart one." Sentzu ticked him with a smug smirk. As if Natsu weren't already pissed off he raised a fist, the veins on his arm bulging underneath his skin. Getting punched in the face by a skilled fighter did hurt, in Sentzu's opinion.

Raising his leg up Sentzu sort of kicked the pinkette so he flied over him, rolling on the grass.

"Lucy! Take Toshiro and run!" he shouted at the terrified blonde who still sat on the ground, her eyes wide and tears flowing down her cheeks. "Lucy!" snapping out of the trance the blonde fast crawled over to the baby who stared his father's angry expression.

It scared him. Toshiro is scared at his father's deadly aura that surrounded him.

"As if I will let your family get away _alive_." Sentzu growled and picked up his pistol that laid beside him, pointing it at the blonde that held Toshiro tightly against her closed her eyes. "You'll have to suffer the way I did when you killed my brother, Dragneel!"

Natsu's eyes widened when 'Sentzu' ripped of the fake-mask face, letting the pink haired teen see who he truly are.

"Rexu! _STOP_!"

_PANG! _

"LUCY! TOSHIRO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh~ DUN DUN DUN! :D <strong>

**For you who got confused well, Rexu made a fake face and killed the real Sentzu Hika and took his license! He's a master mind O.O' **

**G. Natsu: YOU KILLED LUCY!**

**Me: No I didn't you moron… or wait… maybe I did. My bad~ ^^'**

**Lucy: Jerk Natsu, it's just a fanfic.**

**Toshiro: Old man, you seriously think F-T-K would kill on of the maun characters?**

**G. Natsu. Brat, who told you to butt in?**

**Toshiro: Me~ :D**

**F-T-K & Lucy: *face-palm***

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD**

**Pwettu pwease, leave a review? :3 favs and alerts are too welcomed into my hotmail inbox! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	29. Chapter 29: After Story Ch 28

**Hello everybody, here is the newest chapter! :D sorry for the late post up, I was about to do it earlier today but I got a bug in my eye and it wouldn't disappear even how much I washed my eye with water T-T so me and my dad called the doctor and they told us to come over to the hospital and then they removed it… but now there is a scratch on the inside of my eyelid and it hurtssss XD well anyway, enjoy!**

**Thanks to: **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**Kitten Frozen in Fire**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**GoldenRoseLuceTanya**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**FauryTailFTW**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_** and **_**Kari-Fairytail **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! Also thanks to you who reviewed to **_**Two Worlds~ **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Eight:-**_

_**.**_

_,-PREVIOUSLY-'_

"_Rexu! STOP!"_

_PANG!_

"_LUCY! TOSHIRO!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu watched how Lucy's body fell to the side. Toshiro screaming in fear. Rexu laughed and walked up to the blonde, nudging her back with the tip of his boot. But as fast as he had touched Lucy something hard smashed in the back of his head a voice howled and cursed him. In all the ruckus he dropped his pistol and it slide down the grass.<p>

Natsu had punched Rexu hard in the head. The gangster had then hurried to Lucy's side, carefully he turned her so she laid on her side, his eyes widened at all the blood that covered her side.

"Luce?" he shook her gently, but got no response from the girl. Toshiro who had stains of his mother's blood on him laid his small palms on her upper arm. "Lucy!" the pink haired teen tried to call her again, Lucy laid there, silence and _pale_. Toshiro's eyes filled up with tears and he laid his head on his mother's chest, sobbing and hiccupping when the blonde didn't react on Natsu's calls and pulls. "Come on Luce, this is not funny.." Natsu's voice cracked up at the last words and tears fell down on Lucy's blouse, making wet spots appear were they landed.

"Is Dragneel _crying_?" said boy snapped his head up, eyes glaring at Rexu who dusted off his pants from mud and grass. With a cruel smirk on place he walked over to the crouching Natsu who couldn't find himself to move or do anything to move both Lucy and Toshiro away from this man. Rexu walked up to Natsu, lifted his leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. "Oops, did that hurt? 'cuz the hit you got in surely did."

Coughing Natsu were on a all four, coughing furiously.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I shaking? Why can't I do anything? _Natsu thought while he stood up, his whole body was shaking uncontrollable. His eyes wandered over to Lucy who still laid on her back, not moving and Toshiro who clutched at the blonde's shirt. Rexu who followed the pinkette's gaze smirked.

Realization hit Natsu. It was like power came back to his body and he sprinted forward. He had totally forgot that he had a dagger hidden inside his left pant's leg. But he didn't think of using it now, all he wanted to smash this guy's face up so hard that even not a plastic surgery could help him look good again.

Natsu's ears picked up the sound of police sirens. If he could keep Rexu until the police arrived the bastard surely would get arrested and be set into jail. In the last moment Natsu jumped up in the air, his right boot covered foot coming straight at Rexu's midriff.

But the man who the pinkette thought he would hit dodged the fast upcoming attack and held out a knife. Natsu twisted in his jump and landed on his feet, sliding before coming to a stop.

The police cars were near and Natsu had just one last chance on taking the guy down. Gritting his teeth the teen saw how something shined in the grass. The fake police-men who quietly scurried away had been forgotten by the two, they took a last glance and then dashed away.

"I'm impressed Dragneel that you still can fight, unlike your girl over there." the pink haired teen tensed. "You know Dragneel, I have been training for a year now. My goal is to kill you and you family, suppose I already have sent the beauty to heaven, next comes your son."

_CLICK! _

Rexu froze when he heard the click of a pistol being ready to shoot off.

"Touch Lucy or Toshiro and I'll sure to make you regret it." Natsu said and took a step closer to the man who looked at him with blank eyes. Rexu slowly raised his hand making the pinkette stop in his tracks, pistol directed at the enemy.

Rexu snapped his fingers.

Everything happened so fast. At first Natsu held a pistol, the next a knife is pressing against his throat and a shrill scream from Toshiro filled his ears. Darting his eyes to the side he wide eyes saw how a man held his son in the leg.

"Toshiro!" the man who held Toshiro set a foot on Lucy's belly. "Get your feet off her you bastard! GAAH!"

"Shut up Dragneel, or your lips will be cut off." the man above him had cut a line over his lower and upper lip, blood rippling out from the wounds, sneaking inside his mouth.

"Papa.." snapping his eyes back to his son they widened when he saw the other man who held the little boy hold a white napkin in front of his nose and mouth, eyes closing slowly.

"No! Stop it! NGAAH!" a scream of pain came from the right side of his neck.

It hurt.

A tearing sound erupted his pain moment. Coldness hit his torso. They had ripped off his shirt and a long bleeding wound over this hip. Then something fast jabbed in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

The man watched how the gangster's eyes rolled back and eyelids shut closed.

"He's out cold." the man informed Rexu who held a devilishly smile.

"Good, now let's move before the cops comes." Rexu ordered and started to walk away, his allies following him and one of them holds the sleeping boy in his arms.

~õ~

Judo couldn't believe what he saw.

Natsu and his daughter, laying in the grass all beaten up and bloody. Running over to Lucy first he ordered some to check up on Natsu. Searching for any pulse on his daughter Judo quickly found it, but it were slow and her breathing were heavy. Taking up his phone he called for two ambulances to come over and help them.

Over to Natsu, Kurosaki checked on the young man and found that he also were alive, but that cut on his neck didn't look to good plus his chest had a strange shape when he breathed. Thinking of that some ribs may be broken the policeman ripped off a big piece of Natsu's already torn shirt and pressed it on his wounds, trying to stop the blood from escaping out from the teen's wounds.

"Lucy, can you hear me?" Judo asked in a low voice, stroking the blonde's cheek. When he got no answer Judo cursed together with a long sigh, but kept his cool. But there was this nagging feeling that bothered inside him. Looking around the area he saw a stroller and Toshiro's favorite plush-toy. Just then it clicked. "Where is Toshiro?" he asked, looking around for his only grandchild, but couldn't see any pink and blonde haired baby anywhere. Maybe because there were almost nobody more than him and the police, plus Lucy and Natsu.

One minute later the two ambulances arrived and the doctors took over immediately, starting to treat the teens and get them in the car. Judo who got refused to follow his daughter and soon-to-be son in law. Gritting his teeth he found that Toshiro's lack of presence is more important now that the parents are taken care of.

* * *

><p>"Oooh~ aren't you a cute little baby boy?" a purple haired woman said while she held Toshiro in her arms, cooing to him.<p>

"Cuberios, please stop it." Rexu said with a stern voice at the woman who frowned at him. "What?"

"I still can't believe you _stole _their kid, plus why intend to kill them?" she asked and held the whimpering boy closer to her chest. "Plus my name is _Kanina _not _Cuberios_." Rexu's eye twitched, but sat down on his chair.

"Because I swore to take my revenge of my brother." Kanina's frown softened but she still thought this was wrong.

"It was almost two years ago and he would have raped the mother to this wonderful child. Natsu did it to save-"

"_DON'T _utter his name in front of me!" the man snapped at her and slammed his fist down on the desktop, glaring at Kanina who hushed the now crying baby who still were a bit groggy after the classic morphine drenched napkin. Turning around the purple haired woman stomped out from the room, thoughts swirled around inside her while she walked down the shabby corridor in the old building that Rexu's gang uses as a lair.

_Why did I lend myself into this? _she thought while a tear rolled down her cheek. _Cobra… _was her last thought before she closed the door into her room behind her and locked it so no one could get inside.

* * *

><p>Natsu felt like he would throw up any second now, but held it down by forcing himself to swallow sometimes before opening his heavy eyelids. A beeping sound came from beside him and he carefully looked to the side, seeing a machine he recognized so well from his past.<p>

"Natsu?" hearing the soft voice of Layla said teen felt a warm hand lay on his. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." doing as the woman said he hugged her hand, hearing a sigh of relief. "Thank god.."

"Layla…" the boy clicked his tongue a few times and closed his eyes for some seconds before opening them again, looking at the woman who Lucy got her looks from, only that Layla looked a bit older. "Were is she?" his voice was dry and it sounded more harsh than usual. Layla who understood what he meant slowly looked to the side, her hand sliding away from the pinkette's.

"Lucy… she…" she started, her eyes became glossy when she saw how Natsu looked at her with a confused expression.

"Lucy…? Is something wrong with her?" he tried to sit up but stopped when the pain in his chest told him to quit moving around. "Layla?" covering her eyes Layla managed to sob the words that would break Natsu and stop his world.

"Lucy… -hiccup-… she is i-in coma."

With that, Natsu's world froze and broke into a thousands of pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahahha! I'm so cruel~ ;) <strong>

**And Toshiro, poor you, but luckily Kanina/Cuberios is there! XD is there just me who get a bit curios when she and Cobra looks so damn close in the new opening? Either way I'll-**

**Cobra: So you're finally going to use me in this story?**

**Me: Yeah, maybe.**

**Cobra: What do you mean 'maybe'?**

**Me: I don't know, why don't you listen to my thoughts like when you fought against Natsu in the Oracion Seis arc? **

**Cobra: Okay! **

***Silence***

**Cobra: WHAT THE FUCK! ?**

**Me: Nyahahha, you like it?**

**Cobra: DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT? **

**Me: *thinking: loser***

**Cobra: I HEARD THAT!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next in eight days, maybe seven, but I'm going for a camp with my church mates and will be gone for four days, then I'll have a party with my family and relatives~ **

**Pwetty pwease leave a review? :3 *puppy eyes* favs and alerts are also welcomed into the hug~ *extends arms for anyone to jump into* ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	30. Chapter 30: After Story Ch 29

**Hello wonderful people! (: haha, I made a mistake with "Kanina" her name is spelled "Kinana" ^^' thank you catarinaNaLu for noticed that! :D here is the next chapter by the way, but remember on Monday I'll be gone till Thursday and then party time with my relatives ;)**

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Critic21**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**GoldenRoseLuceTanya**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**Haru**_**-**_**Starlietta **_**and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Twenty-Nine:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu didn't care about the doctor's warning. He wanted to see Lucy.

"Dragneel-san, please calm down! Your wounds will re-open!" a nurse said and pushed him down on the bed, the heart monitor were still plucked in him and the beeping got louder and faster. "Please! Your body can't take too much movement!" she said in a pleading voice. Natsu glared at her grabbing her arm he pushed her away from him.

"Out of my way." he growled and stood up, the tubes that were insert through is skin by the needles he ripped them away, ignoring the aching pain.

"Listen to me, Dragneel-san! Miss Heartphilia is ok!"

"You all say so and then you pull out the plug and end her life!" Natsu didn't trust the hospital people at all. The nurse bit her lip and tried to push him back on the bed, fast she pushed a button on the wall, calling for help.

"We are not going to do that, I promise." she said. Natsu snapped a glare at her and stood up again, making her stumble backwards. "We are going to save the both of them."

Natsu froze, his black eyes confused and wondering what the nurse meant with 'the two of them'.

"What… do you mean with _two_?" the pink haired boy asked her, taking a step closer to the nurse who backed away from him.

"Y-You didn't know…?" Natsu cocked a eyebrow and frowned.

"Know what?" he growled, his eyes nailed her to the ground.

"W-When the doctor m-made a b-blood test… they discovered t-that… y-your girlfriend i-is two month pr-pregnant."

Natsu slowly backed away from her. _Lucy… she's pregnant. _he thought and fell down on his knees, face buried in his hands. The nurse slowly walked up to the crouching teen and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it your first child?" she asked.

"No… second." she heard him answer in a low voice, her eyebrows furrowed. She hadn't seen any other child in the lounge. Just then Natsu remembered. "I have to go!" he said, startling the nurse who fell down on her butt. "That man kidnapped my son."

"Dragneel-san! Please, let the police take care of that!" to late, Natsu had disappeared out from the room, leaving the nurse on the ground. Seconds later it came in two other nurses.

~õ~

Natsu hissed and leaned against the cool wall down in the hospital corridor. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to continue.

"Toshiro…" the pink haired teen whispered. "Just wait Rexu, when I get my hands on you I'll kill you slowly." he said in between breaths. Suddenly he stopped and coughed furiously, holding a hand to cover his mouth the pinkette sunk down on his knees.

Hearing hurried footsteps coming from before him the teen gazed up, but found himself pressed up against the wall, a hand holding him around the neck. Giving away a strangled gasp Natsu took a hold of the man's arm, trying to break free.

"You bastard! It's all your fault that Lucy is like this!" the man yelled and pressed Natsu more against the wall. Natsu kept quiet, the painful ache in his chest got stronger, a pained groan escaped from between his lips when the unknown man tightened his grip around his neck even more. "I'll _kill_ you!" Natsu cracked a eye open, seeing a strawberry blond, and really familiar, man glare at him behind those blue shaded sunglasses. "You hear me, Natsu? !"

"Loke-san! Let go of Natsu-kun!" Layla's panicked voice came down from the corridor.

_Loke..?_ Natsu mind slowly connected to the conclusion that the person that were strangling him is Loke Spirit, a old friend of Natsu. Hearing how Loke grit his teeth Natsu felt how the grip around his neck loosened and he leaned against the wall, holding his own hand on his sore neck.

"Natsu-kun, are you alright?" Layla asked and cupped his face, studying his face. Seeing how pale it was she glared at Loke who snorted and looked away. "What do you think you were doing! It wouldn't help if you killed him!" she yelled at the strawberry blond man, her brown eyes burying into his.

"He _deserves _to die!" Loke pointed at Natsu, his scowl deepening. "It's his fault that Lucy is in coma and I _know _it was he who shot her!" at that Natsu snapped. Getting away from Layla the pinkette grabbed Loke by the collar.

"Do you really think I would shoot the woman I _love_? !" he spat in Loke's face. "I have a son too that's been kidnapped! Sure I am a gangster and the most dangerous one, but yet people around me doesn't get scared! I'm not heartless because of my life!" wide eyed Loke listened to what Natsu said. "Do you really think I wished for this? The life as a criminal? NO! You should be happy that you grew up with parents and know how it feels to be loved by someone! Lucy and Toshiro is the only family I have… I can't imagine a life without them…"

Layla's eyes widened when something shiny ran down Natsu cheek.

"As a kid… I wondered why I hadn't a father or mother." his voice was low now, his fist shaking and head lowered. "But I know as a father myself that I never can leave or abandon my own family… not now when I know Toshiro loves Lucy and me more than anything in the world… I can't live without them."

Loke's expression softened a bit when he heard all this.

"I wanted to protect them, but I wasn't strong enough." a clenched sob came from the boy. "_I wasn't strong enough to protect my family.._" he whispered and sank down on his knees. Further down in the corridor stood Gray and Levy. Levy was in Gray's arms, crying in her friend's arms. Gray held a sad face. He had never seen Natsu this broken before. Oh fuck that, it was the first time he ever had seen Natsu break down like that.

"Natsu-kun." Layla laid a hand on her soon-to-be son in law and crouched down beside him. "Let's get you clothed and we will go and see her, okay?" Loke who took a hold of Natsu's upper arm helped the blonde woman lift Natsu up and after that they started to walk down back to the pinkette's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat on his rump and looked at Kinana with big black eyes while she sat across him, looking back at him with those forest green eyes.<p>

Oh, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Kyaaah~ You're too cute!" the woman squealed and scooped the boy up in her arms, hugging him and stroked his cheek against her own.

"Kinana… what're you doing?" a girl's voice asked. The purple haired woman looked to the door, seeing a bark blonde haired girl stand there with her head tilted to the side.

"Ah, Coco. I didn't hear you." Kinana said and let Toshiro down on the ground. The little boy didn't quite understand what was going on, and he wondered where his parents are.

"Who's baby is that?" the girl named Coco asked the older woman, pointing at the two color haired boy.

"This is Toshiro, son to Natsu Dragneel." at that the dark blonde haired girl's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah… Rexu-san did say something about Natsu-san's offspring being captured.." Kinana nodded. "But why?"

"But why… what?"

"Why did Rexu-san kidnap him? I mean why couldn't he just had killed him at the park?" Coco said and leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms. Kinana frowned at the younger girl's words.

"Coco, would you kill someone's kid?" the purple haired woman asked said girl. Coco blinked, thinking for a while she sighed.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because the family to the baby will get sad?" Kinana nodded.

"Exactly, killing a person is like killing the ones that loved him or her."

Toshiro gurgled and let out a sneeze, making the two of them look at him. Blinking he gazed over the room, giving Kinana and Coco 'what-are-you-staring-at?' look.

"Cuuuteee!" Coco cooed, crouching down in front of the toddler who stared at her with confused eyes.

* * *

><p>With clothes on Natsu now stood by Lucy's bed in the room she laid in. The heart monitor beeping and needles and tubes were insert her body, giving her the things she needed. Cursing silently the pinkette closed his eyes tightly, his fists hugging the bed sheets hard.<p>

"Why…? Why did this happen now and why during your pregnancy?"

This was exactly what he was afraid of, that something were to happen her if she got pregnant, which she is.

Opening his eyes Natsu looked over her face, seeing how pale it was he leaned over her, his face leaning closer down to hers. Kissing her lips he felt how they were warm, not as cold as they looked to be. "I love you Luce… please wake up soon." he said and pecked her forehead, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll get Toshiro back." was what he said before straightening up. Walking over to the door he took a last glance over to Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! You're not going, you hear that man?" Hjin said with a frown at his pink haired friend.<p>

"You ain't my father so I don't give a shit about what you're saying." Natsu retorted, taking on his leather jacket.

"Why did I befriend a dull-skull?" Hjin said sarcastically. "Besides you aren't fully recovered." Natsu frowned.

"One: I'm _not _a dull-skull. Two: I'm _perfectly _fine!" the black haired man jabbed Natsu on the chest, earning a pained hiss from the younger man.

"Yeah right." he said and walked over to the door that led to the garage in FTG. "You're staying right here, me and the other's will fix this."

"You bitch, it's my son they took, it's my mission in other words!" Natsu growled and walked over to his friend while holding a arm around his chest.

"And it's my godchild."

"Still he's not your son!"

"Is in a way!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is too!"

.

.

.

"Uuhh.."

"HAHA! See, it's my child in a way too!" Hjin laughed and opened the door and slammed it shut right in the pinkette's face. Realizing what had happened Natsu growled and grabbed the door knob to slam it open when a voice came from behind him.

"You really shouldn't go, I'll do it instead." finding the voice really familiar he turned around to see no one else but…

"Leengi?" said man smirked and crossed his arms.

"Long time no see, son." the red haired man saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! Leengi is back and lookie! Coco and Loke have come to join the fanfic! :D End of chapter 29 by the way! <strong>

**Well, I'll not be able to update in a week so I'll see you guys then! ^3^ *blows kisses* I have to go to sleep now so that's why this A/N isn't so long, sorry for that! But I love you guys~**

**Please leave review~ :3 you'll get a hug from me! ^^ favs and alerts are welcomed too! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	31. Chapter 31: After Story Ch 30

**I'M BAAAACK! *O* finally… Last night I thought I were going to die, 'cuz the tipi-tent was soooo cold, even if me and a boy-friend lit up a campfire T_T we laid and hugged each other, believe me, we almost froze to death though we hugged each other XD lolz**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of **_**After Story**_**! **

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_, _**Poobear07**_**, **_**Pirncess Happy**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Critic21**_**, **_**LuckuLucySmile**_**, **_**GoldeRoseLuceTanya**_**, **_**Socolditburns**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**xXFairy-girlXx**_**, **_**oreoanime11**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**FlamingStellar**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**DeatBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Lioness Of the fire **_**and **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^ just 11 more reviews and we have reached 400! YAY! XDD**

**OMG! 26 reviews! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH GUYS! b^.^d**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty:-**_

_**.**_

A vein throbbed on Natsu's forehead, his hands balled up to fist and his eyes closed.

"I'm sure I told you to _not _call me 'son'." the pink haired boy said and snapped his eyes open and sent a death glare at the older man who grinned.

"Yup, that's what you said." Natsu face palmed, leaving a red hand mark on his forehead.

"Why are you here?" he asked the redhead. Leengi's face turned to a serious one.

"Well, like I said. I'll go instead of you."

"Hey, it's _me _who owe you one, not the other way around." the pinkette said and crossed his arms. "It's my son, it's my responsibility to get him back."

"And it's my responsibility to help _my _son." Leengi said with a scowl, his arms crossed. Natsu let out a irritated sigh.

"I repear; I'm _NOT _your son!" he said out loud and walked out from the room, closing the door with a loud 'bang'. Leengi sighed sadly, his spiky red bangs fell over his eyes.

"You're my son, you stupid little brat." he said and rubbed his face with his right hand, another sigh came from the man before he turned to the front door to the building, but nor before he picked up his cellphone. "Let's see… 5-4-4-3-3...6."

_TUUUUU_

_TUUUUU_

_TUUUUU_

_TUU-_

"_Cobra 's speaking._" a man's voice answered.

"Yo, I need a favor from you." the redhead said with a serious voice while he opened the door and with hurried steps walked into the shadows in the alley between FTG and some other abandoned building.

"_Eh? What the heck Igneel? You asking for more shit?_" Cobra said with a snort. Igneel scowled.

"No, but my son will get himself into it if he ain't careful enough." he answered. "Anyway, can you listen to what I have to say?"

"_Depends on what it is._" Igneel heard some shuffling sound from the other side of the line, then hearing a click. "_So, now tell me._"

~õ~

Natsu let out a silent groan when the pain from his chest got worse when he jumped off his motorbike. Hjin scowled together with Erza who nodded at each other.

"Natsu, go back." the black haired man said and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, but it got smacked away.

"I'm fine." the pinkette hissed and straightened up. He had to bit his lower lip to not scream out when the pain raised to a ten. "Let's move."

"Natsu, seriously. You can't do anything in your state." the scarlet haired girl warned, her brown eyes nailing Natsu to the ground. The pink haired teen sent the girl a warning glare, but gave away a short hiss when a jab of pain came from his ribs and shot through his body.

"I'll do this by my own if you intend to just complain!" he snarled at Erza, making her jaw drop. Never had Natsu snapped at Erza before. Gray and Gajeel stepped backwards, sweat rolling down their faces. Levy shuddered together whit Hjin.

"Natsu…"

_TWACK!_

"You stay here, alright?" the redhead said to a unconscious Natsu who laid slumped over her shoulder.

"She really is a demon…" Hjin whispered to the bluenette beside him.

"You can't imagine.." Levy answered.

Ignoring the chitchat talk behind her Erza carefully laid Natsu up against a tree behind some bushes.

"Now, let's move and get Toshiro back." she said and took up her pistol.

* * *

><p>Kinana watched how Toshiro slept in the bed beside her. She was surprised that he hadn't started to cry after his parents. Maybe he was big enough to be alone for a while without worrying that his parents are gone. Hearing how the little boy made a small whimper she silently squealed when he stretched before getting back to sleep again.<p>

"Awh.. You're so cute." she whispered and tucked away some strand of pink hair away from his face. "You'll definitely be a heartbreaker."

_VRRRRRRRR_

_VRRRRRRRR_

_VRRRR-_

"Hello?" Kinana answered her phone, her eyes widened when she heard the voice in the phone.

"_Yo, Kinana._"

"C-Cobra..?"

"_The one and only. Anyway, you have something the Igneel want back._" the purple haired woman confused rose a eyebrow.

"I…gneel? Who's that? And _why _are you calling me?" Kinana rose up from the bed, going to the other side of the room she waited for the man to answer her question.

"_Igneel is Toshiro's grandfather and I'm calling you because he's with you right now. Since you still work for that jackass._"

"Rexu is not a jackass!"

"_Then what is he?_"

"He…he is… a good friend.." she finally said and clicked on the red phone, cutting the call off.

* * *

><p>Erza slowly crawled on all fours in the ventilation. Gray had a hard time to not get his nose pressed against he butt, why did it have to be him to crawl behind her?<p>

_Maaaann… why did Cana have to be sick..? _he thought, his face dropped at the thought of his girlfriend lying in a bed with a stick in her mouth for checking the temperature. He sighed deeply.

"Gray. Stop with the sighing." Erza hissed at him and glared back at him. Nodding the ebony haired teen continued to crawl after the redhead. Suddenly Erza stopped and Gray bumped into her with a 'oomph' and behind him was Levy, Hjin and lastly Gajeel who glared daggers at the other black haired man when Hjin got his chin pressed over Levy's butt.

"What the heck! Sniffing at my girlfriend's butt?" Gajeel said in a strangled voice to Hjin who wide eyed stared at the pierced teen.

"I didn't mean to! Everyone just stopped when I wasn't prepared on i-"

"Ssh!" immediately the two boys closed their mouths when the redhead in the front hushed at them. "Listen." Erza whispered to them.

"_I…gneel? Who's that? And why are you calling me?_" everyone froze when they heard a voice of a woman underneath them. "_Rexu is not a jackass!_" the _Death-Dragon _members looked at each other and nodded, as fast as this woman had canceled her call they will charge in, well rather down. "_He… he is… a good friend.._" hearing how she clicks on a button and the tone of the red phone being pushed down. Erza held up three fingers.

3.…

2.…

1.…

By a swift and elegant move Erza kicked the side of the sheet metal.

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned. Something were hitting him softly on the cheeks and he didn't know who or what it was that caused the uncomfortable feeling.<p>

"Oy! Wake up you slugabed!" groaning the pink haired teen cracked a eye open. Groggily he looked around, finding everything blurry. "Finally you're awake." feeling like that the voice that the person own sounds very familiar Natsu found something red in front of him.

"What the…" blinking a few times the pinkette's eyes widened when he was met with Leengi's face just inches away from his own. His black eyes staring into the redhead's. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" startled by the young man's scream Leengi/Igneel jumped backwards, his arms up to defend himself. "Leengi you bastard!"

"Sorry son."

"I'm not your goddamn son!" trying to stand up the pink haired gangster held onto the tree's body. But the aching and throbbing pain in his chest made it impossible for him to even take a step further. "Damn it.." he cursed and slowly sank down to a sitting position.

"Here, take this while I go in." Leengi said and threw something white and soft towards Natsu, which landed in his lap.

"What.." feeling utterly lost he looked down to his lap, seeing a white scale checkered scarf laying there in his lap. Taking it between his thumb and index finger he was a little shocked that the fabric were so soft.

Then a pistol shot cut through the silence followed by a loud bang.

_PANG! BANG!_

Turning around there he sat Natsu winced, he held a arm around his torso, gritting his teeth a clenched curse came from him. "Fuck…" he growled and tried to stand up again.

"Were are you going, Dragneel?"

Natsu froze. Looking over his shoulder he was met with Rexu's smirking face.

"Are you out for a walk? Or just begging to get your son killed?" the pinkette's eyes widened. "I have a request for you, Dragneel."

"And what is that..?" Natsu growled.

"You'll have to _win _him back." Rexu took a step closer, handcuffs in one hand and pistol in the other. "If you lose this little game of mine, then bye bye family." he said in Natsu's ear, making the teen's eyes widen in horror. "So… what do you say?"

Natsu looked to the side, seeing some other men stand behind some trees, ready to act if something gets wrong. Slowly the pink haired teen turned his eyes back to Rexu.

"Tell me the deal."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! XD<strong>

**Though it's a goddamn cliffhanger, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and will wait for the next one! (: you can't imagine how much you people do mean for a author! You're the power we need to keep writing our stories! I love all of you guys who favs, alerts and reviews or just are visiting the story ^3^ *blows kisses* plus, if you want to see how my days will be during this weekend please visit my profile and look out for some info there, but right now I'm dead tired so I'll write more tomorrow ;) **

**Please leave a review~ :3 favs and alerts are also welcomed into my mail-box XD**

_**Love F-T-K~ and good nigh~ sweet dreams everyone! XD**_


	32. Chapter 32: After Story Ch 31

**YO! Chapter 31 is puppy :D OMG! Over 400 reviews! And OMG! Again! Over 30 chapters! ^3^d sorry for the late update but I'm tired and I want to spend my summer break with some of my friends and family :3 also sorry for not answering your reviews, I was too lazy, I apologize for that T_T I love you guys so much that you can't imagine! (heart) **

**Thanks to: **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**DeathBeryyLover1995**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoco**_**, **_**GoldenRoceLuceTanya**_**, **_**wolfs bloods moon**_**, **_**LinkLover123**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**oreoanime11**_** and **_**Lioness Of the fire **_**for reviewing! XD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-One:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu looked around in the room he had been pushed down on a chair in. His wrists were attached to handcuffs and stuck behind his back. Shifting in the seat the pink haired teen bent his fingers.

_Damn… the cuff's sit's too tight! _he thought. Gritting his teeth he gazed up when the door into the room opened. His eyes widened when a familiar girl got pushed into the room, followed by two men who wore wide and sneaky smirks. "Levy!"

Said girl looked up from were she laid, her brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry… they caught us of guard… but… Hjin got Toshiro awa- GHIAAA!" the bluenette screamed in pain when one of the men stepped on her smaller back, crunching his foot hard on the girl.

"Levy! Katsu, you bastard!" Natsu shouted, his muscles flexed in anger at the sight of his sworn enemy hurt his nakama.

"Hm… should I listen to him or not?" Katsu asked himself aloud, his index finger tapping lightly on his cheek. "Nah… I'll crush this little kid."

"Hurt her more and I'll kill you when I-"

"When you? What can you do when you're cuffed and weak like your blonde girlfriend?" Rexu laughed, his eyes looked into Natsu's.

"Don't you dare insult Lucy into thi-"

_PANG!_

Eyes filled with shock and wide open Natsu saw how some strands of his hair slowly fell down to the floor.

"I would shut my mouth shut if I were you, Dragneel." the pinkette slowly looked over to Katsu who now had the pistol aimed at Levy's head.

* * *

><p>It felt like it was her fault that Levy got kidnapped. If she had been more careful and had not crashed into the room maybe they would be back to Natsu by the woods.<p>

Gray and Gajeel were still left behind in the battle field, gunshot and people shouting could be heard, as explosions set of here and there, sending big parts from windows and roof up in the air to land somewhere else.

"He's not here!" she heard Hjin exclaim. Not truly believing what her black haired companion said she ran over to the tree only to find a white scale checkered scarf.

* * *

><p>"Get out of my way!" he roared and jumped up in the air, side-flipping and kicking two men in their chests. Landing safely on two feet Igneel then grabbed the nearest person by the collar and lifted him up. "Wake up!"<p>

"HIEEEEE! Don't hurt meeeee!" the man shrieked in fear as fast as the redhead presence had shot through the younger man's soul.

"Tell me were Rexu is." he said in a low voice, his onyx eyes boring in to the shivering man's bones.

"He-he-he-he i-is d-d-d-d-down in th-the ba-bas-basement!" the man stammered. Narrowing his eyes Igneel let go of the man and kicked him in the groin. Whining the man covered his nether region.

"Thanks for the info." he said and then took off, searching for some door that led down to said basement.

"Y-Yout welcome… guuh.."

Igneel opened one door after another, either he found some thing really creepy or just normal, like a cleaning-kit or a bedroom.

"Gah! Were is the damn door!" he exclaimed and kicked a brown door for no reason, making it fall backwards and slide down the stairs.

.

.

.

"Wait! Stairs!" running down the stairs he as fast as he could ran along the corridor. The guards that were ordered to guard the way down to the hidden room got knocked out by his skilled and bulls-eye hits. But there was two men who didn't give up that easily and it seemed to be that they also could some material arts. "Get out of my way, brats." he said calmly but yet got ready into fight position. Legs spreading, feet turned into a more stabile way, fist raising and muscles flexing and tenses made a red aura shot off from the older man who looked at the other two with fiery gaze.

"Oh, so you have taken Material Arts lessons with Jun Hung?" a man with silver hair said with a slight impressed but shook it off when his friend grunted for him to shut up. "Anyway, you'll not get past by here."

A challenging grin appeared on Igneel's lips, making the silver haired man and the companion look at him with angered expressions.

"What the hell man! Grinning at us like that!" the silverhead roared and charged forward, jumping the last few meters his whole body spun in the air, daggers in hands. Igneel quickly ducked down but as fast as the man were above him his fist connected with the silver haired youth's abdomen. "GUHAAA!" gasping at the pain from the hit the man crashed down to the ground, clutching at his lower belly.

"That was close." Igneel whispered but jumped away when something shiny flew past the side of his head by some centimeters between.

A sharp pain erupted the redhead's move. Gasping he slapped a hand over his right cheek, feeling something warm and wet color his palm. Something glinted and it was by a inch that he managed to dodge the attack.

Igneel glared at the man and charged forward, daggers swiftly came down to his hands from under his sleeves. The redhead at the last moment hopped up in the air and flied past the shocked man and landed safely on the other side. He kept crouching down on his knees till he heard a gasp of pain and a thud. Raising up he looked down to the man, seeing two deep gashes on his neck. Blood oozed from the wounds and slowly made a big puddle on the dirty ground.

"Onii-san!" the still remaining man yelled in fear when his older brother got defeated and killed in front of him. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" the brother ran towards Igneel with a katana in hands, swishing everywhere. The redhead dodged, jumped and deflected the sword with the two daggers he had.

Even though he did dodge from the life threatening swish from the sword Igneel still got some cuts on his arms and, somehow, on his chest. Breathing loudly the older man chuckled.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? !" the brother yelled with eyes that showed the killer inside him.

"Laughing? I'm just chuckling." Igneel said, a smirk on his lips and with a swish the redhead had the brother down on his knees, clutching his shoulder tightly. "Now, sorry for this.!

"Eh? Hey what are you doi-"

_CRASHBOM!_

Thee poor guy got used as a balk to crash down the thin metallic door.

* * *

><p>Natsu's breath were heavy and slow. Sweat licked his bare chest, smeared the blood that oozed from the gashes that Katsu had made with a silver-dagger.<p>

"Oh my, look at you, Salamander." said teen opened one of his eyes, glaring at Rexu who took a step in front of the pinkette, a cruel smile on his lips. "All bloody and weak."

"It hurts.." Natsu heard Levy whimper behind Rexu. Katsu who smirked stepped on her back, hard and the pink haired teen swore he could hear something creak.

"STOP! I AGREE!" Natsu shouted making Katsu and his companion stop to look at the teen.

"Oh, so will let us kill you?"

"Yes, just don't hurt Levy anymo-"

_CRASHBOM!_

Everyone in the room got startled when the door behind them got smacked down to the floor and a unconscious man laid on top on it, a terrified look on his face.

"What the hell? Who did this!" Katsu yelled out and looked out from the now door less frame. Rexu who had a firm grip around Natsu's neck scowled when a man with spiky red hair appeared from the dark. Katsu and Rexu's eyes widened at the sight of Igneel, slowly walking into the room.

"Let go of him." the redhead said in a low voice, his onyx eyes nailing Rexu to the ground. "_LET GO OF MY SON YOU BITCH!_" before anyone could react Igneel had kicked Rexu in the chest, making him let go of Natsu and crash head first into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! :D cliffhanger! <strong>

**Naawh~ Igneel is so protective over his son :3 to bad that he's goin to d-**

**Natsu: DON'T SAY IT! LALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALA!**

**What the… O.o**

***cough* anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and will wait for the next! ^^**

**Please leave a review or two, it will get to be my meal since I haven't eat anything since 1pm and the clock is now 8pm T_T I'mmmmmmm staaaaaaarving! (favs and alerts are also welcomed into my mailbox! XD)**

_**Love F-T-K~**_

_**P.S. I got a mail by a girl named Anny Macpherson... who's that? She's from Colerado USA :/ if Anny maybe is a fanfic member, could you please tell me how you got my email... ^^'**_


	33. Chapter 33: After Story Ch 32

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating! D: But as a sixteen year old my life is circling around other things than just fanfics and other fun stuffs T_T it's my last year in High School and I don't wanna be an adult just yet ): then it's collage and all that matters, car-driving (but right now I have moped license XD) **

**It's quite funny, here in Sweden we can start train-drive at the age of 16 but can't get a license until we're 18 :P haha lol XD**

**Either way, on to the chapter! ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**celestal spirit**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Guest**_**1, **_**Guest**_**2, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Lioness Of the fire**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**and **_**oreoanime11**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Love you guys so much! (heart) ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Two:-**_

_**.**_

"Igneel Dragneel." Katsu said, a pistol in hand, pointing at the redhead. "I thought I got a rid of you!"

"To bad, but sending some amateur killers is nothing against me." Igneel retorted in a hiss, his onyx eyes narrowing. Behind the man Natsu tried to get through what Katsu had called the one who stood in front of him.

Igneel….

_Dragneel_…?

"You gotta be kidding me…" Natsu breathed, regretting it when his chest clenched. Hugging his left arm around his own torso Natsu coughed, feeling blood wash up in his mouth.

"Stay put, Natsu." Igneel said, but never leaved Katsu's figure.

"Oh? What an amazing father-son moment, to bad it's gonna end." his finger pushed on the trigger until he felt the small point of the pressure just before the bullet would shot off out from the rear, hitting the target in the chest.

Natsu had stopped with the coughing, his face being washed over with different emotions he didn't knew he had. With only his left eye to look around with, he spotted Levy behind Katsu, stand up with a knife in her hands. Realizing what the petite girl will do the pinkette panicked.

"Levy watch out!" with a swift move Natsu ran over to the blue haired girl as fast as he could when the still remaining brother of two silently had picked up a dagger that laid free to pick up on the floor. Levy who watched how the thrown dagger pushed through her leader's skin in his side and how he then fell down on the ground with a hard 'thump' after that he had pushed her out of the way for the knife.

"NATSU!" she screamed and crawled over to his side, turning him up so he laid on the back she saw how a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"… you're an idiot… Levy…" he breathed. Levy who couldn't hold it in anymore let the tears slide down her cheeks, dropping down on Natsu's naked chest. "Stop with the crying.."

Katsu who wide eyed turned around looked down to the pink haired boy and Levy. Natsu glared up to Katsu but couldn't move. The older man raised his gun towards him and pressed his finger against the trigger.

"No don't shoot him!" Levy cried and threw herself over her friend who wide eyed looked up to the bluenette's face.

"And why shouldn't I, girl?" Katsu spat, his eyes narrowed.

"Because he's my precious friend and father to my best friend's kids!" she half stated, half answered. "I don't want any of my friends to die!" she cried out, hugging Natsu closer to her.

"Such sweet words," Katsu paused. "but I'm heartless and don't care about other people." gritting her teeth Levy hold Natsu closer and closed her eyes, shielding her friend.

"Levy… get out from here…" she heard him whisper.

"No." Levy resisted, tears dropped down to the floor as she said so. "I'll not abandon a friend! That's what you told us!"

"Levy…" Natsu breathed, his hand resting on her back.

"NO!"

_BAM! _

Everyone in the room froze when a explosion came from the left side of the room.

Two black shadows of men appeared from the smoke by the hole in the wall.

"Tsk, Natsu look like shit as always." the man with long and spiky black hair said, his red eyes shining through the thick cloud of dust.

"Lucky we heard you Levy."

"Gajeel! Gray!" Levy exclaimed in happiness at the voices of her friend and boyfriend. "Help me wi- huh?" she cut herself of when the two said boys were laying a hand each on _Igneel_'s shoulders.

"Let us take this man down while you search for Hjin and Erza." Gajeel said. "And have you gotten taller?" the black haired teen asked the redhead who just stared up at him.

"I… uhm… bluuh.." was what came out from Igneel when he tried to speak.

"Either way, let's take him down." Gray said and smirked evilly at Katsu who looked over to Rexu's unconscious body. Gritting his teeth Katsu aimed his gun towards Igneel who just narrowed his eyes, not saying anything.

"Not gonna say anything, Dragneel?" he spat, making the older Dragneel snort.

"Who do you mean? Me or my son?" Igneel asked. Gajeel and Gray froze, slowly they looked up to the man beside them, taking a good look at him this time. This man has red hair, onyx green eyes and much darker tan than what Natsu have, still they looked the same, except that Igneel is taller.

"S-Son?" Gray stammered.

"Two Dragneels?" Gajeel said flabbergasted.

"You idiots! Natsu is over here!" Levy shouted and revealed their almost dead leader.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted and was about to run over when Igneel took a hold on the ebony haired teen's arm.

"Don't do anything you will regret, boy." he hissed to Gray. Gray stared at the redhead like if he were joking.

"What the hell man! Your son is dying! Don't you care about him? !" Gray yelled at him getting out of Igneel's firm grip.

"Don't say I don't care about him.." Igneel snarled, his eyes nailing Gray to the floor. "I love my son and would do anything for him!" Gajeel who yet hadn't said anything sighed.

Katsu stared at the three of them with a irritated expression.

"I have had enough of this!" he finally snapped and shot off at Levy.

_PANG! _

"Levy!" Gajeel cried.

"Katsu…" everyone froze when Natsu's hissing voice echoed in the room. Levy looked at Natsu with big and scared eyes while he hovered over her in a protective position. The pinkette took a hold of the shaft of the dagger and pulled it out. Levy had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from throwing up when the blood splashed down to the ground. Natsu hissed but still slowly stood up, his eyes narrowed at Katsu's form. "I'll be sure to kick your sorry thing called ass!" he howled and shot off at Katsu's body, taking him aback.

"Gaha!" the older man coughed when Natsu's rock hard fist connected with his midriff. Igneel, Gray and Gajeel had to jump to the side to avoid Katsu's flying body hit them instead of the heap of pieces from the wall. "You little brat!" he hissed while clutching his aching stomach.

Sweat smeared out the blood from the wounds on Natsu's body. His breaths heavy and long. Glaring at the man the pinkette roared and charged forward, the dagger he had pulled out was now in his right hand.

Igneel who couldn't take it anymore ran towards his son and tackled him to the side, holding him in a embrace.

"Let go off me old man!" the pink haired teen yelled and struggled in his grasp, ignoring the pain that made his body spasm.

"Stop struggling you idiot to son!" the redhead hissed, making Natsu stop moving around. "Gray, Gajeel, cover up!"

"Hai!"

"Now the real fun begins, gihi!" Gajeel smirked and pulled up two m9 in each hand. Gray who had his back against his friend rolled his eyes but still got his own pistol up, a Walther PK380.

"Game's over, Katsu." the ebony haired teen said to the man and unsafe the gun. "You have five seconds… One."

"Like hell I'll give up!"

"Two." Gajeel counted, directing his pistols at Katsu he unsafe them too.

"Three." Katsu quickly pointed at Levy who froze there she was to help Natsu stand up.

"I'll shoot the girl!" Gajeel growled and started to lower his weapon. Igneel slowly let go of his son and started to walk towards Katsu who directly pointed at him instead of the bluenette.

"One step closer Igneel and I'll shoot you!" the man roared, but Igneel kept on taking a step closer, his onyx eyes never leaving Katsu's wrinkly face.

"Do it." the redhead said. "Do it, shoot me. Come on." Katsu started to shake. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and his arm slowly lowered.

"H…" everyone stared at him when he suddenly started to laugh. Igneel stopped in his tracks and stared at the man in front of him while he lifted his shirt up. "HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! YOU ALL WILL DIE TODAY!" Katsu yelled and showed the thing that he had hided under his coat.

A bomb.

"In about twenty seconds you will die!"

"Katsu… stop it." Igneel said and took a step closer.

"Dad! We gotta get out of here!" Natsu yelled.

Igneel froze.

_Did he just…_ Igneel felt how tears started to build up.

"DAD!"

"Do you hear it? Your son's cry for you?"

"I'm not deaf."

"_Ten seconds until detonation._" a robotic voice came from the bomb on Katsu.

"_Nine_."

Igneel quickly turned around and lifted both Levy and Natsu up.

"_Seven_."

"Gajeel! Gray! Let's move!" the two boys ran out from the hole in the wall. "Wait! Take Levy and Natsu, I have to get someone."

"_Five._"

"W-What are you..?"

"Just get them and run the hell away from here!" Igneel shouted and ran inside the room again. Gajeel helped Gray to get Natsu up on his back and then ran away with Levy in his arms.

"_Three_."

"Wait! Dad!" Natsu shouted. Seeing the redhead's dark figure move around in there he gritted his teeth.

"_Two._"

Natsu shot his eyes open and got away from Gray's back, facing the building.

"DAD!"

"_One_"

_BANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUUN! Omg! Will Igneel survive or explode into million of pieces? : well, that's for the next chapter to tell you XD**

**Damn… my back hurts so much because of all the moped-driving… T_T anyway, Natsu finally realized that Igneel is his father, god, what an numskull he is… XD**

**Natsu: I'm not a numskull! **

**F-T-K: Yes you are!**

**Natsu: No I'm not!**

**F-T-K: Are too!**

**Natsu: Are not!**

**F-T-K: Are too!**

**Natsu: Are not!**

**F-T-K: Are **_**not**_**!**

**Natsu: Are too!**

**F-T-K: *grins***

**Natsu: NOT AGAIN! **

**Nyahaha, you got owned again Natsu XD**

**What did you think of this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought were interesting or just boring! ^^ favs and alerts are also welcomed! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	34. Chapter 34: After Story Ch 33

**Helloooo! :D Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**AnimeLover4Life**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**sakuraflowerstar**_**, **_**fairyXangel**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_** and **_**Angelus Draco **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! Also thanks to you people who added me as your fav-author! :')**

**LOVE YOU ALL! *blows kisses***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Three:-**_

_**.**_

_BANG!_

Natsu shielded himself when big pieces from the wall and roof flew towards him and the others. Feeling something hard crash into his chest he gasped, trying to catch his breath as he fell backwards to the ground and slid a few feet before coming to a stop.

"NATSU!" Levy cried when she saw her friend being crashed to the ground by a big block of cement hit him straight in the chest. Jumping out from Gajeel's arms she quickly was by the pink haired teen's side, pushing the block away from him. "Natsu! Can you hear me?" she asked laid a hand over his forehead, seeing a deep gash just above his forehead. She saw how Natsu's eyes looked clouded and lifeless. "Gajeel!" she cried to her boyfriend who already was by her side. "Do something!"

"What can I do? ! Do I look like some doctor!"

"Just shut up! We got to move him away from here!" Gray cut the couple off and took a hold of his friend's arm, but let him go to cover his ears when the pinkette let out a pained scream.

"AAH!" Natsu's eyes was shut tightly and his teeth gritted.

"What do we do? _What_ _do_ _we_ _do_!" Levy panicked when they realized that Natsu can't be moved without making him feel pain.

"Don't ask me!" Gajeel yelled and looked around, his eyes widened when he saw two familiar figures further away from them. "Erza! Hjin!"

Said girl and man ran over to them. Erza who was the first to get there crouched down beside Natsu, laying her hand on his shoulder she snatched it back when he yet again let our a cry of agony.

Toshiro who couldn't understand why is father was screaming clutched tighter on Hjin's shirt and looked up to the black haired man who glanced down to the baby with his ice blue orbs then to Natsu. His eyes widened when he saw tears roll down the sides of the pink haired teen's face.

Toshiro whimpered when another scream pierced everyone's ears.

"Papa…?"

Natsu's body stiffened and Erza noticed that.

"To-shiro…?" the pinkette said, his eyes looking around, trying to see were his son was but everything was blurry and in a shade of white.

"He's right here, Natsu." turning to were Hjin's voice came from Natsu then felt how a small hand touched his own.

"Papa?" Toshiro looked at his father who didn't seem to look at him, instead it was like he saw through him.

"At least… you're okay…" Natsu breathed, his vision becoming cloudier and more fuzzy by each breath he took. His mouth felt dry and it was hard to swallow. Squeezing Toshiro's hand Natsu glanced back to were he may think Hjin is. "Thank you, Hjin.."

"Your welcome, bro." the black haired man said, holding in those tears that threatened to escape.

"Have anyone called for a ambulance?" Gray asked Erza who nodded silently, tears rolled down her eyes. Levy gritted her teeth, her hands clutching the hem of her shirt.

The sound of sirens could be heard from the distance. Gajeel looked over to the hole were Igneel had disappeared into before the bomb exploded. Slowly he walked over and took some steps inside.

"Oy! Dragneel, you the- OH SHIT!" the long black haired teen held his hand to cover his mouth at the sight that he was met with.

Pieces from Katsu's body were _everywhere_ and blood covered the wall and ceiling, dropping down to the floor. And the smell was horrible, it really did sting in his eyes by how awfully it smelled.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" Levy called after her boyfriend who gave her the signal to not come over. Walking further inside the room Gajeel looked over it.

"Psst, over here!" a hissing voice came from his right. Gajeel looked over to that side and saw how Igneel laid underneath two big blocks of cement. Quickly the long black haired teen got over there and lifted the blocks of the redhead.

"You okay, old man?" Igneel nodded, but vinced when his chest ached when he tried to move to sit up.

"Guess some ribs are broken." he before he blacked out. Cursing Gajeel caught the older man before he could hit the floor.

Outside with the others Natsu's breath had started to get slower and heavier.

"Toshiro… take care of mommy… okay?"

"Natsu what are you.." Erza stopped when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she saw Hjin shake his head.

Toshiro confused looked at his father. He may be a baby but he can understand what his parents are saying just fine. "Papa, wat?" Levy couldn't take it anymore so she buried her face into the palms of her hands.

Just then the ambulances came to a stop just a few feet away from the youngsters. Natsu who could hear muffled voices shout and order around started to feel really sleepy and his eyes started to close slowly.

"Don't you dare die, Natsu!" Hjin cried out to him, but it was barely enough that the pinkette registered that he had said it.

"Take… care of them… fo' me.." after that Natsu's head slumped to the side, his chest stopped moving.

"Natsu!" Erza cried and shook him slightly. Toshiro did understand that something weren't right and laid his hand on his father's chest.

"Papa?" clapping his palms over Natsu's chest he tried to get some attention from him. But he was still. "Paaapaaa?" the toddler tried again, but without any result.

"Move to the side, kids!" a man said and crouched down beside Natsu, other nurses also came over and gave the man what he needed. "Please take the baby away, he can't see this." nodding Hjin picked Toshiro up and immediately he started to struggle in the black haired man's grasp. "Get the heart-starter!"

"Papa!" Hjin quickly turned around and held the boy close to his chest. Hearing a long beep the man closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Clear!" the man shouted and a buzz was heard. Then another beep and the buzz. "Nurse! Bring the stretcher!"

"Hai!"

Erza looked over to the hole and saw Gajeel come out with a unconscious Igneel by his side. Quickly she ran over and helped her friend.

"We got to get him inside the ambulance fast!" the man-nurse told them, making the friends of the pinkette listen. "We need to continue the resuscitation in there!" the other nurses quickly gathered the stuffs and by all of that got Natsu up on the stretcher.

"Papa!" Toshiro had somehow managed to climb up on Hjin so he could peek over his shoulder. Seeing how his father got carried into the ambulance his tears ran down by his flushed cheeks. Hjin stroked his hair and hugged the little one closer, trying to comfort him.

"We need you to take this man too!" Erza called the nurse who signaled the other ambulance-personal to take care of Igneel.

* * *

><p>Layla sat by her daughter's side and stroked her hair away from her face.<p>

"Wake up soon, darling." she said and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"_Out of the way! Priority 1!_" hearing how people ran and called outside the room the blonde haired woman fast got up from the chair and got outside. Seeing how a stretched is getting pushed fast by Layla could see a mop of pink hair swish past. Her eyes widened at the realization of who the person was.

"Natsu-kun!" she exclaimed and ran after.

"Layla-san! Thank god you're here!" one of the nurses said and dragged her towards the room were Natsu had been set into.

"What's the problem?" she asked the nurse. The nurse explained everything from that they tried to wake Natsu up on the spot before deciding that this was something they had to do at the hospital.

"His heart is still beating, but he isn't breathing on his own."

"For how long?"

"Twenty minutes." Layla's eyes widened. Quickly she ran into the room, prying her way forth to her soon-to-be son in law. Looking over the boy's body she saw how blood quickly oozed out from a deep gash in his side and other smaller but yet critical wounds on his shoulders and torso, when she took away his bangs she saw a big and long gash run just above his forehead, blood running down over his closed eyes.

"Close the wounds, clean them later and start with CPR-monitor." she ordered two men-nurses who quickly did as they were told to do. Running out from the room Layla got a overall and white rubber gloves. With her hairnet and surgical mask on she was by Natsu's side again.

What she feared the most that it was already too late to save the boy. The boy she came to love as her own son.

_You're no going to die before you meet your new child! _Layla thought and started to push down on his chest five times rally hard. "Come on, Natsu-kun." she said through gritted teeth and repeated the jabs form her hands.

Inside Lucy's room the blonde haired girl's fingers twitched. Her head slowly slumped to the side so she was facing the door. Her eyes slowly opened and her mouth moved while she talked to no-one.

"Natsu…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! :D I'm soooo cruel, right? ;)<strong>

**Oh god! Wonder if Natsu will survive? And yay! Lucy's awake! :D**

**I guess you people are going to kill me now for doing this to you, right? TAT please be nice! **

**Please leave a review of two so I know what you thought of this chapter, ok? :3 Oh, favs and alerts are also welcomed! ^3^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	35. Chapter 35: After Story Ch 34

**Oke-doke! Chapter 34 is up! :D And dang, we're soon up to 500 reviews! XD actually that's have been my goal to get 500 and please you readers with this story! I know how much you love this story and I really appreciate it! :3 I love you guys and girls so much TTvTT **

**Thanks to: **_**LucyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**AnimeLover4LifeXD**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**celestal spirit**_**, **_**Lioness Of the fire**_**, **_**fairyXangel**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**FTPOTO **_**and **_**Angelus Draco **_**for reviewing! ^^ also thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Four:-**_

_**.**_

Layla cleaned up all the blood and patched the wounds with some alcohol to kill all the bacteria so they wouldn't get infected on Natsu's body. The surgery took over four hours and she could already say that this would take hard on him.

"At least you survived." she whispered and tucked away some hair from his face. Tubes and needles were insert and gave Natsu everything from painkiller to morphine. He also had a oxygen mask over his mouth to help him get some extra oxygen to his lungs. What she was more worried about is that he still can't breath on his own and that was never a good sign. "I'll let you rest now." kissing his cheek Layla walked over to the door, opening it she stopped in her tracks and stared up to a _very _familiar face.

"Uh, sorry… I was just going to visit my so- Layla?"

"Igneel?"

"What are you doing here?" the two adults asked in unison.

"I'm working here, thank you very much." the blonde haired woman said and crossed her arms. Nervously Igneel scratched the back of his neck. "What about you?"

"Well… you see… the boy in there is my son."

"I've seen that." the blonde said and motioned him to follow her. "Come with me."

"But I-" the redhead stopped when Layla gave him a glare. "Alright.." he sighed and followed her down the corridor. Opening another door the two adults walked in. Pointing at the armchair that stood by the window Layla sat atop of her desktop. When Igneel had slumped down on the armchair he looked up to Layla who had her arms crossed.

"I just want you to know that Natsu-kun may not remember much from it."

"Huh?" the redhead looked extremely confused with her words. "'May not remember'? What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is that he won't remember you being his father. I talked to Levy-chan and she said he called you 'dad' just before the big explosion." she took a deep breath before she continued. "In other words, he got a extreme shock and a big memory-gap appeared."

"So he doesn't know me anymore?" Igneel asked, sadness showing in his eyes while he looked down to his intertwined hands who shook consumedly. Walking over to him Layla laid a hand over his and the other on the shoulder.

"Igneel, I know it's hard but.."

"No, it's better that he doesn't know who I really am…" he said and sighed. Worriedly Layla looked at his face.

"Igneel, I.."

"It's no use, I never really was his father anyway-"

"He _is _your son and nothing else." a strict voice came from over the door, getting the two's attention. "Natsu is a fine boy, just like Saki." Judo said and got over to his wife side. "Long time no see, Radish."

"Stop using that old nickname, Captain-mustache."

"Hey!"

_BONK! _

_BONK!_

Rubbing the top of their heads the two men looked up to the woman who frowned down at them.

"Are you two five or over forty?"

"Over forty.." the two men grumbled and crossed their arms. Sighing Layla hugged her herself.

"Igneel, do plan on leaving now or do you want to remind Natsu-kun that you're his father?" Igneel lowered his gaze and sighed.

"I honestly don't know…"

Then the door in to the office got smashed open.

"Layla-san! Your daughter is awake!" a nurse happily told the people inside the room making all three look at her with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Igneel sat by his son's side, holding Natsu's hand in his own the redhead let out a long sigh.<p>

"I'm not worthy being your father.." he said while a single teardrop fell down to the boy's hand, darkening the area were it hit. Looking up to Natsu's face Igneel's widened when he saw his son look at him with tired yet narrowed.

"Worthy my ass… ugh!" closing his eyes tightly Natsu stopped with his talking when his chest tightened and pain shook his body. Breathing a little harder the teen opened his right eyes after the pain ha subsided. "Dad… don't say anything like that again.."

"Stop talking you big idiot to son." Igneel whispered, squeezing his hand and his heart beat quickened when Natsu repeated the hand hug to him. Looking at each other the pinkette stared at his father when his eyes became glossy.

"Oy, oy… don't start to cry like a girl." Natsu said, the smirk in place.

"If you weren't in this condition then I would have bonked your head." he growled to his son who rolled his eyes. "Natsu…" turning to look at Igneel said boy waited for him to continue. "Can I really be your father?"

.

.

.

Igneel looked down to his knees when Natsu didn't say something. He opened his mouth to say something when Natsu cut him off before he could even start.

"If I had said 'no' then I would lie." snapping his head up the redhead stared at him with a happy expression. Suddenly Natsu took off the oxygen mask and started to sit up straightly in the bed, but a hand that grabbed his arm made him stop.

"What are you doing! You're still healing!" Igneel scolded, but his hand got shrugged off his son's arm.

"I want to sit up."

"God, you act like a five year old." grunting the pinkette pouted. "And sure do look like one too."

"Shut up.."

"_Want to see if daddy is awake, Toshiro?_" Natsu's head snapped over to the door, his eyes widened when the door opened and two familiar figures got inside after the door had been opened.

"Papa!" Toshiro exclaimed and held his hands out while he sat in Lucy's lap, but became quiet when there was another man in the room he didn't know. Lucy who noticed this smiled softly towards Igneel who blushed slightly.

"It's alright Toshi, it's your grandpa." whispering those words to him the toddler curiously looked at Igneel again.

"Jandpaa?" behind the wheelchair Judo looked over to his childhood friend and nodded, giving the signal to Igneel to do something.

"Ah… uhm… It's pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Igneel stood up and bowed. Lucy smiled.

"I'm happy that you both are okay." both Natsu and Igneel looked at Lucy who by now had been placed beside her boyfriend's bed. "After what Levy told me you two had quite a adventure…" looking over to Natsu who had his hand occupied by Toshiro's smaller ones lifted her son over to the father.

"Papa!" Toshiro squealed and crawled up so he sat by Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey buddy."

"I'll leave you three.." Igneel said and started to walk over to the door, but stopped when Natsu's voice rang through the room.

"Dad, promise to not disappear." looking over his shoulder the redhead smirked.

"I promise." he waved to him.

"Also, send a message."

"I will, well see ya' son."

With that the redhead had disappeared through the door and took one last glance into the room, his lips forming to a smile.

Looking at the closed door Natsu averted his gaze away from it to look at Lucy instead.

"Lucy…" he extended his arm and cupped her cheek in his hand. She looked tired and thin, her skin almost ghostly white and hair darker. But her eyes still sprung with life. Planting her hand over his warm one the blonde haired girl smiled at him. "I love you so much."

"Me too." Lucy replied and took the wheelchair closer to the bed. Smiling big at his parents Toshiro quickly covered his face when they leaned in to each other, but still he peeked through to see when their lips touched.

Giggles from the toddler beside them made them part to look down to him instead. Smirking Natsu carefully to now set himself in pain, lifted his son up so they were face to face.

"Just wait, you'll meet a girl and will do the exact same thing."

Smiling Lucy watched her two most beloved boys play with each other.

* * *

><p>Two months later Natsu was fully recovered and was now down in the apartment's mailboxes. Opening his and Lucy's mailbox he looked through the letters and newspaper, his eyes widened when a handwrote letter was in it.<p>

Sprinting up to their apartment he opened the door, startling a cleaning Lucy and toy playing Toshiro when he rushed past them into the kitchen. Throwing the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter the pinkette quickly opened the letter and started to read it.

_**To my son Natsu,**_

_**I hope you and your family are doing fine. I'm also doing fine and is right now in Tokyo with some old friends, you know to keep the touch with them. Anyway, I want you to know that I'm proud of you and love you more than anything in the world.**_

_**I hope I'll get to see my new grandkid when it's born, how many months is it left? Four? Five? **_

_**But I will not only visit for the little baby, no, also to see my son.**_

_**Love, your father, Igneel.**_

_**P.S. can I borrow 2000yen… I lost at poker three weeks ago…**_

Smirking Natsu folded the paper and laid down on the table.

"I swear, you're a strange man." he said to himself and stood up from the chair.

"Who's a strange man?" Lucy asked, her hands on the hips. Shaking his head Natsu walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, but didn't get closer when the little proof of an new family member on the way forced him to a stop.

"No, nothing." Natsu said and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Few! End of chapter 34! :D and no, this is not the end of this story! It'll be moreeeeeeee! I just need to think of something… :P lolz~ <strong>

**Anyway, be sure to leave reviews, because without them I wouldn't be able to write new chapters to this story, you guys really do mean a lot to me! ^^ also favs and alerts mean a lot too! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	36. Chapter 36: After Story Ch 35

**Welcome to another chapter of **_**After Story**_**! :D My brain finally came up with something and… yeah… :P lolz! :3 and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^^ **

**I think you all will like this chapter very much! :D **

**Thanks to: **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**naluuuuuuuuuu**_**, **_**Lycheneiii**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**oreoanime11**_**, **_**Rose Tiger **_**and **_**Jaz-147 **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Five:-**_

_**.**_

_He hated this day._

January the 18th.

Natsu looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, watching the date change from 17 to 18 at midnight. Sighing he sat up in the bed, ruffled his hair and then got up. Hearing how Lucy shifts around for a second before a pleased sigh blew through the room came from her, telling him that she found a good position to sleep in. Looking out the window Natsu saw snowflakes float down and land outside on the small balcony. A soft whine came from the crib that stands between the dresser and mirror. Smiling softly the pinkette got over and looked down to Toshiro who had his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"Not good for your teeth, Tosh." he said and slowly took his hand away. Hearing a grunt from the toddler Natsu chuckled when Toshiro promptly stuck the thumb back. "Stubborn little boy, promise to take good care of your brother or sister, ok?"

"Mmnaa~" shaking his head together with a sigh Natsu walked out from the bedroom and into the kitchen. Finding the pack of his cigarettes and lighter he opened a window and stood by it. When he came to think of it, he haven't smoked as much as he used to do since Toshiro were born. Maybe three or four cigarettes per week.

Inhaling he blew out a thick cloud out in the cold winter night. Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway in the apartment building the pinkette turned around and with a cocked eyebrow looked at the door. Curious Natsu walked over and opened the door, seeing no-one out there he took a step outside but didn't get any longer than a step when his left foot hit something hard. Looking down his eyes widened when a square shaped box, wrapped in red paper and dingo blue ribbon was laying there by his foot. Crouching down he picked the gift up and walked back inside the apartment.

Taking a hold of the card that was stuck between the ribbon he started to read it.

_**Happy 20 birthday Natsu!**_

_**Happy birthday my son. I can't believe it's 20 years since you were born… even if I missed -almost- everything. Sorry for this lame present, but I think you'll like it. It was hard to get it so don't break it! (it's pretty hard to destroy it though…)**_

_**With much love from your awesome father, Igneel~**_

_**P.S. the money I borrowed are in there too! **_

_**P.S.S. isn't it time for you to get a job? :D**_

_**P.S.S.S. you did get good grades, right? Ô.o**_

Chuckling at the last part Natsu laid the card down on the kitchen table and then started to open his present. Opening the black box his eyes widened at the sight of a pistol in black, golden letters engraved in the Norinco 54 pistol's side.

**¡**_**DRAGNEEL**_**!**

With big golden letters on it's side made the man understand why it was so hard to get it. Natsu was glad to get a knew one since the old got lost in the fight with Rexu and Katsu.

Holding his arm out stretched in the air and the gun in hand he tested the trigger. A soft click was heard and the pinkette smirked when it trigger went backwards smoothly and the pressure point was also working.

"Much better than the old one." he said and held it closer to his face.

"Natsu…?" Lucy's tired and raspy voice came from behind. Turning around Natsu saw how Lucy leaned against the doorframe, holding her right hand against the side of it while the other rubbed her left eye.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"No, Hoshi is kicking… that's all.." walking over to Natsu she let smiled softly up to him once she stood beside him. "Happy birthday, Natsu." leaning upwards Lucy kissed the pink haired man's lips softly.

Smiling widely Natsu kissed back and laid down the pistol on the table before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Once they had parted Natsu had his forehead pressed lightly at Lucy's, his hands wandered down to her swollen belly.

"Any day now…" he whispered while his eyes glanced down to the baby bump.

"Mhm… and soon it's Toshiro's birthday." the blonde added with a smile. "Can't believe he turns 1.."

"Luce, he's born in February it's one month lef- Lucy?" the blonde's face suddenly had changed from a smiling one to slight pained. "Is something wrong?" when Lucy's grip on his shirt tightened he started to get really worried.

"N-Natsu… my water broke.."

"Oh, okay… wait… WHAT? !" Natsu ran over to their room and got the bag with baby stuffs out and out in the hallway were Lucy took her time in taking on her jacket and shoes. Carefully but as fast as possible he woke up a grumpy Toshiro who struggled in his father's arms. "Where is my cellphone!" Lucy sighed both irritated and in pain while she held out said phone.

"Jeez Natsu, calm down."

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN THE BABY IS ABOUT TO BE BORN? !" he shouted making both Toshiro and Lucy cover their ears while glaring at the man. Clicking down on the buttons on the phone Natsu then held it to his ear. His hear beating like a drum against his ribs.

_VRRRRRRRRR_

_VRRRRRRRRR_

_VRRRRRRRRR_

_VRRRRRR- _

"_Hello…?_" a tired Layla said in the other end of the line.

"Baby! Lucy! Hurry!" and with that he cut the call off and turned to a face palming Lucy.

"You seriously think that my mother did understand the message?"

"No time for it!"

"Oh god… why did you make him like this?" the blonde asked and shook her head but stopped when another ache came. Toshiro who didn't understand what his parents were arguing about looked between his father and mother, his pink eyebrow twitching in a irritated move, as did Lucy's.

* * *

><p>"You're 7 centimeters wide." the doctor said and looked up to the blonde who nodded with a weak smile. "We will wait another hour and then check again, alright?"<p>

"Hai." Lucy answered. Hearing the door slide open both the doctor and blonde looked over to see a nervous Natsu stand there by the doorframe, looking at Lucy with worried eyes.

"Ah, welcome inside Dragneel-san. Why don't you stay by your girlfriend while I prepare some things?" the doctor, Makohino, asked and smiled at him. Nodding silently Natsu got over to Lucy's side who smiled up to him. Quietly Makohino excused himself and got out from the room and closed the door behind him.

"You alright?" Lucy asked with a smile. Natsu frowned.

"It's me who should ask you that.." he mumbled and sat down on the chair that stood beside the bed. Chuckling the blonde haired girl held her hand out and dove it through Natsu's thick locks.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Natsu answered with a smirk, making Lucy raise her eyebrow in a playful gesture.

"Hm? Why?"

"My gut is telling me that, good thing that Hoshi is a name for both genders."

"Akira is it too."

"It sounds more like a girl name too me." Lucy smiled softly.

"Guess it does… nggh!" a ache paralyzed her body for a second and tears ran down the sides of her face. Taking Lucy's hand in his own, Natsu squeezed hers tightly when another ache came shortly after. "This isn't quite fair…"

"Why?" the pinkette whispered and looked down to the blonde.

"You don't have to get through this pain…" Natsu sighed at her words.

"I _do _feel pain. It pains me to see you like this…" still having the smile on her lips Lucy's other hand reached over to him, making the rosyhead look at her.

"Natsu, I love you."

"I know you do, weirdo."

* * *

><p>"I HATE YOU NATSU!"<p>

Two hours of intense waiting Lucy finally could start push, but it was now the real hell started for the young man.

"Okay, give us another push!" Makohino said to Lucy who took a deep breath before she pushed with all her might. Two extra nurses were in the room too and counted up to ten each time. "

"Eight, nine, ten! Good girl!" a older nurse said with a warming voice. Exhaling Lucy breathlessly sobbed.

"It hurtss…" she complained. The second nurse tucked away some loose strands away from her sweaty forehead.

"I know honey, but it's worth it."

Compare to Lucy's flushed and pained face Natsu was almost as white as a ghost. How he wished that he had waited outside but right now he was stuck here and couldn't just go outside.

Actually he can't leave at all since Lucy's death hold around his hand prevented him from doing so.

"Natsu…" looking over to her said man's heart almost broke at the sight o Lucy's pained expression. "I hate you!" she cried.

"I know." he answered strictly as the doctor had told him to do. "I love you too."

"I know you idiot!" wincing when Lucy hugged the life out of his poor hand when she had to give another push was ignored by Natsu when the doctor said the most wonderful thing after hours of waiting.

"I can see the head!" Makohino called out to the soon to be parents, again, which made Natsu smile widely. "Push as much as you can, Heartphilia-san!"

"One, two, three, four, five…"

"Six, seven, eight…"

"Nine, ten." Natsu counted with them. Just then Lucy's grip on his hand loosened and a high pitched scream pierced the room. The pink haired man watched as everything moved in slow-motion. How the nurse to the left took his child into a towel and wrapped him or her in it, cleaning off all the amniotic fluids. Hearing how the baby took deep and short inhales before letting out screams for his or hers parents to hear that she or he want to be held.

"It's a boy!" the nurse happily exclaimed to Natsu and Lucy. Leaning over to the exhausted blonde he kissed her lips and whispered into her ear.

"Good job, Luce." while Makohino smiled softly while he cleaned up all the blood and other fluids and then got over to another room that were attached to the labor-room to write down date, time and gender of the baby.

"Do you want to hold him, Dragneel-san?" the older nurse asked him. Nodding Natsu held his arms out to get his baby boy into his arms.

Once the little bundle were placed in his embrace the father to the baby couldn't help but stare down to the perfect little baby. Pink hair crowned Hoshi's head, making Natsu feel a little pity for him, but laying that to the side the pinkette brought Hoshi up so they were face to face.

"Welcome to the family Hoshi and happy birthday." Lucy watched the scene with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Natsu… I want to hold him." turning to her said man grinned and carefully handed the baby boy over to his mother. Just then Hoshi opened his eyes and stared up to his mother who shed tears when she looked into chestnut brown eyes. "Why don't you bring Toshiro in so he can see his little brother." she said and smiled towards Natsu who immediately stood up to bring said toddler.

"_Nhmmm~_" Hoshi whined, stealing his mother's attention back to him. Knowing what he want Lucy without hesitation slides her shirt and soon enough the baby were suckling in his mother's warm and raw milk.

The door once again slide open and Natsu stepped into the room with Toshiro in his arms.

"Mama!" the toddler happily exclaimed when he saw his mother look over to them with a warmhearted smile. Natsu ruffled his oldest son's hair and walked over to the bed.

"Toshiro, say hello to your brother." Toshiro just then noticed the bundle and frowned.

"My mama!" he cried and extended his arms to Lucy who wide eyes, just as Natsu, looked at him. "Ownly my mama! No bwothew!" sensing the jealousy from him the pinkette placed his face beside Toshiro's angry one and softly whispered soft words to the toddler who seemed to relax a little but still had that frown in place. "Me no like bwothew.."

"I know, Toshi. But you will like him later." Lucy said. "But don't you want to look at him?" Toshiro's black eyes doubtfully looked at the bundle before slowly nodding. Placing him down beside Lucy, Natsu watched how he crawled up so he looked down to his brother. Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight of the baby.

"Smawl!" he stated, making both parents chuckle. Extending a arm Toshiro touched Hoshi's head and softly caressed his head.

Glancing over to Natsu the blonde smiled softly.

"Happy birthday to you too Natsu." she said. Said man got over and kissed her straight on the lips.

_From this day on, Natsu will forever love January 18th._

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAWH~! ! ! Sooo cuuuteee TTvTT I'm crying~ <strong>

**And yay! They got another boy! :D sorry if you guys wanted it to be a girl but I think it's pretty normal that it either gets to be a boy or girl if the older sibling are the opposite gender… ^^'**

_**Hoshi = Star**_

_**Toshiro = Equivalent White (I finally found the right translated form of his name -.-')**_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be waiting for the next! :3 Oh! And don't forget to leave a review! (sorry for not answering last time but I couldn't find the time to and I wanted to write down this chapter for you people so you don't have to wait for so long! QAQ)**

**Favs and alerts are also welcomed! ^^ love you all!**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	37. Chapter 37: After Story Ch 36

**Damdadammmm :DD Chapter 36 iiiiiis uppp! ^^ Hope you will enjoy it~ **

**Thanks to:**_** Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**rainbow-rakuen**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**celestal spirit**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, _Princess Happy_, **_**oreoanime11**_**, **_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_**, **_**Lycheeniii**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Nami**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_**, **_**ULCER**_** and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing! And thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**OMG! 21 reviews! LOVE YOU ALL~~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Six:-**_

_**.**_

"Natsu… what are you two doing?" Lucy asked Natsu while she held a one month old Hoshi in her arms, looking down to the pink haired man who stared at Toshiro while lying on their bellies, looking at each other.

"Stare-competition." he answered without breaking away from his son's intense look.

"Seriously? You're having a compete with an one year old?"

"So what?" he asked her. Lucy sighed.

"Anyway, Igneel will be coming soon."

"Mhm.."

"Natsu, I'm talking to you." rolling her eyes she walked over to their bedroom she laid Hoshi down in the crib. Smiling she caressed his head and bent down and planted a kiss on the baby's forehead. Once she stood straight up she looked over their bed, seeing it all messy with the comforter and pillows. Sighing she got over and made the bed look sleep able again.

"HAHA! I won!" she heard her idiot to fiancé exclaim.

"Again! Again!" Toshiro retorted in a angry tone. Walking out from the bedroom the blonde saw how Natsu picked their oldest son up with a smirk and ruffled his hair so it became even more messy than it already were.

"Sorry buddy, but grandpa will be coming soon."

"Jandpa!" the toddler happily exclaimed in his father's arm. Smiling Lucy got over to them and kissed Toshiro's cheek.

"Let's get you ready." she said and took Toshiro away from Natsu who pouted. "What?"

"Don't your sexy hubby a kiss?" he asked her, making Lucy's cheeks change color.

"N-No, only when he deserves it, plus you are not my husband yet." with that she turned and got into their bathroom, leaving a growling Natsu. Following after her the pinkette stopped by the doorframe, taking in the look of his woman from behind. His eyes wandered down to her grey sweatpants covered legs and ass. Licking his lips he hungrily trailed his gaze up to her hips and waist, the soft curves melted together perfectly.

How could he been so lucky to get a chick like her to fall in love with him and have two beautiful children? Shrugging the thoughts of he hided his hands in the pockets and leaned against the frame with one leg crossed over the other.

Chewing on his lip piercing Natsu scratched his leg from inside the pocket.

"There, all done." snapping out of his trance he watched how Lucy lifted up Toshiro in the air and brought him down for a kiss on the nose. "What an handsome little man, don't papa agree?" turning around to face said father Lucy smiled while holding Toshiro to her waist.

"A real gangster." he winked.

"It's ironic when a _real _gangster stands right here in this room." she said and walked past him, setting their son down on to the floor. A small eeped escaped from her lips when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"You know I was kidding." Natsu whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine when his hot breath hit the utter shell of her ear.

"It's not funny…" she squirmed in his arms and tried to wriggle away out from his embrace, without success. "Natsu, let me go.."

"If you give me a kiss."

"No."

"Luce… is something wrong?" Natsu asked her, a sad and worried tone played in his voice. When Lucy didn't answer him he turned her around so they were face to face and almost fell down when Lucy threw herself onto him and kissed him on the lips and her arms hung around his neck. Closing his eyes Natsu kissed her back and captured her cheeks in his palms.

"Gotcha." Lucy whispered and poked his nose once they had parted. Natsu's nose twitched by her action and the blonde giggled and leaned in for another kiss. Cocking a eyebrow Natsu smirked before her lips was touching his again.

_DING! DONG! _

Toshiro ran over to the door as fast as he could and nearly tripped. Standing by the door his hand reached up for the knob, but of course were too short. Chuckling Natsu let go off Lucy and got over to his son and lifted him up so he could open the door.

"Jandpa!" Toshiro exclaimed when said man appeared in the boy's sight. "Up! Up!" setting his son back down on the floor he crossed his arms while the toddler got lifted up by Igneel.

"Hello, Toshiro." the redhead laughed and threw him up and down, making the child laugh loudly.

"Oy, oy be careful with him." Natsu warned him. Igneel rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can take care of children." at that the rosyhead raised a eyebrow. "Uh well…"

"Ah, welcome Igneel." Lucy said and hugged him. Igneel stuck his tongue out at Natsu who growled.

"So, where is my new little grandkid?" he asked after the hug had ended. Lucy smiled and pointed towards the closed door.

"He's sleeping right now." the blonde said and turned and walked towards the kitchen leaving the others to follow her.

* * *

><p>A blond haired boy sat by the bar in <em>Golden Pistol<em>, his chin resting on his underarms. Beside him sat his friend who silently polished on his gun, blowing away the dust.

Suddenly the blond slammed his fist down on the bar counter.

"I can't take it anymore!" he shouted but people around him seemed to ignore him and continue with their doing, such as drinking, chatting and trade drugs. "You said he would be here!" he hissed to his friend who gave him a silent look.

"I said he _might_ be here." the friend corrected him and then began to clean his pistol again. Gripping his blond locks the boy smacked his head down to the counter again.

"What's with Sting?" a white haired girl with what looked like a frog hat asked the black haired boy. "Maybe Frosh can help?"

"Don't, let him be." a spiky dark brown haired boy now stood beside the girl who blinked.

"Eh? But Lector-kun~" Frosh whined and hung at his arm.

"Ugh, let go off me!" Lector said and shook his arm, trying to get the girl off him.

"Never! _Ribbit_~"

"You are _not _a frog!" he exclaimed. "Rogue! Do something about your cousin!"

"No." Sting plucked his index fingers in his ears, shutting out all the sounds around him. Closing his eyes he tried to lay his mind in place but flashbacks kept strolling around before him.

"Look what you have done now Frosh!"

"What? What have I done now?… _Ribbit_~" Lector face palmed when she made the frog sound again.

Suddenly the door got pushed open and in came a certain pinkette with his gang closely behind.

"The heck do you mean with that, Natsu?" Hjin asked the leader who ignored him.

"Kim! I want the strongest one, _now_!" Natsu shouted to the barista who nodded and got a glass and started to fill it up with some purple liquid. Slumping down on a seat beside a certain blond boy the pink haired man turned around when Gray tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Hey, hey calm down. We just want to know what's up with ya' being all angry?"

"Blame it on the _Farther Sky_! Those fuckers leader tried to hit on my woman!" he yelled at the ebony haired man, taking the glass Kim had set down beside him and swooped it down in one row.

Rogue who had listened to everything nudged Sting and pointed at the pinkette once the blond looked at him. Giving a confused expression the teen turned his head, eyes widened at the sight of _Death-Dragon_'s leader sitting _beside _him.

"Natsu-san…" Sting breathed out, making said man look down to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you want?" he asked with an irritated voice. Gulping Sting opened his voice to say something when a girl with wavy brown hair stepped forward in front of Natsu and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so rude, Natsu." Cana said with a stern voice.

"Shut up, woman."

"What did you say? !" Gray took a hold of his girlfriend before she could do anything towards the pinkette.

"Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can snap at other people!" Erza scolded and crossed her arms over her chest. Snorting Natsu looked away, his elbows resting on the bar counter while leaning backwards. "Besides, shouldn't you get home? Your kids need you."

"Lucy can take care of them for another hour."

_Kids?_ Sting thought. _Does this mean that he's a father? _shocked the blond teen choked on his own saliva. Rogue sighed and dunked his right palm down hard one time on his friend's back.

"You okay? _Ribbit_~" asked a worried Frosh who laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…" Sting answered the girl.

"Seriously Sting, you get too excited sometimes." Lector sighed with his arms crossed.

Natsu tensed when the brown haired boy said the blond's name. Why did _Sting_ sound so familiar. Shaking his head the pinkette decided to lay it off.

"I'll take a cig, _alone_." raising up from his seat he walked out from the hall while taking up the pack with cigarettes.

"This is not normal for him to act like that." Gajeel stated. Levy tapped her cheek with her finger for while.

"I think Hoshi is quite lively at night."

"So their little baby is keeping him awake at night."

"Funny, it's just like how Natsu acted when he was younger." Gray smirked, remembering how Makarov had scolded him, Natsu and Gajeel for making a ruckus at four in the morning. "Guess the kid got it from his father." they laughed, but stopped when Natsu's angry voice shouted,

"I'm still here!" before the door to the backside of the building got closed with a loud bam.

"Well? Aren't you going after him?" Lector asked the blond teen when the rest of _Death-Dragon _had settled down by a bench in the corner.

"I-I…"

"Come on, you have waited for this for over ten years!" Frosh said and shook him violently.

"F-F-Fro-o! St-S-Sto-p-p sha-ki-n-ng me-e-e-e!" Sting stammered while said girl still shook him.

"Oh, sorry! _Ribbit_~" the whitehead apologized. Waving it off Sting looked over to the door were Natsu had walked out of.

"Go now, there might get harder if you don't." Rogue said. Deciding to go after the pinkette Sting stood up and walked over to the door. Stopping in front of it his hand took a hold of the knob and slowly opened the door, his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

Closing the door behind him he turned around and froze to the ground when he looked into the pipe hole of a pistol.

"I had a feeling you would come." Natsu said with a cigarette in his mouth while looking at the terrified Sting. The sound of the gun being unsecured echoed through the air and the blond teen felt how his blood ran cold by the sight of the gangster. "Well, you gonna say somethin', punk?"

"I… I…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRR! :DDDDDD I'm soooo cruel~ *evil laugh* do you wonder how Sting know Natsu and why our favorite gangster have nostalgia over Sting's name? Stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll find out! (: <strong>

**Gosh… it took one day to write this, I blame on the cold I've catch ): I'm sneezing every fifteen minutes :P lolz **

**But I gotta say thanks to the song "This Is Halloween" from **_**The Nightmare before Christmas **_**(I've never heard of that movie or seen it O.O'') 'cuz it gave me the inspiration to write this and I love to listen to those type of songs XD**

**Do you guys have any favorite type of music? Care to tell then? :3**

**Also, don't forget to leave a review! :D favs and alerts are also welcomed into my hotmail inbox! ^3^d**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	38. Chapter 38: After Story Ch 37

_**WOHOOOO! 500 reviews~~~~!**_

_**Thank you all guys for the wonderful support!**_

**Now, I got you really curious about Natsu and Sting's relationship, right? I'll just answer one thing: No! It was **_**not **_**Sting who hit on Lucy, **_**Farther Sky**_**'s leader is an old beardy man that came up while I watched my brothers play Skyrim :P**

**Anyhow, the thing of Sting knowing Natsu and Natsu have those creepy feelings towards Sting is now to be read by you! XD ENJOY!**

**Thanks to: **_**FairyTailFTW**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_**, **_**love princess, Poobear07**_**, **_**Hinagiku Zeelman**_**, **_**oreoanime11**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**fairyXangel**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**Sky Maiden Neko-Wendy Marvell**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Lycheeniii **_**and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Seven:-**_

_**.**_

"Well?" Natsu puffed out a big cloud of smoke, he started to get really impatient by the boy's silence.

"I-I want t-to thank you!" the blond haired boy said and bowed down. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and slowly he lowered his gun.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid. I haven't seen you before." feeling how something tugged inside his chest Sting straightened up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah…haha… I guess you wouldn't remember me after all those years.."

"Huh?" narrowing his eyes the pinkette took the cigarette and flicked it so the ashes fell down to the ground.

"Maybe if I told you the story… you'll remember who I am?" with hopeful eyes Sting gazed up to Natsu who had cocked his eyebrow. Still the pinkette secured the pistol and pit it back inside his jacket, sticking back the cig between his lips Natsu crossed his arms.

"Tell me then." nodding Sting opened his mouth and started to tell the man before him,

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**10 years ago (2002-Spring)**_

"_Oy shrimp, were is our money?" a red haired boy in the age of nine asked a terrified Sting. "Spit 'em up!"_

"_B-But I don't have any money! I used them to buy lunch!" apparently this happened on the school ground but the teacher nonetheless were in the staff room and didn't see or hear the things going on out in the schoolyard. _

"_Lunch? Doesn't your mom do food for ya'?" another boy asked, a cruel smirk on his lips._

"_N-No…" Sting answered with tears in his eyes. _

"_Oh? Is the little puppy going to cry?" the red haired boy laughed together with his friends. "Guess you're the weak member of the Eucliffe family, yes?" balling his hands up to shaking fists the blond boy gritted his teeth and forced back the tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. _

"_Ahaha, look he's crying!" the redhead's friend exclaimed and pointed at Sting's flushed face. _

"_I'm not…" he said through gritted teeth._

"_Huh, what was that?" the 'leader' teasingly asked with cupping his hand behind the ear while leaned down to Sting's level. _

"_I'm not weak!" he cried and threw a punch in the redhead's face. Jerking backward with a hand over the spot were Sting had hit the older boy glared at him. _

"_You'll pay for that! Hold him down!" the redhead's friends quickly took a hold of Sting who struggled in their grasps, trying to get free. _

"_Release me!" he screamed and flexed his arms and legs wildly. _

"_Oh we will," one of the friends whispered. _

"_As fast as Russ have paid back for what you did." the second friend finished. Sting glanced upwards when Russ's shadow covered him. Being forced down on his knees Sting closed his eyes shut tightly and waited for the pain. _

"_I'll pay back the double." Russ laughed and raised his fist, ready for a hard strike down to the boy. _

_Sting waited for the pain but when nothing came he opened an eye to see a boy with wild pink hair stand in front of him and that the grip on his arms were gone. Looking around he saw a girl with long scarlet red hair hold down one of Russ's friends and a ebony black haired boy holding the second. _

"_Oy, oy… pick a fight with someone in your own size." the pink haired boy said to Russ who tried to get his hand free from his grip. "You okay there?" the boy asked over his shoulder to a shocked Sting. Nodding the blond boy watched how a smirk formed on his lips. _

"_Let go off my hand you retarded clown!" Russ yelled but shut his mouth closed when the pinkette's face changed from a normal to a pissed one. _

"_Oh he didn't just call him that.." the ebony haired boy said. Sting turned around and stared at him with a confused face. _

"_Well, the guy gotta blame himself for what will happen." the red haired girl said and closed her eyes. _

"_Jeez, he's gonna be all messed up after this." a long black haired boy now appeared out from nowhere. _

"_Hm… I think this is going to be interesting." a blue haired girl said and closed her book she held. _

"_What did you call me?" the pinkette snarled at the now terrified Russ. Without having time to react the redhead found himself down on the ground and his arm ached in pain. The pinky head had one knee on Russ's back and had bent his arm backwards so it nearly could get broken with one powerful yank. _

"_Gaah! Let go off me! I'll do anything, just let me GO!" the redhead cried and tears streamed down his cheeks. _

"_Anything?" the pinkette asked. Nodding furiously Russ squirmed when his arm got pulled up backwards a little. "Then remember this that this guy holding you name is Natsu Dragneel and will beat ya' up to a mass of blood and bones." with that said the pinkette let go off Russ who crawled away from Natsu who glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Russ's friend had also been set free and were now by his side. "BOH!" _

"_HIEEEE!" running away from the spot Natsu laughed loudly. _

"_What a bunch of chickens!" he said making the other laugh with him. _

"_A-Ano…" silence fell over the group when Sting shyly looked up to the pinkette who grinned down to him. _

"_You okay?" _

"_H-Hai!" accepting Natsu's extended hand Sting found himself up on his feet again. _

"_Well we gotta go, see ya' around." he watched how Natsu's friends joined up right next to him. _

_Looking down to hi hand Sting snapped his head up when pinkette called from the other side of the schoolyard. _

"_What's you name?" Natsu asked in a yell. _

"_Sting, Sting Eucliffe!" _

"_See ya' another time then, Sting!" with that the pink haired boy turned around to his friends again got smacked by a brown haired girl who approached them. _

"_But… I haven't thanked you…" _

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

Natsu looked at the blond teen for a moment, not knowing if to whether believe him or not.

"Let me see your face." placing two fingers under Sting's chin he forced the boy to look up to him. A blush crept slowly up on the blonds' cheeks.

_How can he act like this! _Sting mentally shouted. His eyes flicked nervously between Natsu and the empty space were the pinkette's face wasn't in his vision. _And he reeks of cigarette too! YUCK! _

"It's been a long time, kiddo." straightening up Natsu smirked down to Sting. Sting himself felt how his heart made a flip of happiness over that his hero remember him.

"Natsu-san… is.."

"Hm?" with a new cigarette in between his lips said man questioning gazed down to the blond teen.

"I-Is it okay if me and my friends join _D-T_?" Natsu stared at Sting with wide and utterly surprised eyes before a small smile settled down on his lips. Exhaling a big cloud of smoke the pinkette ruffled the teen's hair.

"First of all you must be a member of FTG before you can join any of the crews." Natsu swore that Sting's face lit up like a child's at Christmas Eve.

"H-How…?" Natsu's smile turned to a cruel smirk that made the blond spine run cold.

"A duel to death."

Sting's eyes widened in horror and sweat ran down his neck and forehead.

.

.

.

"Just kiddin with ya', the headmaster will decide if you're made of the right stuffs."

"And… how will he do that?"

"He pick out a member and let you fight with him till one of you can't stand anymore."

"B-But that's-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to die, what's the point of asking for membership if you maybe have to die?" Sting sighed in relief. Laughing Natsu again ruffled his hair so it stood everywhere in a messy mop of blonde locks. "But count in that you will get some wounds and bruises."

Gazing down to his shoes Sting then shyly looked up to Natsu grinned widely.

"By the way, how old are you? Fourteen, fifteen?"

"I'm turning eighteen in two months…"

"Ah, then I suggest you to be careful with the white haired chick." at that Sting blushed all the way down to his neck.

F-Fro? !" Natsu nodded. "B-But she isn't… I mean…"

"Relax, I was just joking around with ya'." the pink haired man took the cigarette between his fingers and exhaled the cloud of smoke. Looking up to the sky Natsu saw how the full moon shone down to the two of them.

"Natsu-san?" said man slowly gazed down to the blond teen, waiting for him to continue. "I overheard what you and your gang talked about… is true that you have kids?"

"Yup, two boys."

"Can I ask you how it feels to be a father then?" at that Natsu laughed softly.

"Let me say it like this, it feels great and unrealistic when you hold your first born." taking a small pause to inhale Natsu then continued. "But you're still afraid of making a bad impression. Believe me, it's normal. Why wondering? Planning on having some fun tonight?" winking teasingly to Sting he watched how the teen exploded in a color like a tomato.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed when someone laid down beside her.<p>

"And where have you been?" she asked Natsu who looked startled for a second before he sighed and laid his arm around her, bringing her body closer to him.

"Out."

"You reek cigarettes."

"Can I blame the habit?"

"Yes, yes you can." the blonde sighed and snuggled closer to her lover's chest. "Was Toshiro asleep?" Natsu nodded while his hand drew circles on her hips.

"Yeah, but I still don't like it that he have to sleep alone in the living room.."

"Jeez, you sound like my father."

"I wouldn't sound like him if Toshiro could sleep in this room instead."

A sudden whimper from the crib took the attention from them both and soon Hoshi started to scream for his parents. Sending Natsu a pleading look she then beamed when the pinkette sighed and got up from their bed and over to the little baby.

As fast as Natsu came in Hoshi's view his screams changed to light sobs.

"What's the matter? Papa-sick?"

"_Whaa~_" picking up him Natsu laid him so his head rested against his father's shoulder. Lucy sat on the bed, smiling at the scene.

_Who thought that a gangster could be so gentle… huh? _she thought.

"Maamaa…" Toshiro's voice came and both parents looked over to the door, seeing their oldest son stand by the frame, rubbing his left eyes tiredly. "Nijmaaaree~" he sobbed and sleepily walked over to the bed were Lucy had crawled over to the side and lifted Toshiro up once he was by the edge.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked him and got a nod in response. Leaning his head against her chest the toddler let out sniffles.

* * *

><p>"Sooo, how did it got? <em>Ribbit<em>~" Frosh asked Sting later when they were back in the small apartment the four shared. "Are we in? _Ribbit_~"

"No, we need to be member of FTG before joining Natsu-san and the others." Sting answered the whitehead who started to jump up and down. The blond couldn't help but look at her chest bobbed together with her motion. Blushing madly he smacked hi face down to the table and grumbled for himself.

"What's with him?" Lector asked and sat down beside his friend. Rogue shrugged while he read the book he currently held.

"We're joining FTG! We're joining FTG!" Frosh kept on singing. Lector face palmed while Rogue just glanced up form the book and then continued to read.

"Rogue? For how long do you plan on reading that book?" Lector asked the black haired teen. "It's been years and you still haven't complete reading it."

"I read thoroughly and slow."

"I figured…" the brown haired boy sweat dropped. Sting sighed while he stood up from the chair and headed over to one of the two bedrooms.

"I'm going to bed.. night." with that he closed the door. Frosh stopped when he walked past her and confused looked after him.

"What's with Sting-kun?"

"Thank god! You didn't say-"

"_Ribbit_~"

"…'ribbit'…" face palming Lector leaned back in the chair.

"Bakas." Rogue murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 37! :DDDDD<strong>

**Before you ask! NO! Sting is **_**not **_**gay! Sorry if I made him act like that ^^'**

**Ooooh, so Natsu saved Sting when they were younger! So sweet of our pinkette~ **

**Sorry if they four of them acted OOC but this is an AU story and most of the characters are OOC and I like it that way ^^ and Sting is soooo cute~ **

**The new pairings are StiFro, RogueXOC and LectorXOC (damn... have to figure out some OCs) **

**I will draw a picture of how Frosh looks like in human form and will eventually upload the pick on dA when it's done! :3 **

**Anyway, please leave a review! ^^ it's my meal for the day! (haven't eaten since morning and that's like fifteen hours ago T_T lolz~ favs and alerts are also welcomed! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	39. Chapter 39: After Story Ch 38

***Sings out loud* **_**The city is o-o-o-ours! Live it up till the morning comes- **_***realizes that people are watching* Ahem… sorry ^^' I'm listening to 'The city is ours' by BTR :P got a little distracted there ^^''**

**ALSO! I have finished Frosh's picture! :D here is the link to my account: rockeffelerpferde . deviantart . com (delete spaces)** **I'm not a talented artist but I do have some skills! ^^''**

**Anyhow! There won't be any updates until Sunday, because I'm going to my grandma(mother's side) and will be staying there until Saturday and then my uncle's girlfriend's 30****th**** birthday party is right after I get hom T_T … I WANT A REAL SUMMERBREAK, DAMNIT!**

**Sorry if the chapter is short, but this is what I could write in 2½ hour XD ENJOY!**

**Thanks to: **_**Riuzetsu**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Storm111**_**, **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**oreoanime11**_**, **_**xIce Birdx**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_** and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^^ (sorry that I didn't answer your reviews ): but I have to go to bed now, see you on Monday or Sunday! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Eight:-**_

_**.**_

"I don't like it…" Lucy said to a smiling Natsu.

"Look, I'll use the car that Judo leant us, okay? No motorbike." crossing her arms she looked at the pinkette with a unsure face.

"Can you even drive a car?" she asked, making him sigh and lean back against the door.

"Yes, I can drive it. Now, hand over him to me." holding his arms out he waited for his fiancée to hand Toshiro over to him. Reluctantly the blonde handed their oldest son to Natsu. "See, it wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up, pinky." chuckling Natsu bent down and tenderly kissed her lips.

"See you later." he said and opened the door. Waving wildly with a big grin on his face the toddler also goodbye to his mother.

"Bye-Bye mama!" he cheerfully said and then the door was closed.

* * *

><p>"Fro have never seen Sting-kun act like this… <em>Ribbit<em>~" the whitehead said while she watched said teen walk back and forth before them.

"Don't worry, he's just nervous." Lector said with his hands up and head shaking form side to side at the same time. Rogue glanced up from the book he held and followed Sting's figure.

"No. He's on the edge to faint."

"YOU THREE AIN'T TO ANY HELP AT ALL!" Sting exclaimed.

"My ears~ _Ribbit_~" holding her hands before her ear Frosh heard a smack. Looking to her left she saw Lector have his palm pressed against his forehead.

"Can you _please _stop with the 'ribbit'?" the brown haired teen said with an annoyed face voice.

"Nope… _Ribbit_~"

"Just let her say it if she wants to." Sting butted in and sat down beside the girl who smiled at him. Feeling his cheeks heat up he looked at another direction so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Ne, ne Sting-kun~ Are you nervous about joining FTG?" slowly the blond boy glanced over to the girl beside him. "Are you?"

"N…No, of course not."

Suddenly a black jeep drove up on the parking area and parked near the youngsters. Watching how the door opens and a certain pink haired man steps out. The four youngsters followed Natsu move back to the backseat door and opened it bowing down and fixed with something.

"What do you think he have in there?"

"Probably some king of weapon.." Lector whispered back to Sting.

"Nah, I think it is some kind of kataa- a baby?"

"Huh?"

"SO CUTEEEE~" knocking over Sting and Lector when Frosh stood the two boys groaned and rubbed their noses. Crouching down in front of Toshiro who wide eyed looked at the unknown girl in front of him. Clutching tighter on his father's pants leg he opened his mouth and said,

"Papa… weirdw womaa!" or more cried it out. Looking down Natsu saw the white haired girl from yesterday sit on her knees in front of his son with a shocked expression.

"Relax, she's a friend." the pinkette said and patted Toshiro's head. Looking up Natsu saw two pairs of legs over the edge of the tree fence and a black haired boy sit with a book just a few meters away. "You four here for the membership acceptation?" he asked Frosh who nodded, still not leaving the adorable toddler out of her sight.

"Can I hold him?" she asked and glanced up to the pinkette who smirked.

"Do as you please." squealing Frosh picked up a terrified Toshiro who started to struggle in her grasp. Natsu walked over to the two boys who still laid down on the ground with their backs and legs high up in the air. "Need some help?"

Inside the FTG building the lights from the windows shone out in the dark and voices could be heard from inside.

"Where the heck is that pink haired freak?" Gray asked and took a big swoop from his beer bottle. "He would never miss this."

"Awh, worried about him?"

"Shut up, metal-face!"

"What did you call me? !"

"Oy, oy…" Hjin sighed and looked between the two of them. Erza's eyebrow twitched and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" she yelled, making the whole hall set into silence. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>A woman with long black hair walked through the corridor. Her black heels clicking against the grey floor. Stopping in front of a big wooden door she brought her hand up and knocked three times.<p>

"Come in." a gruff voice came from the other. Smiling the woman opened the door and closed it with her foot.

"Hello father, you called for me?" she asked a tall and quite muscular old man with spiky white hair. "Care to tell me why?"

"Sit down and I will tell you, my dear." sitting down on the couch that faced the desktop were the man sat the black haired woman waited for her father to continue.

"Well?"

"It's seems to be that Sting and his friends are going to join FTG." raising a eyebrow she leaned back in the couch and crossed her left leg over the other.

"So? It's a free world."

"I don't think you understand, dear. FTG's headmaster is my sworn enemy for life and I can't let my son be a member of them."

"Let me guess, you want me to do something about it?" nodding the father leaned his elbows on the desk, his chin resting against the bridge of his hands.

"Correct." he smirked wryly.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill this girl." he took out a picture out of one drawer, holding it towards the woman who extended her arm and took it in her hand.

"Frosh Nenuphar?" she asked looking up to her father with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, do you think you're able to do it, _Minerva_?"

"Of course father." Minerva answered with a cruel smile on her black lipstick kissed lips. "I won't disappoint you."

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUNNNNNN! Oh no! D: what will happen with Frosh? Will she get killed or will she be saved by Sting? <strong>

**You'll get to know in the next chapter that will be uploaded on either Sunday or Monday! (: **

**This was also the prologue of the new arc: "**_**Protect Them**_**"** **random name, I know ^^ but eventually things will circle around Sting and Natsu. Love, friendship, family, crime and hurt/comfort is the genres that describes it best~**

***cough* oh pwetty please leave a review? :3 favs and alerts are also welcomed! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	40. Chapter 40: After Story Ch 39

**YEPPEYKAJEI! (don't know how to spell it! XD) chapter 39 is upppp! :DDDDDD OMG! With the prologue we're up to 40****th**** chapter of this story!**

**Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgo mgomgomgomgomg! BUT THERE IS NO MANGA THIS WEEK TT_TT FUUUUUUU Weekly Shounen Magazine for having Holidays! We fanboys and fangirls wants to read the next chatpter harharhar! ):**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Thanks to: **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Poobear07**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Storm111**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**moemoekyun**_**, **_**Lycheeniii**_**, **_**Free2Love. Hate**_**, **_**NatsuTheBadass**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_** and **_**Angelus Draco **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Thirty-Nine:-**_

_**.**_

Minerva looked at the pictures she had gotten from her father earlier this morning. Her father, Gamma, said that _this _person were the very reason why her brother wanted to join FTG. Her thumb caressed the person's face her lips pulled up to a smile that made the black cats wheeze in disgust.

"So the dangerous Natsu Dragneel is my little brother's hero?" her voice echoed in the empty bedroom. "You talked about him everyday, saying you wanted to become just like him and be able to protect your loved ones." Minerva took up the lighter from her jacket pocket, holding it to the edge of the picture. "You know brother? You won't be able to be like Dragneel or protect Nenuphar, because, they will soon be _erased_ from this world. Haha!"

She laughed and lit the pictures. She watched with blood thirsty eyes how the paper slowly burned and fell down on her bed, transformed to ashes.

~õ~

Sting gasped and sat up in the bed. His breathing heavy and slow, sweat glued his boxers and hair to the skin. Sighing he laid back down on the mattress, his right arm against his forehead. Looking over to the other two beds in the room he saw Lector and Rogue have their backs to him and snores came from them both. Dryly the teen swallowed and leaned up so he sat straight. Pulling his legs over the edge he silently crept toward the door and got out from the room.

Seeing the flickering light from the TV Sting walked over to the living room, seeing Frosh lay on the couch, sleeping deeply with her silver white locks spread over the edge and armrest on the couch. Crouching down before her he tucked some strands that covered her face away. His cheeks flushed up in a soft color of cherry red at the sight of the white haired angel in front of him.

Hearing something made of paper hit the floor from the hallway made him snap out of his trance. Looking towards the dark hall he frowned.

"Who in their right mind would…" he kept on mumbling whilst he picked the letter off from the floor.

_Frosh Nenuphar_

Glancing over to the sleeping girl Sting quickly stepped into the kitchen. Opening the envelop with a knife he picked out the letter.

_When you have opened this letter, a bomb have been set off to kill the apartment's renters. _

_60, 59, 58 _

Sting dropped the letter and ran over to the other boys who slept peacefully.

"ROGUE! LECTOR! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING, NOW!"

"What the fuck are you yelling for!" Lector spat but saw no Sting by the doorframe. Deciding to get up and ask why the blond were acting like this the brown haired boy sighed. Suddenly Sting once again was by the door, now with a groggy Frosh.

"Sting-kun? Is it already morning? _Rib_-yaaaaaahwn-_bit_~" she asked the blond who bit his lower lip.

"Sting?"

"A bomb will blow this place up in thirty seconds!" Rogue, who wasn't the one to say or do much, jumped out of his bed and pushed the three friends of his towards the hallway.

"Run for it!" the black haired teen cried. Setting the now fully awake and confused Frosh down on the floor Sting grabbed her hand pulled her with him while the four youngsters ran out from their apartment room and down to the first floor and grabbed the knob to the entry door when-

_BAMMM!_

When the bomb exploded.

* * *

><p>Natsu punched the unknown man in the face when he tried again to cut him with the small silver dagger.<p>

"Who the fuck are you!" the rosette asked and picked up his pistol and aimed for the man's partner.

"We will fulfill our mission, then we will tell you. Oh wait, you will be dead when we're done!" the second man laughed.

_PANG! _

Coughing he fell down to the ground, holding his hand over the spot on his chest the bullet had pierced through his skin and body, hitting the wall behind with a cling.

"Who would be dead?" Natsu asked in a low voice, his eyes now on the single man who didn't show any affect from his now dead partner.

"My partner and you." eyes narrowed at the man Natsu's lips curled up to a small smirk.

"Come and get me then." he waved changeling to the man who's eyebrow twitched at the rosette's arrogance.

"I would prefer a fight with fists, sir."

"And I prefer not using fist." rushing towards the man Natsu kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Wincing the man rubbed his shoulder while getting up from the dusty ground.

"Suit yourself then, sir." he said and pulled out two cat-claws*****.

Quickly Natsu bent backwards, seeing how a blue flash flew past just centimeters away from his face, cutting off some of his hair. Setting his hands down to the ground he flipped so he stood on his feet again. But it didn't last long until Natsu got sent down to the ground and the claws tore his leatherjacket and shirt up, revealing his scarred torso.

"I see you have been through a lot, sir." the man breathed in Natsu's face there he sat atop of the rosette, the claws pressing against the young man's neck. "It's so sad that your fiancée will have to see you even more slashed up than you already are." he laughed. Glaring at the man above him Natsu slowly moved his free hand to the pocket of his jacket. "But having your kids running around will leave to further more problems, so after I have killed you, your family is on the list."

"_Who sent you?_" Natsu with a strangled voice asked.

"Minerva Saber."

_BAMMM!_

Taking the chance when the man looked over to were the bang came from. With a quick move Natsu had the man screaming in agony. Ripping out thee knife the pink haired man unsecured his pistol.

_PANG! _

* * *

><p>Sting opened his eyes. Everything were blurry at the first but with time his vision became clear and his eyes widened when a bloody and scratched up Frosh laid underneath him. Jumping off to the side he gently shook her.<p>

"Frosh?" he asked carefully, but got no reaction from the girl. Panicking he looked around seeing Lector and Rogue lay on their backs a few meters away with two men with each side of them. "Rogue! Lector!" the blond cried out. Suddenly he found himself flat on the stomach, something cold pressed against the back of his neck. "Let me go!"

"Hush, kid!" the man above him howled. "Is that the girl?" the unknown man in black asked another who checker with a picture.

"It sure is." he answered the partner. "Such a waste that a hot bodied girl like her will have to die."

Sting blood ran cold.

Not far away the echoing sound of wheels being but to the max against the road in a sharp turn made all of them look up. Seeing a black car drive towards them in high speed sent all the men run away from the youngsters and over to their own vehicles.

Sting felt how a big stone had been lifted off his chest as fast as he recognized the car. Knowing who the driver was he quickly moved over to Frosh, picked her up in his arms. Lector and Rogue had woke up at the time and were now looking around.

The black car did a hard braking and the wheels squealed out in protest by the force they were set for.

"Get in!" the driver yelled. Quickly the four youngster were inside the car and before the door could be closed Natsu drove away, shot a man from the open window with two fast snap of his fingers against the trigger.

* * *

><p>Minerva smiled evilly as she read the letter.<p>

"Natsu Dragneel, age 20, height 1,89 centimeters, blood type A+. Other information; the leader of _Death-Dragon_'s gangsters, father to two children." she read out loud. Laying the paper down on her desktop she opened a drawer, picking up the only thin laying in there. "Maybe I finally can get what I wanted?" she asked and kissed the man on the picture.

"Minerva-sama, it's seems that your brother, together with his friends, have escaped with Natsu Dragneel." a man informed the woman who snapped a glare towards him.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted Dragneel and Nenuphar _dead_? !" she yelled and threw the nearest thing she could find, a computer mouse in other words, and hit the man straight in the face.

"My deepest apology, Minerva-sama. Do you want me to do something about it?"

Tapping her chin for a moment the dark haired woman smiled wryly.

"Yes, yes you can, Kilson." Minerva said and stood up from her seat and sat down on her bed instead.

"And… what is it?"

"I want you to call Yukino Aguria and tell her a certain Sting Eucliffe wants to speak with her."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! What's the matter with me and cliffhangers? ;) guess I really likes to tease you guys~ XD and you probably want to kill me now for this, tehe ^^<strong>

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and will wait for the next! Over and out! **

**Oh! And don't forget to leave a review! (: favs and alerts are also welcomed! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	41. Chapter 41: After Story Ch 40

**Hai! Hai! Hai! Chapter 40 is up! ^^ Just so you know, I'm crying right now ToT I found this young girl on youtube and I tell ya' she has an amazing voice for being so young :3 who am I speaking of? Oh well her name is Jackie Evancho and the song **_**Lovers **_**is tearing my heart apart, so soooo beautiful TvT**

***sniff sniff* here's the chapter! Enjoy~ *sob* sorry for late update but I had a slight fever of WB T_T**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**moemoekyun**_**, **_**Lycheeniii**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**IamaPegasusDEALWITIT**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta **_**and **_**Killer Moon Lover **_**for reviewing! XD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu geared up to five and the car picked up in speed by a second from 230mp/h to 340. The youngsters in the backseat backs were pressed against the leather seat by the speed. The rosette himself didn't seem to be affected by it glanced up to the rearview mirror, seeing how the lights of three other cars chasing after them, coming nearer and nearer by each second.

Sting forced his eyes off the girl in his arms up to Natsu who had a frown on his face while he accelerated so the speed almost matched a racing cart. The blonds' eyes got glued to the man's exposed and wounded torso. Fresh blood slowly oozed out from the claw formed marks on his chest, soaking the torn red shirt.

"Natsu-san… your chest-"

"Forget about that now." Natsu replied through gritted teeth. Looking from the corner of his eyes the man noticed how Sting ashamed looked back down to Frosh. "The only thing the matters right now is to get away from those maniacs behind us."

"But how? We can't drive around like this! The gasoline won't last for so long." Lector stated to the rosette who snapped a glare back to the boy.

"Brat, I'm the adult here and I can actually think too." he said in a growl. "Or am I wrong?"

"…"

"I thought so." Rogue who still were a bit groggy rubbed his eye and looked around beside him, seeing a baby seat being occupied by a little boy who seemed to sleep peacefully. Extending his arm he was about to touch the child's face when- "Let him be, I but some cotton in his ears so he wouldn't hear and the last thing I want him is to wake up and scream." Natsu snapped to the black haired teen who jerked his hand back.

"You have you _son _here? !" Lector exclaimed, his arms flying to the side, hitting Rogue in the face with a loud smack.

"So?"

"Why? !"

"Because he has a fever and I had to take him to the doctor."

"The one needing a doctor is you." Rogue said with his hand over his nose. "Your wounds is-"

"Just shut up and let me drive!" getting more and more pissed off than he already was Natsu made a sharp turn on to small dirt road. The car jumped over the small bumps and the dust blew up behind them, preventing the enemy to see anything.

"Natsu-san, do you know where we are?" Sting asked the rosette, his face paled when he saw how his hero smirked deviously.

"That's for us to discover, right?" Natsu said, his voice deep and challenging.

"Hnnn…. What happened to Frosh? _Ribbit_~" shocked the blond looked down to the girl in arms, seeing her rub her left eye tiredly. She squeaked when the car jumped over a small bulge on the rode. Frosh squeezed the life out of Sting while holding him close to her. "Sting-kun! What's going on!" she cried in his ear. The blond teen hissed at her pitchy voice cut his eardrum off it's place.

Natsu slowly glanced to the youngsters while Sting, half deafen, tried to explain the situation to Frosh who shook him wildly back and forth. Sighing he looked up to the road again, his eyes widened at the sight of…

"Polices!" he shouted and stomped down on the brake and taking up the handbrake. The car slide to the side and came to a stop centimeters away from the police car.

"What the hell are the cops doing out here?" Sting asked Natsu who frowned.

"Sting, take over here."

"What! No! Nats-" the blonds' eyes widened at the look the rosette gave him.

"Just do as I say brat." Natsu said and kicked the door open. Pistol in hand he shot off a bullet and hit the. Lector restored his jaw and angrily yelled,

"Is he an baka or what! He will kill himself!" the boy exclaimed but shut his mouth closed when Sting glared at him with a killing look in his eyes.

"It's a trap. You may not see that but Natsu-san do."

"How the heck can he do that?" Lector asked his blond friend who now sat behind the wheel, gripping it tight.

"Can't you tell? He's a gangster, he knows what's fake."

"What the hell are you doing! GO!" the youngsters watched how Natsu punched a fake cop after another.

"Don't die! YOU HEAR THAT? ! DON'T YOU DARE DIE, NATSU!" Sting shouted and set off in a high speed through the free part of the road's side.

Smirking Natsu kicked another faker in the chest. "You have my word, Sting." he said in a low voice, his hand raised to inside his torn jacket, pulling out a second pistol.

"Sting? Was the one driving away Sting-sama? !" a man asked the pink haired man who narrowed his eyes, the smirk never leaving his lips though.

"So what if it was!" Natsu shouted back to him.

"I have no time with you, lad!" the man turned to his companions. "Go after that car! Young master is in it!"

"_As if I'll let you go after them_!" screaming in fear the man tried to pry Natsu's hand away from his neck.

"Please! Spare me!"

"Keh! Fakes like you don't deserve to live when you intend to kill someone!" holding his pistol pipe's edge pressed against the man's temple. "Any last words?" he asked.

"S-Save me-"

_PANG! _

"Now, who's next…?"

Backing away from the 'crazy' man they froze when someone chuckled.

"Impressive, Natsu-kun." a man with white shoulder long hair said, applauding while stepping forward.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the man with stern eyes, his body tensed by the sight of his presence. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled, his eyes following the white haired man's steps over to one of the cars. Sitting down on the front of the car the man crossed his leg over the other, doing the same with his arms.

"Ho, it bets me you wouldn't remember…" the man said, his eyes looking at the young man with an changeling fire inside them. "… the man who killed you mother, Saki Dragneel."

Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Levy sighed while she watched how Gajeel, Gray and Hjin thought over the last pretzel. Jellal on the other hand stood with his palm pressed against his forehead, mumbling that the boys were small kids and being such bakas. Not tolerating that the three jumped on the bluehead and started one of the daily fights.<p>

"You guys…" Erza growled, freezing them to the ground. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" she yelled and punched each of them in the head, leaving big and red blobs.

"…Why did I get hit..?" Jellal asked with his right hand pressed against his wound. "It wasn't me who fought over a pretzel."

"You wanna start something? !" Gajeel held his fist before the bluenette's face. Jellel sighed and calmly pushed the hand away.

"I'm no starting anything, I'm just worried."

"I know Jellal." Levy said and stepped forward to the group. Her green eyes looked over to the window that revealed the darkness from outside. "Natsu said he would take Toshiro to the doctor and then come over here… but that was two hours ago." she said and gazed over to her friends.

Gray sighed, his hand diving through his mop of midnight blue locks. "Damn that bastard…" he said.

_SKRIIIII! _

Looking up to the door the gang slowly approached it, their guns in hand.

"That is Natsu's car!" Cana exclaimed.

"What?" opening the door Hjin stopped in midway when five very familiar persons stood on the other side of the door.

"G-Guys..!" Sting surprised looked at the members of the _Death-Dragon_.

"Sting-kun! What's with those wounds?" Levy asked, already by the blonds' side. Hearing a whimper coming from Frosh the bluenette gasped. "Toshi-chan!"

"Oy, shrimp. Where is Natsu?" Gajeel asked with a snarl. Sting gulped.

"Na-Natsu… he…"

"Spit it out already!" Hjin yelled. Cana and Gray had to hold him back so he wouldn't strangle the already terrified boy.

"He saved us from some strange men that attacked us! _Ribbit_~" Frosh cried, tears prickling the edges of her eyes while she looked down to the toddler who curiously looked up to the girl. "Natsu-san saved us from being killed.." she gave away a hard sob. Glaring at Gajeel and Hjin she held Toshiro closer to her chest. He trusted us to take care of his son. We couldn't do anything. He-He was… he protected us as if we were his children!" she cried out the last part, leaving the other youngsters stunned before her.

"Frosh-"

"What an touching story." a woman's voice came from the dark. By automatic Sting stood in front of the girl.

"Who's there!" Erza shouted. Chuckling the woman walked out from the shadows. "Kisama*****, who are you!" the redhead asked, he finger pressing at the trigger.

"Me?" the woman tucked a long lock of her snow white hair away from her shoulder. "I am Angel and I'm sent to kill that girl over there." the woman said, her hand moving in a delicate way before her index finger settled down to Frosh who froze behind Sting.

Sting growled towards the woman, his steel green eyes digging holes in Angel's chest.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve there?" a smirk pulled at the woman's lips. "You truly have fallen for that girl, haven't you, young master?"

"Young master! ?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNN! Gah! The suspense is so intense! :O<strong>

***Kisama = Bastard/You (often people use it in fights when the enemy have done something the others don't tolerate) lolz, Inuyasha says it alot XD**

**So the murderer of Natsu's mother have finally appeared and damn… Angel you're such a cruel person, saying things like that! QAQ Bad girl! **

**Angel: Oy, oy! I thought you were going to make me act as a good person! **

**Me: Well… I was too, but you just don't fit as the 'nice' person…**

**Angel: Say what? !**

**Toshiro: Say… why did you have my grandma dead? **

**Me: *sigh* just leave me alone would ya'? It's just 4 days left of my good for nothing school break and I want to lay down and watch Inuyasha**

**Natsu: You seriously watching that?**

**Me: Seriously yes! **

**Lucy: Aahaa~ that anime sure is breathtaking…**

**Everyone: … **

**Lucy: What!**

***cough* pardon that ^^''**

**Anyway, please leave a review and be sure to add your thoughts! :D favs and alerts are also welcomed! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	42. Chapter 42: After Story Ch 41

**I. Hate. High. School! ): I have been on a two day long camp stay with my classmates and been sleeping in some small, sunky, stinky and old military tent x_x it didn't help how much we tucked the heater with woods, it was as cold as Gray's Ice Magic! But I got time to think over the time we were there. I thought real hard of some kind of dramatic or breathtaking scene in the next chapter. And then an idea struck me and I jumped up from my seat and screamed: "FUCK YEAH!" and got everyone startled, and two of my boy-friends fell of their seats. :P that was funny. **

**One more thing before you go on reading. This chapter is also inspired from a Bleach fan fiction, though I don't remember the name ^^'**

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**FireDragonPrincess**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**AnimeLover4LifeXD**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_**, **_**Lycheeniii**_**, **_**DeathBeryyLover1995**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**oreoanime11**_**, **_**IamaPegasusDEALWITIT**_**, **_**ForevainlovewithInuyasha**_**, **_**RubyRedBeast**_** and **_**NatsuXLucy-1314 **_**for reviewing! (: and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :3**

**I love you all so much! (heart) ^3^**

**L E **_**M**_** O N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-One:-**_

_**.**_

"_Leaving your guard down for a swift second can cost your life. Your enemy take the smallest of opportunities. One wrong move, and you are __**dead**__."_

The words were repeated for Natsu as he punched a man in the face. Satisfied with the crack of a broken jawbone the rosette made a quick jump up in the air and gave to hard kicks in the newest, now old attacker. Landing down on all fours Natsu snapped his eyes towards the leader who widely smirked at him. Growling Natsu were to attack him when pain hit the spot right under the collar. Coughing up a big puddle of blood he fell down to the ground with a loud thud. People laughed loudly, some coughed when pain erupted from either their chest or jaw.

"What's the matter? Have no strength left?"

Lifting himself up on his elbows Natsu pulled the dagger out. With blood oozing out both from his mouth and collar he gazed up to the whitehead, his black eyes narrowed and filled with an murderous glint.

"Let's make a deal,"

"Huh?" Natsu looks around to see the men around him snicker behind their hands. "What do you mean?"

"Let me explain this. All you have to do is to print down your signature on this paper and don't talk to anyone about this. Got it?" the white haired man had walked up from the car and over to Natsu who was being held up by two strong men.

"Who said I will accept!" Natsu yelled, struggling against in the men's hold on him.

"But maybe you will after I have read this," the man watched how Natsu slowly starts to stop struggle, but still he was stiff, ready to escape when he once will get the chance. "Ahem, '_If the person himself refuse to sign the paper, his family will have to pay a high price. I can be both children and loved ones that will have to suffer._'" at the beginning of the second sentence Natsu's heart painfully slow had sunk down to the bottom of his belly. Blood running cold and sweat rolling down his back. "Do you still want to resist?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell does she mean with 'young master'? !" Lector exclaimed into Sting's face. The blond youth slyly looked away from his friend's rage filled face. "Sting!"<p>

"Sting-kun?" turning to look beside him Sting saw how Frosh looked at him with confused eyes.

Angel watched how everything played out before her. A smirk pulled on her lips. But a buzz from her pocket disturbed her moment. Looking over to the other people she saw how everyone bickered with each other, asking the poor and confused boy.

"Hello?" she answered. "Ah, Zero. So he did? Okay… aha… yeah, okay I'll be right there." clicking the phone off Angel slowly crept away from them, forgetting about the mission she got from Minerva when now, a even more _important _thing is finished.

"Hey… where did she go?" Hjin suddenly interrupted. Now dead silence erupted around them.

"Why did you let her escape!" Erza roared towards Gray who defended himself with his hands before him.

"Me? I tried to not get involved into this mess!" the ebony haired man retorted rather angrily. "If there's someone to blame, take Metalface then!"

"What did you say, stripper? !"

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as she held Hoshi in her arms and Toshiro made funny faces towards him, making the youngest family member laugh happily. Hoshi resembles Natsu more than Toshiro. He have the same pink and wild hair and his eyes were blacker than the darkest time of the year.<p>

"Toshiro, you will take care of your brother, right?" said boy looked up to his mother, a grin pasted on his face.

"Of couws." he answered happily to his mother. The blonde held Hoshi in one arm while she ruffled the toddler's hair with her now free hand. Toshiro leaned his head on Lucy's lap. "Wer is papa?"

"Papa is out with friends." but as the blonde had finished her sentence the door out in the hallway got opened and a tired voice came short after.

"I'm home.."

"Papa!" Toshiro was fast with getting off the couch and ran over to his father who scooped him up.

"Hey buddy." stoking away some of the boy's hair Natsu smiled softly to his son. "Where is mommy?"

"Liviroom." Toshiro pointed towards the living room. Natsu took off his shoes and walked over to the room, seeing Lucy sit on the couch with Hoshi in her arms. The baby plopped his fist inside his mouth while looking at hi father with big black eyes.

"Pa.." Hoshi held out his drool covered fist to his father who slowly walked over them.

"Natsu, is something the matter?" Lucy asked the man once he was sitting beside her. Shaking his head the rosette grinned towards her.

"Nah, nothing. Just tired." not believing him the blonde scooted closer to him and placed her face close to his own.

"Natsu."

"Okay, I got into a fight and got some cuts."

"I thought so." Lucy stood up from the seat and walked over to the bedroom door. "Let's put Hoshi to bed." she said with a smile. Natsu nodded and too stood up.

"Papa, tell me story?" Toshiro looked up to his father who with a cocked eyebrow glances down to him.

"Don't tell me you want a story about a princess and unicorns?" the toddler's eyes widened in horror.

"No! A story abowt papa."

~õ~

"Mama was so scared when the evil man kidnapped her and locked her inside a room all alone. Luckily papa came and rescued her in the nick of time." Natsu paused and chuckled when Toshiro's eyes got even wider in excitement.

"And?"

"And then they lived happily ever after with two wonderful children." Lucy continued and kissed their oldest son's nose. "Papa sure is strong, don't you think so Toshi?"

"Aye! Papa very strongw!" laying in between his parents Toshiro started to laugh loudly when Natsu started to tickle his bare belly.

"But he's a softy too." with that Natsu snapped a growl to Lucy who shrieked in surprise when he started to tickle her instead. "Hahaha! No! Natsu, stopppppp!"

"Never~" the man softly purred in her ear. Squeaking Lucy picked up Toshiro in her arms and got off the bed. "Hey.."

"I'll be right back." she winked to him and then she was gone. Sighing Natsu flung himself back onto the mattress, his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes the pinkette relaxed into the soft bed.

Soft taps of someone's feet walking over to his side of the bed made him open his eyes, only to get wide at the sight before him.

"Natsu~" Lucy purred and crawled over him, taking his wrist she held his hands above his head.

"Lucy, what ar-" cover his lips with her own Lucy let go off his wrists and nestled her arms around his neck. Still shocked the pink haired man stared up to Lucy's closed eyes. Mere seconds passed by before Natsu smiled and kissed her back. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her down closer to his body making her breasts press against his chest.

Tracing her tongue over his lower lips Lucy soon fought with Natsu's. She slid her hands away from his neck and slowly trailed down to his shirt, unbuttoning it the blonde woman made it slide down his shoulders.

"Lucy." Natsu moaned when she kissed his neck softly. Natsu's hands slid down to her butt and groped it hard. Hearing how she gave away a gasp he smirked evilly and in a quick move had her pinned underneath him.

Lucy looks up to him with the most beautiful smile he ever had seen.

"_Natsu_." she whispered, her hands cupped his face. Painfully slow she brought his face down closer to hers. Closing their eyes as they captured each others lips the two lovers embraced each other.

Their clothes got slowly off their bodies. Lucy breath hitched when Natsu planted kisses down in her nether region. Her legs quivered as she felt the wave of release welled up and drew closer and closer to the point of breaking the wall.

"Nn~" her moans filled his ears, making him want to take her right there and now. Giving her clitoris a slow lick of the tip of his tongue Natsu felt how her hips jolted by the action. Forcing her legs apart when she started to close them up around his head Natsu watched her try to regain her breath.

Lucy's cheeks were painted with a rosy red color and her eyes was clouded with lust. Seeing how her beloved fiancé take off the remaining clothing on himself she placed her shaking hands on his shoulders, pushing on them lightly.

"Natsu… I want..." smiling to her shy figure Natsu took a hold around her hips and brought her with him as he laid backwards down to the bed again.

"Hai, hai." Lucy blushed even more when he smiled softly to her.

A thin layer of sweet covered their bodies as Lucy played with her fingers over his muscled chest. Natsu squeezed her sore breasts and saw how the pure white milk sipped out from the nipples. Lifting himself up from the bed he craned his neck. His tongue traced the hard tip and then gave it a hard kiss. Throwing her head backward Lucy gasped. Her nails dug into his tanned skin.

Feeling how his member twitch in delight underneath her own part she moaned softly. Releasing her nipple with a soft 'pop' Natsu gazed up to her flushed face. Making her lift up from his hips Natsu watched her face twist in pleasure when the tip of his cock trace long and slow strokes over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Slowly Lucy sank down on him, making him fill her up till he was fully inside her. Sneaking one arm around her back and the other by her neck Natsu pulled her down to him, making their lips crash into each other as he started to move his hips upwards.

Her pleasure screams were muffled by the force of the kiss. Tracing her small caverns Natsu rolled to the side so he towered over her. Having one hand on her hip he thrust into her slowly back and forth, nudging the wonderful spot inside her, making her let out a moan.

"Natsu~" upon hearing his name the pink haired man embraced her into a tight hug. Lucy's left hand clutched the bed sheet tightly as the tsunami inside her got closer by each snap of the man above her did with his hips.

"Luce." he groaned against her neck, leaving red kiss marks in the juncture between her shoulder and neck. His hand found the hollow of her left knee and pushed her leg up on his shoulder. With the new angle Natsu could push even deeper into Lucy, giving her the fullest.

"Aah! Natsu!" feeling how she clenched around him he slowed down to a more intense kind of love making. Feeling his own stamina coming to an close up Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy's mouth open, letting out sighs and moans. Suddenly Lucy let out a muffled scream into his neck as her body shook once the wall burst. Staying still over her as his own climax came over him, he kissed her neck.

"I love you, Lucy." he whispered into her ear once they had come over their orgasm. Hugging him close to her Lucy kissed him on the lips.

"And I love you too." she said, her brown eyes looking into his black ones. Pulling the comforter over them Natsu laid down beside her, his arms bringing her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Hours went by but Natsu couldn't seem to get to sleep. Instead he watched the sleeping beauty beside him snuggle closer to him. Looking over to the clock on the bedside table.<p>

03:18am

Sighing the pinkette closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together. Pinching the bridge of his nose Natsu carefully slipped away from Lucy and stood up from the bed. Hearing how the blonde made a small grunt he then heard how she sighed and kept on snoozing away in dreamland.

Walking out to the hallway, not before putting on some boxers of course, he picked out a letter from his jacket pocket. Opening it he gritted his teeth. Crunching the piece of paper in his fist Natsu cursed silently for himself.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry.." he mumbled as long wet strokes of tears ran down his cheeks. Letting go of ff the paper Natsu let it land down beside him. Free anyone to read.

_After accepting this, you'll have to leave you family for sixteen years without telling where or when you will return. If you won't accept, then we will kill the last person of your family and friends._

_Make a cross in the box you choose. _

_I don't accept: _

_I accept: _**X**

_I don't know:_

_If you crossed 'I accept', then welcome to you new life as our __**slave**__. _

_Now, write your name and age: _

_Natsu Dragneel, 20_

* * *

><p><strong>*DOOOOOOOOM* OAO dddawwwwhh…. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? ! !<strong>

**Natsu what have you done! Don't leave! D: **

**I think you people really do want to kill me now, right? But please don't do it! If you kill me then you won't know what happens next… ^^' **

**Omg… it's been a long time since I wrote a lemon :P hope you liked it ;) **

**So please leave a review! :3 favs and alerts are also welcomed~ XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	43. Chapter 43: After Story Ch 42

**Hola amigos! :D I hop you will enjoy this chapter~**

**I warn you! This chapter is extremely funny at the beginning, because a very annoying man with his crew will be joining this fanfic! XD**

**Thanks to: **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Storm111**_**, **_**catarinaNaLu**_**, **_**FTPOTO**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**X-StarMaidenGazer-X**_**, **_**Loveprincess**_**, **_**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**RobStarLuver16**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995 **_**and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav or alert! :D **

**I love you all so damn much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Two:-**_

_**.**_

"Oy… is this guy even alive?"

_Who's there? _

"Shall we test?"

_Test? Test what?_

"Hm… Ichiya-sama, do you have any perfume that'll work?"

_Ichiya? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Step back boys, let me fix this. Men!"

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. At first everything were in a blurry mess of orange and white. Blinking a few times the pink haired man's eyes widened in horror and a scream of pure terror echoed through the evening's calm air.

Above him was a man with a horse like features and his lips were pursed, ready to do something that Natsu did _NOT _like. Not at all. By automatic he punched the horse-man hard in the face, sending him flying into the nearest fountain. "THE HELL YOU DOIN'? !"

"Ichiya-sama!" three other men shouted after the flying star.

"M-Men… I guess that my perfume didn't smell so good." a big red vein popped up on Natsu's forehead as he stood up from the bench, fist raised and shaking.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Men! Men! Men! MEN!"

"Pardon us, mysterious man-sama." the shortest and most young looking boy said as he bowed down in a apologizing way.

"One, the fuck. Two, my name is Natsu and lastly, three, WHY DID HE TRY TO KISS ME? !" pointing at the drenched Ichiya with a shaking hand Natsu gripped the boy's collar, bringing him up to his face.

"A-Ano… Natsu-sama… you smell of alcohol." dropping the boy down to the ground the rosette stumbled backwards and once again were on the bench.

"Eve… it's rude to tell people they smell." a dark skinned man said to the blond boy, Eve.

"Ah, you're right, Ren. Sorry, Natsu-sama." once again Eve bowed down.

"Ahem. Shall we tell Natsu-sama who we are? Men." Ichiya had by some mysterious way got all dried up and was now standing in front of the three. With a wry face Natsu looked up to the four of them. A tall man with dirty blond hair pointed his thumb at himself.

"My name is Hibiki. These two are Ren and Eve." Hibiki next pointed back and forth to his friends. "And this is our gang master, Ichiya-sama."

"Men!"

"Oh… that's why Ichiya sounded so familiar."

"Ah, so you have heard of our awesome gang called, Blue Pegasus?"

Slowly Natsu looked away, a scornful look pasted on his face. "And I thought that the leader would be more manly…"

"I AM MANLY! MENNNN!"

"Oh really?"

"Who do you think you're? Men." the trio behind Ichiya froze. Natsu's eye twitched. Standing up slowly the pinkette cracked his knuckles once he stood so he towered over the much shorter man.

"Me? I'm the leader of _Death-Dragon_." now it was Ichiya's turn to freeze in shock.

"Now, now…" Hibiki, oh the always so brave one, came to stand in between the two of them.

"Keh, whatever. I'm leavin'." with that Natsu turned around and started to walk down the park.

"Wait a second!" something hard hit Natsu in the back of his head, sending him off balance. "Men!"

"Now you have done it, old man!"

* * *

><p>"Well this is shit.."<p>

"I would like to say so too, your alcohol test showed 1,3. That's way to high." Judo said as he looked at the gloomy boy. "I'm sorry but you'll have to spend the night here, Natsu." preparing to leave Judo stopped when Natsu said something. "What?"

"Judo… there is something I have to tell you." sighing the police officer turned around so he faced him.

"I'm all yours." taking a long inhale Natsu clasped his hands tightly together.

"Do you by any chances know a gang called _Orácion Seis _are?" Judo's eyes widened.

"Yes, why asking?"

"I have done something that…" Judo cocked a eyebrow when Natsu kept on being silent.

"That?"

"I signed on the _YLC_."

Judo's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes. Still recognizing the cell he currently would be staying in the night in, he sighed. Thinking back of a few hours earlier he closed his eyes again.<p>

_FLASHBACK!_

_Judo glared at his soon-to-be son in law. _

"_Why the heck would _you _agree on such thing?" _

"_I did because I want to protect Lucy and my kids." at that Judo's eyes softened. Uncrossing arms the older man sat down beside him. _

"_You can't protect them when you're not there." Natsu slowly looked over to him. "Listen, stay the night here and think about it. The brat I know as Natsu wouldn't let himself get bossing around like that." having said that the blond haired officer stood up from the bench. _

_Walking over to the cell's door he put his hand on it._

"_Judo.." turning to look at the boy over his shoulder, Judo raised a eyebrow._

"_Yes?"_

"_Thanks." the pinkette grinned up to the older man who's eyes had widened as fast as the grin had been visible. Turning his face straight forward again a smile could be seen on his lips. _

"_Your welcome." _

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"Pssst!" opening his eyes Natsu were about to snap at the person beside him to shut up when a too familiar voice echoed. "Hey, you alive there? Men." turning around the pinkette screamed bloody murderer and jumped of the bench and pressed his back against the wall.

"Y-You!" pointing at Ichiya with a trembling hand Natsu's eyes widened when the Trimens became visible behind the short man. "And _you_! What the fuck are you doing here? !" he exclaimed both in surprise and shock.

"We would like to ask you the same. Men."

"Argh! Just, just stop talking."

"Never! MEN MEN MEN MEN MEN MEN!"

"STOP WITH THE 'MEN' GOD DAMNIT!"

In the office Judo slowly looked over the newspaper, hearing all the ruckus coming from the other side of the door, he wondered if he needed to stop them. But four loud smacks was soon to be heard so he only shrugged and continued reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I seriously had to put some humor into it :P Well, now when Ichiya and the Trimens are counted into this fanfic there will be some good humor scenes ^^' poor Natsu, he won't get any sleep at all… <strong>

**Anyhow, please support my other story; '**_**Starbucks**_**' It's an story with Natsu and Lucy as their opposite gender. Lucy is named Lucia and Natsu… is Natsumi… I didn't know what else to name him so I added 'mi' into it all :3 **

**Please leave a review or two! :D very much appreciated~ favs and alerts are also welcomed! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	44. Chapter 44: After Story Ch 43

**I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa~ *people snickering* 0.0 *turns around, shocked* GAH! That was embarrassing ^^'**

**AND I'M SO DAMN SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! D: Stable duty, school, work, my bunnies, cats, cheeps, room, horses and brothers are killing me! Damn brothers and other things that I must do ):**

**Anyhow, this is the forty-third chapter! :D damn, wonder how many chapters there will be? Well, it's for sure will get over 50 ;) **

**Thanks to: **_**Xx. Mystique. xX**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Kari-Fairytail**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**zet-sama45**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_** and **_**Angelus Draco **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D I do wish I own Harry Styles from 1D TT_TT I love him and his wonderful smile~ *proud Directioner (British accent)* XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Three:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy twisted and turned in the bed. Her arm flew out to land on the empty space instead of Natsu's lean figure. Groaning she opened her heave eyes, blinking a few times to get the blur away. When she saw no pink headed man lay beside her she sleepily sat up and rubbed her left eye.

Slipping into a pair of cherry red sweat pants and a beige shirt she walked over to he crib, seeing Hoshi sleep peaceful in there. Seeing how his pink tuft of hair point out in spiky way she giggled when the little one made a grunt and waved his fist in the air.

"Like father like son, I guess." she said and with the back of her finger brushed against Hoshi's soft cheek. Hearing a low giggle coming from the living room the blonde looks over to the clock. "6am…"

Walking out from the bedroom Lucy turned around the corner, looking into the room where Toshiro where giving away happy laughs.

Smiling at the picture in front of her she leaned against the doorframe.

Toshiro took a fistful of his father's hair and pulled it. Wincing a little the man chuckled.

"That hurts, Toshiro." the father to the child said and took away his small hand. "Now, payback time~" Lifting the toddler up in the air Natsu smiled up to his laughing son. Lucy on the other hand were quite as she watched the two of them play with each other in the early morning.

"Can I join?" she finally asked, startling the pinkette. Turning his head he looked over to his lover. Glancing back to Toshiro they nodded.

"Nah, Girl forbidden."

"Gurl forbidin!" Toshiro exclaimed, his arms forming a cross. Putting playful pout on Lucy crossed her arms.

"But mama isn't an girl."

"Mama is a crone!"

The room fell silent.

.

.

.

Lucy's eye twitched.

"Natsu… were have he learn _that_ word?" slowly walking up to the frozen man she grabbed his shoulder hard. Sweat pooling down the sides of his face Natsu gulped.

"W-Well… I may have said it sometimes.." feeling his shoulder getting even more squashed by his fiancée's firm and painful grip he lifted up Toshiro who thoughtfully looked at his mother's face.

"Mama mad?" smiling softly to him Lucy shook her head.

"No, mama is just a little curious about papa."

_I'm so screwed…_ Natsu thought.

* * *

><p><strong>37<strong> **DAYS** **LATER**

Coughing as he stood outside the cold winter night, the pink haired man inhaled from the cigarette. Blowing out a big cloud of white smoke he closed his eyes.

Zero had called him a few times this week and the threats were beginning to get more intensive. And all this time he hadn't been eating or drinking properly. Just a meal and then he would go outside the apartment to smoking or just sit outside for himself on a bench.

It clearly had an affect on Lucy who was really worried about him. As she walked down the stairs to the entrée she stopped in her tracks as Natsu opened the door and got inside the hallway. He seemed to not have noticed her yet as he walked up the first steps.

Lucy kept silent as he walked, well that's until bumped into her. His head nestled in between her generous chest. A 'oomph' were following somewhere in between the collision.

The blonde woman waited for him to pick himself out from the valley between her breasts, but when he showed no sign to move after twenty seconds or so she forcefully grabbed the side of his head and pulled him out of there.

"Do you want to suffocate yourself to death? !" she exclaimed in his face. Blinking Natsu looked away from the soft mounds and instead up to her face.

"Sorry.." he mumbled and slipped away from her hold. But he only got time to shove his hands down into the pockets before Lucy took a hold of his right arm, preventing him from moving.

"Natsu. What's wrong with you?" she asked him with worried eyes. Struggling against her hold he gave up, being complete still. "At least, can you answer me?"

"Lucy. I have something really bad." he whispered so softly that she was by a minimum chance could hear him.

"What?" Lucy took the two steps up so she was standing beside the pinkheaded man. "_You _have done something _bad_? Isn't that what being a gangster is supposed to be?"

"No… yes… no-argh! It's too confusing!" he finally broke down. Lucy's eyes widened as she was forced to a bending position. Natsu had collapsed down into the stair and was shaking like a leaf. "I regret it! I don't want this anymore!"

"Nats-"

"Tell me I'm crazy, Luce! Tell me!" somewhere along it all the young man had brought her down to eyelevel. His black orbs small as dots as he looked at her with a pale and scared face.

"Natsu, what are-"

"Answer damnit!" shaking her violently Natsu dug his fingers into her skin.

"Ow- Natsu stop!" trying to get away from him Lucy took a hold of his shoulders and started to push him away. "What's gotten into you? !" she yelled into his face.

"Me? I'm crazy! I'm such a fool thinking accepting it would get better! But NO! God made me just to mess around with and kill my useless fuck life!"

"What are you talking about?" freezing at the shallow voice of Lucy the pinkette looked into her face, his eyes widened even more when he saw tears slip down her cheeks. "What have happened to the Natsu I love? Where is the father of my kids?" she screamed into his face. "Why have you bee-"

Natsu's eyes slowly rolled back into his head as he fell down the six remaining steps of the stair.

"NATSU!"

* * *

><p>Friends, family and the other non so important ones were outside in the waiting room in the hospital.<p>

Gray who sat with Toshiro and Hoshi in his arms sighed.

"This is stupid, we should do something about that damn Zero." the ebon haired man said. Cana silently gazed over to him.

"What can we do? We can't do nothing without Natsu. We are like hens without the rooster." Erza cut in.

"But we can't just sit around and watch him flow away." Gajeel interjected with a stern voice. Levy who had been silent for a long time now took in the things her friends were saying. "And more importantly-"

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

Everyone looked down to the bluenette who had put on a stern face as she rubbed her temples in small circles.

"What the heck shrimp?" Gajeel asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you stop calling me shrimp!"

"No."

If we leave the gang we will have to travel down the corridor and open a door to a very special room.

Inside the room Natsu were sitting up in a bed and was being, together with Lucy, shown some X-ray pictures by his doctor.

"Before I start explaining this I have a few questions." the doctor said to the young couple. Natsu who didn't like to be in a hospital bed, or be in the building at all, groaned. Lucy pinched his arm and that made him stop.

"What is it you want to know?" the blonde woman asks.

"How has his eating been?" the man asked as he plopped his hands in the white coat pockets.

"Well…" Lucy gazed over to the silent Natsu. "For the past month he haven't eaten or been drinking much. Maybe a glass a day and some Swedish-cracker…"

"I did eat on Toshiro's birthday.."

"But that's two weeks ago!" Lucy snapped at him. Snorting the pinkette continued to look outside the window.

"Okay, has he coughed?"

"Now when you mention it he have. But mostly after when he have smoked." at that the doctor's eyes made some sort of movement but got undetected by the couple.

"Thank you for answering Mrs. Heartphilia."

"So… do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Like I said, I'm perfectly fine." Natsu grunted. The doctor scowled at the man's words.

"I'm sorry to say that you are _not _perfectly fine, Mr. Dragneel." Natsu slowly turned his head so he looked at the doctor with a cocked eyebrow. "And you won't be better if you resist and continue saying you're fine."

"Just say what's wrong with me already!" the pink haired man finally snapped. Clearing his throat the doctor walked over to the switch and blacked the room out. But a turquoise light lit up the room. On the X-ray pictures you could see two pictures of Natsu's torso.

"Do you see these black spots?"

Natsu nodded.

"Do you know what it may can be?"

"Should I?"

"That's why I'm going to tell you what it is." Lucy grasped his hand in a tight embrace.

"What is it?" the blonde asked him. Natsu glanced over to her, seeing how she is biting her lower lip because of the nervous aura.

"I'm sorry to tell you Natsu that you have got lung cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>BA-BANG! End of chapter 43! :D A minor cliffhanger on that too!<strong>

**NOOOOOOOOOO! Natsu have cancer! Damn those cigarettes and other stupid stuff! TT_TT **

**Sorry if it was confusing… but I can assure you that the 'contract' thingy is going to get burned by a certain blonde and the team's rage! XD well… which blonde do you think? Judo, Layla, Sting, Lucy, Laxus, Jenny**_**, **_**Jason or maybe some random OC? 0.o **

**Anyhow, please do continue reading this story and review! :3 favs are also welcomed! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	45. Chapter 45: After Story Ch 44

**Hello people! :D I really did cut the line this time, right? But I had to decide to make a last chapter and continue with an little surprise or come up with something completely random. **

**So I decided on random and here we go with an cancer sick Natsu XD but I have respect for the sickness since my grandfather(dad's side) died in cancroids ): I never had the chance to meet him…**

**Anyhow, ignore my sad family tragedy and instead pray for Natsu! ;D **

**Thanks to: **_**Guest**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Xx. Mystique. xX**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Storm11**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Lovepreincess**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**MissMe2306**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**inukagome9193**_**, **_**RubyRedBeast**_**, **_**Glitter Cupcakes**_** and **_**NatsuXLucy-1314 **_**for reviewing! XD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Four:-**_

**.**

"It's silent…"

"Too silent.."

"Why are we whispering? _Ribbit~_" Sting, Rouge and Lector stared at Frosh as if she was some kind of alien. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed anything? Natsu-san and the others isn't here." Lector pinched her cheeks as he slowly told her.

"Ouchie~ Sting-kun… help mee~ _Ribbit~_" she whined towards the blond boy.

"Lector…" the brown haired teen slowly looked over to him, seeing how Sting's steel green eyes bore into the bones. Releasing the girl's cheeks Lector crossed his arms.

"They will be here soon, so don't worry."

Wakaba and Macao who had overheard everything sighed as they walked over to the youngsters.

"Haven't you heard?" Wakaba asked them as he sat down on a chair. Sting looked at the older man with a confused face.

"Heard what?"

"Natsu is in the hospital."

"And? He is there quite often since Hoshi-"

"It's not about their son, Natsu is seriously sick."

"WHAT? !"

* * *

><p>Lucy watched as Natsu were sleeping peacefully in the bed. On his chest laid Hoshi and too were snoozing away as with Toshiro who laid with his head on Natsu's shoulder. Seeing the three boys of her life sleep away was an amusing sight. You had to be blind to not be able to see the resemble features Toshiro and Hoshi had got after their father. But they also had some genes from her too, but Hoshi's hair and eye color is all from Natsu while Toshiro have brown eyes and the funny mix of pink bangs and rest locks. Smiling when the youngest Dragneel made a snort the blonde woman pat his head softly, his soft pink locks tickling her palm as she did so.<p>

"Lucy?" turning to look behind her she saw Lisanna and Hjin stand by the door way with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Lisanna, Hjin." she greeted them with a small smile. The silver haired woman walked over and laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked Lucy who gave small nod in return.

"Yeah… but it feels like the doctor isn't doing anything to prevent the cancer…"

"That's bullshit Lucy and you know it." Hjin interjected with a strained voice. With his arms crossed over one another he was also by Lucy's side, looking down to his companion and the kids. "They do everything in their might to take it away."

The stinging feeling of tears welling up in her eyes pained Lucy deeply.

"I know, I know that… but.."

"He is going to be just fine, Lucy." Lisanna assured her and gave her a comforting hug. "I promise." she whispered softly. "Come on, let's see of there is something down in the cafeteria." she smiled. Lucy were about to reject the offer but Hjin was faster than her with saying,

"I'll stay here until you're back." he said with a smile. Nodding the blonde followed after the white haired woman out of the room. Hjin sighed after when the door had been closed. Stepping closer to the bed he looked over the three males. "God man, you surely have got yourself in deep shit." he sighed and sat down on the chair Lucy had been sitting on. "You're father to two kids and lover to a beautiful woman… and you get cancer." he pauses. "I told you to quit with the smoking, but did you listen? Nooo. Stubborn brat." he said and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

~õ~

Lisanna and Lucy sat in the opposite seats of each other and the silence between them were pretty much annoying in Lisanna's opinion. Sighing she looked up to the gloomy Lucy who were silently circling the spoon in her tea.

"Lisanna?" snapping out of her trance said girl looked up to Lucy with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Hjin together?" Lisanna, who was taking a sip of her own tea, started to cough furiously. Smacking her chest to get the hot water down she cleared her throat as a blush swept up on her cheeks.

"W-What? Me and him? Together? Haha, you've such humor Lucy." she nervously waved her hand as she gave away a laugh, hoping that the blonde hadn't noticed the tint of pink.

Lucy raised a eyebrow as a smirk came in view. "Liar."

Lisanna exploded into a set of scarlet red and steam literally flew off her head.

"Is… is it that noticeable?" she asked in a whisper. Lucy smiled softly. Extending her arm she laid a hand on Lisanna's clenched fist.

"Don't worry, I will keep it as a secret." she winked. Lisanna laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

"But…"

"Hm?"

"We are not together… and don't even think he likes me…" she sighed. Lucy frowned at that.

"How can you tell?"

"W-Well… he haven't shown anything more than that he care about me and the others…" looking down to her skirt clothed lap Lisanna bit her lower lip.

"_Mama I'm in love with a criminal~_" Lucy teasingly sang, making Lisanna burst out laughing. "Looks like we have the same taste of men, ne?"

"Yeah." Lisanna's giggles echoed in the almost empty cafeteria, except for the woman behind the desk who softly smiled at the young females. When the laughter had died down and they were happily drinking their tea in peace Lisanna chuckled. "Ne Lucy?"

"Hm?" said female looked up to see Lisanna smile softly to her as her chin rested against her palm.

"How did you and Natsu meet each other?"

"Haven't Natsu told you that?" Lucy asked the silver haired woman who shook her head no.

"Nah, he only said that he kissed you and then end of story."

"He told you _what_?" Lucy repeated. Lisanna giggled behind her cup. Lucy made a mental note to give a piece of her own to Natsu later when he gets better. Sighing the blonde the smiled. "Well, I might as tell you how we _really _met."

_**FLASHBACK~**_

_"Natsu Dragneel in class 3-4, come to the principal's office, now!" following after that she heard someone curse down by the hallway. Ignoring it she knocked on the door. "Enter." Lucy twisted the handle on the door and opened it. In their sat a strawberry blond haired woman by a desk, her face down looking on a paper. "That was fast Natsu, I thought I had to make another ca-" just then the woman looked up, her face burst out in surprise. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." the principal apologized, smiling softly. "But I guess you are Lucy Heartphilia?"_

_"Yes, in the letter I got from you I had to come to you to get my schedule.."_

_"That's correct. Come over here and you will get it." then the door got smashed open._

_"What's with the call?" a chilly voice came from behind her, making her spine shiver._

_"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you can come in?" Natsu shrugged, not caring about the intense star he got by that._

_"Lost count." sighing she rubbing her temples the principal waved at him to sit down on the chair by the door._

_"Sorry for him Lucy, but anyway, here is you schedule." Lucy took the paper she held out for her._

_"Thank you miss principal."_

_"You can call me Charlotte. By the way, which class do you go in?"_

_"Uhm.. in 3-4." Lucy read on the paper, looking at Charlotte, who smiled._

_"Ah great, when I have talked to Natsu you can follow him to the classroom."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Noooo?"

"Yeah… we met at the principal office… and our first kiss was half a year later in my bedroom."

"Awwh~ I wish my first kiss could be like that." Lisanna said dreamily and looked up to the ceiling. Lucy smiled gently at the girl in front of her.

"Why don't you go up and tell Hjin what you feel?" at that thick blue lines ran down Lisanna's cheeks and mouth were a triangle.

"I'm too craven.." she silently cried. Lucy sweat dropped whilst she patted the whitehead's back.

"Ara ara.." she smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Minerva cursed loudly as she threw the letter in the trashcan.<p>

"If they won't help me, then I'll do it myself!" she cried and stood up from her chair. She walked over to the door and opened it to only run into a chest as hard as iron.

"Where are you going, Minerva?" Gemma asked her with a low voice. Minerva slowly backed away from him.

"I have to go to the ladies. Now if you would excuse me.."

"I don't think so." her father said as he took a firm grip around her upper arm. "You said you wouldn't disappoint me, right?" Minerva's eyes widened. "So may I ask _why _Dragneel is in the newspaper? _Alive_?" Gemma's fierce glare felt like thousands of arrows had shot through her body and into her very soul.

"I'm sorry father, I promise I'll get rid of both Dragneel and Frosh!" she bowed her head, ashamed for her doings.

"I let you off the hook this time, but more of this careless behavior or people will read your name in the death notice."

Swallowing the thick lump Minerva slowly nodded. Patting her head Gemma let go off of her and walked away.

_BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZ!_

"Hello?" she answered with a low voice.

"_Hi Minerva-san, it's Yukino. I have thought about your request and I will help you._" just then Minerva's lips turned upwards. She had totally forgot about the girl.

"That's good, I have a plan and I think you will like it." the look on the black haired woman's face would be hard to miss. Licking her lower lip Minerva turned and got into her room again. "Say, why don't you come over and I'll tell you about it?"

The door slowly closed behind the woman and the echo jumped around in the empty corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>MOOO! Chapter 44 is done! :D and OMG! Over 600 reviews! ASDFGHJKL! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! <strong>

**I hope you'll wait for the next chapter (: with nothing else to say more than that it may take a while before I will update again TT_TT school is taking hard on me D: **

**Please leave a review! ^^ favs and alerts are also welcomed! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	46. Chapter 46: After Story Ch 45

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait but I've been hunting all week and have been falling asleep as fast as I laid down on my bed. I hope you till will continue reading this fic and **_**Starbucks**_**! :D**

**Thanks to: Xx. Mystique. xX**_**, Storm11**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Glitter Cupcakes**_** and **_**Kannayiha**_** for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^y**

**I love you all so much~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Five:-**_

_**.**_

"_Breaking News! Natsu Dragneel in critical condition!"_

"_Natsu Dragneel, our era's biggest gangster, have cancer!"_

"_Will the doctors save his life?"_

"_Natsu Dragneel, father to two children, have lung cancer."_

Lucy crumbled the paper to a ball and threw it away in anger. The media have gone hard on to get all this information.

Earlier this morning some TV-reporters tried to break into Natsu and get further information such as how long he have left and will he stop being a criminal. Judo, as the police officer as he his, threatened them with calling in more police if they didn't go and in that way succeeded with making them disappear from the corridor, but instead they were outside the building.

Natsu on the other hand couldn't care much about it since he was too weak to do anything about them. All the chemo and medicine took all energy from him and he slept most of the time. And he hadn't been talking for over a week now since it hurts to even breath. So the doctors had set him onto a CPR-respirator and that way he can get air down his lungs.

Toshiro who could read the situation without doubting it glared at the reporters as fast he saw them on the TV.

"Stupid people!" he would shout and throw some of his toys at the machine. His little brother on the other hand would only plug his fist inside his mouth and look around in the room. From the window to his father who's eyes were closed shut and his cheast moving slowly up and down.

"Stupid TV people!" Toshiro cried and threw Lego bricks at a woman's face in the TV.

"Toshiro, she can't hear you." his mother told him with a sigh.

"But woman mean to papa!" the toddler complained and pointed at the woman. Lucy shook her head as she pulled her shirt down and started to breastfeed her youngest son. Toshiro frowned and turned away from his mother with a snort. Lucy sadly looked over to Toshiro who stared out of the window.

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of the grumpiness and he stumble-walked over to the door. Getting a good hold around the knob he opened the door.

"Grandpa!" he happily exclaimed as he got lifted up in the air.

"Hey buddy." Igneel laughed as his oldest grandson hugged his neck tightly. "Oi oi, grandpa can't breath." he joked and set Toshiro down on the floor.

"Igneel?" looking up said man saw Lucy sit across the room in a armchair with Hoshi in her arms.

"Hello Lucy." he greeted the blonde and walked over to her with a small smile on his lips. "How does it go? Any progress yet?"

"He isn't responding on the medicine, not even the strongest one.." she answered him with a sad face. Igneel looked over to his son who was extremely pale and his face was much thinner than he could remember.

"I figured out so much…" he sighed and got over to Natsu's side. The back of his knuckles caressing his son's cheek. "His mother didn't respond on the chemo she got either.."

"Did she die in lung cancer to?"

"No, she got brain tumor when Natsu was seven months old.." Lucy watched how Igneel brushed away some hair from Natsu's face as he continued to tell her the story. "The doctors said she would be alright but… three weeks later she died." a tear slipped down his cheeks as he remembered how the doctors had called him and had with as kind words as he could managed to say that his wife had died. "After the funeral I decided to leave him to some relatives but they lived all the way over in Canada so I left him on the doorstep to FTG… and I'm happy that they took care of him.." he finished with a small laugh.

Lucy walked over to him and brought him into a tight hug. Finally the barrel were filled to the max and the water ran over.

Embracing her he cried into her shoulder as Lucy shut her eyes tightly as tears ran down her own cheeks. Toshiro silently stared at the two adults as he held a toy above Hoshi's head. Hoshi himself made some gurgling as he waved his hands to try on catch the toy.

* * *

><p>Lisanna frowned as she looked through the newspaper.<p>

"Stupid crap of information." she cursed over the text. The media didn't now a shit about Natsu's condition and yet they change the subject from one thing to another thing that was as far as it could be from the truth. Smacking it down on the table she laid her head down on the table as her arms folded together in front of it.

"Hey, what's up with ya'?" a male voice snapped her awake. Looking up she was met with a pair of ice-blue eyes that had a worried glint inside them.

"I'm angry… that's what." she answered as a blush spread across her cheeks. Hjin unfolded his arms and sat down beside her, his hands in pockets.

"Can't say I blame you, the damn journalists just put up with something to attract readers." he said and leaned his head backwards to stare up in the ceiling. Glancing over to him Lisanna sighed.

"I pity Lucy… they love each other so much and yet…" hiding her face into her arms she bit her lower lip.

"Don't forget Toshiro and Hoshi too.." the black haired man added.

Other members in FTG sat by the tables around them and talked to one another. Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister, looked over to the two of them and smiles softly. Elfman on other hand tried not to go over and kick Hjin away from his sister. But sensing his older sister glare he restrained himself from doing anything stupid so he took a big chew on his shirt and glared at the black haired man.

Hjin felt like someone were looking at him glanced up to see Elfman sit on a barrel and glare daggers at him with his creepy eyes. Feeling sweat pour down his body he gave a nervous smile towards Elfman who seemed to get even more angrier. Leaning in closer to Lisanna he whispered,

"Why are your brother glaring at me..?" confused Lisanna looked up and saw how Elfman quickly were looking in another direction. The whitehead shrugged.

"Don't bother, he's strange, that's all." she answered him with a small smile. "Ne, Hjin. I thought about visiting Natsu, wanna join?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." and with that the two of them walked out of the building. "Let's go!" he excitedly exclaimed and walked down the road.

"Hjin… the hospital is _that _way." Lisanna pointed towards the opposite direction. Hjin quickly turned around and mumbled 'Of course, I was just testing you..'. Giggling the white haired woman walked up beside the much taller man. Smiling up to him she blushed when he did the same gesture to her.

Walking in silence the Hjin felt as if they were being stalked. Turning to looked over his shoulder he frowned when there was no one there. Looking down to the humming girl beside him Hjin quickly took her hand and starts to run.

"Hjin! What is it? !" Lisanna cried out in surprise as she tried to find her balance. Turning into a alley he pulled her close to him as their breathing were fast and short. "Hji-"

"Ssh!"

"Damn it! We lost them!" a male's voice angrily shouted as curses were shot out in the air.

"Be quite you numbskull!" another man's voice calmly scolded at the first. "Let's go back and tell Laxus."

"Fried you idiot! He will kill us."

"I am not an idiot, I was just saying that we will get Lisanna Strauss one way or another." the man, Fried, said as steps were heard.

"Stupid idiot.."

"I heard that."

Lisanna's eyes were wide as two plates when _his _name were uttered and she started to shake uncontrollably and that didn't go unnoticed by Hjin.

"Lisanna?" jumping at the voice of Hjin she slowly looked up to him with scared eyes. "Who's that Laxus guy?" instead of getting the answer he wanted he watched how she shook her head and buried her face against his chest, sobs following shortly after. Glaring at wall opposite of his he embraced her and brought her closer to him, his right hand caressing her head in a soothing gesture.

'_Who ever that Laxus is I'm sure Natsu knows him._' Hjin thought.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Oh neuu! OAO Laxus is after Lisanna and Hjin doesn't like it! CUTE COUPLE UP A HEAD! :3<strong>

**But *sobs* Natsu life is in danger… why isn't he responding on the medicine! ? D: and poor Igneel… and Natsu… and Lucy… GAH! Poor family! TT_TT**

**If we lay that beside I hope you enjoyed to this chapter and will we be waiting for the next one! :3**

**Please leave a review~ favs and alerts are also welcomed! X3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	47. Chapter 47: After Story Ch 46

**Hello boys and girls! Sorry for the long wait but I have been busy all week and I have been extremely sick with body ache Q_Q and I'm sorry for not answering your reviews, it's not that I want to be mean but my the password to my email account won't work so that's why I haven't answered… darn it… and I know I promised you Tanya-chan to chat with you again but now you know the cause of my offline-ness (is that even a word… I don't think so XD) but my brother will look over it and I hope he will find the problem :3 **

**Anyhow, PLEASE ENJOY! :DDDDD sorry if it's kinda short… :/ I'll do longer tomorrow (:**

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Storm11**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Glitter Cupcakes**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Rose Tiger **_**and **_**Dreamworksangel **_**for reviewing! (: and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Six:-**_

_**.**_

Children were running outside on the streets, knocking on peoples doors and if the owner of the house were home a chore of happy voices would fill your ears with "Trick or treat!"

Lucy had thought of giving a little surprise with having Toshiro, Hoshi and herself cross-dressing into some things from a manga.

And talk about the gangster he's finally responding to the chemo's and when the doctor gave the news to the group down in the cafeteria a roar of happy calls shook the building and like the sound of a elephant heap were giving the people in the hospital a shock when a cloud of dust and multicolor ran past them and up to the sixth floor.

Erza had of course kicked the door open and rushed over to the pinkette who with horrified and wide eyes stared at her as if she was some kind of monster.

Clever as ever Toshiro had forced himself out of Lisanna's grasp and stumblingly walked over to the bed, his arms extended up to Natsu for him to pick him up. Giving him a weak smile Natsu held out his hand and had taken a good grasp around Toshiro's lower arm.

Hoshi who's too young had squealed a happy "Da~" and plopped his fist into his mouth. Lucy on the other hand were beyond happiness. Natsu were going to stay with them and see Toshiro and Hoshi grow up.

And now she were lying beside Natsu with Hoshi resting on his father's chest sleeping and sucking on his pacifier.

"I'm glad.." the blonde sighed as she laid her head to rest on Natsu's naked shoulder. Laying his own head over hers the rosette's lips pulled up to a smile. Planting a light kiss on the top of her head his hand sneaked up to rest over Hoshi's back.

"And so am I… I thought I got the thing my mother had.."

"You mean that the body won't accept the medicine?"

"Yeah.." he answered with a heavy sigh following after. "Hey Luce, can you get me the newspaper."

"Sure, just let me take Hoshi first." swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she carefully picked up the sleeping baby and laid him down beside Toshiro in the crib the nurses had placed in the room. Pulling over the blanket she pecked her babies on the forehead before she took the paper and got over to Natsu's side again and handed over it over to him.

"Thanks." motioning her to come closer they kissed each other before Natsu folded up the paper and started to read the first page. But as fast as he had done his face had formed a deep scowl.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked him and take a seat beside him.

"No… nothing." he mumbled and turned the page to another.

* * *

><p>Hjin sighed as he walked over to the table in the FTG hall. Slumping down on the seat beside Gray he got a weird look from him, Gajeel and Jellal.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" the ebony haired boy asked him taking a deep sip of his beer. Hjin dove his hand trough his black set of hair and craned his neck so he looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm just worried about someone…"

"Huh?" Gajeel made a frown visible on his pierced face as he chewed on a stick. "Is it about a chick?"

"Yeah, pretty much." he answered him. Jellal had by the time got a glass with beer for Hjin who gave him a thankful smile in return.

"So…"

"So?"

"Who is this mysterious girl?" the blue haired man asked with a wry smirk on his lips.

"You would like to know that, right?" Hjin said with as he raised the bottle of beer and started drink from it. Gray made a thoughtful face before his face brightens up with a teasing grin.

"Is it Lisanna?"

"PFFFFFTTT!" Jellal and Gajeel were both covered in beer. Hjin who struggled to het the last bit of the drink away from his windpipe gave a few and hard fists against his chest. "Sorry.." he mumbled to the two boys who were taking off their shirts and tried the beer away from their hair.

"So it _is _her?" Gray teasingly said and wiggled his eyebrow teasingly.

"M-Maybe…"

"Care to tell why you're worried about her?" Hjin gave a long sigh and leaned back against the backrest of the bench and folded his arms together.

"Last Friday she and I were going to visit Natsu but someone named Friend were stalking us and-"

"Wait, did you just say _Fried_?" Gajeel asked the blue eyed man who slowly gave nod in response. Jellal gaped and so did Gray's their eyes wide and pure horror filled them up.

"Then Laxus must be..." Gray looked over to Jellal who gave nod.

"He's back.." the bluenette finish. Hjin gave a slight frown as a pregnant silence were wrapped up around them.

"Do… Do you know this Laxus?" Gajeel nodded with, his iron piercing to eyebrows knotted together, the circles of iron almost clashing together like cymbals.

"He have abused Lisanna for years… but when she moved to study in Germany he tried with Levy instead, but I gave him a good punch in the family jewels." Hjin winced, not wanting to know how it must have had felt.

"He's also Makarov's grandson." all four glanced over to the bar were Lisanna were laughing together with Makarov as Mirajane were telling them what seemed to be a funny joke when the door flew open with a lout bang against the wall.

"Yo." a cool and deep voice came and everyone stared at the man with wide eyes and 'o' formed mouths. "I hope you have some booze left for me." a blond, tall and heavy muscled man took a few steps into the silent room as three other figures could be seen behind him.

"Laxus…" Max gaped and his friend, Warren, did the same. Laki had the bad luck to stay in the way of the blond man on his walk over to the bar were Makarov were giving him a skeptical look.

"Oy, oy what's with that look, old man?" Laxus ask him with a wry smirk on his lips as he pulled the lilac haired woman closer to his side. But as his eyes were traveling over the place they landed on a certain white and short haired girl who flinched had the hungry stare she got. "My, isn't it Lisanna?" said girl quivered but stand still on the spot. Letting got of Laki the blond were fast in front of Lisanna who didn't dare to look up to his face. "Up." his hard voice made the demand sound even more dangerous than it actually was. Shaking she looked up to him, her hands clutching at the empty beer bottle. "I'm waiting for my 'welcome home' kiss." his voice were just laughing with cockiness and his hand took a hold of her chin and forced her to look up to him fully.

Leaning in closer he could see how Elfman in the corner of his eyes raise up from his seat on a big barrel. But before the white haired man could do anything he were forced away from the white haired woman. Instead he were looking into the angered ice blue eyes of a black haired man.

"Back away." the man hissed to Laxus who could only cock a eyebrow at him. If looks could kill Laxus would be nothing but ashes right now, but unfortunately that were not going to happen.

"And who is this?" the blond man asked outloud as he folded his arms over the other.

"Someone who clearly don't like you and your attitude towards women."

_SLASH! _

"Hjin!" Lisanna cried out and held said man against her as he clutched his cheek. Still the clear and red blood ran through his fingers and down his chin and jaw.

"Rookies should know their places." Laxus snorted.

And that what made Makarov snap.

"Laxus!" he yelled. "Here in FTG were are treating everyone as a family and will _not _hurt one another!"

"Eh? Is this fly a member?" looking over to the glaring Hjin he then turned back to his grandfather who had a even more angrier look on his face. "Then, who's crew?"

"Natsu-san's crew." and just like that he had Sting, Frosh, Lector, Rogue, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal in front of him, standing before him.

"Natsu-san? Oh, you mean the dying piece of shit?" laughing out loud by what he was hearing. But as fast as the first breath had been leaving his lungs a hitched gasp came from him as he was forced down to the eyelevel of Hjin who's ice blue eyes were nailing him to the ground.

"One more thing and you will be the _dying piece of shit_." he hissed low and darkly.

~õ~

Lisanna gently were patting a cleaning-alcohol drenched tissue against the cut on Hjin's cheek back in the infirmary in the furthest room of the corridor on the second floor.

"Itete!" he hissed as the alcohol burned the raw flesh of his wound.

"Sorry." she white haired girl apologized. Hjin wanted to sigh at the sad face she wore but held it for himself. Taking out the sticker she placed it over the cut and smoothed it out so no wrinkles were letting any air in under it. "There." she smiled and stood up to put away the chest.

Tracing the place were her hands had been with his own Hjin watched how she struggled with putting the chest up on the shelf.

"Need help?" Lisanna froze and slowly looked behind her to only look into those ice blue eyes of Hjin. Nodding she let him take the chest our of her hands and placed it on the top layer of the shelf.

"Thank you." she smiled and turned to walk out of the room when something pulled her back.

"Wait." Hjin whispered. Feeling how her cheeks were beginning to heat up she looked up the concerned face of the man in front of her. "I didn't get to thank you yet." he said.

"No, no! It's fine, really." waving her hands in a gentle gesture she smiled.

"Say Lisanna.." upon hearing him say something again she stopped and instead look at him.

"Hm?"

"I… I should walk you home." if she wasn't red at the time then heaven knows what color she had now.

"You don't nee to, I'll just wait until Elf-niichan and Mira-nee are done." she smiled.

"But you shouldn't stay up…"

"Why?"

"You look tired." he stated and at the same time Lisanna gave away a low yawn. Blushing even more when the black haired man chuckled at her action Lisanna nodded. "Let's go then." he said and opened the door for her to go through.

Walking down the stairs to the first floor Lisanna told her siblings that she were heading home and that Hjin were going with her. Elfman at first were about to complain and refuse her to go with the man but kept shut when Mirajane gave him a heavy glare.

Once they were outside Hjin started to head off down the street, but…

"Hjin, my house is in _that _direction.." she said as she pointed at the other direction. Mumbling something inaudible. Sighing with a shake with the head Lisanna caught up to him. Taking his hand she made him slow down to a much calmer walk. "Hjin, relax." she smiled up to him and then she looked forward. Hjin stared down to her, shifting from her face and down to their hands. Smiling softly he slid his fingers in between hers, earning a deep red color on Lisanna's cheeks to adore her face even more.

But little did he know that even he were blushing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Naaawh~ the perfect way to end the chapter :3 or what do you say guys? <strong>

**Now, thank you all for the reviews to the Info and the results shows clearly that you want option 2; that Natsu and the gang will solve the problems and still be young. And ta-da! A new mission have appeared XD **

**By the way! How many of you ship HjiNa? (: I know I do and LuckyLifeSmile does too~ ^^ and if you want to see a image of Hjin please visit my account on deviantart. Com (my name is rockeffelerPferde for those who don't know :D)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought what was good or bad~ ^^ favs and alerts are also welcomed! 0v0d**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	48. Chapter 48: After Story Ch 47

**You minna-san! A new chapter of **_**After Story **_**is up! And have you seen the new episode yet? Damn, Natsu sure is hot when he's tan *o* *drools* and we can't forget gray *dies***

**Juvia: Love rival!**

**Me: ENJOYYYY! *being dragged away by the water mage* (help meeeee~! OAO)**

**Thanks to: **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**FairyTailFTW**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**Guest1**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_** and **_**Guest2 **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Seven:-**_

_**.**_

The doctors were very surprised on how fast the young man with pink hair were recovering quickly. For each day that had passed this week he ate as if he hadn't eaten for months, which were truth, but Lucy had to calm him down before he would choke, but too late he got a bit of meat in the wrong pipe and coughed furiously. Lucy could only sigh at the time and help him get air.

Layla rolled her eyes as she said 'what did I tell you?' while she were cleaning the bed. No, it wasn't he who had wet the bed, it was Toshiro who's diaper had a leakage. Both Natsu and Lucy had been waken up by the smell of urine and a squirming Toshiro. Both parents started to freak out and Lucy quickly had took their son off of the bed and into the room's bathroom. Too bad for Natsu it wasn't just Toshiro who needed a change, the rosette had to get new clothes as well.

The other five days went on with Natsu trying to walk on his own after weeks of no moving from the bed, and it wasn't easy I will say. After he had taken two steps he face-planted down on the floor with a loud smack. Gray and Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at the scene but as fast they had started they had to clutch their heads when Natsu yelled at them that he for sure still have the muscles in his arms left. The girls on the other hand had put a hand before their eyes as the three idiots started to bicker like old people.

But right now Natsu were fully clothed in black trousers and a red dress-shirt together with the scarf he got from Igneel wrapped tightly around his neck he took a last look over the room before he joined Lucy who waited outside with Toshiro and Hoshi.

Taking the stairs down to the entrée he had the time to think about what would happen if he had died.

Maybe Lucy had married some other man and get more children. Natsu shivered at the very thought of her being together with another guy. And that's why he won't let her go without a ring on the finger anymore, he will propose to her this evening on the date they will have later in the evening.

But asking for the blonde woman's hand didn't go like he thought it would…

_FLASHBACK-_

_Judo folded his arms as he looked down to the bowing boy in front of him. _

"_What was it you wanted to ask me, Natsu?" the blond man asked with his voice, gruff of age. He tried to swallow the thick lump in his throat. _

"_I… I want you approval of marrying Lucy." he said with a shaky voice. '_Damn! I sound like a loser!_' he thought angrily to himself. But what knocked him off the socks was that Judo started to laugh, not a cruel one, a soft and gentle chuckle of an older man. _

"_Natsu, I don't get it why you are asking me that?" if it wasn't confusing enough for the gangster he slowly rose his body up so he were looking into Judo's black eyes. "You are doing it backwards, the man and woman are supposed to met first, get married and then get kids, but you have done the other way." feeling a bit ashamed Natsu scratched the back of his neck and turned his gaze away from the man. "But you have done a excellent job both as a father and lover." laying his hand on the young man's shoulder Judo smiled softly. "You have my approval." upon hearing the words the pinkette gave him a big and not to forget toothy grin. _

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

Smiling to himself Natsu walks up to the door and opened it slowly, only to get blinded by flashes and the deafening sound of cameras taking photos of him.

Shielding his eyes it took a while for him to get used to the lightening alike flashes. Once he could see properly his jaw literally fell to the floor. The whole entrée hall were occupied with journalists, TV reporters and radio-recorders and all of them forced their way through and over to him. Asking the most weirdest and embarrassing thing.

"Natsu Dragneel, how are you feeling?"a woman with her hair set up in braids asked him as she held a microphone in front of him as the camera man behind her directed the camera towards him. Nervously he gave a small smile and answered he is feeling just fine.

"You must be happy with staying together with your family, am I right?"

"Of course… but I-" he had got a small glint of Lucy behind the heap of people but a tall man with spiky blond hair stood in his way. Natsu tensed as he recognized the lightening formed scar over the man's right eyes and down over his cheekbone. The ones who stood near the man slowly backed away.

"Well, well look who's getting attention." Laxus said with a wry smirk. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he followed how the blond man walked around him and sneaked a arm around his shoulders. Without anyone of the men and women's seeing it Laxus sneaked something down into the chest pocket on the shirt. Patting his hand over it when he had done it the blond man leaned down and whispered, "Read it when you are all alone and call me afterward."

Small squeals could be heard by the female part of the journalists and other outs ended people. Like a statue Natsu were staring in front of him as Laxus let go off of him and stalked out of the building and got into a car. The rosette finally moved when a hand cupped his cheek gently.

"Natsu?" blinking his eyes took in the sight of Lucy standing in front of him with Hoshi in her left arm and Toshiro standing beside him, his small hands clutching his trousers tightly. "Who was that?"

"Master's grandson." he said with a stern voice as he picked up the boy in his arms. "Let's go." taking her hand in his he walked over to the door and opened it, seeing the car that Judo had got them stand there. Taking out the key from his pocket the vehicle made a beep giving the signal that it was free to enter.

Once the whole family were in the car Natsu drove away from the driveway of the hospital plot and out on the almost empty road.

The ride were silent until Lucy said something that made him look at her with a confusing and 'What the heck?' look.

"Turn into Rout 342 and don't ask why." raising a eyebrow he still but the blinkers and turned into the road. Looking into the rearview mirror he saw how both the boys were sleeping peacefully in their seats.

Giving away a silent yawn he rubbed his left eye tiredly.

"Should we switch?" Lucy asked and laid her hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head Natsu smiled softly as he held the wheel with right hand, his left arm following the open windowsill of the car. "Drive with two hands, god damnit!" she panicked and took a hold of the wheel.

"Relax.." he assured her with a soft kiss on her forehead. Even though she was blushing she got even more nervous.

"Don't take your eyes off the road, idiot!" rolling his eyes Natsu looked back to the black asphalt road. But suddenly there was no hand to be seen controlling the wheel. "What are you doing? !" the blonde woman screeched and were about to take over when Natsu's laugh filled her ears. Holding it with both of his hands the pink haired man looked over to the cussing woman beside him.

"You know I'm just joking around with you." he said, his voice still full of laughter. Giving a snort of that she clearly did _not _like it she looked out of the sidewindow.

~õ~

After half an hour Lucy had literally forced her grumpy boyfriend to switch driver since he couldn't understand they descriptions he got from her.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

.

.

.

"Are were there yet?"

"_No_."

"Are we there ye-"

"YES NATSU! We are here." if she wasn't irritated before, god knows how annoying a 20 year old were when he is acting like a five year old. Slowing down Lucy turned up to the driveway of a house with a stunning view out to the sea.

"What… the?" Natsu said out loud as he stared at the villa with big black eyes. "Who are living here?"

"You will know soon." Lucy winked and opened the door on her side after she set the handbrake. Picking out a grumpy Toshiro Natsu took the pink haired baby. Hoshi sleepily looked up to his father and giggles came from his as he waved his hand up to Natsu who couldn't help but smile down to the wonderful little infant.

"Unlike your brother you're much nicer after a nap." he said. Of course our favorite toddler heard that and gave his father a deadly glare.

"Don't be mean." Lucy scolded Natsu who only smirked as he walked up beside her. When they stood by the front door Natsu thought that she would knock or ring on the doorbell, but instead the blonde fished up a pair of keys and inserted it to the keyhole. With a soft click the door were open and Lucy walked inside without hesitation. Natsu on the other hand didn't know what to believe until he took the few steps left and then he was inside in the hallway.

"Uhm Lucy…?"

"Yes?"

"How much did this house cost?" Lucy smiled as she let Toshiro down who immediately walked into what was the living room, as if he had been here before.

"Ask your father and my parents." she answered him and took away Hoshi from the shocked man.

* * *

><p>At the same time Hjin were walking Lisanna home for the third time that week. Their hands linked together as their breaths came out in white clouds. Cheeks flaming red of both the cold and the contact. Looking up to the sky Lisanna smiled.<p>

"Soon it's Christmas.." she said. Hjin gazed down to her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you still believe in Santa?"

"I didn't say that now did I?" shaking his head the black haired man looks up to the cloudy sky.

"It'll snow." he stated and by the end of the sentence a big snowflake slowly floated down and landed on the nose of the woman beside him. Chuckling when she wrinkled her nose because of the cold thing.

"Not funny." she said while she rubbed her now red nose. Stopping in his tracks Lisanna had no choice but do the same but she was utterly confused by the stop so she turned to turn to him. But what she didn't expect was him coming in closer to her face with his. Closing her eyes shut tightly she then felt how something warm gave her nose a soft peck, covering the cold and replacing it with heat.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with those ice-blue eyes she adored so much. Lifting his head so his face hung over hers with centimeters away.

"Better?" he asked her and he smiled with his eyes closed when she with a fare move nodded. Coming up to a walk again Lisanna suddenly came to think of something.

"Isn't it today that Natsu will get out of the hospital?"

.

.

.

"Don't tell me you forgot it…"

"Oops?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, naawh~ two fluffy things in one piece ^^ I love NaLu sooo much :3 And HjiNa… oh do you guys also wish that Mashima-sensei would come up woth a character like Hjin and that Lisanna will met him and they fall in love with each other? *o* But I'm sure that Elfman won't approve it XD<strong>

**And YAY! Natsu is going to propose to Lucy! Finally! GAH! You're so SLOW!**

**Natsu: What! You're calling me **_**slow**_**? !**

**Me: Yeah I do.**

**Natsu: Says the girl who are too lazy to update! The readers are waiting and waiting and you don't care about them!**

**Me: I CARE ABOUT THEM YOU DOLT! *kicks him up to the sky* **

**Please leave a review? :3 favs and alerts are also welcomed! ^3^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	49. Chapter 49: After Story Ch 48

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! ^^ I hope you are ready for this new chapter of After Story and will enjoy it to the end! :D**

**Thanks to: **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Raining Bombs**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Xx. Mystique. xX**_**, **_**DeathBerry Lover1995**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_** and **_**Gaury **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

**OP song: Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Jae Jepsen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Eight:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy sighed as she were waiting in the park. She had been waiting for Natsu for ten minutes now and she were starting to think that he had leaved her out there in the cold.

"Were is he?" she said out loud. Mostly for herself for who else were out at 6pm in the time of December? No one, that's it. Hugging herself she breathed out a white cloud of her breath as she jumped up and down on the spot. "Stupid good for nothing gangster.." she cursed.

A pair of warm arms were wrapped around her waist and someone breathing into her ear.

"Sorry for being stupid." Natsu whispered softly into her ear. Twisting in his arms Lucy looked up to his, smiling, face. She couldn't help but smile too as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're late." she whispered when they parted. Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something first." he said as his knuckles caressed her red cheek. Seeing her skeptical expression he pecked her forehead as he mumbled a low, "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you, _this _time." breaking away from the embrace Lucy took his hand in hers and their fingers were tangled together as they started walking down the park. The sound of boot clothed feet stepping on snow filled the air around them together with the singing voices of a child-choir from the church. "Come on, everyone are waiting for us." she said and tugged a little. But instead of increasing his speed Natsu stopped, jerking a surprised Lucy back to him. "Natsu?"

"Lucy… there is something that I… have wanted to ask you.." stepping closer to her he watched how she looked at him with a asking face, her eyes moving up to his black orbs.

"And… what is it?" slowly Natsu traveled his hand inside his jacket as he slowly spoke to her.

"Ever since the first kiss those three years ago… I couldn't imagine how lucky a man like me could be by finding love with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

If the blonde woman weren't as confused before, then she didn't know what she were right now. Looking down to were Natsu's hand were she gasped when he pulled out a royal blue velvet box from the pocket. Her hand found her mouth as she stared back up to Natsu with wide eyes.

"And I don't want to call you my girlfriend any more whenever someone asks who my sons' mother is or if they ask who I'm waiting for."

Watching on how he got down on one knee and taking her left hand in his right her eyes widened even more when the thing inside the box were revealed.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Golden with three diamonds adoring the band.

"So… will you, Lucy Heartphilia, marry me?"

.

.

.

"_Yes_." Lucy's answer came in a soft whisper. "Yes, yes!" she cheered and threw herself at him so she were on top of him. Felt how something wet dripped down to his cheek as he stared up to her face, seeing her brown eyes glossy and cheeks painted pink. Reaching up to her face he whipped away the tears. Sitting up so she sat in his lap Natsu took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Watching as she were admiring the shining band he made surprised 'humph' when she tackled him with a hard kiss. Landing on his back in the snow the first layer of snowflakes swirled around them as fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded in red, green and yellow colors.

* * *

><p>Natsu held the phone close to the ear as he closed the door out to the balcony close. He lit a cigarette and took a hale as he waited for the person to answer. Looking up to the starry sky the rosette leaned his back against the cold wall.<p>

"_Hello?_"

"What is it you want to talk about?" he hissed as fast as Laxus' had answered. Hearing how the man chuckled on the other line the rosette scowled deeply.

"_Nothing in particular._" Laxus answered, almost as if he was bored.

"Liar." Natsu spat and threw the cigarette over the balcony fence and short after the cry of a cat echoed in the night. "Why do you want Lisanna?"

"_Who told you?_"

"I have my contacts." answered quickly as his voice lowered one octave. "Hurt her there won't be just me wanting your head." with that he ended the call. He cursed over the cold when the wind blew onto him and snow flew at his face. Opening the door he closed and locked it, after that he scurried over to the bedroom. Opening the door slowly he saw how Lucy were sitting up and reads he book with a soft smile.

A cruel smirk appeared on his lips as he slammed the door open, but not too loud so it would wake up the kids. Startled Lucy's wide eyes stared at Natsu like if he is some sort of animal.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed and returned back to her book. But she didn't got the chance to read the first word when Natsu tackled her to the side. Glaring up to her husband-to-be she tried to push him away from her, without success. "Get off me you buffalo!" she screeched.

"Did you call me fat?"

"Yes." growling Natsu pressed his body close to Lucy's and his lips found the juncture between her collar and neck. "And you stink. Have you been smoking again?"

"Habit." he stated. Rolling her eyes she gathered herself and kneed him in the groin. Watching how he rolled over to the side in fetal position. "Uuugh…" he complained. Ignoring his calls Lucy laid down so her back were facing him she closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

But it didn't take long before she felt the heat of another body being pressed against her own and arms took her into a tight hug.

"That wasn't really necessary.." Natsu mumbled into her hair as his hand caressed the length of her right arm. "Don't you want more kids after the wedding?" that question made the blonde blush furiously.

"W-Why do you ask that? Isn't it enough with two children?" she asked him and turned around so she was face to face with the man. Smiling softly to her Natsu cupped her face in his calloused hand, his thumb stroking her cheekbone.

"Nah, I thought maybe having a girl wouldn't be wrong." he said. Scooting closer to her his lips softly planted kisses on Lucy's. Hearing how she sighed he took the chance to roll over he were on top.

Their clothes were slowly taken off as they pleasured each other scorching kisses and touches.

* * *

><p>Lisanna's eyebrows furrowed together to a frown as she were arguing with herself in between of buying a plushy or Lego to Hoshi and Toshiro. Deciding that Toshiro were old enough for the bricks she picked up the box with Lego for 2-5 years old. Hoshi on the other hand will get a Teddy-bear with a heart with '<em>Precious<em>' on. Smiling as she walked over to the desk she didn't notice the man standing beside her.

Crashing into the man she fell back down on the floor with a huff. Rubbing her side she looked up to see Hjin look down to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Be careful." he said and helped her up.

"Thank you.." she mumbled and picked up the presents.

"Is it for Hoshi and Toshiro?" he asked as he walked after her over to the desk. Laying the presents down she nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that they need something from me too remember."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Germany."

"Why?"

"Studies."

Walking out of the shop with two bags in each hand she heard how Hjin picked up his speed and walked up beside her.

"But won't you miss it here?" he asked her. Hearing her sigh he took it as a yes.

"Of course I will, but I need to go there if I want to be what I want."

"And what is that?"

"A designer." smiling up to him Lisanna shifted over the bag from her right to left hand. Immediately Hjin grabbed it and encircled his fingers in between hers. Walking in silence they listened to children laughing and the other people saying their Christmas greetings to one another. Looking around the street Lisanna's blue eyes found something shine in the window of a jewelry shop. "Beautiful.." she sighed and looked over the silver bracelet. Hjin stood beside, his hand still clutching at hers. Looking around his eyes caught something _very interesting _above their heads. Tugging at her lightly he pointed up when she looked up to him. Following his finger her jaw literally dropped and a blush crept along her pale cheeks.

"Mistletoe…" she whispered. Quickly she looked back to Hjin's face who held a small smile on his lips. Leaning in closer to her tomato red face he paused centimeters away from her lips. Hearing her nervous breathing he chuckled a little. "W-What?" she asked him as she looked into the black haired man's blue eyes. Taking the little courage she had her lips drew in closer to Hjin's.

Hjin's eyes slightly widen when the white haired woman pressed her soft and warm lips onto his. His eyes slowly fluttered closed, his arms circling around her waist. Hearing the rustle of paper bags hit the ground he felt Lisanna's arms embrace his neck.

_Maybe this Christmas won't be so lonely… _Hjin thought as a smile.

But…

_PANG!_

"HJIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>End song: Hungry Hearts - Nause <strong>

**DUN DUN DUNNN! CLIFFHANGERRR! ÒwÓ What happened? I don't know either OAO' just kidding, of course I know :3 Sorry for the long wait everyone, but school held me busy with collage visiting.**

**And… FINALLY THEY KISSED! TToTT and Natsu proposed… and he want another kid… gosh, sometimes I wonder if he does it only to get laid :P nah… he loves children that's all XD but neeuuu Hjin! Why did Lisanna call your name?**

**Hjin: How should I know? Write the next chapter ASAP!**

**Me: Don't tell to do it ASAP!**

**Natsu: ASAP! **

**Me: Why you- *bonk his head***

**Toshiro & Hoshi: ASAP!**

**Me: C-Cute OAO**

**Hjin & Natsu: *sweat drops***

**Lisanna: But they are right, update soon, the readers won't wait forever you know..**

**Me: Not you too… T_T**

***Cough* with the OP and End song I thought it would be funny if there would be songs in the opening and ending like in the anime :D or is it too random? :P **

**Please leave a review or two? o3o favs and alerts are also welcomed! :DD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	50. Chapter 50: After Story Ch 49

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME SINCE LAST UPDATE! TT_TT please forgive me and my lazy ass :3 *puppy eyes***

**The stupid writer's block is finally gone and now all of your questions about Hjin will get answered! :D**

**Thanks to: **_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx**_**, **_**Loveprincess**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley Lover**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Kari-Fairytail**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_** and **_**Xx. Mystique. xX **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

**ENJOYYYY~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Forty-Nine:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu enjoyed the morning with his family. Sitting by the big window in the dining room he watches as Toshiro and Hoshi play with each other. A soft smile were visible on his lips.

But the play between the two brothers didn't last peaceful as long as the father had hoped. Toshiro accidentally pinched Hoshi's arm when he were to grab the little fireman toy out of his little brother's hand.

"_Waaaaaaah_!" Natsu let out a long sigh and crouched down in front of his sons who both crawled towards him.

"Toshiro, you have to be careful with him."

"I wanted the toy…" Toshiro answered with a pout as Hoshi cried into Natsu's shirt. Hushing the youngest family member the rosette stood up with both boys in his arms.

"Let's go to mama."

"Papa is strong." Toshiro giggled. Hoshi had by the time calmed down and were starting to doze off against his father's shoulder, enjoying the warmth from him. Natsu carefully let Toshiro down on the floor and the little toddler quickly walked over to Lucy who stood by the stove, preparing the family's breakfast. "Mama! Papa is strong!"

"Stwong!" Hoshi piped in, suddenly wide awake. Lucy chuckles as Toshiro takes a hold of her trousers' leg.

"Yes, papa is super strong." she answered her oldest son with a big smile. "Natsu, why don't you go and get the mail?" groaning the pink haired man set Hoshi down on the floor and walked out to the hallway. But before he could open the door he felt something warm peck his cheek. "Thank you." and with that Lucy was gone in the kitchen again.

Grumbling he opened the door and regretted that he hadn't taken his jacket or something on the way, cause damn was it cold outside!

"Stupid winter shit.." cursing won't take the cold away Natsu…

Looking down on the ground he stopped when big and circle shaped red dots painted the white snow under his feet.

"Did Giigos' cat have a fight again?" he muttered but if so there wouldn't be so much of the red liquid. Looking around he found more blood on the ground further down on the road. Hearing the clicking sound of a gun being unhedged. Before he had the chance to turn around he got tackled down in the snow. "What the hell? !" looking over his shoulder his eyes widened when there were two policemen who held him down.

"We got him." one of the men said in his radio.

Suddenly the street were filled with cars and the vans with TV reporters and journalists trying to get through the wall of guards.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on!" the pinkette yelled and tried to shake the men off of him, but alas it is impossible even for him.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are here by arrested for assassination attempt."

"What?"

Lucy who wondered what all the ruckus were about looked outside of the window and the things in her hands fell down on the counter with a crash. Hoshi and Toshiro jumped in fear of the loud noise and looked up to Lucy with wide eyes.

Lucy ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door.

"What are you doing with him?" her cry made everyone turn to look up to her.

"Lucy, go back inside!" Natsu yelled at her looking into her eyes. "Go inside and call Erza!" but instead of doing that she ran over to her lover and tried to pull him away from the grasp of the policemen.

"Let go off him! He haven't done anything!" she pushes away the two of them so they fell into a big pile of snow. Helping him stand up she hugged him close.

"Arrest her too!" a man yelled and four new men ran over to them. At that Natsu snapped and with a quick jerk of his arms the handcuffs' chains broke and fell down on to the ground.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" standing in front of Lucy he kicked the first man in the side so he landed in the pile with his workmates. Lucy turned to look up to her house, seeing Toshiro and Hoshi be by the doorframe, looking at the scene with horrified expressions.

"Natsu, the kids." she whispered to her husband-to-be. Natsu took a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing the look on his sons' faces made him even more furious to get these people away from his family.

"That's enough!" a familiar voice boomed over the twittering and chaos. Natsu and Lucy both looked quite relaxed when Judo took a step forward. "Natsu you _will _come with us and Lucy you stay here with the children."

* * *

><p>Hjin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"_Ah, he's waking up._" a familiar voice of a woman filled his ears as he tried to see through the strong light. A blurry mess of red, blue, black and yellow occupied his vision. Blinking a few times soon faces appeared instead of the multiple number of colors.

"Hey, dude… how ya' feeling?" Hjin looked over to the man who just had talked.

"G-Gray? Where am I…?" looking around the place he saw Erza, Jellal and Sting lean over him with worry. "What happened? Where is Lisanna?"

.

.

.

"Gra-"

"Nobody knows… but this was laying on you.." Sting cut in and gave Hjin the piece of paper. Sitting up he hissed when his side were enflamed in pain. Taking the paper he unfolded it and his eyes widened when pictures of a unconscious Lisanna fell down into his lap. Anger flared up inside his eyes as he looked at the evil smirk on Laxus face.

He forced his eyes away from the pictures and over to the text that were written with red letters:

**NOW, WHAT WILL YOU DO IF I SAY SHE'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE **_**IF **_**YOU FIND HER?**

Hjin crunched the paper in his hand, if anger could set things on fire, then the paper would be nothing but ashes right now.

_Laxus, I will kill you! _

* * *

><p>Laxus' laughter made her feel sick as she sat beside him by a table with different dishes of food. Everything from traditional to present appetizer, main dish and dessert.<p>

"Hjin…" Lisanna's sigh didn't go unheard by the blond man. His laughter faded away and his eyes held a murderous fire in them.

"What was that my sweet Lisanna?" said girl tensed at the low and maniac voice of the man beside her. Had he heard her? "Still longing after a dead man?" the burning sensation of tears threatening to fall from her eyes got stronger when he said that.

"He is alive." she said plainly. Laxus cocked his head to the side, watching the white haired woman clench the hem of her shirt tightly. His forest green eyes followed the length of her legs down to the tip of her bare feet and back up to her chest, holding his gaze there.

"Okay, I have decided." his sudden speech made Lisanna freeze in her place. Feeling how his hands took a hold of her shoulders she let out a squeak of displeasure when his hands traveled down the side of her arms and cupped her breasts roughly.

"No! Stop!" forcing his hands away from her she jumps off the chair and runs out of the room. Laxus were oddly calm over her running away, but a scream of fear explained why he was so relaxed. "Let go off me you bastard!"

"Here she is." the extremely tall man set her down on the floor in front of Laxus who quickly held her by the waist and neck against his body.

"Thank you. Now, how will I punish you?"

Lisanna's eyes widened in horror when the smirk returned to his lips.

_Hjin, please help me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Goddamn you Laxus for kidnapping Hjin's girl! *angry face*<strong>

**Laxus: I ain't that bad in the manga though..**

**Me: You were in the beginning! Remember when you threatened to blow up Magnolia? **

**Laxus: …**

**Me: HA! Meany!**

**Laxus: Lightening dragon's roar!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAH! *pile of ashes* *dead* **

**Stupid Laxus… always making people cry… *mumbles***

**But OMG! Natsu is taken in for being suspected for attempt murdering… O_O what the heck! He was home all night and tried for another baby with Lucy…! **

**Natsu: HEY! THAT'S PRIVATE!**

**Me: *cocks eyebrow* says the guy who don't understand the term of 'Personal Space'**

**Natsu: …**

**Me: See! **

**Anyhow, please leave a review or two! :D favs and alerts are also welcomed! ^^ and please support my other stories: **_**IQ Zero: Cardmaster**_**, **_**Starbucks **_**and **_**Final Fantasy**_**! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	51. Chapter 51: After Story Ch 50

**Yohohooo! :D chapter 50 is up! OMG! CHAPTER 50! ! ! ! ! ! Can you believe it? And soon 700 reviews! Good job everyone! :D **

**And if you have missed the "Trailer" of the upcoming movie "**_**The Secret of the Phoenix Mansion**_**" I have calculated that 27 weeks and writing about two pages per day with a count on 450-500 words will give about 24'000 words (: it looked like this on my cellphone: 4 x 4 - 7 = 27 x 7 = 23'814 words… I guess math is pretty useful (sometimes….) XD**

**Thanks to: _Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Story. Of. Them, LuckyLifeSmile, Xx. Mystique. xX, Angelus Draco, Rose Tiger, flee27, Camanime, Haru-Starlietta, Princess Happy, jndh21_ and _AffRocksYeah _for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty:-**_

_**.**_

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD TRY TO MURDER MY OWN FRIEND? !" Natsu yelled in the policeman's face who only swept off the saliva that landed on his chin.

"People saw with their own eyes that it was you who shot Hjin Kona." Natsu were about to teach the man a good lesson but got pulled down on a chair with his hand behind the backrest, handcuffs hugging his wrists tightly.

"Bullshit! I was with my family all night!"

"All night? Doing what exactly?" closing his mouth Natsu couldn't believe how this man can ask such thing. "Not going to say something?"

"Me and my fiancée had sex! _Happy _now? !"

"I can hardly believe what you are saying."

"Why?" growling it out Natsu glared into the policeman's cold black eyes. Just then he realized why the man were so gloomy. "Don't tell me you never gotten laid?" the man flinched at that, clearly showing that is his weak spot. Hearing snicker from his workmates the man slammed his fist down on the table. "Ah, hit something did I?"

"It just like they say…" Natsu turned to look at the man again as he mumbled the words out.

"Hah?"

"You can find peoples' weakness just by looking into their eyes." the rosette gave a short sigh at the sentence.

"'_The eyes tell everything'_. Ever heard of that?" Natsu asked him. When the police nodded he leaned in closer. "So why not look into mine, Lyon?" he whisper with a serious face. Lyon were not so surprised that Natsu knows his name, in fact he wasn't surprised at all.

"Never trust a criminal." Lyon drew a hand through his thick albino hair.

"Listen here, I haven't done anything. But I do know _who _did it." Natsu retreated back his head, not letting his gaze leave the whitehead. "Laxus Dreyer."

"How do you know it's him for sure?" Lyon were very skeptical in the younger man's words.

"Laxus did it _because _he clearly don't want anyone to be near Lisanna."

"Still, it doesn't explain why he would try to kill Hjin."

"Ever heard of the '_The_ _green monster of jealousy_'? You have also felt jealous of someone, right?"

"So you say Laxus shot Hjin because he was jealous of him?"

"That and he see Lisanna as his own little _property_."

* * *

><p>"<em>It seems to be that Natsu Dragneel is innocent of the attempt murder on Hjin Kona last night. The police have got a tip on who the real man could be and are now in search for him. Our reporter managed to get a small talk with Natsu.<em>"

Lucy cried, happy tears of course, when she saw how Natsu walked out from the station, still polices were right beside him.

"_You want to say anything after all this, Natsu?_" a woman came up to him with a microphone.

"_Well, I'm really happy to get out of this and will go back to my family._"

"_That's really nice to hear, anything more?_"

"_Yes._" Natsu took a step closer to the cameraman and glared into it. "_This is a warning Laxus. Once I get a track on were you are, I will personally hunt you down._" Lucy sweat-dropped but knew that he meant it. Never doubt Natsu when he is angry about something.

"Don't you think you overdid it?" she ask said man who only rolled his shoulders as he clean his pistol. "And can you please put that thing away."

"Luce, aren't you worried about Lisanna?"

"Of course I am worried about her! But can't you trust the police for once?"

"The police you say? Then tell me Lucy, how much have they been to any help at all?"

"Are you saying my father isn't doing his job."

"Exactly. He and his men have always been slow on to get things finished."

"Natsu Dragneel, I dare you to repeat that!"

"They even asked me for my help when people got murdered, robbery or other stuff. It's like I am more of a cop than them."

Lucy just stared at him with wide eyes.

"To solve mysteries you need the right people. The police haven't the right thoughts of today's problems." Natsu turned around on the chair, his black eyes looking into Lucy's sad brown orbs. "The world isn't like _then_, it is _now _that matters." with that he stood up and leaved the room, leaving Lucy to be by herself.

"Don't grudge it Natsu." she said through clenched teeth. "If I have done something then say it!"

"It isn't about you Lucy, I'm mad at myself." standing by the big window in the living room he puts his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans. "No-one will come away with hurting my pals." the moon shone into his eyes, making them glow in a onyx green color.

Lucy had slowly approached behind him. Taking out her hand she grabbed his much bigger one a gave him a warm squeeze.

"Don't be mad." she whispers and leans her head against his back. Clutching her hand even more he turned around, sending away a small squeak from the woman who fell onto his chest with a soft 'hump'. Confused she gaze upwards seeing Natsu's dull face look down to her.

"Don't tell Judo that I said so…"

"There is the Natsu I know and love." she said with a smile adorning her already beautiful features. Cupping her left cheek with his right palm he planted a feather light kiss on her lips.

Closing her eyes shut she pressed back against his lips as she felt how he parted them and let his tongue slide against her lower lip. Letting go off his hand she flung her arms around his strong neck, pulling him closer as their tongues battled with each other, stroking, tapping and rolling over one another.

"Natsu…" she sighs happily in the kiss. Natsu's hands travels the contours of her body, her slight wider hips after the birth of Toshiro and Hoshi, thighs softer than silk and her butt. Laying a hand on each buttock he gave them a testing squeeze. Getting the reaction he wanted by her squealing in surprise and jump into him even more, he put his lips on her jaw. Licking the soft skin and taking in deep breaths of her scent. If there were one thing he would miss is her wonderful scent of vanilla and strawberry.

Lucy didn't know how and when they had gotten into the bedroom, more exactly, on the bed. The only thing she could remember is Natsu kissing her like she was made of porcelain and then it turned into this.

Him hovering above her with his lean figure, trapping her underneath him, grazing the sides of her face, waist and legs with gentle fingers. Her own hands were playing with his torso and now erected nipples.

When had he taken of the shirt? Well, she could care less more about it and go with the flow. Her hands slid down the side of his torso and rested on his hips, nails scratching the fabric of the jeans.

"Ain't you a eager tiger?" he chuckles, earning a frowning Lucy to fumble with the hem of his pants. Pushing up her shirt over her generous mounds he kisses just above the white lace of the bra with a not so gentle force, leaving bright red marks on each breast.

That bastard knew she saw more sensitive when she still can produce milk and she didn't like it when he would plop one of her nipples into his mouth and take sip, but he would always spit it out of the taste. '_Taste like paper_' he would say and then do other stuff instead of now that he can't tease her with them.

But now when Hoshi were eating baby food and a little of their dishes they didn't feel as heavy as before, witch means the last of the milk will disappear naturally within the weeks that will pass.

When the last article of clothes were off and forgotten on the floor beside them the real fun began with Natsu forcing her to be on all fours.

"N-Natsu…?" looking over her shoulder a blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. Natsu pushed her down so she laid flat on her stomach, face hidden in the pillows. His hands slid up the inner side of her thighs and slowly made her part her legs wider. Giving a moan of pleasure of his hand cupping her sex and slowly tracing her labia with the tip of fingers, the bundle of nerves reacted to it with a few twists.

"So wet already." she heard him whisper. Blushing even more she moaned even more when his thumb found her clitoris. Too fast to her likening the wonderful feeling disappeared. Confused she were about to ask what was wrong when something warm and pretty thick penetrated her entrance.

She muffled another moan into the pillow as she felt Natsu lean over her back with one arm on each side of her.

"Luce.." not being on the count of his face being so close to her she gave a startled grunt but it were quickly swallowed up when he pulled out of her almost completely before sliding back into her ever so slower.

A satisfied grunt ripped his throat as he started a calm and sweet rhyme of them joining and pleasuring each other. Lucy closed her eyes at a forceful thrust of his hips. Feeling how he moved to lay over her back she cried out when he bit the place between her shoulder blades.

Natsu followed the length of her arms and tangled his fingers in between hers as he pick up the speed little by little.

The rip curling wave were close to the break point when it disappeared just like Natsu, but quick after that she found herself on her back, looking up to Natsu's smiling face.

"Let's take it slow." he whisper into her ear with a low chuckle following suit. Finding her entrance he trust into her, gently. The slow movements went on for minutes.

Minutes, quarters, hours were occupied by the two lovers.

None of them couldn't take the pleasure anymore as Natsu gave a last thrusts into her before he came. Lucy shook by the shock of intensity and enjoyed warm body above her pressing it's weight onto her.

Laying in the bed they kissed for a while before they fell asleep in each other arms. Not knowing the morning won't be as peaceful…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Oh neu! What does the narrator mean? D: <strong>

**Natsu: Stupid, you are the narrator.**

**Me: Oh… right…**

**Sorry if you got pretty confused on why Natsu were so dull and soar, but having to children screaming, plus the media, plus the anger inside him can tell much on why he was like that. **

**And I felt like doing a tiny-winy lemon scene. Felt like ages since I did a proper one. I really need to write a new lemon one-shot :D and I know how exactly! Teheheeee, but the other stories comes first! ^^ **

**So, how did you think of this chapter? Please leave a review so I can stay updated with your thoughts of it! XD favs and alerts are also welcomed! O3O**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	52. Chapter 52: After Story Ch 51

**FINALLY! Christmas break is here and I can really take time to relax and update the stories you have been waiting for. (: Tests, Collage overlooking and school shows have taken most of my time the last four weeks. I'm really sorry about it, bois and gurlz TT_TT My lazy ass and I came through with this sorry apology for chapter… it's short but better than nothing, right? :3**

**Thanks to: **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Storm11**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Xx. Mystique. xX**_**, **_**KawaiiOdango**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Guest**_** and **_**dog's paw burning in hot ash (Ash) **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-One:- **_

_**.**_

Hjin unfolded the crumbled letter. His blue eyes would have set it on fire _if _that would be enable to exist such chemistry. Laxus will sure get a good piece of his thoughts after taking Lisanna.

"I will kill him." pressing the words through his tightly gritted teeth. Pushing himself from the bed edge, he quickly took on a shirt. Plucking the letter down in a pocket he was about to open the door into his room, but it instead got open from the outside by…

"Hjin! Natsu- He!"

Hjin could only stare at the blonde female. Lucy looked like she just had run a hundred meter marathon.

"You have to save him!" his eyes widened when he noticed tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Lucy? What happened?" walking over to her, he laid his hands on her trembling shoulder. She flung into him at the touch, drenching his black shirt with tears. "Lucy…" breathing it out her name as he gently took her closer to him, he heard the noise of paper being crunched coming from the woman.

"I-I found this o-outside on the balcony." she sobbed and showed him the piece of paper. Furrowing his brows together as he read the words. More force from his jaw and his teeth would crack, because now he was extremely mad. "Please Hjin, help him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu… Natsu, wake up. Please.<em>"

Who's calling? Natsu didn't know, but the voice sounds so familiar. Reaching out for it he winced when something hit his cheek hard and flat on. The stinging sensation increased when another other hard hit on the other cheek.

Grunting in displeasure, he retreated his hand and held it close to his face, seeing the thick red liquid from his heart run down, drenching his hand and arm with it. The rusty smell filling his nose to the brim of nausea. He desperately needed to throw up, but as he start gagging nothing came but mere screams of pain, pain coming from his throat but not his own voice.

"_Natsu?_"

_L…ucy? _

Pictures of his beloved one flashed before him. He tried to grab one of them, only to have them flow down like sand between his fingers.

"_Papa, I love Papa._"

"_Pa~_"

_Toshiro, Hoshi…_

New images came through. The smiling features of his sons made it sting deep down in his heart.

It felt as if he was flying. His body feels like air, like a bird up above the clouds. Pictures of Lucy, Toshiro and Hoshi flashing before him.

Gray, Gajeel and Jellal sitting together with him and the girls sitting in each belonging boyfriends' lap. All, except Natsu, clad up in school uniforms.

Macao. Makarov. Romeo. Hjin. Mira. Elfman. Nab.

All of them, together as a big happy family, despite their criminal pasts.

A bright light struck his eyes. Shielding his eyes from the light he blinked a few times to let them get used to it. His eyes widened when the worried face of a woman with deep blue eyes and short white hair lean over him with tears prickling the corner of her big eyes.

"_Natsu!_" it was her voice he had heard.

Suddenly, it felt like the air was punched out of his chest. Coughing in shock his breath became into short gasps.

Light. Bright fine light met him good morning as he finally came to.

"L-Lisanna…" talking with a dry throat is painful. Swallowing down the little saliva he had left in his dry mouth he tried to move his hand to feel and hear the rustle of chains prevent him from doing his demand.

"Natsu? Thank God! You are alive!"

He blinked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her, his voice less raspy. Lisanna only shook her head and flung herself at him, embracing the man with tears running down the sides of her face.

Not until then he sensed how sore he really felt. His muscles hurt and he was sure his wrist is sprained.

"I was so worried when Bixlow came in and threw you down on the floor." she sobbed out. His ears registered the sound of a key being insert to a door.

Screeching of the door hinge rang in their ears.

"Well, well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty finally have woken up?" Lisanna shifted so she stood crouched before Natsu. Looking up to Laxus with tears still showing clearly. "What happened to you Natsu? You look like shit."

"Bastard." Natsu sneered, his eyes narrowed to the point of a cat's split pupils. Sensing the heavy atmosphere coming from the man behind, Lisanna stood up. Anger thundering around her.

"Why did you do this? !" she screamed. Natsu was taken aback compared to Laxus, whom only stood there with his hands in pockets. A smug smirk crossing his lips for a split second as he took two steps forward.

Lisanna tensed, but remained still on the spot.

"Zero, does the name sound familiar?" Natsu's deep forest green eyes bore deep into Laxus' brown ones. "Oh? What's with that look?"

"Are you in same team as him?" Natsu asked, his voice hoarse, but deep and dripping with lust of killing. Laxus let loose a fit of laughter.

Lisanna shivered. Never had she heard Natsu sounding so… _murderous_. It scared her, but not enough to let her tremble in fear.

Laxus came to a stop of his laughing. "Yeah, you could say so, yes." he answered the cherry red haired man.

"If he believes I will pass my family for 16 years, then he can dream on."

Laxus crossed his arms behind his back.

He's starting to like this much more than he first had thought.

* * *

><p>Gray sat with his arms crossed over his chest as Lucy, Hjin and company sits in front of him in a ring of chairs. It was dead quiet, except for Lucy's constant sobs and Levy's comforting words.<p>

"I'm such horrible girlfriend. I can't even do anything to help him. I'm a weakling."

"Lu-chan, don't say that." Levy is really worried about her friend. But who wouldn't be?

Erza and Cana for sure was worried form the hearts, but they can't sit around and do nothing against this thing.

Hjin looked up to Gray, his ice blue irises boring into Gray's cool indigo orbs.

"Gray, you are the _only_ one who can track him down."

"I hardly believe that they let Natsu have his phone with him," he answered the older man with a sigh.

"But there got to be something-"

"But luckily his lip piercing his installed with a micro _track sensor_."

* * *

><p><strong>Dang it Gray, you sure are the Hacker! ;) So? What did you think? Even if it was short it still must have been some sort of renewed interest? Right? <strong>

**Natsu: She's really concerned that no one likes the story anymore.**

**Me: Am not- oh wait… you are right… TT_TT I'm really worried about it.**

**Natsu: Women…**

**Me: *snaps* What was that? *crack knuckles***

**Natsu: What was that Lucy? Want me to change Hoshi's diaper? Coming! *runs away***

**Me: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MORON! *chasing him* **

***cough* Please leave a review, or maybe 2? :3 I love everybody so much… I don't know what I should be doing without you all :') **

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	53. Chapter 53: After Story Ch 52

**Hello minna! (: I said I would update soon, but things came in between… stupid school show extra stuff bla bla-bla BLUH!… *mumbles angrily* **

**Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter, a little longer than the last one! ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**fairyXangel**_**, **_**Guest1**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**EffRocksYeah**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Dreamworksangel**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Ariri Dragneel**_**, **_**Kingkatie**_**, **_**Xx. Mystique. xX**_**, **_**thunderwolf1324**_**, **_**Guest2**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_** and **_**ApplesRgud **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :DDDD **

**I love you all so much! *kisses and hugs to each of you!* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Two:-**_

_**.**_

"A _track sensor_?" Lucy choked over the words. Hjin had dropped his jaw in chock.

"What?" Gray looked between the two of them. "Didn't Natsu tell you?"

When both shook their heads, he mumbled a silent curse over his friend. Hands flat on his thighs he stood up and snapped his fingers.

"Follow me." he said and everyone did as said. Lucy on the other side, sat still in the seat. Fists shaking in her lap as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. Hjin turned around so he faced the saddened blonde. Sighing he got over to her, crouched down and laid a rough hand over hers.

"He needs you, you know." he looked up to her flushed face. "And Lisanna too."

"B-But I am just a big burden for him. I can't use a weapon, I can't any martial arts."

"That doesn't matter. It is what your heart want." his ice blue irises stares into her honey brown orbs, like a lance nailed fish. Locked. "C'mon, we will save them both." raising he held out his hand for her. Whipping away the tears she laid her hand in his, standing up before him.

Erza had waited for them and had a smile pasted on her lips as she led the way to Gray's special room.

Gray sat on a chair with computers blinking and beeping around him. Yet again the jaw dropped down in Hjin's lap.

"What an hacker…" he said, flabbergasted by the view.

"Okay, I have tracked him down. Yokono street 23, house 443; 1."

* * *

><p>Lisanna and Natsu had been separated from each other. And Natsu was very furious about it.<p>

"You remember this, Dragneel?" looking up to the ash-grey haired man, he narrowed his eyes. Zero held up the contract Natsu had signed for over nine months ago. Wanting to grip and tear it into small pieces were very high. But do less when he's attached to a wall.

"No."

Zero furrowed his brows tightly together.

Natsu suddenly let out two loud sneezes and banged his head in the table at the second.

Zero stared at the you man with wide red eyes. Wondering if he was trying to knock himself out.

"Ow." Natsu shook his head as the pain subsided and a red mark replaced it instead, just on the right side of his scar. Looking up to the man, he frowned. "What? Can't a human sneeze when he wants to?"

Zero smirked evilly. "I wouldn't call you human, Dragneel. You are beyond being it."

"What do you mean?" his voice was low and rough from anger. "I _am _a human!"

"No. You are a killing machine." Zero paused. "A machine who showed no mercy. The unknown serial murderer. The living devil in Japan. Chiba's grim reaper."

"Those are just stupid nicknames from the newspapers!" the rosette shook with anger. Coming up with the old names he got hit hard.

"But there are a true story behind each of those names."

.

.

.

"You can't deny it."

"I haven't denied _anything _of that!" he yelled, some of his spit hit Zero on the cheek. "I am a criminal! So what? I _am _a human being with a trashed past! And-"

"I get it! Enough already." Natsu shut his mouth and gave a heated stare towards the man. His eyes followed him as he moves over to a big bureau. Looking in each of the three drawers.

_What is he looking for? _Natsu narrowed his eyes as Zero charged through stuff inside the drawer. Looking around he saw a set of katanas lay inside a chest of glass. _If I could just…_

"Aha, found it." taking his eyes off the chest he looked over to the man. His eyes widened at what he is holding. "You like what you see, Dragneel?" Zero to the few steps over to the rosette. Natsu pressed his back against the chair, his neck strained to get away from the object.

"I see you remember it. The 'x' marker Katsu used on you." Zero took the cold metal marker away from the young man's face. Instead he poked Natsu's chest with it. "If I remember right, Katsu said you got amnesia."

Natsu could already tell what he planned. And he didn't like it.

"Wha'st with that look?" Zero's lips formed a cruel smirk. Natsu snarled.

"I know what your plan is, and I will stop you."

Zero cocked a eyebrow.

"Because," he flexed his arm muscles, feeling the handcuff chain crack. "I will fight back!" with one final flex the chain broke.

His fist connected with Zero's jaw, sending him with unstoppable speed in the desktop. Crashing the glass chest he took the twin katanas, held them like a real warrior.

Zero gave a cough of laughter.

"Didn't know you have trained swordsmanship."

"Don't go around and think you know me." he snarled at the older man. His eyes set on dead to kill him. "I will defeat you without breaking a sweat."

~õ~

Lisanna struggled in Laxus hard grip.

"Release me you big monkey!" she screamed in his ear. The blond jerked his head away from her mouth.

"Shut up already you pathetic woman!" kicking open a door he threw the white haired girl inside. Landing with a pained shriek, she turned to look up to the over muscled man. "Stay here and be quiet!"

With that he closed the door with a steady bang. Lisanna shakily stood up and ran over to the door and took a hold on the knob. Twisting it she felt how her blood drained away from her face.

_Locked._

Sinking down on her knees she curled up into a ball. Tears escaped her eyes as she hugged herself around the knees.

"Hjinsave me and help Natsu." she whispered as a loud sob came from her parted lips.

She couldn't remember why Laxus would do this to her and her friends. Why did he take Natsu too, when he hadn't done anything to the blond? Why? Why did he do that?

She was angry and confused. Why couldn't she just had stayed there in Germany. Her second home there she had friends and no enemies.

Could she consider Laxus as her enemy? She guessed she could since he threatened her if she did anything wrong her precious Hjin will see his last daylight in the nearest of time.

Nails dug deep into her white skin, drawing a small amount of blood. Bringing her hand up she followed a lonely string of the warm liquid drop run down her finger, palm and wrist, coloring the sea-blue stone bracelet Hjin got her on thanksgiving.

Hjin. Was he okay? Did he survive the shot?

Many questions swirled in her mind, making her dizzy and more worried than before.

Why did everything turn out to be like this? She wanted answers, answers to her questions.

~õ~

Natsu raised his right hand and held the thin sword's edge pointed at Zero.

"You do understand that the blades are back reversed. In other words, no use to kill." his red eyes looked straight into Natsu's black ones.

"Then I just have to flip them over." he said and with a graceful twist had them with the back down. The blades shone strongly in the sun's dozy rays.

Now it was Zero's turn to narrow his eyes. He hadn't expected the boy to take the challenge to fight with the swords upside-down. Had he trained in the secret style of _that _sort of swordsmanship?

"You look surprised, Zero? Something you didn't expect?" hearing the challenging tone in his voice, Zero swung the marker staff so it broke a chair into small pieces. Then he held it pointed at Natsu.

"Come at me, boy."

Natsu gripped harder on the sword-shafts and shifted his pose so he stood low bended, attacking pose.

"With _joy_."

* * *

><p><strong>DADADUMMM~! End of chapter 52! :D How was it? Good or bad? And Natsu! *gasp* he can fight with swords *o*y<strong>

**I'm terribly sorry for you to wait for this update. School and flu isn't a good combination, but I have had three whole weeks of Christmas break to recover! It's only one week left and I feel much more better :P **

**Please leave a review! I love to read what you thought of each chapter and if it would be possible, I would bake cookies and send them to you all! But instead you get virtual cookies instead! ^^ Favs and alerts are also very welcomed!**

**And please support my other stories! ^^ P.S. I've started a fanfic with Hjin being the main! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	54. Chapter 54: After Story Ch 53

**Hi everyone! KYAAA! After Story has been nominated for the best FT story of 2012! :'D I'm cryyiinnnnnnnng! TTvTT *happy tears* WAAAAH!**

**Jeez… I will never be able to look at his face ever again! Though I love him… my life is just fucked up(most of the time) **

**Thanks to: **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Dreamworksangel**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Guest1**_**, **_**Mira-san's helper**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Guest2**_**, **_**Guest3**_**, **_**Haru-Sterlietta**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Guest4**_**, **_**Ariri Dragneel**_**, **_**gattsu**_**, **_**Guest5, Guest6**_**, **_**Soundless-victor **_**for reviewing! ^3^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :DDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Three:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu blocked a powerful swing from Zero. The clashing of metal meeting metal echoed in the room. Swinging the sharp side of the sword he managed to scratch Zero's cheek, a small string of blood ran down his pale skin.

Zero gritted his teeth. This little brat could fight, not so bad either. The older man jumped back at another slash from the sword.

"What's wrong, Zero? Afraid to lose?" Natsu mocked him, his left brow cocked. Zero flipped back some strands of his white hair.

"I wouldn't be so loudmouthed, Dragneel." he said, his red eyes glowing with bloodlust. Standing upright, Natsu set on a scowl as he followed the other man take a few steps towards the fireplace next to his desktop. His grip around the sword-shafts tightened.

He had to be careful, one little mistake and he's screwed. That marker rear can easily kill someone and with enough strength separate his head from the rest of his body.

"It's been too long since my last fight with you, boy."

"Nine month isn't 'too long' as you claim it to be." Natsu retorted. He ran over and slashed the twin swords in an X. Zero were fast to dodge and block the attack. But Natsu wouldn't stop just yet. With a quick move he spun around, jumping up in the hair. His booted foot hit Zero right in the chest, sending him into the desktop so it broke in a half.

Taken aback by the boy's surprise attack he shook his head, small pieces of wood fell out of his white nest of hair.

Natsu set the tip of the swords on each side of his neck, the sharp blades pressing against his throat dangerously hard. With wide eyes he stared into Natsu's obsidian orbs.

"I will give you two options, Zero." the pink haired man hissed.

"Tell me, brat." Zero choked out, not trying to move to much.

"One, give me the contract so I can destroy it. Two, if you refuse, I will slowly torture you until I get it. Are we understood?" Zero gulped, sweat prickled his forehead. Natsu pressed the swords tighter against Zero's throat. "Answer me!" his yell echoed in the now silent room.

"May I ask one thing?" Natsu silently stared at the man. "How do you plan on getting out of this, _alive_?"

"I have my tricks." he answered with a cold voice.

* * *

><p>Lucy held onto the gun as if it was poisoned.<p>

"It won't bite you, Lucy." Hjin whispered to the girl behind him. Lucy wrinkled her nose, not likening the pistol, yet she had to be strong… for Natsu's sake.

"I know but I am not familiar with weapons." she told him. Hjin rose an eyebrow.

"Isn't your old man a cop officer?"

"Yes, but still.." Hjin patted her head.

"Come on, the way is clear." his arm snuck around her shoulders as he dragged her with him down the short corridor. Lucy tensed with each sound. Hjin took pity for the girl. She wasn't used to these things and never will, it's for Natsu and his team that are the illegal people. "Relax, I won't let you get hur-"

"Did you hear that?" Hjin quickly took Lucy and forced her to sit behind a pole. Taking stand before her as a wall he peeked over the edge, seeing two men look around with pistols in their hands.

"It came further down." the other answered his friend. Slowly they came closer. Hjin felt how Lucy's grip on his jacket tightened. Carefully he patted her lower arm, telling her to let him go. And so she did.

"Stay here." he whispered to her before he sprinted out of their hiding place. Gunshots and screams echoed in the corridor. Lucy closed her eyes, covering her ears so she didn't have to hear it. She waited for another ten seconds, in case there would come more guards. But when no sound came she opened her eyes and peeked over from behind the pole.

Hjin stood with his foot on one of the man's back, pointing a gun at the enemy's head.

"Now, answer my question and you will be spared." she heard him hiss to the unknown man, who shook in fear for the taller male.

"A-Anything! I will tell you anything!" the scared man stammered, his eyes wide of fear as he look up to Hjin.

"Good." Hjin said. "Now, where can I find Laxus?"

"He-He is down i-in the basement!" the man answered him, pointing towards the corridor.

"Ok, you lead us there."

Hjin grabbed the man's back of the man's shirt collar and pushed him forward. "B-But…!" the man got cut off with Hjin pressing his pistol against his back.

"Move." he growled to the hostage.

~õ~

Gajeel, Gray and Jellal stood on the roof of the building. They had heard the gunshot from Hjin and prepared to sneak in.

"Okay, Jellal. Give me the toolkit." Gray said, holding out his hand to take said kit.

"What? Didn't you bring it?" the blue head asked.

"No, I told _you _to bring it here."

"When did you tell me that? !" Jellal shot out with his hands.

"Back at FTG! I said '_Jellal, can you take the toolkit so I can lockup the door?_' and you said you would!"

"I don't remember you saying that!"

From the very beginning of the argument taking off two of his earrings and insert them to the keyhole, moving them around. While he did so the other two males still were arguing with each other.

"Why can't you listen to me? !" Gray yelled, his voice rising.

Jellal's left eyes twitched. "I said I don't remember hearing you say that!" he retorted, not less irritated than Gray.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy cuddling with Erza, _then _maybe you could've remembered!"

"Don't drag Erza into this!"

"Too late! I already did! Erza! Erza! Erza!"

"You ain't better than me then pal!"

"What's that supposed to mean? !"

"You go 'round sucking face with Cana every second!"

"Don't drag Cana into this!"

"I already did! Cana! Cana! Cana! CANA!"

Their heads met with a heavy bang and the two of them glared daggers at each other. To the right of them sat Gajeel, his mood slowly being executing by his babies to friends fight.

"Play-Doo hair!"

"Fruitless shit!"

"Dickhead!"

"Exhibitionist pedophile!"

"EMO!"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I AN EMO? !"

"YOU LOOK LIKE ONE! _EMO_!"

"Guys…" Now Gajeel finally had got up the lock and slowly opened door as he turned to look at his loud companions.

"WITH YOUR DARK HAIR YOU LOOK EVEN MORE EMO!"

"IT'S NOT ME WHO HAVE A TATOO IN THE FACE!"

"IT'S A BIRTHMARK!"

"Oi…" Gajeel cut in, yet again the other two males didn't take notice on him.

Gray and Jellal started to push at each other, taking steps closer to Gajeel as they continued throwing meaningless words at each other.

~õ~

Natsu looked up when two very familiar voices came from above. Frowning he looked up.

His eyes widened in fear as he saw Gajeel try to push away an arguing Gray and Jellal.

"Uh-oh…" he whispered when Gajeel slipped over and now his friends fell down towards him. Trying to escape was too late.

It said _SMACK! _and the four males laid in a big heap, groaning and coughing.

"What the fuck?" Jellal said, shaking his head as he looked around.

"I would like to say the same!" a hiss came from underneath. Looking down he saw how Natsu was being crushed underneath Gajeel and Gray's bodies with his arms and shoulder blades to be spared, sticking out along with his head.

Natsu glared at the three of them.

"Get _off _me you gorillas!" he yelled at them, slamming his fists down on the tree floor. Quickly they did and helped him up on his feet again. "Where did you guys come from?"

All three pointed up to the ceiling.

"I know that already, but the rest? The girls, Hjin?"

"The girls is taking the backside." Gajeel muttered, dusting off his pants.

"And Hjin and Lucy is searching for Lisanna."

"Oka- WAIT! IS LUCY HERE? !" taking a fistful of Gray's collar he brought him close to his face. "You can't be serious!"

"She insisted that she wanted to help." Jellal defended Gray, stepping in beside the two of them.

"Idiot woman!" the pinkette exclaimed, his palm connecting with his forehead.

"Natsu-" Gray started but got cut off when Natsu began to speak again.

"I've destroyed the damn contract. Now we have to take care of Laxus and _him_." he empathized 'him' as he pointed to Zero who still laid on the broken desktop, the twin-katanas nearly cutting his neck.

"Who's that?" Gajeel asked and took a step closer, seeing that the man was unconscious.

"Brain Zero, old friend to Katsu." Natsu answered. "He refused to give me the contract, but I got him to talk."

Jellal and Gray cringed as they imagined _how _Natsu forced the answer out of Zero.

_BEEP_

"What was that?" Gajeel asked and another beep came after another.

"Dunno." Jellal shrugged not really caring.

_BEEP_

"Hey Natsu… he couldn't have laid a bomb in here?"

.

.

.

All fours' eyes widened.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha, what an ending! XD I really have to laugh at this! Hope you could see how their faces looks like as they realized it! ;)<strong>

**And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 54 will bee out in meantime! :DDD**

**The scene on the roof is from my own experience! My brothers were up on the roof (two-story house to fix a window and when they were up they had forgotten the toolkit and well, they started to argue and say things to each other. I was outside at the meantime, sunbathing by the pool (yes we have a pool and it is coold T_T). I looked up and saw how they slowly crept closer to the edge and **_**SPLASH! **_**they had fallen into the pool. **

**Gosh, I laughed so hard XD my brothers weren't too happy though (: poor, poor innocent brothers :P**

**Anyhow, please leave a review! ^^ favs and alerts are very welcomed too! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	55. Chapter 55: After Story Ch 54

**Yo! Fast update! I don't have to do much today (still sick so~) and I really want to write! MY WRITING SPIRIT IS BACK! **_**HALLELUJAH! **_**XD**

**Thanks to: **_**Hokkyokusei**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**ForevainLucy**_**, **_**Mira-san's helper**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**GolderRoseTanya**_** and **_**Ariri Dragneel **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav or alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Four:-**_

_**.**_

The half of the house blew up with the bomb, also sending our friends into the walls outside the room. Miraculously the four if them only got some bruises and scratches from big cement splinters from the walls and other things.

"Shit… that was a surprise." Gray muttered. "Are you ok, guys?" he called, getting curses or some kind of muttering in answer. He sighed, at lest they were alive.

"I _hate _hidden bombs!" Jellal groaned, twisting his arms. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't?" he said to the blue head. Natsu rubbed a small cut over his cheek with the pad of his thumb, licking up the small amount of blood that got smeared on it.

"Anyway, let's search for the others." the leader of the gang ordered and took up his pistol, that had flown out of the room together with them. Blowing off the dust from the black metal he checked so it was loaded, and it was.

"You ready, _boss_?" Gray said, his lips owning a smirk. Natsu gave a wicked grin.

"Osu*****!" the pinkette roared, his body started to move forwards, his pals following after him.

The only thing missing is them wearing black tuxedos.

~õ~

Hjin and Lucy had taken cover when the explosion came and not until five minutes after they had crept out of their hiding.

"What the hell was that?" the black haired man said, looking up to the ceiling. Lucy didn't answer, only hold onto his arm more tighter than before.

"I-It must have been from Zero-sama's room." the hostage said. Both Hjin and Lucy looked over to him. A cruel smirk formed on the man's lips and a low chuckle came. "Zero is dead, along with Dragneel."

Hjin felt how Lucy tensed beside him.

Lucy fell down to her knees, her eyes looking at the man with tears in them. "Y-You are lying." she breathed. Hjin knew Lucy wouldn't last for much longer.

"I am not lying miss, Dragneel is dead."

"No. No. NO!" the tears took over and ran down her cheeks. Hjin sent a deadly glare at the man who cringed, backing away from him.

"I will tell you one thing! My friend is _not_ dead!" he told him, also to Lucy who had covered her face with her hands. "I've never met a man like him, strong, caring and hell of a smartass. He's the kind of leader that will never give up. Doesn't matter how hurt he is! He will always stand up and fight till victory!"

Lucy looked up to Hjin. "Hjin…" she whispered, her brown eyes looked into his ice-blue eyes.

"And," he turned back to the man who now stood like nailed to the ground. "he can't die just yet. Not when his family and friends needs him. The _after story _will have to wait a little longer for him."

"What kind of man his he…" the man breathed.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, leader of _Death-Dragon_." Hjin answered him matter of factly. "Now, hurry up and lead us to Laxus." pointing his pistol to the man, his eyes followed his Adam's apple go up and down inside the man's throat.

Lucy dried the tears away with her hand, getting help up by Hjin who steadily held her over the shoulders, helping her walk down the stairs.

"He's alive, trust me, I know he is." Hjin whispered to her. Lucy only nodded, her hands gripping harder on the pistol.

* * *

><p>Levy frowned as her eyes scanned over the big, and I mean <em>really big <em>library the three girls had snuck into.

"Levy, don't dare go around looking through the books." Erza threatened her. The petite girl chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I didn't plan on doing it…"

Before them stood Cana, a bottle of booze tapping her lower lip.

"It looks like we don't need to beat up someone here, let's move." she said and flipped away a strand from her face.

The trio of women slowly walked towards the door, but stopped in their tracks when a low laugh echoed in the room, making them turn around.

Sitting on a shelf were woman with a cat-hoodie over her head, bikini top and some bondage looking pants on.

"Yo." her voice was smooth and really sweet. Erza narrowed her eyes. She recognized the voice, but can't remember who it could be. "What's with that face, Erza-chan?" the woman chuckled, jumping down to the floor like a cat the woman looked at them.

"Erza, do you know her?" Levy asked the redhead, who shook her head in response.

"Show your face!" Cana shouted, her pistol pointing at the female.

"I'm hurt Erza-chan. How can you forget," the woman dragged her hand up the hood, slowly taking it off her. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the smirking face of the woman. "me?"

"Milliana."

* * *

><p>Natsu kicked each door they passed down, seeing if Lisanna was in one of them. For now they had only stumbled over some scared men who hid in the rooms.<p>

Kicking down another door he held up his gun, pointing around. His eyes catch something lay on the bed inside the room. Walking closer to it his eyes widened when he saw the familiar short white hair.

"Lisanna!" he said, lowering his gun so he could grab her shoulder, turning her around.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried, her arms up to defend herself.

"Lisanna! It's me, Natsu." he said, taking her hand in his. "Lisanna, please, look at me." he asked her, his voice much softer now. He heard how his friends walked up behind him.

Slowly Lisanna opened her eyes, seeing four familiar faces. "Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal!" she cried, jumping up from her position and, somehow, managed to embrace all four. The four men awkwardly looked at her, still they smiled, knowing she was alright. "How did you find me?"

At that, Gray stepped through. "I have installed a track-sensor inside Natsu's piercing, so that's how we knew you two where here."

"Stalker." Jellal coughed. Gray sent him a glare. Gajeel sighed with a hand to his forehead.

"Here we go again…"

"I am not a stalker!"

"Really? Then, have you more trackers on someone in the crew?"

"Yes, but I am not using it to stalk people with!"

"Still, you're one."

"I already told you that's not how it work!"

"Stalker!"

"Why you!"

Fists and kicks was thrown by Jellal and Gray as they wrestled down on the floor. Gajeel sighed and turned away from the scene, pretending he was not a friend of them. Natsu on the other hand were slowly starting to lose his temper.

"You guys…" Lisanna looked with horrified eyes at Natsu who stood up and slowly stalked over to the two fighting males. "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

_BONK! SMACK!_

Jellal and Gray rubbed their sore heads while Natsu stood behind them, fist shaking in slight anger.

"Stop acting like kids!" he scolded them, giving them another round of his no-mercy-hand.

~õ~

Hjin and Lucy had came to stop before a big door by the very foot of the stairs, their mouths agape as they stared up to the door.

"Wow…" Hjin breathed, his blue eyes following the snake like lines on the door. Lucy could only agree with him. "Let's go in."

"Thank you, sir!" she thanked the man who stared at her as if she was some kind of alien.

Hjin rolled his eyes. _That woman sure is kind hearted…_ he thought as he pushed open the door. To his surprise it was very easy to open but though it let loose a scream of protest when it had to move.

Hjin took up his pistol, holding it so he could shoot of incase someone were set out to wait for them. And indeed there were someone in there.

"Laxus." the black haired man hissed at said man. Laxus smirked evilly as he got the gun pointed at him.

"I'm impressed that you managed to come all the way down here, Kona." the blond man chuckled, his left hand waving a few times as he spoke. "But I will let it end here."

"Where is Lisanna?" now Lucy stepped up beside Hjin, the pistol she had directed at Laxus' head.

"Oh, if it isn't Natsu's girl?" he said, amused seeing Lucy with a gun. "I thought you were the damsel in distress one?"

"Well you're wrong!" she snapped back. "Tell us where she is!" she demanded, her finger adding a little more pressure to the trigger.

"Why should I?" Laxus stood up, fishing up a remote from his jeans' pocket.

"What is that?" Hjin asked, his voice low and suspicious as his eyes followed the man take a stop a few meters away from them.

"I will gladly show you." Laxus pressed his thumb down on a red button and a loud metallic snap came and Lucy's scream burned Hjin's ears as she had disappeared through a hole beside him.

"Lucy!" he panicked, looking down into the hole. A loud splash came afterward.

"I'm fine!" Lucy shouted up to him.

"Thank go-"

"AAAAH! A COCKROACH!"

Hjin sweat dropped as the girl moved around in the water. Even though he couldn't see her he could imagine how she was fussing around in panic.

"Lucy! Listen to me!"

"H-Hai…"

"Go and look for a exit! Ok?"

"Okay!" after that he heard how she walked away, her steps echoing up to his ears.

Turning back to the amused looking Laxus he held up his gun, his eyes narrowed.

"Just you and me, Laxus."

Laxus closed his eyes, giving away a sigh. "Too bad, I enjoyed looking at the hottie."

"You're sick." Hjin spit out, pulling off the safety hedge on his pistol. "It's gonna be good riddance killing you."

"Oh, you amaze me, Kona."

"Zip your mouth."

Laxus cackled out a chuckle. "Well, let's get it started!" he exclaimed, his hands going behind his back. When he took them to in front of him again he held onto a pair of twin pistols, with double bullet magazine size. "Any last wishes?"

"Die."

* * *

><p><strong>C-C-Cliffhanger! XD Oh god, I'm sooo cruel to you people, ain't I? ;3 but I hope you loved the chapter either way! :D<strong>

**And neeeuu! Poor Lucy fell down a hole! But seriously, screaming over a cockroach? XD**

**Osu* = it means 'Alright' or 'Roger' (:**

**Lucy: What? They are disgusting!**

**Me: Jeez, get over it, it's just a bug.**

**Lucy: A very **_**disgusting **_**bug!**

**Me: Meh! I give up! **

**LOL XD**

**Please review, fav and alert! ^3^ and see ya' all next time! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	56. Chapter 56: After Story Ch 55

**Hiya guys! Long time no see? (: I hope you still want to continue reading **_**After Story**_** and will be there till the very end! ^^ I'm really sorry for late update (again), but I had two exams test in Swedish and yeah, it took all my energy TT_TT sitting 8 hours, together that is, takes a lot of you. And today, I wrote a novel and used one old Gruvia fic I wrote last summer, but never puplished due the lack of inspiration :P anyhow, I'm sorry again!**

**WARNING! DRAMA UP AHEAD!**

**Thanks to: **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Mira-san's helper**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Guest1**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**passion00**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**dragonmusic, moon strut**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**Guest2**_**, **_**Guest3**_** and **_**HitsuHinaLove **_**for reviewing! :'D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! *blows kisses to everyone***

**I love you all!**

**Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Five:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy groaned as she walked along the broad tunnel, water going up to her knees, and she might add that the water isn't so very warm.

"Disgusting cockroach." she muttered, not fully recovered from the meeting with the brown bug. A shiver ran down her spine as the water got colder. Hugging herself around the chest, her teeth chattered and white puffs of her breath blew out from her mouth. "What is this place anyway?" she asked no-one in particular, looking up the ceiling, seeing how thick white wires followed the tunnel's back.

Walking a little more she came to an opening. Her eyes wandered up and she smiled widely, satisfied with herself finding the exit. As she looked around for a ladder that led up to the opening she also found some other tunnels, but she wanted to get away from this hole as fast as possible, and climbed up the ladder on the left side.

Taking a glance over her shoulder she swallowed thickly. It was a long way down. Forcing herself to only look up she continued the journey up.

Reaching her hand up to grab the edge she panicked when her fingers met something hard. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw how the whole hole were blocked with a two centimeter thick plastic wall.

"No. No!" she punched the wall hard, but it only gained a pained fist.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and splashing. Looking down her eyes widened when she saw how water quickly were filling the floor.

"Let me out!" she screamed, her pupils small in fear as she banged on the wall as hard as she could. "NATSU!" she screeched as two robotic hands flew out and grabbed her ankles, dragging her down to the bottom.

~õ~

Natsu's ears twitched. Did he just imagine it or was that Lucy's voice?

He stopped and strained his ears to try on picking up the sound. Clearly he could hear something, under them. It sounded like rushing water.

"Natsu?" Jellal laid a hand on said man's shoulder.

"Hush!" Natsu held a finger over his own lips, telling them to be quiet. "Do you hear that?" he asked them, his eyes looking at different spots in the room.

_PANG! PANG! PANG! _

Gray picked up the sound, finding it coming right under them.

They must be in the basement!" Lisanna said, her eyes filled with worried.

"Do you know the way down?" Natsu asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, follow me." taking off down the corridor they all ran past maybe twelve doors before Lisanna finally stopped by a open one, wide open and a black gap were reflecting in their eyes.

Slow steps was heard from inside and everyone got ready.

Natsu being the, ahem, bravest of them held his weapon close and carefully stepped closer to the doorframe, looking down the stairs, to see a man slowly climb the steps with heavy feet.

"F-Finally…" the man sighed, relieved that he made it up to the first floor. But his relief were short lived when he got eye to eye with the hole of the pipe of a pistol. Slowly he looked up the arm that held the pistol and traveled up a torn shirt and jacket and up to the face of a very furious Natsu Dragneel. "H-Hello…"

"Joe!" Lisanna suddenly exclaimed, making Joe look up to see the white haired woman stare at him with wide eyes.

"Lisanna-san?" he was confused. What the hell were going on. Was there more than just the blonde girl and Hjin dude? "W-Who are these people?" he asked her, his eyes holding a deep divide of confusion.

Lisanna opened her mouth to answer him, but Natsu beat her to it. "Hey brat, where is Lucy?"

"L-Lucy?" echoed Joe, afraid of the angry man. Natsu pressed on.

"Blonde hair, big bust? Ever seen her?" Joe's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes! She is down by the water system tunnels."

"What? !" the pinkette angrily spat. "How did she get there? !" with a fast move he had grabbed poor Joe's collar and brought him up close to his face.

"L-Laxus made her fall into a trapdoor." Joe shivered, making the odd hair colored man grip his collar tighter. "I'm not sure she's alive. Because there is a water trap further away if you follow the tunnel."

It didn't take longer than two seconds and Natsu had let go off him, running down the stairs, taking two steps each time.

"_Natsu!_" he ignored Gajeel's call. He had to save Lucy. He will not forgive himself if she dies.

"Lucy!" he cried out, bursting through the door, revealing two men who shocked looked at him. "Laxus you bastard!" without a second thought Natsu had sprinted towards the still shocked man and punched him hard in the face, sending the over muscled man into the nearest wall.

"Natsu!" Hjin exclaimed once he came over the shock of seeing his friend.

"Where is she?" Natsu turned to Hjin who quickly pointed at the trapdoor hole. It didn't take much for the pinkette to get over there and jump down.

Hjin snapped out of his trance and looked down the dark hole, hearing how Natsu fussed around down in the water, before running off. Only that…

"YOU'RE RUNNING THE WRONG WAY!"

"THANKS!"

Hjin sighed as Natsu's splashing steps disappeared. Then there were new steps filling in, but from the stairs instead. Quickly he took up his pistol and waited.

"Hjin!" his eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Just as he thought of the woman she appeared by the door with Gajeel, Jellal and Gray panting behind her. "Hjin." tears were flowing down her flushed cheeks.

Lisanna ran over to him, jumping up into his embrace. Hjin's right arm took her in close to him as they hugged each other. "Lisanna…" he whispered, breathing in her sweet scent.

He was so happy that she was safe.

"Hjin, what happened to Laxus?" Gray asked him, nudging the unconscious blond with his boot.

"Natsu punched him." he answered the teammate. Gray made a hissing sound.

"Ouch."

"He was furious. I've never seen him like that before." Hjin told him, reflecting over how Natsu's face had been scrunched up in anger and worry.

"Me neither." Gray agreed.

* * *

><p>"Milliana. Why are you here?" Erza asked the strawberry blonde female who where leaning with her back against the bookshelf. "I thought you and Shou found your parents?"<p>

"It wasn't them, it was an old friend of ours." Milliana waved with her hand, grinning towards the redhead. "Anyhow, I'm curious about you, Erza-chan." she giggled, poking her own claw tattooed cheek. "Why did you join FTG?"

Levy and Cana watched how Erza calmly followed Milliana move over to the closest shelf, her nails scraped the back of the books.

"Why didn't you send us a letter as you had promised?" Erza frowned.

"I have no memory of promising sending a letter to you." she said, her voice still holding on the strong and calm tone.

"Nya? What was that? You can't remember it?" Milliana faked to sound hurt. "Oh I wonder how Simon would react to this!" she exclaimed, her arms shot out up to the roof.

Erza narrowed her eyes "'_Would_'? Isn't he here too?"

.

.

.

"Hehe," Milliana gave a weak giggle. "I guess you didn't know." she hung her head, letting her light bangs shadow her eyes.

"Know what?"

"Nah, nothing. Just that. Simon died two years ago."

* * *

><p>Natsu trudged through the waist deep water, his shirt long lost in the dark water as he as fast as possible moved forward.<p>

He ignored the scathing pain from the wounds on his torso and arms as the cool water splashed on and over his body.

"Lucy!" he called, his voice echoing in the tunnel. He listened for her voice, but there was only the sound of water gushing it's way down the tunnel. "LUCY!" he tried again, panic rising inside him with every second that passed by.

Quickening the trudging the saw how the tunnel became brighter and brighter.

"_Natsu!_"

He stopped.

"_Natsu! I'm here!_"

"Lucy!" he called, running through the now chest deep water.

Suddenly he was in a big circular room, filled with water up to under his armpits. Looking over the room he horrified looked at Lucy stand in the very center of the water filled room, water up to her neck.

"Natsu!" she cried out in happiness, tears pooling down her cheeks.

"I'm coming, just stay still!" he told her, as he made his way over to her.

Once he were face to face with her he kissed her. The kiss was gentle and filled with love. Lucy could only sink in to it, happiness over flowing inside her.

"Idiot, why did you come too?" he asked her, his hands on her shoulders. Lucy blushed but didn't take her eyes away from his worried face.

"I… I just wanted to show you that I can also be a badass." she muttered. Upon hearing that he laid a hand behind her head, bringing her forward so their forehead were touching. "Nats-"

"Stupid. You have already shown me how much of an badass you really are." he whispered, his eyes closed has his free hand caressed her cheek softly. "Being the badass mother and girlfriend isn't enough, you think?"

"Natsu." she whispered, new tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Stop crying and let's get out of here."

"Natsu, I can't." she whispered to him, her eyes now filled with fear. "My ankles are attached with chains to the floor."

"What? !" the pinkette exclaimed.

"Natsu, please go." she hiccupped, water now up to her jaw.

"No! I won't leave you!" he angrily told her, his hand searching for something in his water filled pants.

"Please Natsu. Toshiro and Hoshi can't lose us both."

"They won't! You and I will go back to them _together_!" finally he found it. An army knife.

The water had raised so it was barely touching Lucy's underlip.

"Natsu, please listen to me!"

"No, you listen to _me_! I will get the chains off of you!"

Lucy couldn't say much more for Natsu had dived under water and she felt of the robotic chain that held her left ankle moved.

The water reached up over her lips, leaving her nose to bring air down to her lungs. Her arms moved around until she felt the tips of Natsu's hair between her fingers.

Natsu broke up for air, his panting was hard and he gulped down big amounts of air.

"Natsu, it's no use…" she managed to crane her neck so her lips were above the water.

"I won't leave you, Luce!" he cried out, tears clearly showing in his eyes, or maybe she was mistaking it for water. "I swore on my life to protect you and our kids." he told her, his hand gripping harder on the knife. "And I won't break that promise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Gawd! So much drama and I loved the NaLu part and YAY! Hjin finally got to hold his beloved Lisanna! :D <strong>

**Lucy: Are you planning on killing me? *looks sad***

**Me: No! Yes! Maybe… I DON'T KNOW! *sulks in emo-corner, listening to TDG***

**Natsu: Wow, that was dark…**

**Me: You don't say… *still sulking***

**Natsu: Anyway, you will make me save Lucy, right?**

**Me: …**

**Natsu: RIGHT? !**

**Me: **_**F-T-K is currently offline and maybe can't see you message. Your message will be send as offline-message.-**_

**Haha, I'm such a weirdo, just like a certain blonde and I don't mean Laxus or Sting ^^ **

**Anyhow I hope you loved it and will wait for the next update :D**

**Please review and fav and alert! All those three things are really important for an author! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	57. Chapter 57: After Story Ch 56

**Woop-woop! Look! I'm alive! :') I really missed you guys and I hope this chapter will be enough for you to forgive me for the absent TT_TT school and problems with my injured leg had me getting writer's block and well, I've finished 8 exams for the past two months. ****God… I HATE EXAMS D: but now it's over and I can finally relax… except that my legs hurt. ****It's my injured leg… uh… **_**ex**_**-injured leg started to feel weird and it started to hurting every now and then. The doctors said it's just a inflammation and gave me medicine for it. (: So now I'm perfectly fine! (almost XD)**

**Please enjoy this brand new chapter of **_**After Story**_**!**

**Thanks to: **_**passion00**_**, **_**moon strut**_**, **_**flee27**_**, **_**Guest1**_**, **_**Guest2**_**, **_**HitsuHinaLove**_**, **_**Story. Of. Them**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**ForevainLucy**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Ariri Kim**_**, **_**Bella99**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**soundless-victory**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**DragonPrincess**_**, **_**D4sssy**_**, **_**1fairytaillover**_**, **_**digihow**_**, **_**PaulineBliss**_**, **_**Guest3**_**, **_**ladybug782**_**, **_**Haru-Starlietta**_**, **_**4eva Dreaming**_**, **_**Nalu is my drug**_** and **_**ayay **_**for reviewing! :'DDDD it made me so happy to see that you really want me to continue TTvTT and thanks to you who faved and alerted this story! *heart* **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH *cries happy tears***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Six:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu grew more tired as he struggled with keeping Lucy alive and himself with air as he dove underwater. He couldn't afford to lose Lucy. He would never forgive himself, and neither would her father have second thought to spare him.

_C'mon! Break already! _Natsu gritted his teeth, pulling the metallic arms as hard as he could. Just then he felt the arms crack a bit. Putting the last tamed power he had in possession he pulled harder and with a resisting crack the robot arms went off. He grabbed Lucy around the waist and brought her up to the surface, both gasping for air, the, oh so awaited air.

"Lucy?" his voice was harsh from the lack of air, still taking deep breaths. Lucy shivered beside him, her body taking affect from the cold water.

"I'm alright, Natsu." Her voice above a whisper, but Natsu couldn't be any happier to have saved her. He shifted his gaze up to the ceiling, seeing how there was no roof at all covering their way of freedom.

"Don't worry, I will get us out of here." Swimming towards the wall ladder, he let Lucy take a grip on it first and motioned her to move upwards.

"Natsu. We can't get out of here." Natsu stopped in his actions, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course we can."

"No. The hole has a thick wall with plexiglas covering the top." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she look at Natsu.

Natsu on the other hand held onto one ladder rung so hard his knuckles turned white. Searching inside his left pocket he found his pistol and aimed for the top. "Then I will break it." He said, aiming for the center.

He pulled the trigger and it went off.

~õ~

Erza dropped to her knees.

_Simon… dead? _Her eyes were dull as the words rolled over and over in her mind.

Milliana look down on Erza, bangs covering her eyes. Her hands moved inside her coat, fishing up the letter she had longed to show her friend. "Before he died, he gave me a mission." She said holding out the envelopment for Erza.

Erza gazed up with a still empty look, with quivering hands she took it. Milliana withdrew her hand and shifted her gaze up to Cana and Levy.

"Please take care of Erza-chan." She said before disappearing out of the window. Cana was the first to react. Sprinting over to her redheaded friend she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Levy stood at the same place, staring out to where Milliana had disappeared out of. Shaking her head she also went over to Erza, helping her stand up.

"I'm so sorry Erza." Levy said, hugging her friend tightly. Glad that no-one was hurt, but she felt sad as she watched Erza's pained face.

"Let's get out of here." Cana whispered, helping the strong, well for the moment dead woman.

Then they heard a gunshot cut the silence.

~õ~

Gray and the rest paused in the staircase, looking down to the cellar again when the loud gunshot coming from the darkness. Several shots coming short after.

"He must have found her." Hjin said, holding onto Lisanna, who nodded in response. Gajeel and Jellal walked behind them looked at each other with concerned faces.

"I hope they are alright." Lisanna said out loud, her grip around Hjin's arm tightening. Gajeel let out a short laugh.

"That hothead won't give up that easily." He said, earning lopsided grins from his fellow nakamas. Quickly they went up the stairs, finding the place in the same mess as before. Lisanna held a hand before her mouth as dead bodies of men laid scattered almost everywhere.

"Let's find the others." Jellal said and went up beside Gray, finding their way through the big mess.

Once they were outside they was met with Erza being supported by Levy and Cana. Jellal had been quick with getting to her side and asked what had happened to her. Levy, with a very sad voice, had explained everything for him, sending him into shock.

"So Simon…?"

"Yes." Levy lowered her head, her whole body shaking as Gajeel took her into a hug. Jellal bit his lip.

Why did this have to happen today? He wanted an answer for that, but the only one who could answer that was Milliana but she had escaped out of the scenario. Jellal looked down to his girlfriend, who he had brought into a comforting embrace. He swore that he would find the cat-woman and ask her out every little detail in her knowledge.

"Hey, should we look for Natsu and Lucy?" Gray cut in. He really didn't want to stay in this moment and the absent of the two main persons made him slight worried that something might had happened to them. Hjin nodded, letting go of Lisanna. Lisanna looked up to him and smiled.

"Go look for them, the girls and I will stay with Erza." She said. Hjin looked over to the other males, nods being enough answer for him to get their agreements.

~õ~

Natsu had his arms around her as he covered from the falling glass pieces. The first shot had sent the glass to crack and the five shots later it broke and now it falls in big and small bits down in the water. His breathing had returned to normal, but Lucy didn't stop shivering nor did her breath return to normal.

"You alright?" his question was low as he pressed his forehead to hers, skin slick by the water and sweat. Lucy nodded, taking in the warmth from her lover's body. Taking a deep breath she tried to stop the shivering, but failed as a big splash of cold water covered them, sending her into the same state as before. "C'mon, let's climb up." There were less big pieces falling down now and Natsu didn't waste any time to get Lucy up to the warm and open place.

Helping her as good as he could they was finally up and the sun shone down on them. Natsu gently held onto Lucy as he took a deep breath of fresh air. Lucy did the same, leaning against his naked chest.

"We will live on, right? Living with Toshiro and Hoshi?" Lucy whispered against his skin, breathing in his scent. Natsu smiled, burying his nose into her damp hair, arms holding her in a loving hug.

"Yeah, we will." He answered her, kissing her head.

Behind them Jellal, Gray, Hjin and Gajeel were running towards them, big grins on their faces.

"Oi! You lovebirds!" Gray shouted. "You can get on later!"

A thick red vein popped up on Natsu's forehead. Letting go of Lucy he turned to his friends.

"Shut up you ice-loving fart!" he yelled back, fist waving in the air. Lucy watched how Gray and Natsu, despite their injuries fought like nothing had happened. Hjin stood there, staring the two of them. Then Gajeel decided he had enough and tried to stop them, only to be dragged into the big dust cloud of flying fists and feet.

Lucy didn't know what to say but she was happy to see that everyone is alive.

And mostly, thanks to them she would be able to get back with everyone.

Live on and do more things with her loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Daw~ THE END!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING! This is so not the end! XD I got you there, right? ;) I really hope you loved it and will be looking forward for more! :') **

**Natsu: You better promise them that!**

**Me: … what? *confused***

**Natsu: What you just said! Promising that you will continue and NOT end this just yet!**

**Me: Oh that! *looks away* dunno, maybe I have other things to do? *walks away***

**Natsu O-OI! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Me: *ignore***

**Natsu: OI! **

**Just kidding, I have nothing else to do since the exams are finished and summer-break is just 3 weeks away so please wait for more~~ :'D**

**Please leave a review! It's always fun to read what you guys thought of the chapters I write! ^^ nad don't forget to fav and alert! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	58. Chapter 58: After Story Ch 57

**Hello and welcome to another brand new chapter of _After Story_! :D I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories TT_TT hope you will forgive me :') **

**Anyway, this chapter is filled with fluffy-family stuff with a moment of HjiNa ^^ **

**Thanks to: _fairyXangel_, _Mira-san's helper_, _LuckyLifeSmile_, _DANALUFREAKY_, _Rose Tiger_, _sereneskydragonslayer_, _NyankoSenpai_, _Princess Happy_, _starryflames_, _Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail_, _Ariri Kim_, _Angelus Draco _and _GoldenRoseTanya _for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to you favorite and alert! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! c:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Seven:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy Heartphilia found herself looking at the most beloved boys in her life laying sprawled in her and Natsu's bed, fast asleep. Toys thrown everywhere scattered over the floor. She was too tired right now to care, but she will make sure that Natsu and Toshiro clean the room the next day.

Stepping over some dolls and plastic cars, she was beside the empty side of the bed and sat down. Extending her hand, she brushed away some pink locks from her fiancé's face.

Her lips twitch as her thumb move over the stitched area on his forehead.

After almost a month of rehabilitating she found herself almost gone when Natsu hadn't woken up when she had, in fact, he was in deep sleep. Toshiro and Hoshi, being the small kids as they are didn't understand why their father had to sleep for so long and grew tired of waiting. Without her looking, Toshiro had managed to slap Natsu across the face several times, leaving his pale cheeks with angry red palm marks.

However, maybe, the slaps was what the pink haired criminal needed. Because not a half minute later he had opened his eyes, asking where he was, and who the fuck had slapped him. But none of that did matter for Lucy since she had thrown herself at him and showered him with kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

Back to the present, she was happy to have all of her boys in the same room, knowing they will always be there for her.

"Luce?" jumping at Natsu's voice she looks down to him, seeing his deep onyx eyes stare into her. For some reason her heart started to beat like crazy and a blush spread over her cheeks. "Something wrong?"

She only shook her head, her hand still playing with his hair. "No, I'm only happy to have you here." Her confession only made the young man confused. "Natsu?"

"Hm." Closing his eyes, he waited for her to continue. Lucy smiles and shift around so she lay beside him, her head resting on her shoulder.

"When are we going to have the wedding?" her eyes stared straight at his neck, seeing his adam's apple go up and down when he swallow.

"Dunno, doesn't really matter to me _when _we're having it." His answer made her sweatdrop. It was so Natsu like to say something like that. "I mean maybe we can wait till Toshiro and Hoshi are older?"

Lucy craned her neck, looking up to Natsu with a smile. "You mean having their as your best man?"

"Yeah, Hjin and Gray too."

"Oh really? Having Gray in a tuxedo for a few hours…"

.

.

.

"How the heck will he survive that…?"

* * *

><p>Hjin yawned as he put off the TV. Looking down beside him, he saw how Lisanna was fast asleep, curled up with her arms around her knees. How on Earth could he get so lucky? Having Lisanna pop in to his life was a gift from God himself. He was sure of it.<p>

Sure, he had to endure some 'manly' talk with Elfman and experienced some scary sides from Demon-Mirajane before he could spend all his time with the youngest Strauss sibling. The two older siblings were very protective over their younger sister and Hjin understands why Lisanna find them annoying, sometimes. But, he also understand why they are looking after her, Laxus hadn't been the nicest person to Lisanna the time as a couple.

However, Hjin would do no such things to her. Losing her would practically mean the end for him.

"Hjin?" startled he jerks his head down to Lisanna, finding her staring up to him with wide drowsy blue eyes.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" his arm sneaks around her shoulders, pulling her closer as she shake her head.

"No, my feet fell asleep, that's all." Hjin nodded. Without giving her a warning, he had her in his arms, bridal style. "Hjin!" her squeal made him chuckle as he spun around with her before moving to the bedroom.

Placing her down on the soft bed, he hovered over her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before moving to lay down on the other side.

After saving Lisanna from the blond-_fucking_-maniac, Hjin had moved in with Lisanna in a new apartment, close to Natsu and Lucy's place.

"Hjin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Rolling over to his side, he looks down to the petite girl, wondering where that came from. "For saving me and always being there."

"As if I would let that bastard get away with you." Lisanna gave away a laugh. Scooting closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his jaw. Relaxing into her touch, he bring her closer with one arm around her shoulders. "Love you…" he murmur into her short white hair. Lisanna only snuggle closer to him, repeating the same words to him.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up in the middle of the night, hearing vomiting sounds from the bathroom. Noticing Lucy being missing from the spot beside him he carefully crawl out of the bed, tucking the cover over Toshiro and Hoshi's small forms.<p>

Carefully he opens the door and he saw Lucy hovering over the toilet, coughing before she threw up again. Getting over to her, he kneels down and rubs her back slowly.

"Hey." He whispers softly, comforting her with his hand.

"S-Sorry… I woke you… u-up."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, wincing as she vomited again. No words was said between them after that, only Natsu rubbing her back and Lucy having the last bit of food in her stomach being thrown in the toilet water.

Ten minutes later the toilet flushed down the vomit and Lucy having her mouth clean from the disgusting taste with mint-toothpaste, Natsu carried her to their bed, Toshiro and Hoshi still sleeping soundly in it. Letting her down on the bed and having the cover laying over her body, he kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, he noticed she had fallen asleep.

With furrowed eyebrows, he looks at her. Was she sick or had she eaten something bad? It couldn't be Toshiro, he wasn't going to kindergarten yet so nothing from there and their dinner had been made of freshly bought vegetables and meat.

Maybe she got smitten while they were out shopping for dinner. Anyway, he knew it was going to be hell with his sons if they also get to puke every second hour.

"Dada…" hearing Hoshi's whining he looks up, seeing the youngest family member moving around beside Toshiro who only rolled over. Getting up he picked up Hoshi and walked out of the room, leaving Lucy and Toshiro alone so they could sleep in peace.

Walking down the stairs to the living room he whisper quietly to the whining baby, trying to make him go back to sleep.

"It's alright, daddy is here." Carefully he bounced his son up and down while rocking from side to side. Hoshi's head rested on his shoulder and his small fists clung to his naked shoulders. Natsu cringed as a particular loud cry. Shifting so Hoshi laid with his back first in his right arm, he laid a hand on the little one's forehead only to jerk it back. "Damn it." His curse was low as he quickly were to fetch cold water for his son.

Filling a bottle with cold water, he nudged the rubber teat in between Hoshi's lips. Natsu relaxed as the boy starts to drink the water and the whimpers slowly fades away.

"Feeling better now, buddy?" he holds Hoshi up so he was face to face with him he smiles when his son yawn and blinks tiredly.

_GRUEEP!_

"OH HOLY SHIET!" holding Hoshi a good fifty centimeters away from his face, Natsu coughed as he tried to get fresh air down to his lungs. The burp the pink haired baby let out smelled horribly and Natsu who already had endured most things as poop-missiles and pee/vomit fountains, this was far the worst smell his nose ever have experienced. "Goddamn, what in the world have you eaten?" he ask Hoshi, who only giggled and clapped his hands. Natsu shook his head while smiling. Bringing his son up closer to his face, he place his forehead to Hoshi's, feeling it being slight cooler. "Looks like the water did its job."

Hoshi only giggled and grabbed a fistful of his father's pink hair, enjoying the comforting love from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Daaw~ Natsu really loves his kids :3 and Hoshi is too damn cute *hugs* MINE! <strong>

**Hoshi: 0.0'**

**Toshiro: Hey! I'm cute too!**

**Me: You both are cute! *steals*MINE! THEY ARE MINE!**

**Natsu: HEY!**

**Me: BEEEH! *sticks out tongue***

**Moreover, I apologize for not updating for a long time (again) and hope you guys still stick to this story XD **

**And gasp! What's wrong with Lucy? Is she suffering from the flu or is she pregnant… again? C: **

**Natsu: She's not pregnant, she told me she's on the pill.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Natsu: … yes.**

**Please leave a review XD and faves and alerts are also welcomed ^^ **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	59. Chapter 59: After Story Ch 58

**Hejsvejs* people! How are you? Good? That's awesome :D **_*****_**Hejsvejs (Swedish) = Hello or Howdy ^^**

**Enough with my Swedish lesson :P I'm glad that you all love the chapter yesterday and well, all I can say that **_**if **_**Lucy is pregnant again… (Natsu…) the baby's name will not be Nashi. Nashi is a Japanese word for "None" or "Without". I know Hiro-sensei said something in an interview but he actually meant, "I haven't planned any name for Natsu and Lucy's kid. There is **_**no**_** child planned at all. **_**None.**_**" (oh my so not-badass Japanese translation -.-')**

**BUT! Instead of using a name, that mean 'nothing', maybe you guys can come up with something? Girl or boy name doesn't matter :3 Nashi is out of the picture… don't wanna use it ( sorry to you Nashi-fans D: ) Use you imagination or search up a name 'cuz I'm out of ideas TT_TT *she only likes name with Shi in it…***

**Thanks to: **_**Guest1**_**, **_**LucyLifeSmile**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**Guest2**_**, **_**Guest3**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_** and **_**Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to you fav and alert :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :'D**

**ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Eight:-**_

_**.**_

Lucy woke up the next morning, feeling her stomach grumble from lack of food. Looking around with heavy eyelids, she saw Toshiro and Hoshi laying in beside her, tucked under the white cover. Smiling she extend a hand and caress Toshiro's small fast, feeling how soft it is. With careful moves, she got up from the bed and stretched her sore limbs. Taking in a deep breathe she noticed how the air smelled of pancakes and her mouth watered at the thought of the tasty food with strawberries and fluffy white cream.

Stepping down to the first floor she stops at the door opening to the kitchen, seeing the man she loved so much having his back face her. Slowly she walk up behind him and snakes her arm around his midriff, pressing her face to his warm back.

"Mornin'." She murmured against his skin.

"Jeez, you startled me." his back vibrates as he talks, the well-built muscles moving under the scarred and tan skin. She giggles softly, sending shivers down Natsu spine when the puffs of air collides onto his skin.

"Sorry." Then there was silence.

She loved how Natsu had gone from being the brute gangster and badboy type he had been in high school, to be a loving father and much more mature man. Well, mostly he was mature when he was with people unknown to him. Yet he still is the leader of Chiba's, no, _Japan_'s number one gangster gang.

When he thinks she is asleep he sneaks away out to go to FTG, but Lucy is always watching him drive away on his new _HD _motorbike. She knew something that is in his nature couldn't be washed away like dirt on the boots.

She had also listened to him talking to Hoshi and Toshiro while they were asleep, telling them not turn to be like him or do anything stupid in their life. That alone shows how much he cares about their children.

"…–cy… Lucy!"

Blinking a few times she looks up to Natsu, seeing him gaze down to her over his shoulder. "Y-Yes?"

"Now you answer, I've been calling your name for minutes." He tell her, turning around in her embrace so he face her. Now when she thought about it, Natsu is rather tall too.

"Sorry, but Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How tall are you now?"

Natsu only raise an eyebrow. "Around 190cm, I think."

"You think?"

"Mhm, and you? 168?"

"169 and a _half _actually." Natsu only laughed at that, making Lucy pout. Then a very sharp smell of burnt food filled her nose. "Natsu! The pancakes!"

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

><p>Natsu slumps down on a stool in FTG's bar, rubbing his black eye.<p>

"You finally got Lucy to kick your ass?" the pink haired man glare with his healthy eye at Gray.

"Shut up, Toshiro threw a car and hit my eye."

"Strong kid you have."

Natsu's sighs and turn away from his friend. "You know what I mean."

"Just messing with ya'." Gray ruffle Natsu's hair and take the empty seat beside him, ordering some whiskey. Natsu looks at him with a puzzled look. Gray never order something like whiskey or wine, only Bacardi and beer.

"Since when do you like whiskey?"

"Since yesterday."

"Reason?"

Before he got an answer, Gray took the triangular shaped glass and swept down the amber colored liquid. Natsu folds his arms and watch how Gray swallowed the drink with a disgusted face. "I broke up with Cana."

Natsu let out a cough of shock. He would have thought his friend first said it as a joke, but then Gray would not have taken the whiskey in one go. "O-kay, that… that was a shock."

"Tell me about it." Natsu only look at Gray, wondering what in the world made them break up.

"What happened? To make you break up with her I mean."

"I slept with another woman."

"Seriously? You cheated on Cana?"

Gray only snorted. "How many men do you think she has done while she was with me?"

"Point taken." Natsu lift up his hands. "Still, who did you fuck?" the pinkette noticed how his friend's hand tightened around the glass.

"Loxar."

"WHUAT?!" Natsu's eyes widen in shock and his jaw finding itself in the gang leader's lap.

If Gray had the ability to melt down to a water puddle and evaporate, he would have done that to escape having all FTG members' eye on him. Sadly, for him, he was still human. "Will you keep it down?!" his hiss was low and Natsu finally snapped out of his state of shock.

"Y-You can't mean _that _Loxar?"

"How many Loxars do you think there is?"

"Well, there is her brother, father, mother, cousins, and the expensive watches.

"It is _Rolex _you idiot!"

"Oh…"

Gray only face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short! I know! However, GASP! Gray and Cana have broken up. 0.0 What will happen now? Wait for the next chapter and you will see! ^^ for now, I will go and watch the 24h race in France :3<strong>

**Please leave a review :'D and don't forget to fav and alert XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	60. Chapter 60: After Story Ch 59

**Hhhh how's it going guys? *pewdiepie mood* Good? That's great! :'D anyhow, I'm so sorry for the long wait, again... the program I used to write fanfics on broke down so I had to bye a new -.- but here I am with a new chapter of **_**AS **_**and I hope you will enjoy it from the first word to the last! (: **

**Thanks to: **_**Guest**_**, **_**fairyXangel**_**, **_**Princess Happy**_**, **_**sereneskydragonslayer**_**, **_**Angelus Draco**_**, **_**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail**_**, **_**Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ashes**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Chiharu Himeji**_** and **_**Dreamworksangel **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to you fav and alert 0v0y **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After Story~<strong>_

_**-:Chapter Fifty-Nine:-**_

_**.**_

Natsu stared out over the room. He noticed that new people had joined FTG during the time he had been gone. He sighed, gulping down his whiskey, slamming down the glass once it had been emptied. He noticed, to his surprise, a very nervous looking Juvia Loxar stand beside Gray while he talked to Sting and Rouge. Hjin and Lisanna sitting beside each other, kissing, getting Elfman to glare at them with an very overprotective aura surrounding him. Erza was nowhere to be seen – Natsu had his guesses on where she could be – and Cana, well, Cana had one big wine barrel in her lap while she talked with Macao and Wakaba.

Everything seemed so calm, like someone had spread over some spell over the building.

It irritated him to no end. FTG is famous for being a wild and crazy and out of control place, not a hospital were everything have to be quiet and calm. His knuckles turned white as his hold around the glass tightened.

If he knew it would be boring here, he would have stayed at home with Lucy and his kids.

"Ey, Natsu-nii! Some guy is looking for ya'!" the leader perked his head up, looking over to the door, seeing Romeo stand by the door, waving at him.

Sighing he stood up and walked over, ignoring the looks he got.

Once the door was closed behind him and folds his arms, looking at the man in front of him. His eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Judo?" when he got no reaction from the older man, he reached out with his hand and placed it on the officer's shoulder, shaking it. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm just fine, but..." Judo finally spoke, but Natsu had this really bad feeling when he looked up to meet his sad eyes with his worried ones.

"But? But _what_?" he was beginning to get really nervous now.

"You have to go to the hospital.

Okay screw the -beginning-to-get-really nervous.

He grabbed Judo's shoulders, shaking the man as he stared up to him.

"What happened?! Tell me!" his voice oozed with worry and he felt really cold inside. Judo inhaled, looking down to Natsu with the same sad eyes.

"It's Toshiro, he collapsed and can barely breathe on his own."

Natsu froze on the spot

_Toshiro, he collapsed and can barely breathe on his own._

_Collapsed, barely, breathing._

_Toshiro..._

~õ~

He rushed through the entry-hall of the hospital, Judo close behind.

Judo had already told him which floor and corridor Toshiro had been admitted to. Sweat brimmed his eyebrow, but he couldn't give a flying fuck about it, not now when his son, his beloved son is fighting for his own life.

He bit his lip-piercing in anguish. It felt like an eternity before the elevator stopped at the right floor. With hurried steps he reached the corridor, finding a downhearted Layla stand there, waiting for them.

"Natsu-kun, thank God you came." she said, moving over to the door – Children ICU – and waved at him to come over. "I must warn you that Toshiro is... not looking like his old self."

Natsu only nodded and finally he could go inside the room. His eyes widened at the scene.

Toshiro laid with a oxygen mask over his face, clad in a diaper and his eyelids had turned dark. And he was so pale. He looked more dead than alive.

"No... no, this can't be happening!" he fell down on his knees, not finding the strength to stand up. His hand shook as he took Toshiro's smaller ones in his.

They were cold as ice.

"Hey buddy." his voice that always held that cocky town, now quivered as he spoke, his thumb skim over the soft and cold skin of Toshiro's hand. "Daddy is here, everything's gonna be alright." he closed his eyes, leaning his head down to the bed, teeth gritted while tears ran down the bridge of his nose, dripping down to the white bedsheets.

"N-Natsu..." he twisted his head around, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Lucy's lower lip trembled, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He held out his hand for her and she rushed over to him, hiding her face in his chest, new tears coming from her and sobs filling the room. "He-He just fell when he walked. He wouldn't wake up, he didn't react. Oh Natsu, please tell me this is a dream!" she cried, hands gripping hard on his shirt. Natsu hugged her closer, his nose buried deep into her hair.

"Ssh, it's okay..." he whispered, trying to hold down his voice so it wouldn't crack. The parents fell silent, listening to the beeping that told them the heart of their child was still beating.

_Beep.. beep.. beep.. beep_

Lucy had placed her hand over Natsu, her thumb too caressing Toshiro's smaller one. She flinched at how cold the little fist was.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Dragneel-san? Heartphilia-san?" both of them turned to look who it was. They tensed when it was the doctor standing there with a checkbook neatly placed in his left hand. "Can you two come outside for a moment?"

"Ok." Natsu said, helping Lucy who at first didn't let go of Toshiro's hand, but did when Natsu gently helped her with that.

When they were outside, door closed behind them, the doctor finally spoke, "We ran some blood and stool tests and," the doctor paused, rubbing his neck as if thinking over on how he will say the results.

"_And_?" Natsu asked, his voice drenched in worry. He hugged Lucy closer to his side, his right hand holding both of her shaking ones.

"And it appears that his glucose level is low, _dangerously _low."

"A-And why is that?" Lucy asked, her voice cracking up and a hiccup came short after. The doctor looked at the couple.

"His diagnose is diabetes."

"Dia... betes...?" Natsu couldn't get a grip on what the doctor had just said.

_Diabetes... how can he have that?! _Natsu yelled to himself, his grip around Lucy hardening.

"The nurses have already given him his first doze of insulin and will keep an eye one him for a few days. Of course you can visit him and talk and touch as much as you want."

Both Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"Would you like to stay for the night?"

"Yes." Lucy answered quickly, but could care less about it. The doctor gave her a understanding look and then turned to Natsu.

"That's what all I had to say, you can go back to you child now. A nurse will come by at 7pm to give him a new doze." with that said, he walked away, after shaking hands with the parents of course.

And as the doctor said; they went inside the room again, not letting go of Toshiro's hand once they had it their own.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gray-sama<em>~"

Gray flinched at the pitched voice. Slowly he turned around and let out a cough when he got tackled down on the floor in front of his own apartment door. Opening his eyes he nearly screamed when he came face to face with a certain blue haired Loxar girl. "J-Juvia...?"

"You remember Juvia's name!"

_What. The. Hell? _He thought. The first time he had seen Juvia, she had started a fight between her and Natsu after the pinkette had threatened her brother.

But now... he didn't know what he should say about her. It's like she is another person.

"Oh, Juvia is so happy!"

_And why the fuck is she talking in third-person? _"Uhm... Juvia, I can't feel my legs."

Juvia's eyes widened and quickly climbed off of him, a blush crossing her cheeks. Gray sighs in relief to feel the blood rush down to his feet. "S-Sorry..." he turns his head, looking at her kneeling figure.

"It's alright."

.

.

.

"Uh, well did have to tell me something?" he asked her. Juvia snapped her head up, but only to look down to her fists again.

"N-Not really, Juvia just wanted to say 'hi'." she said.

_Too honest! And that was not a 'Hi'! And you stood beside me all day at FTG! _He exclaimed in his mind, but became calm when he saw Juvia shift around in her place. He sighed, but let a small smile come across his lips. "You wanna have something to drink?"

"Yes!"

Gray's eyed widened.

"Uh, yes, Juvia would love to." he couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up and extended his hand for her.

A few minutes later, the two of them sits beside each other on Gray's couch, two Pepsi-Cola standing on the coffee table.

"So, why did you visit FTG?" he asks her, reaching over to grab his drink.

"Well, Juvia have joined FTG. Look, Juvia have the tattoo on her thigh!" she said happily, showing him by yanking her skirt up.

And Gray, well, let's say his Pepsi-Cola didn't stay in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha what a shocker! Juvia joined FTG and well, Gray's reaction... no commento. I think I would react the same XD<strong>

**But neeeuuuu! Toshiro have diabetes! D': not good! Not good at all ; A; oh god, I remember when I was told when my relative, close one, got it during summer... I visited him a lot and well... I was close to buy some chocolate for him to eat but caught myself before doing that (luckily) but now he's all better and we go hunting every autumn together :3**

**Natsu: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE LUCY CRY?!**

**Me: HEY! YOU CRIED TOO!**

**Natsu: Did not!**

**Me: Did too!**

**Natsu: Did **_**not**_**!**

**Me: Did **_**too**_**!**

**Lucy: ENOUGH! *brings out yucky baby-food***

**Me & Natsu: H-Hai Lucy-sama! **

**Haha, oh I am such a weirdo sometimes XD I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the 60****th**** chapter of **_**After Story**_**! OMG! Can't believe it! :'DDDDDD**

**Please leave a review, reviews is inspiration-candy for us authors and so is favs and alerts! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
